A Home Alone Halloween: The Alternate Story
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: Please read my first, shorter "Home Alone" Halloween story to understand. This is an alternate version of the story, which will be longer than the first. What happens if Kevin never escaped the bandits? What if all the guilt and sorrow the family is feeling, progressively got worse? Well, you'll just have to read and see what happens! ;) R&R please! Thank you! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1: Found

**A/N: Hello, everyone! :) Welcome back to the World of** _ **Home Alone**_ **, where I will be alternating last year's Halloween story into something longer and better! I know I've written a few chapters for my** _ **Vegas**_ **story, but besides that, you haven't really heard from me, have you? I went on hiatus at the beginning of July, and I'm back again! I had to reread my Halloween story, just so I remembered what happened. Plus, I needed to watch the movies again to get a feel for it! I will be starting off at random, because I couldn't decide what to do with this story. I just decided to do what I thought best made sense. (As I'm typing this, a different version of a** _ **Home Alone**_ **song comes on the radio…) Anyway, welcome back, and please enjoy! :D**

 **PS: I know this is obvious, but please remember that I don't own** _ **Home Alone**_ **or characters, just this story. Despite how I'm dealing with a crush (or two, or three) in real life, that doesn't change the fact I still want to own Kevin! ;) Alright. Let's go! :D**

 **A Home Alone Halloween:  
The Alternate Story**

 **Chapter 1: Found**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I finally hear a voice, but my fears turn for the worst, when I soon discover that the voice does, indeed, belong to Harry. How did they catch on so quickly that I was gone? I thought they were sleeping… I knew I should've set up that trap, but that would've just stalled time, and I probably would've been caught in the action.

"Are you sure it was the kid we saw, Harry?" I now hear the voice of Marv, after what I think is his car door closing.

"Trust me, Marv. Nobody is going to coincidentally jump into the ditch, just after we come driving up the road, looking for said missing kid,"

"Well, OK… But, do you have any means of finding him?"

"Of course I do. We could use a flashlight, but that would be moot. What I _can_ do, is travel down in that ditch, and find him, instead,"

"You're going down in the ditch, in the dark?"

There's a worried tone in Marv's voice, as if he's concerned that Harry's going to hurt himself by tripping over something, I guess. Though, what he _really_ has to worry about tripping over, is me. And I'm not too keen on the idea of being tripped over by this big lug.

"Trust me, Marv. It'll be fine," I then hear a clicking sound, and the first thing to come to my mind, is a flashlight. There's no point in him coming down into the ditch to find me, because I'm literally going to be in plain sight, with the flashlight on. I can only lay so flat on the ground, when I'm barely able to blend in. Though, my worst fears are confirmed, when I hear, "Ah-ha! There you are!" A pit drops in my stomach, just before I feel a firm hand grab on to the back of me. I feel myself being pulled up from the ditch by my coat, and I'm soon standing up straight. I look at Harry, wide-eyed, holding my breath, with the fear of being hurt or worse—murdered. "Well, well… Look who we have here," Harry grins, menacingly. "Trying to escape, are you? Well, we won't be having that. As long as you're with us, you're _staying_ with us!" So much for what Marv said, about the possibility of Harry eventually letting me go… By the tone of his voice, I don't think that will be the case.

"Come on, Harry. What are you doing?" Marv pops up beside Harry. He seems to be concerned, and I know that will be beneficial to me in the future. At least, I _hope_ it will be…

"What? Can't I threaten the kid, while I have him in my clutches?" Harry asks, through gritted teeth.

As Harry has ahold of my coat, I remain frozen still, not making much of an effort to protest. I don't know what I thought was going to happen, but I knew it was too good to be true, to be able to escape from the house, such as I have.

"Come on, Harry… Why don't you just let the kid go? He hasn't done anything. He was just walking up the street, just like every other Trick or Treater tonight,"

"No, Marv!" Harry shakes me a little, when he starts to shout. "He's _not_ just an innocent kid! He's a little Hellion! The Devil reincarnated!"

"Oh, and us kidnapping him is any better?!" Marv points out, gesturing his arm in my direction.

"Well, I think he needs to be taught a little lesson! There's no way the Devil can get away with such things!" I'm reminded of my religious Grandmother, listening to him…

"But, Harry…"

"No 'buts', Marv!" Harry holds up his hand, showing his authority. I'm surprised Marv was allowed to say as much as he was. It seems as though Harry shows more authority than Marv, and is really the only one to make and say the rules. "Now, come on! We've gotta take this brat home!" False hopes start to rise, when I hear Harry mention home to me. But, they're false hopes for a reason, because I know he doesn't mean _my_ home. "And, _no_ , I don't mean _your_ home, kid!" Harry shouts at me, almost spitting at me.

Still hanging on to me by the back of my coat, Harry walks me over to the idling van, as Marv follows. I have a bad feeling about this, once we get back to the house. All of my work of escaping, just went down the drain, and I know it will be even _harder_ to get back home to Mom, Dad, and my siblings now…

 **Kate's PoV:**

Trembling, I pour the hot water into the mug of coffee grounds, hoping this hot drink will calm my nerves, but I know that, no matter how many coffees I drink, my sorrow for what's happened tonight, won't escape my mind and my heart.

Realizing that Peter's still behind me, feeling sorrows of his own, I turn around and ask him, "Oh, Peter… Um, do you want a cup?"

"Oh, no, thanks, Kate…" There's a drift in his voice, and I certainly don't blame him. I almost feel like dropping or throwing this coffee, because of my anger and trembling. "I'm just going to go upstairs and watch some _Jay Leno_ , to try and keep my mind off of what's happening," Peter saunters out of the room, leaving me here in this partially lit kitchen by myself. I take another sip of my coffee, trying not to let any more tears drip down into my drink…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, here it is, folks! :D I know this chapter isn't very long (it's longer than some I've made), but I don't usually have the first chapter very long! Well, what do you think of the first chapter of this alternate version of the Halloween story? Let me know in a review! I can't say how long this will be, especially since I'm doing this, with very little ideas. I don't think it'll reach nearly a hundred chapters like my past stories, but I can't make any guarantees! XD I hope the next chapter will be longer! I also hope you're glad that I'm back, now that the appropriate time of year has started (despite how it's a** _ **Home Alone**_ **HALLOWEEN story)! I don't think I have much to say, except to take care! :D**

 **PS: There's been so much that has happened these past few months, I don't even know where to begin! :o I guess you'll find out more about me, once we go further on down the road. Though, one notable thing, being that I'm now a dishwasher at a pub. I have been, since the end of July! I actually have to talk to you guys about that, but that's a story for another day!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, I'm back! :D I don't know how long this chapter is going to be, because I'm still doing this on a whim. Honestly, if you have any ideas, please tell me! I could really use them! Let me know how this goes! Let's see what happens! :D**

 **Chapter 2: Guilt**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

With no approval from Marv, Harry carries me back to the windowless white van the bandits abducted me with earlier. He carries me by the back of my grey coat, making this awkward for me, especially since there are much better, more comfortable ways, for me to be carried.

We're now at the back of the van, and that's when Harry orders Marv, "Marv, open the doors,"

"Why should I…"

"Just do it!" snaps Harry, cutting off the younger man.

I, too, am questioning why Harry can't do it, since he has one free hand, but I'm not going to say anything about it, and neither should Marv. It's best just to save the trouble. I can also tell that if Harry's going to be this mean, then I know to expect trouble.

"Alright, alright…" mutters Marv, through clenched teeth.

I know he has a bad feeling about this, as do I, but what can he do? I believe he's more trapped than I am, when it comes to talking sense into Harry and/or getting me out of this nonsense.

As soon as the back doors are open, Harry takes the liberty to toss me into the back, making my entire body collide with the hard floor. I don't take long to flip over and glare at my abductors, namely Harry. I can see the concerned look on Marv's face, but as for Harry, he's biting his lip, almost contemplating on what to say to me.

He then says, "Don't give me that look, kid. If you hadn't caused so much trouble last year, we would've just passed you by as some kid on the street, and nothing more. We don't abduct anybody, kid, but this is personal,"

" _Really_? You're still holding a grudge against me from last year?" I ask, with disbelief.

I didn't like being left home alone last year, but I'm not holding a grudge against my family about it. Then again, I nearly killed Harry and Marv, so I guess they have a bit more of a reason to hate me. Though, it doesn't give them the right to do this.

"Well, of course! We never got even with you, like we planned to. This is a great chance to do what we, or at least _I_ , have been wanting to do for a long time," Harry now remains calm, but I don't like where he's going with this. What plan is he talking about? He'd better not be talking about what I did to them last year, getting thrown back at me. If so, I'm starting to feel regret for what I did. Why didn't I just go to the police, in the first place? "Well, I guess this is all for now, kiddo. Keep your lip zipped, while you're back here, and don't you _dare_ try to escape like you did awhile ago. Or else, there _will_ be trouble." Harry finishes his speech, before closing the doors, leaving me in the darkness, in the back of this van…

 **Jeff's PoV:**

I sit here on my bed, staring out the window, feeling all the guilt I've ever felt in the World. Mom tried to come in and comfort me, but it just didn't do any good. Until Kevin is found, and I can apologize to him, I think I'm always going to feel this way. Nothing Mom can say, can make me feel better. It also didn't help that Mom and Dad both gave me shit for letting Kevin go. Don't they I think I already felt guilty for that, once I found out he was missing? I know they're worried, but still…

This is all I can take right now, because I will literally end myself, if I find out my little brother has been killed, which could've easily been prevented, because of me. Throughout my whole life, I've always felt negatively about myself, but that's mostly because Buzz had talked down on me so. I believe it's also the reason why I bully Kevin a little, too—to help myself feel tougher than I am, but not as much so, because I know what Kevin goes through.

Being the little nine-year-old Kevin is, he probably feels even _worse_ than I do about Buzz's teasings. That depends on how sensitive he is, though. This is really all I need right now: the guilt of my little brother being missing. I know I'll just die, if I find out something's happened to Kevin, and I could've prevented it. I just lay down on my bed, trying to hold back the tears that just want to escape from my eyes so desperately…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Sorry it's not a very long chapter (it's even shorter than the first one), but, I promise, as time goes on, I will make longer chapters! Please don't lose interest, and keep on reading! What do you think will happen to Kevin next? Harry is talking about revenge for last year, but do you really think he means dishing out the same stuff Kevin did last year or something different? As for Jeff, there seems to be a whole new side of him… It's as if he's a depressed teen, lost in his own World, all because of his sensitivity to Buzz's teasing. Now, this with Kevin added on top, it just makes things worse. How will that go? I guess we'll just have to wait and see! Again, I apologize for the length! Please take care! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **Hello, folks. I might as well tell you now, because I won't be able to tomorrow, for this very reason, but most Friday nights, I won't be able to update. My job requires me to work late most of the time on those nights. I'm generally able to leave just after eleven, and that's not enough time for me to make a decent chapter, with all I have to do, when I get home, especially. So, please keep that in mind, but I may also surprise you, if I get out early enough. So, that's the information, for now! Thanks! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt II

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Surprise, surprise! I'm updating on a Friday, despite what I said last night! Trust me, I was taken by surprise, too. I'm actually in tomorrow night, instead! I looked at the schedule wrong! Lol. XD Anyway, what I said last night, is generally right ninety-five percent of the time. So, tonight was just a fluke! XD Well, I guess we should get going, if we hope to get somewhere with this chapter and story! :D**

 **Chapter 3: Guilt II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I ride in the back of this van, holding back the tears of sorrow that so desperately want to pour out from my eyes. I'm not usually one for crying. I'm also not usually one to be considered a wimp (in my own eyes, anyway), but this time, I think I'm pretty much screwed for what I'm going to do, in order to get away from these two.

I'm sitting up against the back of the bench seat, where Harry and Marv are sitting. I look up at them, trying to think of what to do. They haven't said anything, and I'm surprised that _Harry_ hasn't said anything, like the threats he made last year. He's generally like that, from what I take it. He almost reminds me of Yosemite Sam, with the amount of cursing and threats he says.

"So, Harry, what are we going to do with the kid, when we get back?" Marv asks his partner, finally breaking the silence. This is when I tense up, and my gut drops. I listen carefully, trying to figure out what they're going to say. After all, this _does_ affect me!

"Well," Harry starts, glancing back at me, which I can see, since I'm looking up at my two captors. "First, we're going to teach the kid a lesson or two about getting away, despite how it's only the first hour, since we got him." I gasp, but immediately slap my hands against my mouth. I have a strong feeling they heard me, and I also have a strong feeling they're _purposely_ making themselves heard.

"Oh, come on, Harry… Don't be like that," Marv tries to cut me some slack. "After all, what would _you_ do in his situation?"

" _I_ wouldn't be in his situation, because _I_ wouldn't be hanging paint cans from the stairway, and shoving nails through people's feet!"

"No, but what if you were?!"

"Oh, come on, Marv… You and I both know where you're going with this,"

"What do you mean?" There's an emptiness in this van by the tone of voice Marv uses to reply to Harry's strange comment.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Marv…" There's a drift in Harry's voice, as if some sob story is going to be told, strangely from Harry.

"No, I don't, Harry,"

Again, there's a strange emptiness in here that I'm not sure I like. I'm curious as to what Harry's going to say—so curious, that I'm actually risking my butt right now in not escaping, just out of curiosity as to what Harry is going to say…

 **Jeff's PoV:**

I receive a knock on my door, followed by my name, "Jeff?" It sounds like Buzz. I find it odd for Buzz to be knocking on my door, since he's never been the brotherly type ever since I can remember. Hence why I always do what he says, so that I can receive some sort of respect from him. "Jeff?" I receive again, but I don't feel like answering.

I'm too deep, wallowing in my self pity right now, to have the desire to answer Buzz right now. After the second time, Buzz decides to take it upon himself to enter my room, without my say so.

I look back at him and ask, "What are you doing in here? I thought you got the hint to leave me alone,"

"I couldn't just leave you alone, Jeff. I had to do something. I know you're worried about Kevin, but please, don't feel guilty about it. It's not your fault,"

"Oh, yeah?" I look back at him again and ask, with slight sarcasm in my voice. "You don't feel any regret for not letting him in the house, when he needed you the most?"

"Of course I did,"

" _Did_?"

"But, I soon realized that it's not _my_ fault, and that if bad people didn't exist in the World, this wouldn't have happened,"

"Bad people, huh?" I'm now facing my window again. "You're talking about me, right? I'm the bad brother, who let him go,"

"Jeff, would you stop saying that!" Buzz almost pleads. "If anyone should be wallowing in self pity, it should me. After all, _I'm_ the one, who treats Kevin like shit the most,"

That's when Buzz sits on the end of my bed. I believe he's about to start a story on how he feels guilty for treating Kevin like shit for all these years, but nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , will rid me of this feeling of guilt, until Kevin is returned home safely…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D I hope this chapter is a little better, because I believe it's a little longer than last night's! At least it's a surprise! Just remember—I won't be able to update tomorrow night! Anyway, what do you think Harry will talk about, that Marv seemingly doesn't know about, but should? What will Kevin do to escape, or is the next chapter just going to revolve around him listening? Will Buzz tell Jeff anything to make him feel any better? Will Jeff rid of this feeling of guilt, despite how he seems to be depressed? Stay tuned for more! :D**

 **PS: S Lila, you'd better be reading this! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	4. Chapter 4: The Twins

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm pushing it for time tonight, because I was busy! Let's see how much of a chapter I can make, with what time I have! So, let's not spend too much time talking, and let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 4: The Twins**

 **Megan's PoV:**

My sister and I are sitting on our beds, thinking about all the horrible things Kevin could possibly be going through right now. It causes tears to form in my eyes, because, despite how my baby brother has only been gone for a few hours, that doesn't mean he can't be dead!

"Linnie?" I look over to my sister on the opposite bed, who's doing the same thing I'm doing.

"Hm?" She's now facing me, too.

"What do you think will happen to Kevin?"

"I don't know, Meg," She looks back up at the ceiling, trying to think. "We may find him in a few short hours or he may…"

"Linnie, don't think that!" I blurt out. Despite my thoughts and feelings right now, I'm not going to say them, like Linnie is.

"I'm not saying it's true!" she quickly defends.

"It's Halloween night. Anything's possible. I mean, anything can happen, right?" I'm now looking back up at the ceiling.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… This could all be just a prank. Kevin could be home sooner than we expect, right?"

"A prank gone wrong…" my sister mutters.

"Linnie…" I almost plead.

"What?" I can tell she's looking at me, so I look at her. "It's true!"

"Linnie, don't think that about your brother. You want him home, don't you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, then…"

"I'm just trying to think logically, Megan. I mean, think about it. Honestly, how many kids go missing, and are found?"

"Quite a few, actually,"

"And how many go missing, and _aren't_ found?"

"I know where you're going with this, Linnie…"

"I'm not trying to be negative!" she exasperates, spreading her arms.

"Yes, you are! And I don't appreciate it!" I suddenly lose my temper, as I sit up in bed. "It's almost like you don't want Kevin to be found!"

"That's not true, Meg!"

"It is so true! And if you keep it up, I'll tell Mom and Dad!"

I'm upset by my brother's disappearance, so I'm easily upset. I'm also taking Linnie's words harder than I normally would be. Though, I can't help it… She's pissing me off, while I'm worried about Kevin, at the same time. I usually stay by my sister's side, but not tonight, because I'm going downstairs to see my parents.

I stand up from my bed and leave the room to do just that. I leave Linnie in here alone, surprised by my actions, but I have every damn right to. After all, this is my little brother, we're talking about…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks, you guys! I promise, the next chapter will be longer! It's just that I'm running a little tight on time tonight! At least we got a sneak peek at the twins' (at least Megan's) PoV tonight, like my regular reviewer, AvidMovieFan16, suggested! We'll get more into the twins' PoV later! I know you're all curious as to what Buzz is going to say to Jeff, but I know you're** _ **especially**_ **curious as to what Harry is going to say to Marv! Will we find that out next chapter? We'll just have to wait and see! Ciao for now! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	5. Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, I hope this will be a longer chapter! :D I apologize for the length of last night's chapter, but, as I said, I was cutting it for time! What PoV's will we get into tonight? We'll just have to see! ;) Well then, let's go!**

 **Chapter 5: A Shocking Discovery**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The uncomfortable silence remains, as I wait for Harry to continue on with what he's going to say to Marv, but Harry seems to be feeling the way this vehicle feels right now. "Look, Marv, can't we just talk about it, when we get home please?" Harry looks back at me, but I quickly look down at the floor, hoping he doesn't realize I've been listening. Though, it's pretty silly to think that, considering how I'm sitting right up against the back of their seat. Of course I'm listening! "I just don't feel comfortable talking about this, while the kid's listening,"

"Oh, come on, Harry. What's he going to do? Judge you? I mean, come on. _I_ don't even know what you're talking about yet,"

"Uh… Marv, you and I _both_ know this kid is capable of judging,"

I'm confused as to where the burglars are going with this. I just remain sitting here, confused. "Well, how 'bout we ask him?" I widen my eyes, when Marv says that, because I know I'm going to be addressed now. "Hey, kid?" I look up at the younger abductor, talking down to me. "You're not going to judge Harry, are you?"

"No," I shrug. "Why would I do that? I'm too afraid right now to judge anybody."

He's now facing his partner again. "You see, Harry?"

"The little twerp is a liar, Marv. Always have, always will be,"

"You don't know that for sure…"

"Open your eyes, Marv!" Harry seems to somewhat lose his temper, cutting off his partner. "You know what this kid is capable of! He's just sucking up to you to find out what I'm wanting to say! Well, he's not going to hear it! So, he might as well just quit!" That's when I feel the van come to a halt. "Anyways, we're back home now. Take the kid and get inside the house," It seemed to take us forever to get back to the house, but it was hard to tell where we were all along, because I don't have much of a view, where I'm sitting.

"What are we doing with him?"

"You're bringing him to your room, so we can sit down at the kitchen table and talk, OK?"

"Won't he try to escape again?" There's fear in the younger man's voice. "After all, while I was _sleeping_ , he…"

"I know, Marv!" Harry snaps again. "But, make sure you take him up to your room, so that he _stays_ in your room. Got it?"

"Come on, Harry…"

"Do it!" Harry snaps, clearly at his last nerve.

I'm a little afraid right now, because I don't know what Harry means, when he says for Marv "to make sure" I stay in the room. He's not planning on tying me up, is he? I remain sitting here, on the van floor, while the two burglars exit from the vehicle.

I have my stomach up in my throat, worrying how this is going to play out. I'm curious as to what Harry's talking about, and I'm afraid I'll never find that out, because I'll be locked up in Marv's room, while they're talking about it…

 **Megan's PoV:**

I step out of our room to go downstairs, but something tells me to remain by our door. Linnie is still in the room, but I have a feeling she'll do something. She was just laying on the bed, talking nonsense, before I left, but I feel like I need to stay right now. As her twin sister, I feel something is off.

That's when I hear my sister's voice say, "Hello? Yeah, hi…" She doesn't have a cellphone, does she? Who's she talking to? I place my head against the door to listen to what the oddly-behaving Linnie is saying. "Mmhmm. Yes. Oh, you did?" There's a pause. "Well, that's good! Listen, keep him there. I'll be down there in a bit. OK. Thank you. Bye," Just when I think the conversation is over, I hear, "What? No. They don't suspect a thing. Well, I wouldn't say they _don't_. After all, Megan's becoming suspicious of me, and it's only been the first few hours. I guess I shouldn't give myself away too quickly, because then, everything will be spoiled," There's another pause, and I listen in carefully to see what's going to be said. "Wait… You want me to do _what_?" I have a bad feeling about this… "No… I can't. She's my sister, after all," My gut drops, when I hear what sounds like Linnie defending on doing something to harm me. "No, I won't! You can forget it! I'll be more careful, trust me!" There's another pause, before Linnie is calmer again. "Alright. Bye."

The conversation seems to have ended, but I'm too startled by what I heard to move away from the door quickly enough, before Linnie opens the door. Once that happens, I jump away from the door, looking at my sister, with complete and utter disbelief.

"Oh my god…" are the only words to escape my mouth.

"Oh my god…" Honestly, I don't know who's more startled.

"Linnie… What… What was that in there?"

"It… It… It was nothing…" She appears to have seen a ghost, especially since she's stuttering out her words. I can only wait to hear her explanation for this.

"It was nothing, huh?" I place my hands on my hips, as I turn condescending. "Do you mind telling me what that was about? Are you going to hurt Kevin or any one of us? _Me_ , for instance?"

"Megan," She holds out her hands. "It's… It's not what you think!" she pleads.

"Oh, _really_?" I inch closer to her. "So, in other words, you don't want Mom and Dad or Buzz and Jeff to know, right?" My hands remain on my hips, as I continue moving closer to her. She keeps backing away into our room, with her hands still out in front of her.

"Come on, Megan… You're making this sound suspicious!"

" _I'm_ making this sound suspicious?!" I'm about to lose it. "If anything, _you're_ the one acting all scared, and making suspicious phone calls!"

"Megan! Megan!" Her voice has now lowered to a whisper. "Would you please keep it down?! They can probably hear us!"

"Well, that's your own damn fault, now, isn't it?!" I don't know what else to do or say, so I just turn around to leave the room, before I become liable to punch out my sister.

"Megan, wait!" she almost begs for me to stay by clinging on to my arm. "Don't go! Wait! Please!" I whip around, giving her the death glare, trying to refrain from breaking down into tears.

"What is it, Linnie? Whatever you're going to say, won't make a difference to me. You're in on our brother's abduction, aren't you?" It doesn't hit me until now, but once I say those words, that's when I break down and cry. "Not you… Not my twin sister…"

"Listen, Megan. I can explain…"

Through my teary eyes, I believe there's some sort of innocence lying beneath hers. She's practically _begging_ me to listen, and, despite how I'm feeling right now, as her twin sister, it's my _duty_ to listen to her.

"Alright. I'll listen, but we'll go in our room, alright?"

"Yes!" She frantically nods.

"Alright. Let's go,"

I maneuver my sister into our room and close the door behind us, so we're not disturbed. With what's all going through my mind right now, I can only imagine how Linnie's story is going to go…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope this chapter is better, since I made: A. More than one PoV. B. A longer PoV (for the twins). Well, I went through with the idea I had, but I'm thinking of adding something to it that may surprise you! ;) I'm just thinking on how it's going to go, and then we'll go from there! Please let me know what you think! :D As for what's going on with Harry, what do you think he's talking about? Will we ever find out? And what's going to happen to Kevin? Please share any ideas! I'd love to hear them! Thanks again for reading, my lovely peeps! Take care! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking Discovery II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Now that I have the time tonight, I hope to make this a decent chapter! What PoV do you think I'll do that you're anxious for? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out! ;) Let's go!**

 **Chapter 6: A Shocking Discovery II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as the burglars step out of the vehicle, Marv is soon at the back of the van, because he opens the back doors. I can tell by the look on his face, he feels guilty for abducting me, in the first place. If only there was a way he could help me, but I know he's too afraid to go against Harry's wishes, sort of like how I am.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you inside, where it's nice and warm," He offers out his hand to me, I guess expecting me to take it.

"I'd much rather go to my own home, thank you," I slide my feet back and position my body, so that I'm all the way against the back of the bench seat.

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter, kiddo," He leans further into the van. "Come on, before Harry gives us—namely _you_ —trouble."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, like I said, Harry will give you trouble,"

Just then, I hear, "Marv! What's taking you so damn long?! Just take the kid, and let's go!"

"Just a sec, Harry!" Marv hollers back at Harry, into the cold night air. While I'm still huddled up against the seat, Marv kindly tells me, "Come on, kid. Please? I don't want to get you in trouble,"

I feel hesitant, but I know that, one way or another, I'm going to be taken inside. I'd rather be taken inside by Marv's gentle hand, than by Harry forcing me inside. That's when I agree, "Oh, alright…"

I start to stand up, but once I get my legs in motion, I start trembling. I'm not cold, but I guess it's my body telling me there's danger ahead of me, and it's warning me now. I know I have no choice but to follow along, because if I don't, it'll cause more trouble for me.

I grab ahold of Marv's hand and jump down from the back of the van. The cold air smacks me in the face, and I don't think it'll help my trembling any. "Now, you see? Was that so hard?"

He wraps an uncomfortable arm around me and leads me over to where the house is. I guess it's _his_ way of making sure I don't escape, but out of _both_ the bandits, I expected _Marv_ to be the less touchy one.

"You got him, Marv?!" Harry unnecessarily raises his voice, because we travel right around to the front of the van, where he's waiting, impatiently.

"Yeah, I got him…" Marv replies, with disappointment.

"What the hell was taking so long?" I look up at Marv, hoping he doesn't say something to make Harry mad.

"Oh," he starts. "He was just being a bit hesitant. He's fine now. Don't worry, Harry."

He looks down at me and gives me a wink. I have a feeling that Marv is trying to help me, but he doesn't really have much to say, as to why it was taking so long for him to get me out of the vehicle. Also, I've noticed that he's not the brightest bulb in the chandelier, so I'm hoping that's not a disadvantage to me.

"Well, OK… But, if the kid gives you a hard time next time, give him a smack; that should smarten him up a bit,"

"Harry…" Marv sighs.

Harry whips around and replies, with all seriousness, "I mean it!"

By now, Harry's leading the way into the house, while Marv holds his arm around me, leading me into the house, too. Once we get inside, I don't know what perils will lay ahead of me. Though, I know if I don't behave myself, I'm going to be in trouble. But, I also have to find a way to escape, hopefully with Marv's help…

 **Megan's PoV:**

Now that I have Linnie enclosed in our room, I demand answers from her. "Alright, Linnie. We're alone now. Now, I demand you to tell me what the hell this is all about. Or, so help me, God, I _will_ tell Mom and Dad about this. And don't you _dare_ try to stop me. After all, Mom and Dad have authority over us," I start to point a warning finger at her.

"Alright, alright…" She sits down on my bed, trying to catch her breath. I believe she's about ready to puke, but goes on to explain, anyway, "It all happened, while we were at school last week…"

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Linnie's PoV:**

 _I step outside into the cold October air, while all the other kids run passed me to enjoy their recess break. I'm not really one to hang out with anyone, because I normally keep to myself and read. Megan has all the friends, but sometimes, I end up hanging out with them and her or just her._

 _Today, I just feel like spending time by myself on the swing, gathering my thoughts together about what to do for Halloween next week. I make my way over to the swing and do just that. I sit, slightly swinging, thinking if Megan and I should go as witches or bunnies this year._

 _That's when I hear, "Psst! Hey, kid!"_

 _I try to think it's not_ me _they're talking to, but that's what leads to a hand being placed on my shoulder. I try to withhold a scream, but that doesn't stop me from jumping. I look back, and see a face, looking at me, through the school fence._

" _What… What… Who are you?" I fumble out the words._

" _Harry Lime," he whispers, worming his hand through the fence, I believe trying to shake hands with me, but I don't let him touch me._

" _Get out of here, before I call for help!" I don't know why I'm whispering, but it seems to be the thing to do, since he's whispering. If anything, I should be shouting for help, but I don't._

" _This will only take a second, kid. I just wanted to say, I remember seeing you last year, and I thought I could make a deal with you,"_

" _A deal? What are you talking about?"_

" _Would you happen to be related to Kevin McCallister, by any chance?" As soon as my brother's name is brought up, I stand up from the swing, faster than any chance for me to get a headrush._

" _Get out of here! Now!" This is when I raise my voice. The man stands up, since he was crouching down by a tree to reach my level._

" _Don't be alarmed, kid. I just want to see if you'll make a deal with me,"_

" _Well, the answer is 'no'! Now, I've told you to get out of here! I don't know who you are or how you know my brother, but I'm telling you to get out of here now!"_

" _I don't think that's possible, girly,"_

 _My stomach drops and my heart sinks, when I hear those words. I begin to tingle and I slightly jump, when I feel a set of hands place on my shoulders. I freeze in place, fearing for my life, right at this second. Everyone else, including my siblings, are on the other side of the playground. So, I know nobody can see or hear what's going on over here, not unless I scream._

 _I look behind me, and see that a tall, curly-haired man has ahold of me. The strange thing is: He's not even looking down at me. This is when I want to take the time to scream, but the short, fatter man on the other side of the fence is fully standing up now, away from the tree, on the opposite side of the fence. How this is happening on school property, I don't know. All's I know is, if I don't scream for help now, I may never see my loved ones again._

 _Though, that quickly changes, when I hear threatened, "And don't you even think about shouting out for help, girly. I've got a gun here, and I'm not afraid to use it," That's when I see the hidden gun, sticking out of the chubbier man's pocket. I know now I'm in serious trouble. "Bring her over here. We need to have a little talk with her."_

" _Come on, kiddo, and don't say a word," the curly-haired man tells me, calmly._

 _The man leads me away from the swingset and the schoolyard, in general. I fear that I'll never see the light of day again, and I also fear my little brother, Kevin, has something to do with this. Of course, as the bigger man said, I have to remain silent, or else, I'll be shot. I just look back at the schoolyard full of kids, wondering if anyone sees what's happening to me right now…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, not much happened in Kevin's PoV, except that Marv may be sticking up for him! ;) Will we find out anything more about that or what Harry was going to talk about? We'll just have to wait a bit longer! As for Linnie's PoV, that took quite an unexpected turn, didn't it? How's that going to play into the story Marv and Harry have been telling Kevin? Is Linnie even telling the truth? We'll just have to wait and see how the rest of the PoV will go! ;) Until then, ciao!**

 **PS: Do you guys miss me talking about my daily life events? Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	7. Chapter 7: The Story

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Welcome to this new chapter of the alternate** _ **Home Alone Halloween**_ **story! I'm still brainstorming on what I'm doing with this story, so we're going to have to see what PoV I decide to do tonight! If you want to find out, let's get reading! :D**

 **Chapter 7: The Story**

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Linnie's PoV:**

 _I'm led out of the schoolyard, over to a windowless white van, sitting on the opposite side of the road. As cliche as a windowless white van is, I know that's never a good sign. "Marv, bring her over here," The man, who I believe introduced himself as Harry, pops out of nowhere, to tell this guy where to take me. Harry points over to the white van, as if telling the man to take me over to it. "Don't worry, girly, this won't take long." It's hard to believe that…_

" _Come on. What's going on? What deal are you talking about? And what does Kevin have to do with it?"_

" _Oh, you'll see, honey. Marv, sit her in the front, in the middle of the bench seat," I'm led to the driver's side of the vehicle, I guess to be placed inside. I start to tremble, as I realize that trouble is going to be ahead of me._

 _Marv opens the door, kindly saying to me, "Alright, kiddo. Get in the front. I'll be right on the opposite side of you," Soon, the bigger man sits beside me on the driver's side, while the skinnier man travels around to the opposite side of the vehicle._

" _Good girl. I still have the gun, so you'd best not speak, unless we say so. Got it?" I profusely nod, as I continue to tremble. "Alright. This is going to be a long story. So, you'd best listen, OK?"_

" _I'll… I'll do anything. Just please… don't hurt me. And don't hurt Kevin, either,"_

" _Well, that just depends on you, doesn't it?"_

 _I look at the chubbier man with confusion, as he starts up the vehicle. I'm sitting in between two strange men—one of them claiming to have seen me before, which I find disturbing, and one of them seeming to be not giving me the creeps as much. I'm trying to hold back the tears, as I just want to scream out for help._

" _What do you mean? How have you seen me before?" I've never seen this man in my life, so I come to the belief I'm being stalked._

" _Do you remember an officer standing in your doorway at your house, wishing to speak to an adult?"_

 _I think back, and I have a slight memory of such an event. "Vaguely…" That's when it hits me. I turn to look at Harry and shout, "You're… You're that guy!"_

" _Precisely," he answers, with a firm nod._

" _W-Well… What do you want with me?" The words don't roll off my tongue as well as I'd like._

" _Well, I was looking at all the kids last year, and I still don't know who's all siblings and cousins with who, but you seem to be a sweet girl, who would do anything for Kevin," I contort my face, feeling weirded out that he'd say that. "Isn't that right?" He glances at me, so that he can still watch the road._

" _Yes, but…"_

" _I also noticed a bully in your house, and I think I heard his name as Buzz. Great memory, huh?" He glances at me again, and I just look at the guy, feeling more afraid by the second._

" _Wait… How do you know…"_

" _I was originally going to go with Buzz, but I thought I could persuade someone innocent to do my dirty work for me. Does that make sense?" With one more glance at me, I just look at him, not knowing what to do or say; I just have my contorted face stuck on. I'm trying to see where he's going with this._

" _Dirty work? OK… So, what does this have to do with Kevin?"_

" _Oh, it has_ lots _to do with Kevin, my dear. You see, Marv and I are very familiar with Kevin, and so is he with us. If he were to see us now, you'd betcha he'd scream,"_

" _Scream?!" I suddenly become panicked at the word. "Why would he scream?!"_

" _Well, you know, Marv and I just tried to break into your house last year, that's all…" The man says it so casually, I have to question his sanity even more._

" _You what?!"_

" _Sh, shh, shhh!" It's almost like he panics at the fact that I'm raising my voice, despite how we're in an enclosed van. "I told you not to speak so loud!"_

" _No, you didn't," I don't know what possesses me to say that, but I do._

 _The man thinks back, I believe trying to remember what he said, before finally saying, "Shut up!" I slightly jump at those words, as I fear Harry will become more threatening. "Anyway, your little brother decided to defend his house, without calling the police. And, let's just say, it's left a pretty big scar on Marv and I—physically_ and _mentally,"_

" _I'm not sure if I…"_

" _And so that's where_ you _come in," I contort my face again. "You see, I want you to do something, in order for us to get our hands on your brother again."_

" _Wait, what? Why would I do that?! Of course I'm not going to do that!"_

" _Oh, I think you will," I then remember Harry's gun threat, and I have to wonder if he's really serious about shooting me. So far, I've been able to speak, and he hasn't pulled out the gun yet. Speaking of which, he asks, "Do you remember that gun threat?" My heart begins to pound faster, as I fear I'm going to be killed. "Not only will I shoot_ you _, but I'll shoot your_ whole _family, and that's more of a loss than just your little brother, is it not?"_

" _But, I thought you were gonna…"_

" _Actually, I might not shoot you. I just may leave you all alone, with no family. How would you like that, huh?"_

 _I can now see the true side of Harry, and I'm_ even more _afraid of it. In fact, I lean over closer to Marv, so that I'm not so close to the psychopath. So far, Marv hasn't said anything, and I'm waiting to see what_ he _has to say about the deal._

" _Come on, Harry… Do you have to be so violent?" Speaking of which…_

" _Yes, I do! If it's to get my point across, I do!"_

" _Why do we have to use this girl, anyway?! Can't we just grab Kevin on our own?!"_

" _No! That's not part of the plan, Marv!" dejects Harry, raising his fist. I feel incredibly threatened right now, as I lean in closer to Marv, who doesn't seem to care. I know if I need to get through to somebody, it'll be him. "I think we need to take this little girl for a ride to the nearest restaurant, so we can talk. After all, I'm sure we're not the_ only _ones hungry here. How 'bout we stop at the nearest McDonald's, huh?"_

" _Wait… You're wanting to eat at a time like this?" The very words I'm wanting to ask spew from Marv's mouth faster than I can even think to open_ my _mouth._

" _Yeah, sure. Why not? I think this is great dinner conversation,"_

" _Uh, Harry… Are you sure…"_

" _Positive, Marv!" Harry cuts off his partner. "Now, come on! There's a Big Mac calling my name, and I ain't going to miss it!"_

 _The rest of the drive is silent, as we seem to be driving to the nearest McDonald's—a restaurant I actually hate. Though, that's not the problem right now. The problem is, I think I'm being abducted right now, with no one around to hear me scream, until we reach the restaurant—a restaurant that just may be my last meal…_

 **Jeff's PoV:**

I look back at Buzz and ask, "Oh? So, you're going to start on some sob story about how you feel guilty of treating Kevin like shit, like you have?"

"Well, kind of…" He looks down at his lap, before facing me again. "You see, I _really_ know it's not your fault, why Kevin's gone, in the first place. After all, _I'm_ the one, who treated him like shit tonight,"

"And all the other nights?"

"Just let me finish," Buzz becomes firm. I know he's trying to be brotherly right now, but it's not working. "I'm not the _only_ one, who treated Kevin like shit tonight."

"Buzz, are you trying to give me a pep talk or are you secretly trying to bully me? Either way, I don't like it,"

"I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I know who took Kevin. And I think it's time Mom and Dad know, despite the dangers," Alarms start to ring in my head, as I fear what Buzz is going to say. The first thing to come to my mind, is that _Buzz_ is behind the kidnapping. Though, I'm proven wrong, when Buzz starts to say, "You're not going to believe this…" Everything about tonight hasn't even compared to what Buzz is about to tell me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Whoa… What a chapter! It seems as though Linnie is truly innocent, but how will Harry and Marv persuade her to join them on their team? And how will it lead to Kevin being abducted Halloween night, even though it was** _ **Jeff**_ **, who told him to leave? Also, why would they talk about it at a McD's? Also, what's Buzz going to say to Jeff? I guess we're just going to have to find that out! XD In the meantime, take care, folks! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: I'm going to a Christmas party tomorrow night, and I don't know what time I'll be back. So, if you don't see an update from me tomorrow, that's why. Also, remember that I don't update Friday nights. So, I just may see you folks again on Saturday! :o**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	8. Chapter 8: The Story II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I'm back! :D Don't worry, I didn't die! Like I said, I probably wasn't going to be able to update Thursday night—the night of my Christmas party. I also work Friday nights (generally), so there's another reason! Now that I'm back, we'll get the show on the road! And we'll see if we get any answers! Let's go! ;)**

 **Chapter 8: The Story II**

 **Buzz's PoV:**

The guilt rises, as the bile forms in my throat. I feel absolutely horrible for keeping this secret, but I really had no choice in the matter. I have to wonder if Linnie is going to share the news. If she does, it'll be Megan, who she tells.

"What are you talking about, Buzz?" I can see the confusion on my younger brother's face.

I know I have to tell him now, before I lose my nerve forever. "You see… Linnie is a part of it,"

His eyes widen larger than I've ever seen, before he spurts out, "What?!"

I nod, admittedly. "Yes… She told me the day it happened. I don't know why she told _me_ , but I guess it's because I was the first person she saw. I really can't say," I shrug with every sentence I say. I lower my head onto my hand, as I begin to fumble around for something to say.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't she say anything?" I don't know what Jeff's exactly feeling right now, but I have a feeling it's a mixture of anger, disbelief, and sadness.

"I don't know…" This is when I start to think back to the whole story…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _It's currently our lunch break, and all of us high school students travel off school property to go to Dunkin' Donuts, McDonald's, or wherever for lunch; except for my friends and I. We just stay on school property, trying to figure out what kind of mischief we can get into. We don't do anything to damage school property or anything like that, but we try to see if we can sneak into the girls' bathrooms, where there's limited supervision._

 _In my opinion, if more of the teachers took their jobs seriously, we wouldn't have to get into so much mischief. Though, I guess I can be thankful, because that means Brody, James, and I can get a peek at the girls._

 _Though, today, things are a little different, because Brody suggests, "Hey, why don't we go to McDonald's for lunch? I'm craving a Big Mac,"_

" _Uh, I don't have any money on me, Brode," I pat my pockets, despite already knowing I'm broke._

" _Yeah, me neither," admits James._

" _Well, I guess I'll just have to go myself. Or, you can come along, but not buy anything; just watch me eat, and crave the delicious taste of that burger," Brody is a little bit of a psychopath, kind of like me, but, out of all of us,_ James _is the most innocent one._

" _Oh, come on, Brode… That's not very nice," my friend almost whines._

" _What?" Brody starts, with a slight chuckle. "I'm just fucking with you two. Come on, let's go, before lunch is over," Brody leads the way, and James and I follow him, unsure of what else to do._

 _That's when I hear, "Buzz! Buzz!" I pause, and so do my friends._

 _They look around and ask, "Did you hear that?"_

" _Yeah. It sounded like someone was shouting your name, Buzz," James comments, seeming to feel just as confused as I am about my name being called, out of nowhere._

" _It couldn't have been…"_

 _I try to shrug it off, but just as I do, I hear it again, "Buzz! Buzz!"_

 _I now know where the voice is coming from, as I turn around, and see my younger sister, Linnie, running over to me, waving her arm. She appears to be quite shaken, as tears continue to streak down her face._

" _Hey, is that your sister?" Brody doesn't seem to believe it, either._

" _I… I think so…" I wander away from my friends, as I make my way over to my sister, who runs up to me and hugs me. I don't know the last time my sister, or any of my siblings, hugged me, but I know this must be mighty important, if she's doing so right now. I pull myself away from her and ask, with slight concern, "Linnie, what's wrong?"_

" _It's… It's Kevin…" There's not a day that goes by, when I don't get Kevin in trouble, but seeing that Linnie seems to be as desperate as she is, I know it must be important._

" _What? What's wrong?"_

" _He's in trouble… Next week, he's in trouble…" She bows her head, seeming to be unable to control herself._

 _I'm confused as to what she means by this, so I ask, "What do you mean?"_

 _By now, my friends have run up to us to assess the situation. "What's going on?" James asks, but I don't answer him, to allow for Linnie to tell the story._

" _Well…" she tries to speak through her sobs, but I believe she has the mind to talk now. "It started back at school…"_

 **Linnie's PoV:**

 _We pull up to the fast food restaurant I hate, and I start trembling even more. I know I may never be able to see the light of day again. So, I have to act now, in order to save my ass. "Why are we talking here?" I ask, but I may regret that decision._

" _Because, like I said, I'm starving," Harry parks in an empty space in the parking lot, and orders each of us to get out._

" _Just stay by my side, alright, kid?" Marv kindly tells me. I just nod, because of the friendlier voice, coming from him._

 _I know Marv doesn't agree with what his partner seems to be doing, but he really has no choice but to follow his orders. I have a feeling Harry could blow off his head, if he pissed him off enough._

" _You coming?" Harry impatiently waits for us._

 _Marv takes my hand, sending a chill down my spine. "Just take my hand for now, OK?" I nod again. I'm sure he can feel me trembling, but he seems to be the understanding sort, so he doesn't judge me._

 _We head into the restaurant, and I look up at the menu board, immediately. I hate eating here, but there are some things here I'll tolerate. I like their salads, for instance, but I never realized it until now, that maybe I won't be able to pick my own meal._

" _So," The bigger man looks down at me. "What do you want?" My worries have been proven wrong._

" _Uh, I'll just have one of their garden salads,"_

 _I try to hide the tremble in my voice, since we're out in public, but then, two things hit me: 1. I want people to notice me. 2. We'll be talking about something illegal right here, in a restaurant. So, I guess I really don't have to be afraid._

" _Salad? You mean, that shredded green stuff that grows in gardens?" I'm too focused on Harry's beating eyes, that I don't overly think to look and see if our little scene is being looked at by other customers._

" _That's really the only thing I'll eat here," I shrug, keeping the frightened tone in my voice now._

 _He rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine… We'll get you a salad, you health freak," he mutters, strolling up to the register. It actually has nothing to do with being a health freak; McDonald's food, in general, just makes me sick._

 _Marv, holding my hand, follows Harry up to the register with me. I can tell he's feeling anxious about all that's going on right now. I have a feeling he doesn't want to have this conversation with me._

 _Once Harry takes his and my order, it's now Marv's turn to say what he wants. This whole time, my hand hasn't been let go of, and I'm starting to wonder if anyone is noticing. After all, I'm not a little kid, who needs her hand held. I look around to see if anyone is caring, but they don't seem to be. The young guy at the register doesn't seem to notice, either, and I'm starting to wonder if I should get his attention._

 _Harry leans in closer to me and tells me, in a low voice, "Alright. Once we get our food, we'll sit in the corner and talk," My stomach rises, as I start to wonder what this conversation could possibly be like…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, we didn't get many answers, did we? Am I purposely doing this? Perhaps… ;) Well, how do you think both Buzz** _ **and**_ **Linnie's flashback stories will go? I guess you'll have to wait a little longer! ;) I guess you know what this means, when I end an Author's Note… It means adieu! :D**

 **PS: To be honest, everything Linnie is saying about McDonald's, is literally how I feel about it…**

 **PPS: I'm possibly asking out a guy Wednesday! ^_^ (The same guy I went to the Christmas party with!)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	9. Chapter 9: The Talk

**A/N: Hello, folks! ;) As I'm writing this,** _ **Jingle Bell Rock**_ **is playing (** _ **Home Alone II**_ **, amiright?). Well, since I left you all in suspense, I guess I should be nice, and give you some answers to that suspense! As always, please tell me what you think! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 9: The Talk**

 _ **Continuation of the Flashback…**_

 **Linnie's PoV:**

 _Once we receive our food, we sit in the corner, possibly away from anyone, who could hear. I swear, that's what these corner tables are made for: creepy conversations like this. I'm also surprised nobody has questioned why a young girl is with two men. It's not_ that _unusual, but still…_

" _Now, kid," he starts, as soon as he sits down. "Here's the deal: My partner and I will be targeting houses again on Halloween night—the perfect night for a crime, eh?"_

" _Why are you telling me this?!" I place my hand on my chest, realizing just how stupid these two must be to confess to a crime that hasn't even been committed yet._

" _Because, that's where you come in," My hand is still on my chest, as I continue to question the (illogical) words coming out of Harry's mouth. "You need to convince Kevin to separate from you guys, while you're Trick or Treating."_

" _Uh… Who says we're going Trick or Treating?" I ask._

" _Well, if you want to protect your family, you will," My mouth is now agape, as I'm now wondering if I'm hearing Harry's words correctly. "Now, if you tell anyone, we'll know. And we'll come after you a lot sooner than you'd like. Meaning, not only will we attack you and your family, but we'll attack_ Kevin _, as well. OK?"_

 _I just look at Marv, who's sitting beside me. He looks at Harry, I believe feeling guilty of even starting this plan with him. As for me, I'm trapped on the inside of the corner table, while Harry sits across from me. I don't know what to say, but there has to be_ something _I can do to get out of this._

" _How will you know, if I tell anyone?"_

" _With this," He holds up some kind of little white gadget. "I'll be able to hear what you say to your family. So, I suggest not getting too personal."_

" _I can just simply take it off," I lean back in my chair and cross my arms. I haven't even touched my salad, but I've lost my appetite, during this conversation._

" _Oh, yeah? If you do that, we'll know," He hands it to me. "The only time you can take it off, is when you're in water. These things aren't waterproof, you know. But, I expect it on any other time. If I find out it's not, I know where you live, little girl." My stomach is rising, as I want to hurl. I start to panic, because there's literally nothing I can do right now, that won't put my entire family in danger._

" _But… But…" I don't know what I expected to say, because I feel too numb and shaken to even speak._

" _But, what? You're not getting out of this," He hands me the gadget, and I just accept it, as tears escape from my eyes._

" _Why are you doing this?" I sniffle._

" _Like I said, it's revenge on your little brother for last year. I'll get more into that, as we eat. You'd best get to it, before your lunch break is over,"_

 _I don't even feel like eating, anymore. I just stand up from my chair, propel my way behind Marv's chair, and run out of the restaurant. Of course, Harry and Marv don't say anything, as I believe to not attract any more attention than what's already been caused…_

 **Buzz's PoV:**

" _And that's what happened…" Linnie concludes her story, as she cries into me—something I don't recall ever happening. I hug her, as I try to reassure her, something I never do, "It's OK, Linnie. We'll figure out something," It then hits me. "Hey, wait a minute," I separate her from me. "How are you telling me this, if you aren't allowed to, with that device, and all?"_

" _I threw it away," She stares down at the ground._

" _What do you mean, you threw it away?" Worry starts to rise, because after what Linnie told me, that could cause serious danger._

" _I didn't know what else to do, but I needed to tell somebody," She wraps her arms around herself, as she continues to cry._

" _Linnie, where did you put it?"_

" _In a nearby garbage can," She sniffles, in order to answer, finally making eye-contact with me again._

" _Linnie, don't you see what you've done?" I place my hands on her shoulders, firmly. "If we take back the gadget, we can submit it to the police, and tell them everything that's happened. Kevin will be fine, don't worry,"_

" _How are we going to get to the Police Station?" Linnie looks behind her, in the general direction of said station. "Our lunch breaks are almost over, if mine hasn't, already," Linnie seems concerned._

" _Linnie, nothing is more important than the danger our brother is in right now. Though, after what you told me, this has to stay to ourselves; not even Mom and Dad can know,"_

" _But, why?"_

" _Just in case, OK?"_

" _What about us?" Brody speaks up. I forgot that he and James are still here._

" _Well, I'm trusting you two not to say anything,"_

" _Our schools will wonder where we are. They'll make a phone call home,"_

" _We'll just have to lie, then, OK?" I don't know what else to say, but in this state of worry I'm in, I don't know what else to tell Linnie. The police just seem to be the logical reason right now. "Alright. Let's go," I hang on to Linnie's arm, as we take off from school property, leaving my friends behind to wonder what's going to happen next…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope that answers** _ **some**_ **questions for you! If you're confused right now, don't worry, it will all make sense later! Though, my next update probably won't be until Tuesday, because I have to work tomorrow night. I occasionally work other nights, besides Friday, but it's not too often. Usually, if I do other nights, it'll be Mondays and Wednesdays, but I almost always do Fridays. Though, this week, I'll be Saturday, instead of Friday (again). So, just be prepared that I won't update Saturday! I may update tomorrow, but that's because Monday nights aren't like weekends. Anyway, I'm rambling… I'll see you next time, when I'm able to update! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Not only did I start watching** _ **Home Alone**_ **again, but I may be asking out a guy, who I'm going to dinner with Wednesday. ;) (Don't worry, I'll be home in perfect time to update!) I know those two things don't really have anything to do with each other, but I'm just so excited, is all! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	10. Chapter 10: Guilt III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Surprise, surprise! I'm updating tonight! I only had a two-and-a-half-hour shift tonight! So, here I am! Please let me know what you think, as I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, myself. So, I guess we should go! ;)**

 **Chapter 10: Guilt III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv leads me into the house, and my heart is racing on what these two are planning on doing with me. I'm actually more so afraid of Harry than I am of Marv, because I have a feeling Marv isn't going to go through with Harry's orders; especially because it'll be Marv's room I'll be kept in. It's none of Harry's business what goes on in Marv's room, right?

"Alright, Marv. Take him upstairs and make sure he stays there. We need to have a little talk," I don't like the sound of Harry's tone, so I can only imagine that this "talk" is going to be about something serious.

"Come on, Harry… You brought it up," I now know what this talk is going to be about: some deep, dark, hidden secret that Harry's holding.

"I said, do it!" Harry very easily loses his temper, which practically forces Marv to do something he _really_ doesn't want to do.

He just rolls his eyes and sighs, as he takes ahold of my arm and telling me, "Come on," My gut is raised, as I fear what's waiting for me, when we reach Marv's bedroom. As soon as we reach the top of the stairs, Marv lets go of my arm, but then relocates his hand onto my back. He continues to lead me back into his room. Once he guides me into said room, I step onto the pile of clothes and bedding, before turning around and looking at Marv. I'm afraid of what he'll do, because I doubt he'll leave me in here, unattended. He grabs the doorknob and tells me, "Just stay up here and keep out of trouble, alright? I'm supposed to restrain you, but I don't believe in doing that. So, just don't do anything hasty, and you'll be fine."

"You're not like him, are you?" I ask, with my fear still risen, as I continue to hug myself. That's when I unknowingly sit on my abductor's bed.

"No, you can say I'm not, but I really don't want to go back to jail. Believe me, it's not a pretty place to be,"

"I won't go to the police! I promise!"

"You tend to make a lot of promises, kid, but you don't seem to keep them. Just stay up here, and we'll figure out something for tomorrow, OK?"

"But, Marv…"

"I said, we'll figure it out tomorrow. Now, goodnight,"

He closes the door and locks it, before I have a chance to say anything else. Also, "goodnight"? Is he expecting me to be sleeping, when he comes back up here? I don't think so. I need to find a way to slip out of here, before he returns. Otherwise, when Harry becomes involved with me, I'm dead meat…

 **Marv's PoV:**

Once I close the door behind me and lock it, I make way to the staircase, so I can meet Harry in the kitchen. I feel guilty for putting the kid through this, but it could be a lot worse. It just may _become_ a lot worse, if Harry decides to become involved with him. I'm honestly sometimes afraid of my partner, but the story that he's about to tell me, may explain everything about why he is the way he is.

"You coming, Marv?" I hear Harry's voice, from the kitchen. Though, what's different about his voice, is that it doesn't seem impatient. I'm almost concerned as to what kind of sorrowful story he's going to tell me.

Once I turn the corner, I see the man, sitting at the kitchen table, hands crossed, and waiting for me to sit down. By the man's appearance, I can tell this will be something really important.

I enter the kitchen, with wonder and confusion as to what Harry wants to talk to me about. I sit across from him at the table and ask, "So, what did you want to talk to me about, Harry?"

"Is the kid locked up in the room?"

I only nod and admit, "Yeah," I don't say anything about the lack of him being bound up or anything like that.

"You're sure he's not going to come down and hear this conversation?" There's almost an intense pleading in his voice, as if he's worried that the kid hearing this will ruin everything about Harry. "Because, I swear to God, Marv, if the kid hears this conversation, I don't know how I'll ever forgive you," He shakes his head, looking down at his folded hands.

"I promise, the kid won't hear a thing!" I almost exasperate, so I can get my point across, and for Harry to get on with the story.

"Alright. I was just checking," The whole time, Harry is calm, and doesn't lose his temper, whatsoever. It's almost frightening, because I can only wonder what Harry's going to talk about now…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, my friends! ;) Well, we've finally gotten back into Kevin's PoV! That wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be, was it? Well, you just may be in for a big surprise next time! ;) And I know you're curious as to what story Harry's going to tell! Well, we'll just have to see! I know you're curious as to what's going on with Buzz and Linnie, so we'll get back to those PoV's soon! For now, take care! :D**

 **PS: I'm not too sure how late I'll be out, but I'm going to see the new** _ **Star Wars**_ **movie tomorrow. That may put a pause on my updating tomorrow, but we'll just have to wait and see! I'm just giving you a heads up, is all! ;)**

 **PPS: I didn't think I was going to be able to update at all tonight, because my Internet was out for a few hours this morning, for some stupid reason. I still don't know what the hell happened…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	11. Chapter 11: The Talk II

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Surprise, surprise! There's an update tonight! Though, before I start, I highly recommend** _ **The Last Jedi**_ **, because that's what I went to see tonight! Well, before I lose any more time, we should get going! ;)**

 **PS: Milca, I appreciate your idea, but the whole reason why I write at night, is because I'm busy during the day (usually).**

 **Chapter 11: The Talk II**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I try to work myself up to talk about the past that's haunt me so, but it's so hard to, even to my best friend. "Come on, Harry. What is it?" There's a concern from Marv toward me, and I'm just not used to it. Ever since we abducted this kid, Marv has gone soft. Though, I don't blame him.

"You wanna know why I act the way I do? Or, at least, be _refreshed_ on why I act the way I do?" I say "refreshed", because I know I've told Marv before, but his dumb brain must've forgotten.

"Yes, I do, Harry! You're more violent than I've ever seen you!" Marv insists.

I lower my head, because it's so hard to talk about. It was easier in my mind than it is now. "You know I had a rough childhood, right? My parents ditching me to fend for myself?"

"I know, and you have a lot of excess anger from it. You know I've never had an easy childhood, either,"

"Yeah, and those uneasy childhoods affected us, didn't they?" Marv doesn't answer; he just looks down at his lap. "Well, _didn't_ they?" I persist.

"Of course they do, Harry! But, what does this have to do with the kid?!"

"I don't want him to know of my past! You, it's understandable, but not me, because _I'm_ supposed to be the tough one!" I jut my thumb into my chest.

"Well, is that all you wanted to talk to me about? I mean, in most cases, Harry, a bad guy is a bad guy, because of their childhood,"

I look down at the table, as my hands are now folded. "Marv, when did you get so smart?"

"What?! I'm just saying, if the kid realizes what we've been through, then maybe it'll be easier for him to stay with us!"

"You know I want revenge, Marv; not just the kid staying with us,"

"Think about it, Harry. You're truly angry about everything in the past, not at this kid; not _entirely_ , anyway,"

About ninety-five percent of my life, I see through anger, but Marv has a way of looking at the glass half full. How he ever became a villain, I don't know. I know he had a rough childhood, too, but he's too soft for this kind of work.

"So, what are you saying? We surrender to the kid, and let him do anything he wants?"

"No. I'm just saying, we're not kidnappers, Harry, we're robbers. We don't kill children,"

"I know, I know…" I rub my hand against my forehead. "But, what do you want me to do? If we turn too soft, then he'll slip through our fingers. We can't have that,"

"Who knows? If we're too soft with him, and he somehow escapes from us, maybe he won't go to the police?"

"You're hoping for too much, Marv," I glance down at the table again. "You also know another thing that happened to me, as a kid, has affected me, to the point where I'm sickened to even hear the word being mentioned, right?"

"Yes, I know," He looks down at his lap again. "I forgot about that…"

"All these events, Marv, are why I'm so angry all the time; perhaps even more so than you,"

"I know," He looks up at me. "And I get that."

"And _that_ is the very thing I don't want the kid hearing, hm?" I become firm, placing the tip of my finger on the table.

"I know, I know…" It's almost like Marv becomes jittery. "So, what do you want me to do now?" He looks back up at me for the final time.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I think it's best we get to bed, before the sun rises, and we have to leave," I say to Marv, as I get up from the table and stretch.

"What about the other thing?" Marv suddenly asks, which takes me by surprise.

"What other thing?" I'm confused as to what he means. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation was all I needed to say.

"The thing that I thought you were going to talk about,"

I shake my head, as I place my hand against it. I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood for Marv's word games. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Marv,"

"Alright. Well, I guess we'll just keep it a secret from him, then," Marv turns around to face the stairs, but now, I'm confused, to the point of needing answers.

So, I grab on to Marv's arm and ask him, "Wait, Marv… What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think you very well know what I'm talking about, Harry," Marv's seriousness takes me by surprise, and I suddenly realize what's going through his mind…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, everyone! :D Well, what do you think? GIJoe and Huda, you're both wrong, for what Harry was going to talk about, but what's Marv going to say next? ;) I guess you'll just have to see! As I said, I'm sure I'll be able to update tomorrow, so I'll see you then! Ciao! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	12. Chapter 12: A Shocking Discovery III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, I'm back from my dinner and my Christmas present wrapping! I hope I can make a decent enough chapter in a half hour! So, let's go now! :D**

 **PS: The guy I went with tonight seemed to not know my last name, which really hurts…**

 **Chapter 12: A Shocking Discovery III**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I just look at my partner, trying to form in my mind what he's talking about. Marv just nods and admits, "Yes, Harry,"

"Should we keep it a secret?"

"Honestly, if we do, I don't think it will do any good. I can't hurt him like what you're wanting to do, Harry. Just because I haven't known him his entire life, doesn't mean I don't care for him,"

"Then, what was that last year, with wanting to kill him?"

"I didn't know back then! You know just as well as I do that Kate told me,"

"Oh, so it's 'Kate', is it? Not 'Mrs. McCallister'?"

"Well, of course not…"

"Just face it, Marv. You wanna tell the kid the truth about him, don't you?"

"Well, yes! I just don't think I can keep it in any longer!"

"Well, fine!" I force my arms toward the stairs. "Tell him! But, you're to keep a secret about what _I_ just told you, alright?"

There's an awkward pause from my partner, before he agrees, "Yes, Harry," Marv goes up the stairs to do just that, as I head into the kitchen to find some migraine pills, as I'm starting to feel one coming on. That's when I hear, "Harry! Come here! Quick!"

Knowing only the worst has happened, I run up the stairs as fast as my older self can take me, and head straight for Marv's room. That's when I know the worst has happened, when I see what's in front of me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again, folks! XD I think you have a pretty good idea of what's being talked about, but the** _ **real**_ **mystery, is what's happened in Marv's room. I thought Marv didn't want to hurt Kevin, so it must be something important! I guess we'll have to wait and see! ;) Honestly, I might keep you in suspense** _ **that**_ **much longer! But, we'll find that out next time! Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	13. Chapter 13: Unusual Discovery

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Once again, welcome to this new installment of this** _ **Home Alone**_ **story! XD I'm rambling on, and not really saying anything, so I guess we should get started to see what's going on! Let's go! :D**

 **PS: I apologize for the length of last night's chapter! I didn't realize how short it really was, until I saw the word count! I hope this one makes up for it! ^_^**

 **Chapter 13: Unusual Discovery**

 **Harry's PoV:**

Once I enter Marv's room, I see what's in front of me. The window is open, and the kid is nowhere to be seen. I smack Marv's arm and give him heck, "Nice going, dumbass! Now, the kid has gotten away!"

"No, I don't think so, Harry. Look,"

My partner points to the window, and I'm trying to see what he's pointing at. Since the room is dark, it's difficult to see what I'm trying to look for, but it isn't long, until I see it: the kid's hands are grasping the window sill.

"What in the World is he doing?"

"I have no idea…"

Both Marv and I curiously wander over to the window, only to see the kid hanging out the side of it. He's looking down at the ground, clearly petrified. He also doesn't seem to notice that Marv and I are right over him. In my mind, I'd release his fingers, one at a time, in order to make him fall to the ground. Though, Marv has, I guess an understanding, care towards him, so he'd never do such a thing.

"Hey, kid! What the hell are you doing?!" I make him jump, but he (unfortunately) doesn't fall off.

He's clearly scared to see us, especially me, since Marv has been too soft on him. He can't seem to form an answer, so he stutters, "I… I…"

"Get him up here, Marv! Get him up here!" I'm about ready to lose my temper, but Marv and I pull up the little jerk from his hanging death, anyway. I don't know if he's more scared to fall or more scared to face us. Either way, the kid is breathing hard enough, as if he's having an Asthma attack. As soon as we pull him back into the room, he's pale in the face and appears to be close to tears. Since I'm terribly pissed at him, I start shaking him. "What do you think you were doing, huh?! What are you doing, hanging out the window?! What are you, stupid?!"

That's when I smack him, which, of course, causes Marv to intervene. "Come on, Harry. Is it _really_ necessary to smack him?"

"Of course it is! What the hell is he trying to do?!" I still have ahold of the kid's coat, as I continue to shake him, while yelling. Of course, he starts to cry, because he was panicked, to begin with.

"What do you think?! You're scaring him, so he's trying to escape! Only…" That's when Marv faces the kid and asks, "What the hell were you doing, hanging out the window, without any bedding?"

"I… I…" He can't seem to form words.

"Oh, I'll get it out of him, Marv,"

I threaten to slap him again, but that's when Marv grabs ahold of my hand. "No. Don't. I'm sure there's a simple explanation, isn't there?" Marv is now looking down at the kid again.

That's when he tries to form the words, "I… I tried to use some bedding, but it untied and fell to the ground outside…" The kid trembles, as I hang on to him. "I grabbed on to the window ledge just in time to stop myself from falling…"

"Then, why are there still blankets on the bed?" I ask, while still having ahold of his right arm.

"I… didn't use those blankets…" he admits, glancing down to the floor.

"Really? Then, what _did_ you use?" He looks over to the closet, and that's when I realize he's used the spare blankets in Marv's closet. "Why the hell did you use those ones?"

The kid almost seems embarrassed to answer, but nonetheless, I jerk him a bit to get him to answer. "I… I didn't wanna mess up Marv's bed…" That's when I receive a nasty glare from this little infant, and that's when I realize I've been right in figuring that he favourites Marv over me.

"You what?!" Even Marv can't believe the kid's words.

"You heard me," His cocky attitude returns, once he makes eye-contact with Marv.

"Why didn't you want to mess up my bed, kid?" Despite how Marv cares, he's just as curious as I am. In fact, the way Marv cares, is probably why he's mad; especially since the kid nearly fell to his death, hanging out the window. My partner has his hands firmly on his hips, as he waits for the little bugger to answer.

"Do I _really_ need to explain?"

"Yes! Or else…"

My temper quickly flares again, as I threaten to punch the little shit disturber in the face, but, once again, Marv stops me. "Come on, Harry. Violence is not the answer," Marv glances down at the boy, as if he's referring to something we're both familiar with, from last year. " _Is it_ , Kevin?" There's an unusual firmness in Marv's voice that I don't hear too often.

"No," Kevin lowers his head, as if feeling disappointed and/or ashamed, probably about last year's events.

"Now, tell me, why is it that you favour my bed, huh?" Marv takes over with having ahold of the kid, as I let go of him. I can only imagine what his answer is going to be.

"Well, you know…" he starts, glancing down at the floor again, not seeming to know how to say it. One thing is for sure, I'm surprised he's even talking to us, in the first place. "Marv's nicer to me, that's all,"

"Why, you little…" I clench my teeth, wanting to hit him again, but stop myself, because I know what Marv would do and say.

"Well, maybe if you treated him better, Harry, he'd use the spare bedding out of your closet, too," The slight sarcasm peeks through Marv's voice, as I just look at him and roll my eyes.

"That's it," I start, having enough of this conversation. "The three of us need to have a meeting. Now…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! ;) Well, what do you think of that (unusual) chapter? GIJoeFan thought Kevin committed suicide. While that thought** _ **did**_ **cross my mind, there wouldn't be a story, if he did! So, I wanted to do something that would cause Marv to shout for Harry to come up to his room, despite how he feels about Harry treating Kevin. I thought this was the best (and unusual) way to go. Well, tell me what you think! And we'll see what this "meeting" will be about next time! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	14. Chapter 14: Unusual Discovery II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Welcome to the new chapter! Since I'm not working tonight, I'm able to update! Though, unfortunately, tomorrow, I'm working, so there will be no update. :/ Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go!**

 **PS: I think the guy I've been seeing (as a friend, so far) is dating somebody! D'X**

 **Chapter 14: Unusual Discovery II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Considering what's just happened to me, I'm trembling in the arms of Harry, but when he announces that we need to have a meeting, I can only imagine what it's going to be about. After all, these two would have to tell me something pretty unbelievable for me to give in to their rotten desire to keep me. Well, not so much Marv's desire, but still…

Harry has ahold of me by my arm, as he takes me out of the room, while Marv follows. It isn't long, before we reach downstairs. Harry, Marv, nor I, have said anything this whole time, but that doesn't stop me from trembling, out of fear that Harry's going to tell me something terrible.

As soon as we reach the kitchen table, Harry sits me down firmly, and they soon do the same thing. Harry immediately starts, "Alright, kid. We need to have a little talk," He has his hands folded together on the table, as he seems to be acting very serious about this conversation.

"What about?" I'm leaned back in my seat, trying to act as casual as possible.

Harry looks at Marv, and I can tell they're both unsure on how to tell me this big news. I can only imagine what it's about. "Well, how do we tell you this, kid…" Harry starts, as he tries to form the correct words of this seemingly difficult news. "You see, kid… Marv… Marv is your real Father…"

 **Buzz's PoV:**

"And that's what happened…" I conclude.

Jeff looks just as surprised as I'd expect him to be, but he soon replies with, "Wait… You're meaning to tell me that you two went to the police, and Kevin was _still_ busted by these two abductors?"

"Apparently, they found out, because Linnie was remaining in contact with them, as far as I know,"

"Why didn't you say anything?" I don't know if it's the correct expression to be formed on Jeff's face or not, but he has a look of disgust.

"Like I said, we were scared,"

"Why didn't the police do anything?"

"Apparently, the police don't know when to take something seriously, because they obviously didn't keep a lookout for the bad guys,"

"And now, our little brother is in trouble, all because of something that could've easily been prevented, as far back as last year,"

"Basically," I confirm.

"What are we going to do?"

"Do what should've been done a long time ago: Tell Mom and Dad…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! XD I'm sorry it isn't much, but I'm sure there'll be more again soon! Well, you've finally got your answer about Marv—he's really Kevin's Father! :o *GASP* (Though, is that really a surprise?) How will the rest of that conversation go? As for how Buzz and Jeff will tell their parents about Kevin's abductors, how will that go? You'll just have to wait until I decide to update next! ;) Now that I think about it, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update Christmas Eve. I'm going to my Grandma's with my family for dinner that night, and I don't know how late I'll be. As for Christmas day, that's** _ **even more**_ **of a question! Well, we'll see what happens! ;) Until then, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	15. Chapter 15: The Story III

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Surprise, surprise! I'm updating tonight! I wasn't expecting to, but it was completely dead at my work on a Saturday night (and on Christmas weekend, too), so they let me go early. Well, now that I have the time, let's see where this chapter takes us! :D**

 **Chapter 15: The Story III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look at the man, as they both seem to not know what to say next. My eyes are widened, as my mouth remains slightly ajar. I don't know what to do or say right now, except to be shocked. It explains why Marv has been so good to me, but it doesn't explain everything that's happened last year.

Finally, the correct words spill from my mouth, as I shout, "No! You're lying!"

"Search your feelings, son. You know it to be true," Marv tells me, causing Harry to roll his eyes at the stupid _Star Wars_ reference. At a time like this, how can Marv even think to use dumb references like that?

"Marv, do you mind not joking about stuff like that? This is serious right now,"

"Sorry," is all Marv can say.

I just remain sitting at the kitchen table, across from them, with tears spilling out of my eyes. "What do you mean? You have to be lying!"

"Well, you see, kid…" Harry starts, but soon, speaks to Marv, instead, "Marv, do _you_ want tell him, without using any more dumb references?"

"What should I say?" I don't blame Marv for being unsure, since this has been a hidden secret for all these years.

"I don't know! He's _your_ kid!" Harry exasperates, gesturing his arm over to me. That has to be the most strangest thing I've ever heard in my life. No joke.

"Well, you see, bud," Marv tries to find the words to tell me the story of which I'm so desperately needing to hear. "It all started something like this…"

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _It was the year 1981. My friend, Harry, and I were out on the town, drinking sodas, eating pizza, and looming over all the different girls we drove by on the street. This was a few years before our robbing days, but that's because we weren't crooked enough yet to start raiding private homes. Despite our childhood troubles, Harry and I didn't have a care in the World, and that's the way we liked it._

 _This one glorious evening, I was desperately needing to use the washroom, after all those Pepsis I drank. So, I asked Harry, with plead, "Can we stop, Harry? I need to drain the lizard,"_

" _You need to piss?" It was almost like Harry was disgusted by my term._

" _Yes,"_

" _Well, it's better than you saying you need to take a shit," My best friend had always been cranky, and that was just something I had been used to. "We'll pull up, up here," Harry pointed with his finger, as he turned on his signal. We pulled up to a Country Style, and that's when Harry told me, "Alright. Don't be all night. I want to get going, at some point." I just nodded, and that's when I proceeded to exit the vehicle._

 _I ran into the restaurant as quickly as possible. On my way toward the men's room, I saw the side of a beautiful redheaded woman at the counter, appearing to be having trouble paying. Never even having been close to having a woman in my life before, I proceeded up to the counter to see if I could help._

 _That's when I interrupted, "Excuse me?"_

 _She looked at me, clearly frustrated at her payment not cooperating. "Yes?"_

" _I can't help but see you're having a little bit of trouble,"_

" _Oh, yes," she admitted, looking back down at the debit machine. "This machine just isn't working, and I don't know what to do. I'm about to give up." As for the employee behind the counter, he felt bad about the card machine not working, but he didn't seem to be doing very much to help her._

" _Do you mind if I pay for your purchase?"_

 _The woman was clearly surprised by my offer, but she didn't decline. She smiled, and all her reply was, "Thank you," I took some cash out of my pocket, and paid for her drink and pastry. She thanked me again, and I went on my way to the men's room. After I came out, I saw her sitting at one of the tables, closest to the bathroom hall. Once she saw me, she stood up and said, "I just wanted to thank you again for helping me. Honestly, it's all I can do to get a drink and a snack, let alone afford four kids. It's just a mess…" She lowered her head, as if feeling guilty for admitting she had financial issues. "I'm sorry, that's none of your business." I was correct in my assumption._

" _No worries," I reassured her. I didn't know what else to say to her, so I introduced myself, "I'm Marvin Merchants." I shook hands with her._

" _Katelyn McCallister," She returned the handshake._

" _Do you want to have coffee with me, sometime?" I asked._

" _Oh, no," She almost pouted. "I'm sorry, but I'm married."_

" _Oh…" I was taken aback by the news, but that's when I remembered what she said earlier. "I forgot, you said you have kids, don't you?"_

" _Yes," She lowered her head. "But, I still appreciate what you did for me. That was a nice gesture."_

" _It was no trouble," It was then that I remembered that Harry was still sitting out in the car. "I'm sorry, I forgot, my friend is out in the vehicle, waiting for me. I guess I should get going. It was nice meeting you."_

" _It was nice meeting you, too," she returned the kind words, and that's when I stepped away from her, expecting to never see her again._

 _Once I stepped outside and entered the car, Harry just looked at me. "What the hell took you so long?"_

" _Oh, I just met a nice, kind lady,"_

"' _A nice, kind lady', huh?" He turned the key in the ignition. "With grammar like that, Marv, you're never going to get a girlfriend."_

 _I tried not to let Harry's words bother me, but that's when I said back to him, beaming, "Oh, I beg to differ…"_

 _Just then, I received a slight knock on my window, making me jump. I rolled down the window, and it was Kate McCallister. Not that we'd hurt her, but I found it pretty silly for a young woman to be knocking on the window of two strange guys' car._

" _I know what I said earlier about being married, but here," She handed me a slip of paper._

" _What's this?"_

" _Just open it, and you'll see," She smiled at me again. "Have a good night." She stepped away from the car, heading back inside the restaurant._

" _Whatcha got there, Marv?" Harry asked, curiously._

" _I don't know," With curiosity, I flipped open the slip of paper, and saw that a seven-digit number, followed by "Kate McCallister", was written on the paper. My heart skipped a beat, and all I could shout, was, "Score!" Harry just laughed, as he started to pull away. Little did I know, the troubles that would lie ahead, by being given this number…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! XD Wow. What a chapter! I wasn't expecting that flashback, at all! It just came to me! Will there be any more to it? Stick around to find out! ;) The ill-timed** _ **Star Wars**_ **line came from GIJoeFan985. I just couldn't pass it up! XD Though, I'm sure the emotions will continue to flow through this story, as we continue on. :) For now, I'll end it here. Like I said last night, I don't know about updating Christmas Eve or Christmas day. So, if you don't hear from me until then, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas! And, don't worry: this story isn't over yet! ;) I'll catch you later! :D**

 **PS: Typing in past tense for Marv's flashback was A PAIN IN THE DAMN ASS! When I first started writing, I wrote in past tense, but then I gradually switched to current. Trying to revert back for a little while isn't as easy as it would seem.**

 **PPS: I can't believe it, but it's almost Christmas AGAIN! This will be the third year and fourth Christmas I've been obsessed with** _ **Home Alone**_ **! Let's hope my attachment doesn't end anytime soon! ;) Damn, I miss those days back then, when I first discovered my love for** _ **Home Alone**_ … **It was also when I first met S Lila! ^_^**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	16. Chapter 16: The News

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I'm back! :D Yeah, I know you missed me, but I couldn't help it, with it being Christmastime! Well, I'm going to try and write as much as I can, but I think I have either a really bad cold or laryngitis coming on. Either way, I'm really sick right now (it started coming on December 23rd, and it's been bad since Christmas Eve). So, I'm going to do what little PoV I can! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 16: The News**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter is about ready to lead me back upstairs to our room, so I can just lay on my bed and have a good cry. My son is missing, and I have no idea what's happened to him. Just then, my two oldest sons slowly trot down the stairs, as if about ready to cry. I know how Jeff's feeling, considering how I couldn't talk him out of believing that it wasn't his fault, why his brother is gone. As for Buzz, it's still unusual to see him close to tears. So, I'm pretty anxious to find out what's going through his mind right now.

As soon as they make it to the final few steps, while Peter and I are standing at the bottom of the stairs, Buzz starts, almost wanting to admit something, "Mom, Dad… There's something I've been meaning to tell you, that I just told Jeff. I know Megan needs to hear it, too, but it also involves Linnie,"

"What?" I ask, with curiosity, because I know this pertains to my missing youngest son.

"Well, whether Megan and Linnie are down here or not, I'm going to tell you, anyway: Kevin… Kevin has been abducted by someone Linnie met last week,"

I'm taken aback, as I'm not too sure what to say. All's I'm able to mutter, is, "What?"

"Yeah… You see, it's a long story," Buzz is then about to proceed to tell Peter and I, who are clearly shocked, about the incident that happened with Linnie last week.

Though, before he can, I hear, "Buzz? What are you doing?" We all look up at the top of the stairs to see both twins, with tears in their eyes. Though, Linnie is especially upset, and I can tell they're tears of guilt.

"Linnie?" Buzz questions. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one confused here.

"You're about to tell Mom and Dad, aren't you?"

She starts to slowly make her way down the stairs, and I question what she's talking about. As for Megan, she remains at the top of the stairs, I guess unsure whether to follow her sister, or not.

"Tell me what?"

My fear starts to rise. My arm is wrapped around Peter, as I cling to his shoulder. This whole time, my husband has been silent. After his outburst earlier, he's been pretty calm throughout this situation.

Linnie almost hesitates to speak, but it isn't long, before she admits her crying truth, "Mom… I… I know where Kevin is and who has him," As soon as I hear those words, I become numb all over…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I'm sorry it isn't very much (if at all), but it's all my foggy head can think to write right now! I just need to go to bed… Anyway, tell me what you think will happen next! Honestly, this chapter is a complete disappointment, compared to the other night's chapter… That one was probably one of my favourite chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys had a merry Christmas! I know I sure did (besides being sick)! Please tell me how yours went, and I'll tell you more about mine tomorrow! I just need to zone out for awhile, guys! See ya! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	17. Chapter 17: The News II

**A/N: Hello again, folks. I'm sorry this will be sort of a disappointing chapter, but I was caught up watching more** _ **Star Wars**_ **this evening. I was hoping that wouldn't be the case, but it was nice to watch, considering how I just saw** _ **The Last Jedi**_ **, and didn't understand much of it (since it's been a long time that I saw the first movies). Anyway, I'll try to fit in as much as I can, and I'll try to answer a few questions! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 17: The News II**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Numbness overtakes my body, as I place my hand over my mouth. I'm about ready to cry, as the word slips from my mouth, "What?"

"I know where Kevin is and who has him," She then lowers her head in shame, as she continues to bawl. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"What… What do you mean, you know where he is?" My words can't portray the feelings I have within me right now.

"I've known this was going to happen, since last week. I couldn't stop it, because I was scared I'd hurt you guys,"

"But, why does Buzz know?" I now look over to my oldest son, curious as to where he comes into this story.

"I… I told him…" Linnie cries, almost pleading that I don't yell at her, like I did Jeff.

"But, I thought you were afraid of hurting us?" I question, lowering my hand.

"I was, and I still am, but Buzz helped me last week. I thought this would be the end of it. I didn't think this was going to happen tonight, but since they contacted me, I know where Kevin is,"

"Wait… They contacted you? Tonight?" I don't know why that's so shocking to me, considering what Buzz and Linnie just told me.

"Yes…" Linnie continues to have her head lowered, still feeling the fear and shame that she has every right to feel.

"What did they say?! Where is he?!" I plead for Linnie to answer. If Linnie knows where my little boy is, then the police can be contacted, and he can be brought home tonight.

"He's… He's just outside of town. Here, I'll go get the address,"

Linnie runs back upstairs, sniffling, trying to hold back the tears that continue to fall down her face further. If Linnie is telling the truth, my boy just may be back home with me tonight…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I'm sorry it's not of a decent length again, but I hope it's longer than last night's! I'm still feeling under the weather, but I hope my writing isn't affected by it! :) Anyway, do you think it will truly be revealed as to where Kevin is? If that happens, wouldn't that be the end of the story? D: That can't happen, can it? Or, could it? ;) We'll just have to see! Well, I'm hoping that I can write a longer, better chapter tomorrow! It all depends on what happens! For now, I hope you guys take care! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE**  
**

 **PS: If you noticed the update at an odd time of day, that's because I tried to upload Chapter 16 last night, but FanFiction wouldn't let me. So, I thought I'd try again today! Please don't miss it!**

 **PPS: I know I said I'd also bring up how my Christmas went, as well as the curiosity of all of yours! I got a handful of goodies, but, most of all, I finally got Caulay's book,** _ **Junior**_ **! ;) Also, I'm waiting on my** _ **Home Alone**_ **sweater to come in the mail, but it's taking its sweet ol' time. :/**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	18. Chapter 18: The News III

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm sorry about the last chapter actually being shorter than the previous one to that (that's including the Author's Note), but, like I said, I'm still not feeling well. I was wanting to update earlier, because I had the afternoon to myself, but I got called into work. I'll try to make this chapter as good as possible, but it won't be like what I wanted to do earlier! I'll sure try, though! ;) Let's go!**

 **Chapter 18: The News III**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I hang on to Peter, distraught with my thoughts. Linnie knows where my little boy is, and she's been keeping it from us. She knew this was going to happen for a week, but she hid it from us, anyway; supposedly, to protect us. I just have to wonder if she's telling the truth. Linnie soon returns to the top of the stairs, seeming to be holding a slip of paper. She's still crying, like I've never seen before.

This is when she admits, "I was going to go over there tonight, but Megan caught me, before I could,"

"You were going to go over there?" She hands me the slip of paper, as I look up at her, with all seriousness. "How were you going to get there? And what were you planning to do there?"

"I was going to take a cab," She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "And I really don't know what I was going to do, when I got there. If they were planning to hurt him, I couldn't have bared to watch. That's why I'm telling you this now. I didn't want to be a part of this."

"And the police didn't do anything about this?"

"No," she admits, as I look at the slip of paper. The address reads: 1355 Kennedy Expressway, Interstate 90.

I just look up at Linnie, as I come to the realization that my little boy has been just outside of town all along. "1355 Kennedy Express… We've passed there before!" I've also come to the realization that I've passed this address at some point in my life. I turn to Peter, who's been quiet this whole time, and basically order him, "Peter, get the cops on the line right now! We're going to the outskirts of Chicago! I know where Kevin is!"

As I glance up at Linnie, I can see the look of relief on her face. I can tell she's been put up to this, and doesn't truly want to hurt Kevin. Why she didn't do anything to inform us of this sooner, I don't know, but all I know is, that Linnie is an innocent victim, a _puppet_ , in this whole situation…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Please let me know what you think! I know it's even shorter than the last one (yet again), but I guess it's better than what's coming tomorrow night, which is nothing! I have to work tomorrow night, as well as Saturday night, and I don't know when we'll be closing, as that's when my shift ends. So, the next time you'll see me, will probably be Sunday. I just may surprise you before then, but I promise I'll make it up to you! ;) I have another Marv's PoV in mind, and I want the time to do it! Well, that's it, for now! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	19. Chapter 19: Backstory

**A/N: Hello, friends! Surprise! I'm feeling 90-95% better, and I don't have to work tonight! Go figure! :o It's apparently dead tonight (unlike last night), so they don't need me. Now, I've been granted the opportunity to write this (hopefully) good chapter, and make it better than the past three, which were disappointing, right? :/ Well, since I have the time, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 19: Backstory**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv finishes telling me the first part of the story, and I'm left here, sitting in my chair, in tears. I've never believed what these burglars, now-kidnappers, have told me, but this one takes the cake.

"You're lying…" I form the only words that make sense to me right now.

"No, we're not, kid," Marv has now become serious. During his story, his eyes were full of lust and love, as if he's still in love with my Mother. How would he know my Mother, if this story wasn't true? "I'm telling you the truth. How else would I know the appearance of your Mother or her name?"

"You somehow know my parents, but it's not this way!" I protest.

"Hey! Don't you raise your voice!" Harry points a warning finger, with daggers for eyes.

Just as I'm about to shout back at him, Marv chimes in, "Harry, would you relax?" He places his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're no longer the kid's abductors. I'm his Father, alright? And I know it's something you'll have to get used to, too,"

"We're not his kidnappers?" Harry expresses his arms. "Then, what the hell do you want to do with the kid? Give him back to his Mother, just so the cops could be called on us? I don't think so. The kid will never love you as his Father, so you're no special case, Marvin,"

"I think it's wise, if we give him back to Peter and Kate, Harry,"

False hopes start to rise, because I know Harry won't allow that to happen, despite what Marv told me earlier. Then again, since I'm apparently _Marv's_ kid, he has every right in the World to say what's best for me. I'm going to listen to Marv now, more than ever.

"You think it's wise?! When have your thoughts ever been wise, Marv?!"

I knew these two were going to bicker, _argue_ , for that matter, about what to do with me, now that the news has been told. Though, if I hadn't been told this, what was Harry going to do? Hurt Marv's child (me) right in front of him?

"I think they're pretty wise right now, because this kid has a Mother and a Father he's grown up with for nine years; I think he deserves to be with them!"

"Oh, but aren't _you_ his real Father, Marv? Don't _you_ want visitation rights with your kid?" I know Harry is trying to pressure Marv, but, despite Marv's lack of a brain, I know he won't give in to Harry.

"I've _had_ my visitation! But, he doesn't belong with me; he belongs with Kate, despite Peter not being his actual Dad!"

"Well, while I'm thinking it over, how 'bout you tell him the rest of the story, how you and his Mother came to be? And how _he_ came to be?" I contort my face at Harry's term of "how _I_ came to be". That's kind of gross, when you think about it.

"You want me to finish the story?" Harry nods. "He can't just fill in the blanks himself?" Harry shakes his head. "Well, fine then. I guess I'll finish how this went, despite how he should already guess how it went," Marv rolls his eyes, which causes me to be confused. I thought he _wanted_ me to know. It's not like I can fill in the blanks myself, because this story could obviously have happened, one way or another. I'd be making up my own story, if I don't hear the rest of this. "Well, if you want to know, here's what happened…"

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _As soon as Harry and I returned home, I immediately went for the phone, but Harry told me, "Juuust wait a minute, Marv," I looked behind me, seeing Harry's hand held out. I was completely oblivious as to why Harry was stopping me._

" _What?"_

" _What kind of number is that, anyway?" Harry pointed to the slip of paper in my hand._

" _Uh… I don't know. A phone number?" I questioned, not knowing what else to say._

" _No, you idiot," Harry slightly belittled. "Is that a_ home _phone number or a_ cellphone _number?"_

" _I don't think she'd give me her home phone number, would she?"_

" _Well, you never know. You would, only if you were corrupt,"_

" _And risk losing her marriage?"_

" _Like I said, only if you were corrupt," Harry shrugged, starting to walk away, but not before saying, "But, it's up to you."_

 _That was when I thought it was best to dial Kate's number, right then and there, so I could get to know the woman, who changed my life in a coffee shop that day. Little did I know, this woman would carry my future child…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Well, is this chapter better than the others, or what? I'm still leaving you in suspense, though! ;) What could possibly happen to Kevin? And how is this flashback going to continue? Well, we'll just have to see! ;) Since we got lucky with an update tonight, I'm very most-likely unable to update tomorrow night, as I said last night, since I'm working. One thing I forgot to tell you guys, is that I'm going to a Bingo tournament New Year's Eve, and that will go until midnight, at least. Unless things change, I won't be able to update Sunday night, either! So, if I don't update before the new year, I hope you folks have a great New Year's Eve/day! And I'll return soon! ;) Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	20. Chapter 20: Backstory II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Well, here we are, with another, longer chapter of this story! I started writing this Saturday night, because I got out of work about 9:30 that night. While I could've posted it as it was, I wanted to add something more; hence why there's a Kevin's PoV now (that would've been a pretty sad chapter, if that's all I wrote, was Kevin's PoV tonight). Since I'm writing this Author's Note now, after I've finished the chapter, I can know what's happened in it, and say that I'm hoping you'll like it! XD Well, enough jibber-jabber… Let's go!**

 **Chapter 20: Backstory II**

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _I waited for Kate to answer on the opposite end. Despite this woman being married, I could see myself having a future with her. I thought about our encounter at the coffee shop, and only hoped she felt the same way about me. After a few rings, I lost hope that she'd answer. She was probably around her husband, and she didn't want him to know she was talking to another man._

 _Just when I lost hope, I heard on the other end,_ "Hello?"

" _Hey, it's me, Marv," I spoke into the phone._

"Oh, hey, Marv," _Kate almost seemed surprised that I actually called her. Was she really expecting me to just toss the number aside, and forget she existed?_

" _Is this a bad time?" I had to ask, because I knew this woman was married._

"Oh, no," _I felt relieved, placing my hand against my forehead._ "Peter is out with the kids. I'm home alone right now."

" _I take it, Peter is your husband?"_

"Yes,"

" _Well, umm…" I wasn't too sure on how to continue a conversation with a woman, because I never really had this experience before. "When would you be able to meet up for a coffee?" was the first thing to escape from my mouth._

"Umm… Tomorrow morning, maybe? I have to work, and so does Peter. I could leave early and meet you at Country Style?"

" _Yeah. That would be fine. What time?"_

"Nine o'clock?"

" _That would be fine," I smiled, because I knew just how lucky I was to be with this woman. Or,_ unlucky _, for that matter, considering how she was married._

"Alright. See you then," _Despite how I wasn't with her, I knew she was smiling._

" _Alright. Bye," was the last thing I said, before hanging up._

" _Well?" I jumped at Harry's sudden voice, before turning around. The man was in the main room, and he must've heard the entirety of my conversation, if not,_ most _of it. "How'd it go? Are you gonna get lucky tonight, Marv?" There was a snarkiness in Harry's voice, as if picking fun at me, but it was something I was used to._

" _Nooo," I protracted, with a goofy grin. "We're going for coffee tomorrow morning."_

" _Ohh," My friend crossed his arms. "So, you're waiting to get lucky?"_

" _You might say that, yes," I nodded, hoping that what Harry said would come true._

" _Wipe that grin off your face, Marv," Even though Harry said that, there was a grin forming on_ his _face. "You're just happy that a woman has actually taken interest in you. That hasn't happened, since high school prom."_

" _What?!" I exasperated. "What's wrong with being a little excited about some female contact?!"_

" _Female contact?!" It almost seemed like Harry couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. "This isn't female contact, Marv; this is female companionship that you're looking for,"_

" _So what?" I shrugged._

" _So what? Remember, Marv, the woman is married," Harry said, almost with a warning._

" _Yeah, I know that,"_

" _Well then, just watch your back,"_

 _Harry decided it was now time to head into the dining room. When I first received the number, I thought he was excited for me. I now felt like he was being too cautious. He never really had a woman in his life, either, so I couldn't really take to heart what he said. Then again, I guess Harry was just being a protective older brother, was all. Though, I'd still like to see where this relationship with Kate would end up…_

 _ **Present Time…**_

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Marv finishes telling me the next bit of the story. I remain sitting here, dumbfounded, as well as a lot of other emotions, while the tears still stream down my face. By the face Marv is making, he doesn't seem to want to continue with the story, anymore. It's almost as if he's ashamed by something he's done with my Mother in the past.

Though, despite how my tears show my disbelief and anger with this story, I seem to have forgotten the truth about Marv being my Father. It's almost as if I'm refusing to believe it, so it's something I'm trying to forget about.

"Well, go on, Marv," Harry urges. "Aren't you going to tell him about the rest of your time with his Mother?"

"I really don't think I can do this, anymore, Harry…" There's a drift in Marv's voice that tells me there's some guilt, _a lot_ of guilt, about this story from the past.

"Why not?" I know Harry wants to continue with the story, more so than Marv. By now, Marv's elbow is resting on the table, as his head rests on his arm.

"Because," my apparent "Father" starts. "I just don't like telling the kid I've been with his Mother."

"Marv, that's already old news," Despite how I'm interested, yet appalled by this story, Harry _does_ have a point. "You know, if you don't finish the story, I'm going to myself."

"Oh, come on, Harry," Marv tries to convince. "Don't be like that. Besides, you don't know the story as well as I do."

"Well, pretty damn close. Now, go on, before I take over, without your say so," Harry presses Marv, making a gesture of whacking Marv's arm, but seems to purposely miss.

"Alright. Well, if you really want to hear it, then I guess I can't really say 'no'," Marv sighs, as I sense hesitation in his voice.

Harry seems to be waiting impatiently, wanting to get this story over with. It's almost like he's looking forward to something—the climatic part of the story, is my only guess. I have to wonder what's going to happen myself, and how Marv and my Mother no longer came to be…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D You know what to do! Well, what do you think? Is this an improvement from some of the previous chapters? I really hope so… What PoV do you think I'll do next? We'll just have to see! ;) I know you're anxious as for how the rest of Marv's story will pan out, but we have other PoV's to do! It's all about time and patience, my friends! XD Until next time, ciao! And happy New Year! :D**

 **PS: I had a great Bingo game last night, despite how we didn't win! By the time I got home, I wouldn't have had time to do anything with this chapter last night! My town also had a Polar Bear Dip today. I was cold, just watching it! Those people are insane! -.-**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	21. Chapter 21: Backstory III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D I'm writing this Author's Note after the chapter had been written, because I wasn't too sure if I was going to be able to upload this tonight! I ended up watching another** _ **Star Wars**_ **, and that line between Darth Vader and Luke was said! XD (You know, the one I said GIJoeFan gave me the idea for a few chapters ago, when Kevin found out Marv was his Father…) Anyway, I should let you get on with this chapter! After all, we don't have forever! Let's go! XD**

 **Chapter 21: Backstory III**

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _It was the next day, and I was readying myself to meet up with Kate McCallister. I was wearing a nice blouse, while trying to fit on a small tie. My hair was combed neatly, and my beard was trimmed nicely. I was never too good with ties, so I was having a bit of a difficult time with this. I couldn't count on Harry for help, because he had_ never _worn a tie in his life._

" _Lookin' good, Marv," Harry's voice startled me into turning around from the mirror. I was too busy fixing my tie, I didn't even notice his face behind me. The man was smirking, and I could tell what was going through his mind. It was almost like he knew Kate and I were going to get caught, going behind Peter's back. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"_

" _Why? Are_ you _some sort of expert?" I turned back around, so I could finish with my tie. After all, it was closing in on 8:30, and I had to be at the coffee shop for nine._

" _Well, yeah. I wouldn't be wearing a tie to a coffee shop, Marv,"_

" _A lot of people, who are on business, do it. Business partners meet and talk business at a coffee shop. It's simple," I tried to adjust my tie, while focusing on talking to Harry, at the same time._

" _Oh, you're not going there for business, Marv; you're going there for_ business _," I just rolled my eyes at Harry's sexual mind. Despite how he was right, it still bugged me._

" _Yeah, so? People won't know the difference," I finally managed to fix my tie appropriately, without it being cockeyed or anything like that._

" _Oh, I know they won't, but you and I, as well as she, will. Just remember: Watch your back, Marv,"_

 _Harry walked away from the bathroom doorway, and that was when I started feeling uncomfortable with his words. That was about the third time he said that, and I was starting to wonder if he was one of those types of people, who could see into the future._

 _He wasn't warning me_ not _to go, but he wasn't_ liking _me going, either. Even though he seemed proud of me for fetching a girl, I knew there was a difference in his attitude about it now. And I knew that, despite how I didn't like it, he was somehow right…_

 _ **Later…**_

 _I arrived at the Country Style, hoping Kate was still going to meet me there. I wished there was someway to contact her, but Harry and I couldn't afford a cellphone. So, I would just have to go by pure luck and chance. It was nine o'clock, so I expected Kate to show up anytime._

 _I was feeling nervous,_ trembling _, even, because I hadn't been this close to a woman, since, as Harry said, high school prom. I was hoping she didn't stand me up, and was laughing maniacally at her house or on her way to work, or wherever she was._

 _Just as I was beginning to lose hope, I saw a new car pulling into the Country Style parking lot. It could've been just any other person in the car, but I was hoping it was Kate. Sure enough, as soon as the brown car's door opened, the beautiful redheaded woman I'd met the night before, exited from the car. My heart started pounding, as I knew I was to be excited about this meeting._

 _With my excitement risen, I exited the crappy grey car Harry and I owned, and made my way toward the McCallister woman. She clearly wasn't expecting me to show up behind her, but that's what I did. I tapped her on the shoulder, which made her jump a foot. She whipped around, and was about ready to slug me one, when she noticed it was me._

" _Oh, Marv… It's you," She breathed out a sigh of relief, placing her hand on her chest._

" _Sorry that I startled you," I apologized. "You seem quite on edge. Are you all right?"_

" _Oh, yes, I'm fine," Her hand remained on her chest. "I just startle easily, is all."_

 _I just chuckled at her explanation, before asking, "You were about to hit me. Are you sure you're all right?"_

" _Yes, I'm fine," She almost seemed a little testy with me, but I tried not to let it bother me too much. "Can we just go in? I have to be to work in an hour." She directed her thumb over to the building. I had a feeling she was in a hurry, for some reason._

" _Well, that gives us plenty of time, doesn't it?"_

" _Not with_ my _life, it doesn't," She breathed out, before continuing, "Well, we might as well go in now, before we're not able to get a table, anymore. We might as well get to know each other some, before I have to get to work. And I'm sure you have to get to work, too, at some point, right?" I tensed up, realizing this must've been a hardworking woman; whereas Harry and I_ both _were unemployed._

 _Since I didn't want the woman to know this about me quite yet, I hesitated with my answer, "Yeah, sure…"_

" _Alright. Well, don't worry. The coffee is on me this morning," She placed her arm on my shoulder, before walking ahead of me._

 _Before I could even follow her, I proceeded to say, "Oh, you don't have to do that…"_

" _Trust me, after what you did for me last night, it's my treat. Now, come on,"_

 _The woman smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on a woman, next to my high school prom date, Pam, before leading the way through the parking lot, into the Country Style. I now knew I was_ really _going to like this woman. It was going to be hard to tell her that I was truly unemployed…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! XD Please let me know what you think! At least these past few chapters have been a little lengthier! I was wanting to do** _ **even more**_ **with this chapter, but I didn't get the time I wanted today (besides watching** _ **Star Wars**_ **, I thought I was going to have the house to myself today)! Am I going to continue with Marv's story, or do you want to see what's going on at the McCallisters? Are we going to see why Kate is so jumpy? Well, that's just something I'm going to have to decide, now, isn't it? XD I think that's all I have to say! In the meantime, ciao! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	22. Chapter 22: Discovery

**A/N: Hello again, folks! We're making good time tonight, so I'll try my best with making this a decent chapter! Well, since we've had a few chapters pertaining to Marv, let's see what's going on back at the McCallisters'! Who knows? We may find out some exciting information! ;)**

 **Chapter 22: Discovery**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter rushes for the phone, while I remain at the bottom of the stairs. "Linnie, you know the address of who took your brother. I take it, you know what their names are, too?" I question. I want to get this information out of her, before we and the police make a trip to the outskirts of Chicago.

"Should I wait a minute, before contacting the police?"

Peter peers around the corner, just as he has the phone against his ear. Now that I think about it, it would be wise to wait for more information on my son's abductors, before we make the rash decision to call the police. One of the things they'll ask, is their names.

"Yeah, just wait a minute, Peter," I hold out my hand to him, gesturing for him to pause what he's doing. I don't want the police called, until Linnie admits the names of my little boy's abductors.

Linnie soon starts to hesitate again, as if all she was trying to hide was coming to the surface. I know she feels guilty about all this, but she doesn't need to hesitate on their names. The sooner we know, the sooner we can be closer to finding Kevin.

"Their… Their names are Harry and Marv," I think back, because of my familiarity with two people, with those names. Though, I try to shrug it off as it not being the same people, because no way in Hell would they be abductors.

Even though I may regret this question, I need to know their last names, "Harry and Marv, whom?"

Linnie breathes out, while closing her eyes. Part of me feels like she's afraid to give this information, because of the harm that would supposedly come to us, if we knew. Though, she doesn't need to worry about that now. After all, we have the criminals' address.

Linnie just can't seem to pull herself to admit the truth, so that's when Megan cuts in, "Harry Lime and Marv Merchants," My heart drops at the all-too-familiar names. "I know, because Linnie just finished telling me."

By now, Linnie's eyes are squeezed shut, as if regretting ever telling us the truth. I know she's scared, but the truth is out now. If I know Harry and Marv—and, sadly, I do—I know they wouldn't steep so low as to hurt any of us, especially Kevin.

Megan must see the disbelieved expression on my face, because she asks, "Mom, are you OK?"

It doesn't hit me until now, but my ex-fling I had, even while I was still married to Peter, as well as his friend, have my son. That's exactly how I know that address… I forgot, I've been to their house before. I've been to that house, and that's where I got pregnant with…

"Kevin…" escapes my mouth, as I say the rest of my thoughts aloud.

I hear Peter dialing the number to contact the police, as I remain standing here, in complete and utter shock, at the idea of Harry and Marv abducting my son. Why would they do that? Is it some sort of longtime revenge? Why now? I become numb all over, as I continue to think about this.

My stomach starts to feel nauseous, as I become dizzy. This whole time, my son has been with the two people I was hoping he'd never meet, I'd never see again, and who Peter would never know about. Now is the time for Kevin to find out the truth, _if_ he comes out of this, alive.

Though, why _wouldn't_ he? Harry and Marv aren't killers. They've chosen a bad path for themselves, but they're in no way killers. That is, if they haven't _completely_ changed, like they did, when I knew them. Before I know it, my body hits the floor, as my dizziness becomes too much for me to bear.

"Kate!" is the last thing I hear, before I consume to the faintness I feel…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lower my head, as I resume crying. The tears fall onto my lap, as I begin to tremble. This news is unbearable for me, and I just want to run out of the room, screaming and crying. The entire story hasn't even been shared with me yet, but I've heard enough, already. Even though the story wasn't going to be finished, I don't want to hear any more of it.

"No!" I shout out. "I don't want to hear any more of it!" Just the mere image of my Mom and this criminal, who tormented me last year, together, is more than what I can ask for.

"Hey! You will sit here and listen to this, kid! Or, so help me…"

"Quit it, Harry!" Marv cuts him off just in time, before Harry's true violent nature showed through. "The kid has heard enough! If he decides to again, there's always later or tomorrow!"

"Oh, there won't _be_ a tomorrow…" Harry suddenly becomes calm, yet _even more_ threatening than he was a moment ago.

"Why the hell not, Harry?!" My apparent Father is still angry, when he asks that. So, I know he doesn't like those words coming out of his partner's mouth.

"Because, when I'm done with him, there won't need to be a story to tell…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Whoa… What a way to end the chapter, huh? :o Wasn't Harry going to snap out of his assholery (apparently, that's a word)? As for Kate, she's finally figured out who has her son, and it's just all too familiar for her! When will Peter and the kids find out,** _ **if**_ **they find out (especially Peter)? Will they be able to find Kevin? Will Marv be able to finish his story? We'll just have to see! In the meantime, I hope you guys take care! See ya! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: You guys are going to kill me, but I have to work tomorrow night! Shocking, huh? I don't normally work Thursday nights! But, that's not all… I'm also in Friday** _ **and**_ **Saturday night! It shouldn't be too busy tomorrow night (then again, it was insane last Thursday), but Friday and** _ **especially**_ **Saturday are more than likely to be busy! So, just a heads up: you'll be lucky to get a chapter from me these next few nights! D: I'm sorry, folks, but that's just the way it is! I hope you guys will wait patiently (or not) for the next chapter! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	23. Chapter 23: Discovery II

**AN: Surprise, folks! :D I didn't have to go into work tonight, after all! They called me off, I guess because it wasn't busy! Well, at least that gives me a chance to update tonight! I know you've all been curious! ;) I guess we should get started! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 23: Discovery II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lift up my tear-streaked face from my lap and look at Harry, when he says that. I'm in awe at his words, because I thought I wasn't going to be treated like an abducted victim, since I'm apparently Marv's son.

"Harry!" Marv defends. "He's _my_ son! And you won't touch him!"

"Oh, yeah?! Well, that didn't stop him from beating the crap out of us last year!"

"He didn't know any different last year! I won't defend him for his actions, but he didn't know who I was! His Mother swore to never tell him!"

"I don't care, Marv! I'm angry! My hair will never grow back the same, because of him!"

"And, well, I have permanent foot scarring, because of him, but I'm not about to hurt him!"

"Oh, you were so, Marv!" Harry bites back.

"No, I wasn't! I refused to be a part of this, to begin with! Why we ever went through with it, I'll never know, but I'm certainly not going to allow you to beat my child in front of me!"

"Oh, come on, Marv…"

"Don't you 'come on, Marv' me, Harry. Would _you_ want anything to happen to _your_ child?"

"I don't have any kids, Marv, and I don't _want_ any kids," Harry taps his fingers on the table, as he looks at Marv, quizzically, but sluggishly.

"Well, I know that. Hence why we should give him back to his Mother," Marv insists.

This whole time, I sit here, with leftover tear stains, while trembling. I'm wondering how this conversation is going to play out, and what's going to happen to me. I'm tempted to just run upstairs and cry, but I know that would just piss off Harry more. I'm trying to keep the peace, as well as hope that Marv can talk some sense into his partner.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust him to go back to his Mother…" Harry mutters, while continuing to fidgetly tap his fingers on the table. He eyes his tapping fingers, as if mulling over what to do or what to say next. "I don't care if you're his Father, Marv, I do not trust this kid,"

"Well, _I_ do, Harry!" Marv defends, pointing to himself.

"Oh, really? You never had such trust in him last year,"

"Oh, yes, I did,"

"But, that trust got broken, didn't it?" Harry is now eyeing Marv, before he presses, "Well, _didn't_ it?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"'But', nothing, Marv. You know just as well as I do that he can't be trusted," The more irritated Harry seems to become, the more he seems to fidget with his fingers.

"But, I _can_ be trusted!" I know better than to speak out like this, but I feel like I have to speak up for myself.

"You shut up!" Harry points a warning finger at me.

"Harry!" I think Marv is about to lose it, probably more so than Harry. "Enough!"

"Oh, this _will_ be enough, alright," Harry grits his teeth. "I don't care, Marv. I'm pissed about last year. And I'm going to _show_ how pissed I am about last year." Before I know it, Harry reaches over the table for me. I know that if Marv doesn't do something to help me, I'm in real trouble…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I wake up, with blurriness covering my vision. It isn't until a few seconds later that it clears. I then hear the voice of one of my children ask, "Mom?" Though, since I've just come to from fainting, I'm not too sure which child it is. "Mom?" I hear again, to the left of me. I see Megan close to me, as well as my other kids, and Peter. As for Linnie, she looks to be the most guilty. "Mom, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I just felt… a little faint, is all," I grab on to the back of my head, since it somewhat hurts. I must've hit it on the way down. I try to sit up, but I still feel a little too dizzy to accomplish this simple task. "What happened?" I feel so tired…

"You seemed to faint, when you found out who Kevin's abductors were,"

Of course, Megan doesn't understand my actions, but I don't expect her to. I forgot that's why I fainted. Now, I have to work up the courage to explain to my family the truth of what happened, just over nine years ago. I know I'm not prepared to do that, and neither is my family, but I know I must.

"There's something I have to tell you guys right now," is the first thing to escape my mouth, as I continue to lay on the floor. I've started saying it; now, I know I have to finish it…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope it's a good enough chapter! Just remember: we got lucky tonight! I don't know how tomorrow and Saturday night will be, but we'll have to see! Who knows? We may get lucky, like we did last weekend! ;) Anyway, do you think Harry will actually hurt Kevin, or will Marv stop him in time? How will Kate end up spilling the truth? How will the family react—mostly Peter? I guess we'll have to wait and see, possibly a night or two! ;) Well, I'd best end this Author's Note here! Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	24. Chapter 24: Discovery III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Surprise, surprise! I'm updating tonight! ^_^ The opposite keeps happening of what I say, doesn't it? Meaning, I say I won't be able to update, and I do! Well, work let me go early tonight, but I'll get more into that in the ending Author's Note! For now, we should go! :D**

 **Chapter 24: Discovery III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry reaches over the table and grabs me by the collar of my coat, threatening to hurt me, obviously. My eyes remain wide, as I know I'm about to be pulverized by this seemingly heartless jerk.

That's when Marv luckily pulls him back and basically shouts at him, "Harry! I said, no!"

"Get away from me, Marv!"

Harry grits his teeth, as he pushes back his partner. Harry still has ahold of me, and that's when I receive a good smack in the face. I'm knocked back down in my chair, feeling the shock of being hit. I've never been hit before.

I've never really been physically attacked before—not even by Buzz. _His_ way of physical attacks were wedgies. I'm _this_ close to running upstairs and locking myself in Marv's room, but I know that would just piss off Harry more.

Luckily, I'm now out of Harry's grip, so that gives me a chance to escape from his reach. I stand up from the chair and back away from the table. I almost feel like a helpless victim right now, and I'll be _even more_ helpless, if Marv can't hold off his bigger, stronger partner.

Harry stands up from the table to attack me, muttering, "Get back here, you…"

"Harry!" Marv, once again, grabs on to Harry's shoulder, stopping him in the process of trying to attack me. I thought things were going to go a little more smoothly, but I know Harry still has a grudge against me about last year. Frankly, I don't blame him, but I'm just a kid—I can't handle this abuse. Also, I'm apparently Marv's son, so he doesn't want anything happening to me, either. "I said, no!" Marv is glaring daggers at Harry, and Harry is glaring at me, but with squinted eyes. "He's _my_ kid, remember?!" Marv points to himself again. "And I won't let you touch him!"

"You've gone soft, Marv…" I believe that's what I hear Harry say, but I'm not too sure.

"What?"

"I said, you've gone soft, Marv," Harry speaks clearer, as he repeats what I thought he said. Harry then looks at his partner, as he seems to remain stone cold. "I won't hurt him this time, but if he pisses me off again, even _you_ won't stand in my way, Marv."

That's when Harry pulls away from Marv and scurries passed me, (purposely) bumping into me on the way to the staircase. As he heads up the stairs, I just look over to my "Father", with tears returning to my eyes. Marv sternly looks at me, as if feeling the regret of ever getting into this mess with Harry, in the first place…

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter and my kids look at me, as the pressure has been placed on me now to finally speak the truth. After over nine years of hiding, this can't be held back, anymore. After everything I've went through tonight, plus having to share this secret, I just start to bawl. I place my hand on the front of my head, because that's what I seem to do, when I cry.

"Kate, what is it? What's wrong?" Peter places his hand on my head, obviously concerned. He'll be _even more_ concerned, when I tell him the truth about Kevin.

"Oh, god… I can't do this…"

"Do what, Mom?" Megan asks.

"The truth… I can't tell you the truth…"

"The truth about what?" Peter grows more concerned. "The truth about Kevin?"

My stomach rises, because since he's guessed correctly, I know I'm going to have to tell him. I just nod after a few seconds of thinking. "Yes…"

"Come on, Kate," Peter urges. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it," He then addresses the kids, "Right, kids?"

"Yeah, sure," they all answer, simultaneously. I'm still feeling the pressure, but I know I have to do this, because they're expecting me to answer.

I continue to bawl, with my hand placed on my head, as I seem to unwillingly let slip from my mouth, "I know who has Kevin… It's someone I've known for a long time…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I hope this chapter is OK, considering how it's not the best length in the World, but it's better than a lot of previous chapters! ;) Anyway, what do you think of what Harry tried to do? He seems to be this permanently angry little guy, doesn't he? What's going to happen next, now that Harry's left the room? What will Marv do with Kevin? Is it a relief or awkward to be in the same room with just his apparent "Father"? As for Kate, we still have yet to know how she's going to reveal her secret! Will we find that out tomorrow? ;) I guess we'll just have to find out! Well, until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I was supposed to be five until close tonight, but then I was messaged, and told not to go into work, at all. Though, since I was in earlier to escape from the cold, I heard about there being reservations. So, I said that to my manager, and I ended up going in from six until eight. It wasn't that busy tonight, despite the reservations, but hey! What can you do? We'll see what happens tomorrow night! :D**

 **PPS: To the recent reviewer, Snheetah, thank you SO much for your positive words! That means a lot to me! I hope you continue reading! I only wish I could thank you through a PM! Thanks for checking out GIJoeFan985's story, too! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	25. Chapter 25: Truth

**A/N: Hello, folks! Surprise! There's an update tonight! :D I got off work early again, because it was a slow Saturday. I was going to write this hours ago, but my Dad wanted to watch the next episode of** _ **Star Wars**_ **. Though, I did manage to fit in some time for this! Let's see where this takes us! ;)**

 **Chapter 25: Truth**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter looks down at me, as I attempt to sit up. I don't know how I'm going to continue to explain this to him and the kids, but, since I've started to, I know I need to continue to do so. "What do you mean? Who could you possibly know that has Kevin?" Peter calmly asks me. I remain propped up on my elbows, trying to think through the easiest way to be truthful to him. That's when he suddenly bursts, "What have you done to endanger our son?!" It takes me by surprise, causing me to jump, because that's the most excitement I've seen in Peter in a long time.

" _I_ didn't do anything, Peter!" I defend, pointing to myself. "It was _Linnie_ , who got herself associated with them!" I then point to my daughter, who looks up at me, surprised that I had basically ratted her out. The guilt hits me, because I just did to Linnie what Peter and I _both_ did to Jeff earlier.

"Alright! Then, how do you know them?!"

"Because… Because…"

I just can't seem to admit the truth. I grit my teeth, as the pressure continues to rise. I'm sweating, trembling, and as afraid as can be what my very own husband is going to do and say, when or _if_ I tell him.

"Because? Because, what?" he pries.

"I think I know," Linnie interludes. Linnie is looking up at both Peter and I, ready to admit the truth. She must know the truth, because of when she had a confrontation with Harry and Marv. "Kevin doesn't belong to us, does he?" She's on the right track, but it's not the _entire_ truth. She must not have been told, I guess for these reasons.

Peter just looks at me, and I'm unsure as to how to read his facial expression. That's when he asks, "How is that possible? You were pregnant with him," He gestures to my stomach, referring to my pregnancy with my little boy nine years ago.

"Of course he's mine," I try to shake off what Linnie said, because it's not entirely true.

"He's yours? What about ours?" Peter presses.

"No, Peter," I just shake my head again, before looking back over to my husband. Now that the tension has mellowed, I bring myself to calmly tell Peter, "Kevin is mine, but he's not yours."

Just when I thought I was going to handle this, tears fall from my eyes again. I can't believe I just revealed a nine-year-long secret to Peter and the kids. Now, all I have to wait for, is their reaction. The kids don't say anything, but I know they're dumbfounded. As for Peter, he remains looking at me the same way, seeming to be unable to form any words.

He just jerks his head, before asking, "What?"

"I said, Kevin doesn't belong to you," He slowly rears his head back, trying to process this information. "He isn't your son, Peter," Tears fall from my eyes again. "I'm so sorry."

"You're meaning to tell me, nine years ago, when you drove home—nearly getting into an accident—because you were so excited to tell me that you were pregnant, was false?"

"Not really, but… kinda," I don't know what else to say, because he's half right.

Peter rears back even further, as he asks, with a ticking-bomb voice, "Whose is he?"

"You wouldn't know him," I lower my head, while shaking it.

"That's not what I asked you," Peter becomes firm—firm and scary. "Whose. Is. He?"

"Marv…" I start bawling again, as I rest my forehead on the palm of my hand. "Marvin Merchants',"

"Marvin Merchants…" Peter seems to be thinking back. "Why do I know that name?"

"The newspaper, maybe?"

"Why the newspaper?"

"He's been in the newspaper a few times, Peter," I admit. I'm now full-on admitting the truth about who Marv really is. "You see, he's a robber—a Wet Bandit, if you will."

"The Wet Bandits…" Peter thinks again. "They just recently escaped from prison!"

"Yes," I nod, while I continue to bawl.

"You had our kid with a burglar?!" Peter starts to shout again, which frightens me, as I'm not used to it.

"He wasn't a burglar, at the time!" I protest. "He was just a nice young man, who I met!"

"Yeah. While you were married to me," Peter returns back to his calm state again, before asking a question he already knows the answer to, "You cheated on me, didn't you?"

"I…"

"Tell me the truth, Kate!" Peter explodes again. "How many times have you cheated on me before, huh?! What about our kids?! Are our kids ours, too?!"

"Yes! Yes, they are! This was only a one-time thing, I swear! You have to believe me, Peter!" I remain in the same position, as I continue to bawl even more. I knew he was going to react like this; hence why I didn't want to be truthful with him.

"I don't know what to believe, anymore," He shakes his head, as he stands up. "You lied to me all these years, Kate. I thought we had our fifth and final son together. I've loved him for all these years, only to find out he's not mine. I don't know how to believe you, anymore. I don't know whose kids are whose, and I'm certainly wondering if there are more children hidden out there."

"Peter, no…"

"No, Kate," He continues to remain calm. "I don't want to hear any more," Just when I thought he's said enough, he takes me by surprise and says, "I've called the police. They should be here shortly. Let me know when they get here. In the meantime, I'll be upstairs." That's the last of what Peter says, before I hear his footsteps proceed further up the stairs. I'm left here, crying, while I'm surrounded by my silent kids…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I'm sorry it's only one PoV tonight, but this PoV equals to the same amount of pages as having two PoV's. Well, what do you think of Peter's reaction? Was it to be expected? What's going to happen in the future? This may be an odd question, but was Kate** _ **really**_ **telling the truth about the other kids? We'll just have to see! ;) In the meantime, I'll see you later! :D**

 **PS: I'm sorry for not updating last night. I had more than enough time, but that chapter I posted this morning, was from last night. FanFiction was giving me an Error 1 Code again. That's the second time something like that has happened, and it could happen again. So, just prepare for that!**

 **PPS: Thanks again to Pepe le Pew (I can't remember your name) for reviewing again! :D I still wish I could PM you, but, since I can't, please check out my other** _ **Home Alone**_ **stories!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	26. Chapter 26: Truth II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! After watching the seventh episode of** _ **Star Wars**_ **, I managed to fit in time for this chapter! I hope it isn't a disappointment, but let's hope the next chapter will be better! Let's go! :)**

 **Chapter 26: Truth II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

There's an awkward moment between Marv and I, as we continue to stand and look at each other. After all these years, I can't believe no one in my family ever said anything about this truth.

No one said anything about how I may appear to look like Mom, but not like Dad. In fact, even _I_ didn't notice it. Looking at Marv now, I'm trying to see if there's some resemblance. One thing's for sure: I certainly don't get my brain from him.

"Come on, kid," Marv is finally the one to break the ice. "Let's get you upstairs and into bed."

"Into bed?" I question. "Harry's gone upstairs. Why aren't you taking this chance to take me home?"

"Because," he starts, as he maneuvers his way around the table. "Harry would kill me, if he knew I let you go."

"Well then, come with me," I know it's an odd thing to plead, but it's the only way for me to get out of here. "The police don't have to know, I swear."

"No. I'm sorry, but there's no way. I especially don't want to have to face your Mother again," Marv walks passed me, heading towards the stairs.

"My Mother?" I turn to face him, even though he has his back turned to me. "You're risking having me be killed by Harry, all because of your fear of facing my Mother?"

"It's not like that, kid…"

"Oh, I think it is," Despite being a nine-year-old, I can see right through people. "Aren't you supposed to be my Father? The one who's supposed to look out for me the most?"

"You already have a Father, kid, and it certainly ain't me,"

"Well, I can have two Fathers," I can't believe I'm saying this. "I know you're wanting to help me. After all, you were trying to protect me from Harry, weren't you?"

"You certainly talk a lot, kid," My heart falters, when I hear Marv say that. "But, you do make a good point," Marv then turns to face me, once more. He seems to be thinking through something, as if trying to formulate how he's going to tell me what he has to say next. "Do you want to hear more about how your Mother and I met?" Considering how I didn't really want to hear the story, in the first place, and how Marv seemed hesitant on telling me, I'm surprised he's asking me this. Of course, curiosity has got the best of me, so I just nod in agreement. Marv turns back around, making his way back over to the table. I don't know what to do, but to stand here and wait for instructions. "Come on," Marv pulls out his chair. I look behind me, hoping Harry isn't closeby to hear us. "Don't worry, Harry won't be back down. Besides, _he's_ the one, who wanted to tell you the story, in the first place," For some reason, hesitation has filled me, but I follow Marv's directions, and stroll over to the table, too. I pull out a chair and look at the man, who's apparently my Father. He lowers his head, with his hands folded on the table. He also seems hesitant on continuing with this story, despite asking me if I want to hear it, in the first place. Though, he proceeds to start, anyway, "That day in the coffee shop, everything changed…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D What do you think of what's happened? We're going to hear more of Marv's story in the future. And, who knows? Maybe we'll reach the point of where it was decided (or forced) for Marv and Kate to part from one another. He must** _ **really**_ **not want to see Kate, if he's even willing to risk Kevin's ass. Also, is it strange that Kevin wants Marv to come with him? I guess it's just a tactic to get out of the situation he's in… Or, is it? ;) Well, we'll just have to see! I have some ideas formulating! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	27. Chapter 27: Truth III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Well, since I had lots of time tonight, I decided to make this chapter about three pages, which is more than what I've been doing! :D I'm looking forward to where this is taking us! I'm actually having an idea forming for the future… Let's hope I can make it happen! ;) For now, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 27: Truth III**

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _Kate and I soon entered the Country Style, only to have found it to be busy. My heart faltered, because of the tons of people in this small spot. If it was_ this _busy, then I could expect to be waiting a long time in the lineup for my coffee, and that would equal even_ less _time for me to spend with Kate._

 _As for her, she breathed out, clearly overtaken by this amount of business. Then again, it was the beginning of the week, and that was what people were doing: getting their morning coffee, before work._

" _Wow…" She looked around. "I don't think I've ever seen it this busy, but, then again, I don't come in here too often,"_

" _So, last night was just a chance, huh?"_

 _She looked up at me (since I was a bit taller than her) and raised her eyebrow, with a smirk forming, "Yeah, I guess so,"_

" _Do you want to wait in this line or do you want to go somewhere else?"_

" _Nah, we can wait. We can still talk and get to know each other in line, you know,"_

" _True," I nodded in agreement. There was an awkward silence for a moment, because I didn't know how to start a conversation with someone I just met yesterday._

 _Eventually, Kate spoke up, "So… Do you have any kids?" It was an awkward way to start a conversation, I believed, but at least there was a conversation happening._

" _Uh, no… No, I don't have any," I thought back to the only high school girlfriend I had, and how I hoped I could make it work with her. But, a very low percentage of those relationships were actually successful._

" _Ah. Well, I have four,"_

 _The whole time she was talking to me, she was looking up ahead of her at the line. I guess it was better to pay attention than to get distracted, and end up standing in the same spot in line._

" _Yeah, you told me last night," I smiled._

" _Oh," She lowered her head and shook it, with a bit of fluster. She just chuckled, before asking, "I did, didn't I?" She looked back up at me and said, "You know, raising a family as big as I do, you tend to get a little mixed up from time to time."_

" _That's OK," I confirmed, before asking the common question, "What are your kids' names?"_

" _Well, there's Brian, or Buzz, as we call him, because of his buzzed haircut. He's the oldest, at being five years old. Then, I have Jeff, four, and my twins, Megan and Linnie, at three,"_

" _Whoa. I didn't think you'd have such little kids!" I realized that that might not have been the best thing to say._

" _Oh, I know," She took it the way I intended it to be. "Being a fashion designer, and my husband being a major businessman, we hardly get any time with our kids," She lowered her head, seeming to feel disappointed at her daily life. "That's why the kids' Aunt Leslie and Uncle Frank get the kids all the time. I feel bad, but…"_

" _Don't feel bad," For some reason, I felt the need to place my hand on her back. "You're doing the best you can."_

 _She looked up at me and smiled. Through the disappointed look in her eyes, I had a feeling that, somehow, she liked me. That was when she looked away from me, and looked ahead of her at the moving queue again._

" _Marv…" She started. "I really want to have this coffee date with you, but it just doesn't feel right, considering how I'm married,"_

" _Well, we're just going to be friends, aren't we?" I was hoping that wouldn't be the case (friendzoned), but I didn't want to be the one in charge of destroying a marriage._

" _Well, sure, but…" She hesitated, before continuing, "I don't feel like this will be a friendship,"_

 _She shook her head, which I believed to be her trying to shake off the feelings she was starting to have for me. I found it to be strange, because we've known each other for a total of five minutes. Then again, I pretty much fell in love with her at the first sight of her._

" _Don't worry, this won't be anything you don't want it to be," I placed my hand on her back again. For some reason, it made me feel good, doing it._

" _Thank you, Marv," She seemed to appreciate my words. "I'm glad you're a gentleman, unlike some of the other jerks out there." I was taken by surprise by those words. It was true, despite how my partner was an arrogant jerk ninety-five percent of the time._

 _Finally, the queue cleared enough, causing Kate and I to be next in line. We looked at each other, before we strolled up to the counter to order. I knew we'd be sitting at a table together, getting to know each other, but I couldn't shake off this feeling I had for Kate, and I knew it would be hard to be "just friends" with her…_

 _ **Present Time…**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

I remain sitting on the floor, crying, while surrounded by my seemingly dumbstruck kids. Peter has been upstairs for a few moments, but it seems like forever. I can't contain my crying, and I feel like I'm going to have more breakdowns, if my husband doesn't come back downstairs to talk reason with me.

I know who has Kevin now, and I know he's safe. I don't know why they have him, but I know Harry and Marv are harmless—especially Marv. After all, _Marv_ is Kevin's _real_ Father. That's when it hits me: Why am I waiting for the police? I know I have Marv's number saved somewhere.

Why don't I just call him? Surely, we can figure out a way through this situation. Maybe Marv abducted Kevin, because he wanted to be his Father? That seems to be the only logical explanation to me, so I'm going to go through with it.

I try to sniffle back my tears, before standing up from the floor, which is quite difficult to do, wearing high heels. I rush over to the phone, pick up the receiver, and try to think of what Marv's number is. Since my head is in such a fury, I completely forgot that, literally a minute ago, I remembered I had Marv's number hidden somewhere.

"Kids?" I address the remaining four kids I have left, who are sitting on the floor. "Can you go find my purse?" I've kept it in my purse all these years, as well as my other contacts. I don't know why, I just did. I'm glad I did, because of a situation like this.

"I'll get it!" Jeff pipes up, which is more eagerness and energy in him than I've seen, since we left for Halloween tonight. Jeff rushes for the kitchen, where I left my purse, and soon returns with it.

"Thank you," I say to him, before hanging up the phone and searching through my purse for my contacts. I finally find my contact book and begin searching through it, trying to reach the "M's", since it's in alphabetical order. Once I finally do, I see Marv's name, as well as his number. "That's it!"

I feel a slight rush of joy fill me, but it soon fades as my quick adrenaline wasn't thinking about the obvious: What if Marv doesn't have the same number, if _any_ number, at all? I guess it's worth a try. I set down the contact book and begin dialing. My nerves are skyrocketing, as I'm hoping to receive some sort of answer…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I'm glad this chapter is of a decent length! What do you think of the continuation of Marv's backstory of meeting Kate? How will it continue? As for Kate's PoV, what do you think of her thoughts on Kevin's abduction? Will she be able to reach Marv? Stay tuned for more! ;) I don't think there's anything else to say, except for you guys to have a great night! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	28. Chapter 28: The Call

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I hope you'll like this chapter, because it's leading to something very exciting, I believe! ;) Well, that seems to be all I have to say, because I've run out of stuff to say in beginning Author's Notes! So, let's not waste any more time with this one, and let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 28: The Call**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I finish the next part of the story to Kevin, who continues to sit across the table, with a disbelieved look on his face. I'm about to tell him more of what happened at the coffee shop, when the phone rings, unexpectedly.

I jump, not only because it startles me, but because I worry that it has something to do with the kid. I look back at the phone, with these thoughts flowing through my mind, back to the kid again, whose eyes are glanced towards the direction of the phone.

"Are you gonna get that?" I just shake my head, not because I'm saying "no", but because I'm not sure if I should.

"Yeah, I'll get it," I've come to this decision, because I have a feeling this phone call won't be as bad as I think it's going to be. I stand up from my chair, stroll over to the phone, and pick it up a few rings in. I answer with the casual, "Hello?" I glance at Kevin, to make sure he stays put.

That's when I hear a voice I haven't heard in a long time, " _Hello?"_ Kevin squints, as if wondering why I'm forming the facial expression I am.

I really don't want to have a conversation with this woman, especially in front of her son, but I don't know what else to do, except ask, "Kate?" Kevin's eyes widen at his Mother's name.

" _Marv? Is that you?"_

"Uh, yes… Yes, it is,"

" _Is… Is Kevin there?"_ I'm looking up at Kevin this whole time, as his eyes remain widened, pegged at me.

"Umm… Kevin?" He squints again at the sound of his name. I can't control the trembly feeling that's taken over. My stomach is turning knots, and I'm almost beginning to sweat.

" _You know, your son? Don't play this game with me, Marv. I'm in no mood,"_

"Why would you think Kevin was here?" Kevin gasps, as if he knows what I'm trying to tell Kate.

" _I know, Marv. I was told,"_

"She _told_ you?!" I immediately begin to worry, because all of our careful planning— _Harry's_ careful planning, for that matter—seems to have gone out the window.

" _I know you and Harry are harmless, Marv; especially you. You'd never hurt anyone, especially your son,"_

"Why do you keep saying this? I don't have him here,"

I continue to worry that Kate will find out the truth, all the more while, Kevin becomes increasingly scared. He can obviously hear what I'm trying to tell Kate, and he's about to explode.

" _Marv! Stop it, would you?! I know you have Kevin there!"_ I pull the phone away from my ear, because of Kate's screeching voice.

That's when Kevin seems to be on his last nerve, because he rises up from his chair and rushes over to me, calling, "Mom! Mom!"

He begins crying, I believe from what's all happened tonight, and now, he knows his Mother is on the opposite end of the phone. He tries to push me and grab the phone out of my hand, but I do the only abrupt thing I think to do at the time, and slam down the phone onto the base. That's when I lose it, and abruptly slap him across the face…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I lay in bed, flicking through the different channels, until I find _Letterman_. I can use a little bit of comedy in my life right now. Or, was comedy something I just experienced downstairs? Either way, I'm having a difficult time believing Kate right now.

After all these years—for sixteen fucking years—my wife has always been faithful to me… or so I thought. Now, I'm just learning that my son isn't even mine. This can't be happening… This has to be some sort of Halloween prank.

Just now, I hear Kate hollering from downstairs. Her hollering is very unique from other shouters I know—Leslie not included—because Kate shrieks, when she shouts. It isn't long, before I hear someone rushing up the stairs, and pop into the bedroom doorway. Kate seems out of breath, and is in tears. I sit up in bed and turn, so I'm sitting on the side of the bed.

That's when I ask, "Kate, what's wrong?"

"It's Kevin… I know where he is, and he's in trouble," The tears are fastly escaping her eyes, as it appears to be that she's about to have a panic attack…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Whoa… I'm sure you didn't see that coming with Marv, did you? :o This is all part of my plan! ;) I'm sure you'll be quite surprised, when you read further into this story! I just hope things continue to go well! Well, you know what to do after you read this! For now, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	29. Chapter 29: The Abrupt Decision

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Welcome to this new chapter that will hopefully answer questions, but excite you to read even more! ;) Well, I think that's what all needs to be said! So, we'll get started! :D (I'm wasting my time with these beginning Author's Notes, aren't I?)**

 **Chapter 29: The Abrupt Decision**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I look at Kevin, who has a look of terror on his face. He touches his clearly painful cheek, obviously stunned that the nice abductor, his _Father_ , would hit him. This kid probably doesn't even know what it's like to be slapped, let alone in a situation like this.

"Kevin, look, I'm sorry," is all that's able to escape from my mouth.

I feel absolutely horrible inside, because I'm not usually a violent person. It takes a lot to piss me off, and what this kid did last year, is one of the biggest things I've ever been pissed off about. Other than that, I'm usually a pretty mellow person, unlike my partner.

Kevin starts to back away, and I think I can see the little bit of trust he had for me escaping from his eyes. I try to apologize again, but he just shakes his head, not wanting to listen. He backs up into the dining room, still holding his face. The hurt look in his eyes, completely breaks my heart.

"You hit me… And you wouldn't even let me talk to my Mom!" He starts crying again, and I know I've hurt him in more ways than one.

"I know. I'm sorry, Kevin, but I think Harry's right—we can't have you going back to your parents," The look of horror on his face explains everything to me.

"Why not?!" he raises his voice, and I'm afraid it'll catch Harry's attention.

"You _know_ why not. Harry and I are criminals, remember?"

"That's not _my_ fault!"

"I'm not saying it is, but…"

"No!" he cuts me off. "Take me back to my parents! Now!" He's more so ordering than begging.

"Kevin, I…"

Before I can get a word in, he shouts, "No! I don't want to be where Harry's going to hurt me! He's holding a grudge against me about last year, and I don't think he likes me too much right now! So, if you _really_ cared for me, like you say you do, then you'd take me back home!" He continues to demand this, but I just don't think I can, anymore.

"I know what you're saying, but…"

"But, what? You don't want to get in trouble by the police? Oh, that's OK, I understand," He stares at me, before continuing, "I understand that you care more for yourself than you do for your kid."

That's when he decides to run upstairs, probably to go to my room. I just tilt my head back, trying to relieve the anger and stress I'm feeling. I honestly hated hitting the kid, but I was scared he would've made contact with Kate. As I'm thinking of what to do, that horrible day comes back to me—Kate and I's last day together.

I lower and shake my head, trying to rid myself of those memories. Right now, I need to focus on Kevin, and what the right thing to do will be—how to keep Harry away from him and the police off our backs. That's when it hits me: the perfect idea. I look up the stairs, where I last saw the kid, and confirm with myself exactly what I need to do…

 **Kate's PoV:**

Tears are streaming down my face, as I begin to tremble. I'm internally begging that Peter is going to set aside his feelings, and help me with this. When he asks me what's wrong, I explain, with crying breaths, that Kevin's in trouble, but I know where he is.

That's when Peter immediately stands up and asks, in a headrush, "Where are the police?! Are they here yet?!"

" _You_ called them! I don't know when they'll be here!" I exasperate, as Peter rushes over to me. We both leave the room to head back downstairs, where the kids are. Though, as if on cue, we receive a knock on our front door, and I know it's the police…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D I'm sorry for the length (it's longer than some of the chapters I've written), but I hope it clears up some things, but excites you more! What idea has Marv come across, and how will it keep Kevin away from his family? Also, how will it keep the police away from them? Why did Marv choose not to take Kevin back home, suddenly? As for Peter and Kate, if that truly** _ **is**_ **the police at their door, how will that interaction go? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out! For now, I bid you adieu! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	30. Chapter 30: Whereabouts and Flashbacks

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I have a not-so-useless Author's Note to start us off with! First off, I'd like to say, this story will no longer be continued… Just kidding! XD No, the reason why I didn't update last night, was because my group meeting was later than I anticipated, and we ended up going to my work for a drink, afterwards. I didn't get home until eleven. Yes, the guy I like is in this group, and I'm really hoping I can make it work with him! ^_^ One thing I worry about, is the fact a new, super pretty girl, has joined our group, and my anxiety makes me feel like I'm up for some competition! Well, we'll just have to see what happens! ;) As for the actual story, we should get on with it!**

 **Chapter 30: Whereabouts and Flashbacks**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I rush down the stairs, so we can open the door. By now, my kids have disappeared into the other rooms, but soon show up, once new commotion begins to happen. Once I answer the door, I'm correct in my assumption of it being an officer.

"Oh, good evening, Officer!" I don't know why I say that in such a surprised tone, but I guess it's all that I've been through tonight, affecting everything.

"Hello, Mrs. McCallister. May I come in?"

The officer removes his hat, as I step aside, answering him, "Of course,"

Once the man is in the door, he explains, "I believe it was your husband, who called and informed us that you knew of your son's whereabouts?"

Before I'm about to answer, Peter informs the man, "That is correct, Officer,"

"I can have the F.B.I. over there, in a heartbeat. Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me where this location is, we can head over there," The man, Officer Kingswood, pulls out a notepad to jot down information.

"Officer, before I tell you anything, can you make a promise that Peter and I can go over with you guys?" Of course, Peter looks at me strangely, as if I just asked the officer if we could go to the moon.

"Kate…"

"Peter," I look up at my slightly-taller husband and inform him, "I know exactly what I'm doing. Now please, will you go with us to pick up our son, and put aside your personal feelings right now?"

Peter looks as though he's almost lost for words. He lifts up his arm in an unknowing manner, before answering, "Yeah, I guess,"

"Alright. Thank you," I find it strange that the officer says that, when _I'm_ the one, who's supposed to be saying that to Peter. I guess the man is in a hurry, and wants to get this information as soon as possible.

"Alright, Officer Kingsman," I firmly begin, while breathing out and preparing myself for this moment. "Kevin's abductors are located at 1355 Kennedy Expressway, Interstate 90."

"Alright. And how do you know this?" Officer Kingsman glances up from his notepad.

"I used to know one of the abductors, Marvin Merchants. He's how Kevin came to be,"

As soon as I admit the truth to the officer, he continues to look at me, with the same expression on his face. I know I'm a Mother, desperate to find her son, and my facial expression appears to be as so. Since I'm looking at the officer, I'm unsure of Peter's expression, but I know it must be a look of hurt, distrust, and every other negative feeling in between…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _Kate and I had finally received our coffee, and we scoured to try and find an empty table. There was (in my eyes) a conveniently-placed table in the corner, where Kate and I could talk alone. We sat down, before anyone else could, and proceeded to take a sip of our too-hot coffee._

" _Wow. That burns a little," I was the first to comment._

" _Yeah. Well, it's better too hot than too cold," Kate shrugged, fiddling with the coffee cup lid._

" _Yeah, I guess," It was then that it became awkward to sit here with a woman I barely knew, and not know what to say. "So, uh… How's being a fashion designer treating you?" I fiddled with the lid of my coffee cup, as I asked that. I contorted my face, realizing the strangeness of the question I asked._

" _Oh, it's good. It's good," She nodded, with a pretty smile on her face. She didn't really seem to be focusing on anything, besides her lap. I wasn't too sure what was going through her mind right now, but I had the fear that I was bugging her. "So," She looked up at me, flipping back a part of her bangs. "What do you and your friend do for a living?" I became numb, as I wanted to choke on my tongue. I never told this woman that I had a job, or a lack thereof. She must've noticed the look on my face, because she smiled further, before proceeding to ask, "What? Is it some sort of secret, or something? What are you, bank robbers?" (A/N: Ooh! So close!)_

" _Uh…" I glanced down at my lap. If I wanted this woman to like me for_ me _, then I was going to have to be truthful with her. "To be honest with you, Kate, neither Harry, nor I, have jobs,"_

 _I felt almost ashamed and embarrassed by the truth. This woman was a successful fashion designer, married to a successful businessman, of some sort, and would never want to be seen with me._

" _Marv," she started. I knew now she was going to drop the ball on me. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me, I know. I married Peter; not because of his money or even his looks…" I looked up at her. "OK, well, maybe his looks had a part in it, but it was mostly just him, his_ personality _, that I fell in love with," Those words coming from her mouth, were the most reassuring to me. "Believe me, I don't care if you're unemployed. What matters most, is that you're not criminals, wanted across the State."_

 _She picked up the stir stick she got with her coffee and began to stir the hot drink, with the lid removed, of course. Considering what I've heard about most rich snobs, I knew Kate was different from other rich people. I looked at her, as she was stirring her hot coffee, and I then realized that I loved her even more…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! XD I'm hoping this makes up for the lack of a chapter last night! I almost cut it off at Kate's PoV, but I knew this chapter needed more, especially after last night! So, I'm sorry if Marv's PoV seems to be an added PoV (which I still hope you enjoyed), but there** _ **is**_ **a point to that! ;) I don't think there's anything else to say! So, for now, adieu! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	31. Chapter 31: Whereabouts & Flashbacks II

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm starting a little late tonight, but that's because I was finishing proofreading GIJoeFan985's story,** _ **Two Against Two**_ **! It'll be another few days, before it's ready! Yes, I'm sacrificing my story for his. Anyway, with what time I have left, let's make the best of it! Let's go! ;)**

 **Chapter 31: Whereabouts and Flashbacks II**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I are in the back of Officer Kingswood's cruiser, heading for the address Linnie told us. I know this address all too well, because I've spent many times over there, spending time with Marv and Harry. I look back, wondering how I was so secretive with all this, but it must've worked, because Peter was shocked, when I told him the news.

"How many other officers are going to be there?" Peter asks Officer Kingswood, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Well, another officer, besides myself, Officer Pierpoint, will be there, but the rest of the guys will be F.B.I. Agents,"

"F.B.I. Agents?" Usually, a Mother is happy to hear those words, but I know Harry and Marv aren't dangerous, so there's no need for the F.B.I..

"Yes, Ma'am. We don't know what to expect, once we get to your son's captors' hideout,"

"It's not a hideout," I sit back against my seat, pondering through my thoughts. As for Peter, he looks at me, I believe stunned that I don't think the F.B.I. should be involved in this.

"Well then, their _residence_ , Ma'am," Officer Kingswood corrects himself, in an ignorant manner.

"Trust me, Officer Kingswood, Harry and Marv are harmless. They've only done this to get back at _me_ ," I explain to him, placing my hand on my chest.

"Is _that_ what you think this is about?" Peter seems to be disbelieved, once again. I look at him, seeing the distressed look on his face. " _You_?"

"Peter, trust me, I know these two better than you ever will. And, believe me, they wouldn't take Kevin, with the intention of hurting him,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. Thank you,"

I face forward again, feeling slightly pissed that Peter doesn't believe me. I know he's still mad that I cheated on him and lied to him all these years, but he needs to believe that I know Harry and Marv were not after my son to hurt him.

Honestly, I believe it was either some pent-up anger from Marv or he wanted an excuse to spend time with his son. Either way, Harry and Marv are harmless. I know they are. And, it's only a matter of time, before Peter finds out that truth for himself…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _It was about 9:30, and Kate and I were having a nice conversation about her kids. She basically described it as Buzz being the troublemaker, Jeff being the quiet one, and the twins being as good as gold._

" _Wow. Could you imagine if you had another kid?"_

" _Yeah, I know," By the look on her face, I knew she didn't want a fifth child, but there was always a chance it could happen. That was when she looked down at her watched and gasped, "Oh, crap! I have to be at work in a half hour!"_

" _Wait, where's your work located?"_

" _It's about twenty minutes away from here, but they like us to be at least five minutes early,"_

" _Oh, come on, stay another five minutes," I didn't mean to plead, but I did._

 _The woman pouted a little, before apologizing, "I'm sorry, Marv, but I really have to go. We can do this again, I'm sure," She stood up, flinging her purse over her shoulder, and picking up her coffee cup from the table. I stood up with her, so I could say a proper "goodbye" to her._

" _Well, it was nice spending this time with you," I reached out to shake her hand, unsure if it was OK to do so. Thankfully, she returned the favour, which made me feel proud._

" _You too, Marv. You're great company," She released her hand from mine, before excusing herself._

 _For some reason, I felt it necessary to ask her, "Kate?" She turned around to look at me, and that was when my tongue swelled up in my mouth. Though, I managed to spill out the words, "Why were you so startled to see me this morning?"_

 _She tilted her head, with a pretty grin, and replied, "Oh, don't worry about it. It was nothing. Anyways, I gotta go,"_

 _She gave me a quick wave, before exiting the coffee shop. I was now here, alone, and all I could do, was watch her walk to her car. The further she walked away from the building, the more I missed her, and the more I realized I was missing that female companionship…_

 _ **Present Time…**_

I continue to drive Harry and I's van on the Interstate, hoping to reach Indianapolis or someplace like it. I just want to be out of Chicago as soon as possible, before Harry wakes up and finds out what I've done.

I also want to be far enough away, when the police decide to show up. I know Harry will be the only one to get in trouble, but that's what he gets for pretty much forcing me to abduct my own son.

I look back in the rear-view mirror at my unconscious son, wrapped in a blanket, hoping he doesn't wake up anytime soon. I feel bad, because I had to put him to sleep with some chloroform we had in our supplies closet.

Harry was wanting to use it tonight, before abducting him, but I refused. I told him there were better ways to abduct somebody, despite my better judgement of even doing this job, in the first place…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D Wow. This chapter ended up longer than I thought! What do you think of Kate and the other's conversation in the police car? Is Officer Kingsman being a bit of a dick (even though he's right to have informed the F.B.I.)? How will Kate and Marv's next meeting go (in the flashback sequences)? As for Marv's present PoV, what the hell do you think he's doing? o.O He's heading to Indianapolis? For what reason? I guess we'll have to find out! ;) For now, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	32. Chapter 32: An Odd Situation

**A/N: Hello, folks! We're getting a late start on this, but this chapter wasn't going to be that long, in the first place! I have a big surprise coming up, and I think this short chapter will be perfect for what I have to do next! The reason why I'm late with starting this, is because I (unexpectedly) went to the theater to see the new** _ **Jumanji**_ **movie. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it, by the way! Well, since we only have a short amount of time, we'd best get started on this! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 32: An Odd Situation**

 **Kate's PoV:**

We finally arrive at Harry and Marv's address, and it's only a matter of time, before I get to see my baby again. A few hours, worrying, is too much for me. I want this to be over with, and I want this to be over with now.

We pull up front, and it looks pretty dead. "It looks pretty dead here," Officer Kingswood comments.

"That's what I was thinking," I reply, glancing up front, where the officer is, before looking back at the quiet house. "Where are all your F.B.I. friends you were talking about?"

"I don't know," The officer seems just as confused as I am. As for Peter, he's staring out the window, I believe wondering the same thing we are. Officer Kingswood soon exits the car, removing his gun from his belt, in the process. "Stay there." he informs us, before heading for the direction of the house. I become anxious, because I want to know what's happening inside. I need to see what's going on with my baby boy.

"Peter, I can't just sit here. I need to see my baby,"

"I think Kingswood knows what he's doing, Kate," He looks out the window at the law enforcer, same as I am.

"Yeah, well, the guy has a bit of an edge to him, and I don't like it. How can we be sure he knows what he's doing?"

"Hey, _you_ wanted it to only be us and another officer. You didn't even _want_ the F.B.I. here. And, now that they're not here, you feel it's not enough,"

"I know, but I just feel something isn't right…"

I'm correct in my assumption, when I see the policeman stand frozen in place in the driveway. I'm not sure what he's doing, because I certainly can't see anything happening at the house.

Though, when I look closer, I see a figure, standing in the window. I now know why the officer has paused—I know who that figure is in the window, and I know he's going to be a problem…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D Well, this chapter went differently than I expected! I think I'm going to write one more, before I go on with my big plan! They say to not interfere with how the story goes, so I'm going to leave it the way it is! ;) For now, I'll see you later! :D**

 **PS: In the car on the way home from the movie theater, something came to me I didn't notice before: there wouldn't be a backseat in the back of the van, as described in the original story. So, I'm going to pretend that it's one of those vans that you can remove the backseat out of.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	33. Chapter 33: An Odd Situation II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Welcome back to another chapter of my Halloween story! I know this won't be too long of a chapter, but, as I said last night, don't expect it to be. This will be the last chapter I write, before my unexpected twist happens! :o (The only expected thing about it, is that you know it's going to happen.) Anyway, while typing this, the jerk (not really) I'm trying to hook up with and I were texting each other, trying to make skiing plans for this weekend. Let's see how that goes! ;) For now, let's get started on the chapter!**

 **Chapter 33: An Odd Situation II**

 **Officer Kingswood's PoV:**

I'm holding out my gun, seeing the white figure in the window. I'm honestly reminded of a horror movie, with the dark sky surrounding me; and what little light is reflecting on the window, is causing whoever is standing in the window, to look pure white. Over the years, I've seen some pretty terrifying things in this job, and this is one of them.

"Officer! Wait!" I'm taken by surprise at Mrs. McCallister's voice, since I told her to stay in the car.

"Mrs. McCallister, I told you to stay in the car!" I look over my shoulder at the woman, while still holding my gun towards the house. Her head is peeking out from the car door. It's almost as if she and Mr. McCallister traded sides.

"I know, but believe me when I tell you this, that you won't need that gun. Harry is harmless,"

"Yeah, well, Mrs. McCallister, we just can't take that chance, now, can we? This is your _son_ involved in this; I thought you'd be more carefree by the fact that we may have to use guns to rescue him,"

"Who's _we_?" She shakes her head, almost disbelieved by my words. "So far, _we're_ the only ones here,"

"Honestly, I don't know where the others are!" That's the truth. They were supposed to be here, before us.

"Well, call them! Tell them we're here! I'm curious as to what's taking this so-called "well-trained" F.B.I. so damn long!"

"Well, I don't know, Kate!" I don't really address anybody informally, but it got away from me, because I'm almost as frustrated as she is.

"Well then, call them, for God's sake!"

Once I look back up at the house, I notice the white figure in the window is gone. A lump forms in my gut, and I begin to have a chill, at the mere thought of this place being haunted. Even though Kate said it was only Harry—someone she knew—I still feel eerie about all this. I pull out my officer's pager and ask for the Chicago F.B.I. department. I wait a moment, before I receive an answer. The answer I receive, causes me to turn around and look at the McCallisters. Mrs. McCallister has a worried look on her face, and I don't blame her.

"What is it?!" she pries. "What'd they say?!"

"They said the F.B.I. have been called back…" There's a drift in my voice, because I'm so stunned at this news; I'm not even making eye-contact with the woman. "That doesn't make any sense, because I would've been informed," I now look at Kate, who has a horrified look on her face. I have a feeling more trouble has just been caused…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow… What the hell just happened? :o Something unexpected again, that's for sure! I know better than to meddle (heh,** _ **Scooby-Doo**_ **) with the way the story goes. Though, if I think things through correctly, next chapter should hold the big surprise for you! ;) Until next time, see ya!**

 **PS: I've been meaning to say this a few days ago, but I forgot. I didn't say anything about my job around Friday or Saturday, because I wasn't scheduled in for last week, at all. It's because of the time of year and the minimum wage hike. I just hope I'm not in Saturday, because that's when we're skiing! :o (And I hope I don't fall on my face, while doing it!)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	34. Chapter 34: Four Years

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Welcome to the chapter you've been waiting for! I told you last time that something unexpected will happen, and this is the chapter! Heck, even** _ **I**_ **don't know how this will go, but I guess that's what we writers do: surprise, not only our readers, but ourselves, as well! ;) Let's go!**

 **Chapter 34: Four Years**

 _ **Four Years Later…**_

 **Kate's PoV:**

I make dinner for my four kids on this Halloween night, or should I say, my _three_ kids. After all, Buzz is practically an adult now. He'll be eighteen next month. "Dinner's ready!"

Ever since Kevin disappeared, my family stopped going out Trick or Treating, out of fear that one of my other kids will disappear, too. I don't know if it's a Halloween curse or a curse on this family, but four years ago, on Halloween, wasn't the first time I lost Kevin. Leaving him home alone, was something I could hardly bear. Though, these past four years, it hasn't been easy, thinking that my son may be gone forever.

Soon, my three teenagers, plus adult, rush down the stairs, in order to eat this special Halloween dinner. It's not that we _don't_ celebrate it; we just don't go Trick or Treating, or out for parties, anymore.

"Wow. It looks good, Mom!" Megan excitedly compliments, as she eyes the roast beef dinner in front of her.

"Thanks, hon," I smile back at her, as I place the rest of the food on the kitchen counter.

I begin to tremble, because I start thinking about that terrible night four years ago, exactly. I can't seem to get by one of these dinners, without shaking up a bit. Our first year without him, it was all I could do to stay at the table. Afterwards, I left the table for a good cry.

"You all right, Kate?" Peter arrives in the kitchen, placing an arm around me. He knows what I'm going through, because he's going through it, too—we all are.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I admit, but it isn't totally true. Thinking about my son for those four years, has been unbearable.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry, Kate. Sit down and have some supper,"

I just nod, because I really don't know what to say. I sit down at my usual spot at the kitchen counter, hoping I can get through this dinner, without having a breakdown. This is usually what happens, when we have a special gathering like this.

I usually go upstairs afterwards and have a good cry, but I won't tonight. At least, I'll _try_ to tonight. Christmas, his Birthday, and Halloween, are the hardest days of the year to have any gathering like this. Though, it's usually the only days my family prays, since it happened.

Megan asks, "Can I say the blessing?"

I just nod, with a teary-eyed smile, and reply, "Yes,"

Megan starts the blessing. While my hands are clapped together, and my head is lowered, tears escape from my eyes, as memories of my little boy start flooding back into my mind. Peter can obviously see this, because he places his hand on my back. Every year, it's the same thing, and every year, it hurts. I pray to God, he's all right…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Kevin! Come on! Dinner's ready!" Dad yells, from the bottom of the stairs.

It's time for our annual Halloween supper—something I've been doing, ever since I got here. I haven't gone out Trick or Treating, since that night in Chicago, but that's because Dad won't let me. I know why, but it still sucks.

I'm not really allowed to be in the outside World, but what am I to do? It's not like I'm living in horrible conditions. This guy loves me, and, quite honestly, it's been better these past few years, not having any annoying older siblings giving you wedgies, stealing your pizza, or ditching you, while Trick or Treating.

"Coming!" I holler back down, as I set down my magazine on the latest movies. I wish I could go out more, but, as I said, I'm pretty enclosed here.

I trot down the stairs and turn the corner, to see Dad, setting the kitchen table. Since it's just the two of us, we don't need an overly big house. My first few months here, Marv, as I called him back then, wasn't a very good cook. He had to use cooking books, just to make the basic of meals.

Of course, I was too little to help him with any of it, but, as I got older, he taught me how. Tonight, it looks like a tuna casserole—something I wasn't fond of, in the beginning, but grew to like the taste of, because it seemed to be the only thing he could cook correctly almost right away.

I peer down over it and ask, "Is that tuna casserole again?"

"Yep!" he proudly answers, setting down the dish of dinner rolls on the table.

"You seem to like to cook that a lot, don't you, Dad?" He and I joke a lot. We've been doing it, since pretty much the beginning. Honestly, besides the limited access to the outside World, Dad and I have it pretty good here.

"Well, it's the easiest for me to make, so…" He shrugs, before telling me, "Well, dig in!" I sit at the kitchen table. I'm about to serve myself, when we receive a knock on the door…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D Wow. Did I tell you or did I** _ **not**_ **tell you, that this would be a surprising chapter? Four have gone by?! Whaaat?! :o What about the ending of that last chapter? What could've happened? If Kate knows Marv, she knows he won't hurt Kevin. Though, of course, she and the family miss him. Why do they still somewhat celebrate Halloween? You'd think it'd be too hard for them to do anything associated with it. As for Kevin, it seems as though he's become accustomed to living with Marv, in more ways than one. o.O How do you think this will go? Will we find the answers to these past chapters? Will we have any more flashback sequences from Marv? Well, we'll just have to see! Ciao! XD**

 **PS: I used tuna casserole in this story, because I actually hate that stuff! XP**

 **PPS: The guy I'm going skiing with is concerned whether or not I'll be warm enough! Isn't that sweet?! XD I wonder if I should admit to him, the next time we're together, that I went skiing, only because he was going…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	35. Chapter 35: An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, I'm back again, with another exciting chapter! To be honest, I didn't really think through this chapter, so I'm really unsure how it's going to go. I'm glad my reviewers were surprised by the four-year skip! I'm glad you liked it! Well, I had to work tonight, but not too late, that I couldn't update! ;) Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 35: An Unexpected Visitor**

 **Kate's PoV:**

The family and I finish supper. Throughout the meal, very few words were said. It's always like this, this time of year. It hurts more than you can know. Harry's been arrested a long time ago, so I know my boy is only with harmless Marv, but he's not so harmless, when he takes away my little boy for four years.

"Kate," I've been staring at my plate, until Peter grabs my attention. "Are you all right, hon?"

"Mmhmm," I nod, with the tears forming. I can barely look up at my kids, because I don't want to risk forming a scene in front of them.

"You can go upstairs now, Kate. It's OK," Peter's hand is placed on mine, which is less than what I want to do right now; I just want to hug Peter, and let out all my inner emotions.

"It's just…"

I stand up from the table, before I'm even able to finish my sentence, to do just as Peter says: head upstairs. I was holding back my tears throughout the entire dinner, but it's always hard, because I have to release the tears, at some point. I know Kevin's OK, but it still isn't easy, living day by day, without having your son near you to see, talk to, and hold. But, I know someday, he'll be back. I know he will be…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Dad and I look back at the main door in the other room. We don't usually have many visitors, so I'm curious to see who it is. "I'll get it," He gets up from the table to answer the door. "Oh! Hello?"

He seems almost surprised and confused to see whoever's at the door. With my natural curiosity, I stand up from the kitchen table to head over to the door. I see a girl, about my age, looking like she's trying to deliver flyers.

"Hi. I'm Amber," She's seems very formal. "I'm here on business, to see if you'd be interested in helping out my school."

"It's Halloween night, though?"

Dad appears to be confused at this girl's odd timing of asking for help. He also seems genuinely concerned at the fact someone has shown up at our door, when we've really spent four years to ourselves.

"Yep. All the more reason to give," she answers, proudly. "You see, alongside handing out candy, you can also hand out money to help my school."

"What's your school?"

"Avondale Meadows Middle School," she answers, proudly. To be honest, she's actually kind of cute. She's really one of the first people I've had contact with all these years.

"Uh… I've never even heard of that school," Dad scratches the back of his neck, nervously. We've been here, keeping to ourselves, for the past four years, so we're not really savvy on the layout or places in Indianapolis.

"Oh, are you guys new around here?"

"Umm…"

It seems as though Dad is unsure how to answer, so that's when I pipe up, answering, "Yes," Dad doesn't have the brains I do. Even though I've been enjoying living with him, there are times he gets stumped on the simplest of things.

"Oh," I swear, her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink, when she looks at me. She's only really been looking at Dad this whole time, so I believe this is her first time fully looking at me, since she got here. "I guess if you're new here, you wouldn't know very many places or schools. Are you planning on going to school? Perhaps, you could go to _my_ school?"

"No, he's not. He's homeschooled,"

I feel that Dad is becoming a little nervous, while talking to this girl. After all, we've been hiding these past few years, so it's true, that I've been homeschooled. Dad just bought me a bunch of grade-appropriate school books and told me to study them. Other than that, I haven't had much schooling.

"Oh. Well, umm… Would you still like to donate, anyway?"

"Look, kid, shouldn't you be Trick or Treating, or something?"

I know Dad is trying to get rid of her, without having to donate. We don't really have the money to donate. Whatever money we're getting, is coming from Dad's minimum-wage job. That's why we can't afford much.

"This is more important to me than Trick or Treating," she states, while standing, proudly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have a low-wage job, and I just can't afford to give away anything, unnecessarily. So, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you'll have to go somewhere else,"

"Alright. I understand," She appears to be understanding, but disappointed, at the same time. "Well, have a nice night! And a happy Halloween!"

"Yep. You too,"

Amber looks back at me one more time, before Dad is able to close the door. He breathes out, clearly trying to get over the nervousness of having someone show up at our door. As for me, I'm eyeing the now-closed door, wishing I could talk to that girl some more…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, kids! ;) Well, what do you think? I was halfway through a completely different scene for Kevin's PoV, when I remembered that the last chapter, ended with a knock on the door. So, I'm going to have to save what I have written for next time, because I think it can still work. Only, I'll need to edit it a little bit. Other than that, I think you would've enjoyed this chapter! ;) It's up to** _ **you**_ **to take a guess at what's going to happen next! I'm planning… Anyway, take care, you guys!**

 **PS: Thanks for your review, Pepe! I wish I type give a long paragraph of appreciation, but I'm sure you can guess what I want to say! XD**

 **PPS: I am, for sure, going skiing this weekend with the guy I like and another friend, but I have to know: Should I ask him out the next time I see him (another day)? I really don't know!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	36. Chapter 36: Dinnertime

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I've had a lot go on today, good and bad, and I'm feeling a mixture of everything today. So, let's see if I can channel that negativity and positivity into this chapter. Well, I guess that's all there is for me to say! So, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 36: Dinnertime**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I lay on my bed, crying, hoping Peter will come up and comfort me, as he always does. Every time I'm up here, it's the same thing—I think of my little boy, and all the old times I had with him. I can't help but cry over him, despite how I feel it in my heart he's OK.

"Kate?" There's a light knock on the door. He enters the room and sits on the bed, beside me. "You gonna be OK?"

"I don't know," I admit. "This is our fourth year, without him. I thought I'd be OK. I thought it was getting easier, but the more I think about it, the harder it is."

"I know Kevin's fine, Kate," He places his hand on my leg.

"I know he is; it's just the _not_ having him here, that's killing me. How could Marv do this?" I cry into my pillow.

"I know I was pretty mad at you, when I first found out the truth about Kevin. After all, in a way, he's still my son," Peter admits, which I find strange that he would bring that up. "But, I know if I didn't stand by you all these years, you'd be _even more_ in a wreck than you are now. After four years, it's still hard to believe that Kevin's not my son, but I'll always love him. And I miss him, too, Kate. I really do," If I didn't know any better, I swear he was choking up. I look up at him, and, sure enough, I'm right. "I miss the mischief he got into," He glances up at the ceiling, with his teary eyes, and just shakes his head. "I would do anything to have him use my new fish hooks for ornaments one more time," He shakes his head, but not before lowering it. It's not often I see Peter cry. He was monotonous the first year, when Kevin couldn't be located, but this is honestly the first time I've seen him cry in a long time. "I just miss him so much…"

It's then that he starts crying, which doesn't help my case any. I sit up from my now-damp pillow and hug Peter. We cry into each other's shoulders, wishing, praying, and hoping that someday, our baby will return to us…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Come on," Dad starts walking back over to the table. "Let's eat supper, before it gets cold."

There's a difference in my Dad's emotions now, compared to when I first arrived downstairs. I think he's scared—scared of being caught and someone finding out about me. It's been four years, and there haven't been any leads yet. I just wish I could have the best of both Worlds, but I know Dad wouldn't like that.

After seeing Amber tonight, it makes me really miss human interaction. When I first came here, Dad made it seem as though it was his _duty_ for him to take care of me, and he almost _bribed_ me to stay. I can probably leave whenever I want, but I know Marv, or _Dad_ , I should say, would get so upset, that I might get hurt, if I tried to leave.

We both sit at the dinner table and we start to dig into the tuna casserole. After a few bites, I compliment his supper, "It's good, as usual," I then take a sip of my milk.

"As usual, huh?" A smile appears on his face. "The first few times I cooked it, you hated it,"

"I did," I unneededly admit. "But, overtime, especially once you got better with cooking, it got better."

"Oh, thanks,"

Dad continues to eat, smiling at my honesty. I honestly have nothing to be afraid of. If this was Harry, I know there would be something to worry about. But, living with Marv, who I now call "Dad", isn't anything to be worried about, at all. It's not that I don't miss Mom and my (other) Dad (I guess?), but things could've been a lot worse. I know I was first scared, when I got here, but it's been a pretty smooth four years.

"So," he starts. "What do you wanna do tonight? Watch any scary movies?" I look back at the door, where I just saw Amber. It's been a pretty smooth four years, but I can't get passed seeing another girl, a girl _my age_ , for that matter. It's also really making me think of my family again. That's when Dad asks, "Hello?" I face him again, before he repeats himself, "I said, do you wanna watch anything scary tonight?"

"Oh, umm… Yeah, sure," I answer, trying to collect my thoughts, while eating some more of my casserole. "Nothing too scary, though; I know how you are." I joke.

"Ha ha," he jokes. "Are you OK, though?"

"Yeah, fine," I take a bite of my dinner roll.

"You sure? You seem to be kinda down now, ever since you saw that girl,"

"Well, I guess I just miss talking to other people, I guess," I shrug.

"Well, you go to the store sometimes with me," I glance up at him. I can count on one hand how many times I've been to the store with him in the four years I've been here.

"That's not the same," I admit. "Besides, I haven't really gone to the store with you that often. You don't really take me out anywhere. That's why I can't see any new movies."

"You know why you can't go out often, Kev," I know the interaction at the door is bothering him.

"I know, and I don't agree with it,"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Get caught by the police? And, let's not forget, Harry's still out there,"

"I thought he was arrested?" I question.

"Well, OK, he might've been," By the sound of Dad's voice, he doesn't seem too sure. "Though, you know just as well as I do, that I called off the F.B.I.. There was no need for them to be there, when it was just him at that house. You and I were already gone." This whole time, he's glancing both up at me and the floor, I believe trying to get through the feelings he's going through right now.

"Why can't I see Mom and Dad?" I ask, not realizing I'm still calling Peter, my other Dad, "Dad", despite calling Marv "Dad".

"Your Mom and Peter?" He looks up at me, in almost a smug way. "I don't know, Kev,"

"It's been four years. I mean, come on…"

"What? Are you not happy with me?" I don't want to think he's getting mad at me, but after seeing Amber, I'm missing other people.

"Well, of course I am, but…"

"But, nothing," He lowers his head again. "I don't know when you can see them again, Kev. Just give me time to think, OK?"

That's when he gets up from his chair to leave the room, clearly trying to escape from this conversation. I seemed to have lost my appetite, so I just remain sitting here, wondering when or _if_ I'll see my family again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D Well, we certainly got an emotional scene in Kate's PoV! It's nice to know Peter misses Kevin, too, as well as learn why he stuck with her all these years, despite being cheated on. As for Kevin, he's starting to realize how enclosed his life really has been. Seeing someone else, just for that few minutes, brought back so many emotions of his family, that he wants to go home to them. Why did Kevin stay with Marv, to begin with (let alone call him "Dad")? Well, I guess we're going to have to see in the near future! ;) Also, will there be any more flashbacks of Marv and Kate? We'll have to see about that, too! For now, take care, folks! XD**

 **PS: It's been one of those days, where both positive and negative things have happened, but I nearly shit a brick (pardon the terminology), when I found a song I've been dying to find for years! It just made my night that much better! XD**

 **PPS: At an important (personal) meeting, MacAulay Culkin** _ **had**_ **to get brought up… -.-**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	37. Chapter 37: Memories

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, I sure left you with a disheartening chapter last night, didn't I? Let's see if I can make this chapter any happier, but I can't make any guarantees! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 37: Memories**

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _It had been a few days, since I'd seen Kate McCallister. I was beginning to miss her, but I couldn't express these thoughts in front of Harry, because, like the overprotective, yet angry old brother-type figure he was, he disagreed with what I was doing with this woman._

 _It was when he found out she was married that he had a problem with it. Out of all people, I didn't expect_ Harry _to be the faithful one in a relationship. So, it must've been quite a shock for him to find out that_ I _was trying to see a married woman._

 _Right then, he and I were on our way to the nearest pizza shop, because we were starving and craving pizza. I couldn't get my mind off of Kate. I had been trying to call her, but there had been no answer. I was starting to worry that her husband had found out, and forbid her from seeing me, anymore. That, or she was just busy._

" _Marv," Harry's voice broke the ice. "When are you going to start thinking about something else?"_

" _What?"_

" _What do you mean, 'what?' You're obsessed with this woman, Marv, and it's not healthy for you,"_

" _Who said I was thinking about her?"_

" _Oh, I know you all too well, Marv, and I know that you're thinking about her,"_

" _So? What's the problem with that?"_

" _She's a married woman!" he exasperated._

" _Ohh. Touchy on the subject, are we, Harry? I didn't think you were one to believe in a faithful relationship,"_

" _Look, I just don't think it's right that you keep seeing her, is all," Harry removed his fingers from the steering wheel, I believed as a gesture to the conversation._

" _Well, I'll just have to see if she calls me, or not,"_

" _Well, you're going to need to check the answering machine, when we get home, because we won't be there for the next while. That, and we don't have cellphones with us," commented Harry._

" _Oh, I will," I became hopeful that Kate was going to contact me tonight. I placed my feet up on my seat, enjoying the ride to the nearest Pizza Hut…_

 _ **Present Time…**_

I'm up on my bed, trying to read the IndyStar, but I'm too focused on my memory of Harry and I's discussion about Kate. That's when I hear, "Dad?" I look over at the direction of my door, and see Kevin, standing in the doorway, pouting. Despite being thirteen, he's still adorable, when he does that.

"What's going on?"

He saunters over to my bed and sits on it. He asks, "Well?" It's almost like he wants me to give him an answer about our earlier discussion, but I'm just not sure if I can. I'm right, when he further asks, "Have you thought about it?"

"No, Kevin, not really…" I sulk, with my reply. I glance down at my newspaper, before looking back up at him, "I don't know if I can, son. I mean, if I knew it'd be safe, I would've let you go back to your Mom a long time ago,"

"You've let me out in public before," he seems to be almost prying. "I don't see what difference it'll make, if you let me go back to Mom."

"What if you tell her where we've been all these years? What if you tell her the truth of what happened that Halloween night?"

"I wouldn't," He lays across my bed, backside up, with his feet dangling on the other side. For a kid his age, he's still quite short.

"If I knew that for sure, I would've done it a long time ago…"

I still feel hesitant on letting Kevin go. I don't enjoy putting Kate through all this pain, but I wanted Kevin, for the time being, too. Kate had him for nine years, and, so far, for me, it's only been four. I wish I could have him for four or five more years, but, by then, he'd be an adult. I don't think Kate would be able to handle four or five more years, so I ponder over the idea. I can see the look on Kevin's face, that he's hopeful I'll let him go back home.

That's when I hesitantly agree, "Alright," He perks up at that word. "I'll let you go, but you have a few conditions to abide by." I can see the look on his face, and I can tell he's worried about what those "conditions" may be…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again, folks! :D I know, you were probably expecting something different, but it'll all work out in the end! ;) (Well, not necessarily the** _ **end**_ **, but you know what I mean…) Anyway, do you think we'll be seeing more of Marv's flashbacks? I'm sure we will! ;) As for the present story, do you really think Kevin will be able to permanently go home? What are these "conditions" that he has to abide by? I guess we'll just have to see! :D Until next time, ciao!**

 **PS: Remember, folks: I'm going skiing tomorrow, so don't expect an update. I may be too whooped to update, even if I** _ **do**_ **make it home in time. I'll let you folks know how tomorrow goes, though!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	38. Chapter 38: Conditions

**A/N: Hello, all you patiently waiting friends! Welcome back to this new installment of** _ **A Home Alone Halloween: The Alternate Story**_ **! I'll let you guys all know how last night's skiing insanity went! For now, let's start what you've all been waiting for! ;)**

 **Chapter 38: Conditions**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay across my (real) Dad's bed, surprised that he's agreeing to allow me to go back home to Mom and Dad's (despite how he's my real Dad). For four years, why has it been so hard for him to let me go? I haven't been complaining, but after seeing Amber today, I'm missing other human companionship and interaction; especially my family's.

"What sort of "conditions"?" I quizzically look at my Father, as I can only guess what he's talking about. "You mean, don't tell them where I've been or what happened that night, right?"

"Well, you've got that right," he confirms. "But, what I'm also talking about, is me wanting to see you again,"

"You mean, you're gonna take me away for another four years?" I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that's not the case.

"Oh, no, no, no," I relax, once he confirms that with me. "I mean, we're going to have to make it work, so that I can see you again, but not have anything be revealed," he answers. "You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," I nod. "But, when do you want this to happen? I mean, you went eight years, without seeing me, until you tried breaking into my house five years ago. So, I don't think a few months or even a year will mean that much to you."

"Kev," He glances up from his lap, which is something he's been looking down at for the majority of this conversation. "You know it's not like that, anymore, don't you?"

"Well, I'd like to think it was…" I mutter, and I don't know why.

"What?"

"I'm just saying, this has been hard for Mom, having me gone for all these years. She must be beside herself, worrying,"

"I know. I just…"

He doesn't seem to know how to finish his statement, but I do, "You were just afraid, that's all. And you still are,"

"I don't want to go to prison, Kevin, but, most of all, I don't want to lose you," He's not making eye-contact with me, as he's saying this. He's so different from the Marv that was trying to break into my house five years ago.

"I know, but we'll figure out something. Don't worry,"

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," is the last thing he says, before standing up from the bed, almost refusing to make eye-contact with me…

 **Megan's PoV:**

My siblings and I silently finish eating, before we clean up our dinner plates. Ever since Kevin disappeared four years ago, the family hasn't been the same since. I know Mom and Dad, especially Mom, are trying their hardest to go through every day, without worrying about him. She knows who has him, but she doesn't have a clue where he is. We've been years, trying to track him, but to no avail.

While Linnie, Jeff, and I try to clear the plates, Buzz remains sitting in his spot, staring down at his plate. He seems to be in another World entirely. I know what's going through his mind: Kevin. Linnie, Jeff, and I worry about him every day, but this seems to be affecting Buzz the hardest.

Considering how Linnie was forced into helping with the abduction, and Jeff felt guilty that he told Kevin to leave those four years ago on Halloween night, Buzz seems to be taking this the hardest.

"Buzz?" I try to grab his attention. "Are you OK?"

"Fine,"

He seems to snap back into reality, once I get his attention. I know this has been hard on him, and considering how this is the four-year anniversary of Kevin's disappearance, I don't think it's getting any easier.

"You know, if you want to talk, we can…"

"Talking is for wimps," he says, interrupting me, as he gets up from the table. He leaves the room, without clearing his plate. My brother, sister, and I just look at each other, feeling stupefied by Buzz's words and actions…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, there we have it! :D I hope it's not too disappointing of a chapter! I know you've been anxious since last night, so I hope I didn't disappoint you! Is Marv** _ **really**_ **letting Kevin go? Why does Kevin seem so chill about it? Is it because of how he's been living the past four years? Does Marv** _ **really**_ **want to keep seeing Kevin, as a Father and son relationship? As for Buzz, he seems to be taking Kevin's disappearance the hardest. How come? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: My skiing trip was holy crap last night. I was tired and I'm still so sore, but that's just a tiny percentage of what** _ **really**_ **happened last night. Though, one thing I** _ **will**_ **say, is that I'm asking out that guy soon. After a conversation we had last night, he truly is oblivious that I like him. Dumbass… -.-**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	39. Chapter 39: Longing

**A/N: Hello, folks! Welcome back to the newest chapter of this story! Unfortunately, I'm on a time constraint, so this may not work out the way I was hoping! I'm channeling my inner anger with my disappointment tonight (I'll get more into that in a few minutes) into my chapter right now. So, with the time we have left, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 39: Longing**

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I come up to my room for a little quiet time. I close the door behind me, so my family knows I'd rather be by myself. I just lay across my bed and fiddle with my Rubix Cube. I'm trying to focus on the small mind-boggling puzzle, but I just can't seem to focus on anything but Kevin right now. After he disappeared that night, I haven't been the same since. It's almost like I'm feeling guilty for his disappearance. I guess it's because I could've told Mom and Dad, but I didn't.

There isn't a day that goes by, when I'm not thinking about my little brother. I treated him like shit his whole life; it took a lot for me to be nice to him, but, now that he's gone, he's the only thing in the World I want right now. I miss him like crazy.

Mom figures he's safe, but I still have that worry that something's happened to him. After all, that Marv guy could be completely different from when Mom knew him. I try not to give in to my emotions too much, but I can't help but cry a little, when I think about my life with Kevin, and what his life is like right now…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Hey, Kevin! Have you got everything?!" I hear Dad holler from the bottom of the stairs.

I'm in the midst of packing my small duffel bag. Living here, I never really had the need for a duffel bag. So, that's why it's not as big as most travelling bags are. After all, I didn't really go anywhere, so I don't really have many clothes.

Dad would get me some clothes for my Birthday and Christmas, but that's pretty much it. After all, we live on a low income. It took awhile, getting used to, considering how I'm used to my parents being millionaires.

"Yep! Just finishing up!"

All I really need to pack, are my clothes, toiletry items, and some of my toys and magazines. Dad even got a slight raise one year, and bought me a new GameBoy. I look around my room, making sure I've got everything. I nod, satisfied with the belief that I have everything. I take my small duffel bag and carry it over my shoulder downstairs.

As soon as I make it down to the lower level, Dad waits for me by the door, fiddling with the set of keys in his hand. "You all ready, sport?" He started calling me that only a few years ago. At first, I found it odd, because my other Dad, Peter, always called me that.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I answer. For some reason, I feel indifferent to going back home to Chicago. For some reason, I've gotten so used to it here…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D I know this seems like another filler chapter, but I hope to work on something better tomorrow night! I have to get up at 8am tomorrow for a food safety course at my job, and I'm not looking forward to it. I'm not a morning person… -.- Anyway, what do you think of Buzz's emotions? He seems to be showing more emotions than Kevin is, for some reason. Why is he so indifferent to going back home? Well, I guess we'll just have to see! In the meantime, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I was going to ask out the guy I like tonight, but HE WASN'T THERE! I don't know what to do! I don't want to wait until our next group meeting, three weeks from now! DX I'm seriously pissed right now…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	40. Chapter 40: Longing II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Welcome back to this story, with a longer chapter! It's not as long as** _ **some**_ **of the chapters I've done in the past, but it's better than the** _ **short**_ **ones I've been doing! Well, it's been a long day of doing a food safety course, and getting up early to** _ **go**_ **to said course. Honestly, I don't feel as tired as I thought I would (considering the bad storm we had last night, keeping me awake). So, that's why I've written a** _ **semi**_ **-decent chapter! Anyway, enough of me blabbing (this is only the beginning Author's Note, for God's sake)! Let's go! ;P**

 **Chapter 40: Longing II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm sitting in the front seat of Dad's car, gazing out the window, with my elbow resting on the door, and my head resting in my hand. It hasn't been too often that I've been able to go out, but it's not like I haven't been outside before.

Dad actually let me go outside, but it took awhile for him to allow me to do that, because he had to gain my trust. It was quite a few months, before I succumbed to stockholm syndrome.

After all these years, this is when it hits me: Is that why I stayed with Marv as long as I have, without it bothering me that I was being isolated from the rest of the World; especially my own family?

I glance over at him, feeling sick to my stomach. Why did it take so long for me to figure that out? He continues to watch the road. I don't know what to call him, anymore. Have I been living on autopilot so much, that I never even wanted to go home?

"Just think, kiddo," Dad starts. Crap… Why am I still calling him "Dad"? It's something I've been so used to calling him all these years, I don't know what to do or say, anymore. Am I _really_ starting to realize this, only because I'm going home to Chicago after four years? "If it turns out that there's a good relationship involved between your Mother and I, maybe we both can have visitation rights of you."

" _Both_? Why couldn't you have done that before?" It's really starting to bug me now. The more I think about it, the more I realize I've actually been _missing_ my family. Thanks to Amber, that's all coming to me now.

"Kevin, I was scared, OK? Scared of going to jail, and scared of losing you," A pang hits me in my gut, when I hear that. I know he hasn't been my Father for nine years of my life, but to keep me away from the rest of my family for four years, I feel is a little harsh. "I don't know why I'm doing this now, but I think you realize everything will be OK." I can tell he's worried I'm going to say something, but I won't… for now, anyway.

"Something could've been worked out for me to see my family, I'm sure," I try to help him as smoothly as possible, but my words are irrelevant, since it's four years too late.

"Perhaps, but I was too scared to take that risk, Kev,"

"Well, how long am I staying in Chicago for?" Honestly, I don't know what to call it, anymore. Living with Marv, or _Dad_ , I should say, has been my home. I'm still calling him "Dad", because that's what I'm used to.

"Honestly, I don't know, Kev," He lightly shrugs.

"Well, they've been worrying about me for a long time. I know they won't want to let me go again," That realization also comes to me: Mom and Dad, or _Peter_ , I should (probably) say, as well as my siblings, will be clinging on to me, like crazy. I'm sure _Buzz_ even misses me.

"Well, you're _my_ kid, too, Kev," Marv, I start thinking of him as, points to himself after making that statement. I know he's a little upset about letting me go, but I'm sure he can see me again. After all, I have another family to tend to, especially after four years.

"But, I _do_ have another family…" I don't mean to plead, but I do.

That's when Marv cuts me off, "I don't want to talk about it, OK?"

He raises his hand, silencing me from furthering this conversation. I guess he's been so used to me these past four years, he doesn't know what to do. At least he's agreeing to taking me back home. I just look out the window again and think. After all, it isn't much longer, until we reach Chicago…

 **Jeff's PoV:**

I help Megan and Linnie clear the dishes. That includes Buzz's dishes, because he went upstairs, upset about Kevin's disappearance. Ever since then, he hasn't been the same. I know it's been affecting my other siblings and I, too, but since Buzz has always treated him the worst, he's starting to feel the regret, I believe.

I still can't shake the feeling of guilt I have from that night. Buzz told me the true story, and it was just coincidence… No, the _icing on top of the cake_ , that I told him to buzz (A/N: Ha. See what I did there? Buzz.) off that night. Even though I should be reassured, I'm just not.

I think back to that night, and all the regret I feel of _shooing_ him off, instead of keeping him close to me. I've always been a child, troubled by depression and anxiety. It's all I can do to keep my head during these past four years, without feeling the slightest bit of guilt that Kevin's disappearance is _my_ fault, despite how _Linnie_ was the one, who had the unwanted part in it.

Apparently, all of my internal anger, causes the plate I'm holding to break in half, causing glass shards and leftover food to scatter around me. I just continue staring at the floor, unmoved by this event, but mostly stuck in the thoughts of my missing brother.

"Jeff, are you OK?" Linnie worriedly asks, as she and Megan rush over to me.

"No… No, I'm not OK," I just shake my head, as I start to tremble.

"Bud, why don't you go upstairs for a little while, OK?" Linnie places her hand on my shoulder, being the supportive younger sister she is. "Megan and I will take care of this. It's OK,"

"No… No… It's not OK…" I continue to tremble, as I look down at my hands. That's when the anger suddenly rushes through me, and I shout, "It's not OK!" I can't help but rush up the stairs, like Buzz did, heading to my room and slamming the door behind me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Whoa… What a chapter! :o It seems as though Kevin is snapping (that almost said "snacking") back into reality that he truly has been abducted for four years. He doesn't seem too freaked out about it, though. But, will that come in time? We'll see! ;) As for Jeff, he really seems to be taking Kevin's disappearance hard. We've seemed to have gone further into his mental health issues, but will they contribute to something in the future? We'll just have to see! ;) For now, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Do you think I should ask out the guy I like for breakfast, as a "thank you" for taking me (back-breaking) skiing? :/ ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	41. Chapter 41: Longing III

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm going passed my time, in order to post this tonight! I started this at a decent time (not the best time, but still), so I wanted to be able to post it tonight! My work went later than I thought (fucking busy, holy shit), but here I am! :D Anyway, I'm tired. So, we'd best get on with this chapter! ;) Let's go!**

 **Chapter 41: Longing III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

My twin sister and I are the only two remaining in the room. Our two brothers took off upstairs, out of guilt and sorrow about Kevin's disappearance. Considering how _I'm_ the one, who was involved in his kidnapping, I'm keeping in my emotions as much as possible.

Out of every one of my siblings, Megan is the only one, who's innocent, in this situation. She didn't try to get rid of Kevin, like my brothers and I did. I'm still bothered by this, but I'm trying to stay strong, for everyone's sake.

"You OK, Linnie?" Megan asks me, taking me by surprise. I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts to realize I wasn't doing anything.

"Yeah, fine," I pop back into reality.

"You're thinking about him, too, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," I solemnly reply, while scraping my dish into the garbage.

"I'm surprised you didn't run out of the room yet," Megan states, as she sets her dish in the sink.

"I know, but I'm trying to stay strong," After setting down my dish onto the counter, I cross my arms, while glancing at the floor. "Four years is too long for him to be gone, Megan. What if something's happened to him? I briefly knew Harry and Marv. Marv was innocent, but Harry wasn't." I say, almost in a pleading voice.

"Linnie, remember, Harry was arrested,"

"He should've been shot down by the F.B.I.," I glance back down at the floor.

"He was still arrested, even though the F.B.I. never ended up being involved,"

"I know, but I just wish I knew if Kevin was OK, or not. I just want to see him again,"

My mind becomes anxious, as I start bouncing on my toes. I glance up at the ceiling, biting my bottom lip. I don't have as bad of anxiety as Jeff does, but I'm getting pretty anxious right now.

That's when the doorbell rings, and both Megan and I look back at the direction of the main room. We're both curious to see who it could be this time of night. The lights are off, so we don't have any obvious signs that we're handing out candy. Though, some people often mistake that we are. Ever since Kevin's incident, we haven't handed out candy.

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be," Curiosity has obviously struck Megan, too, as she makes her way to the door. I can only wonder who it could be, because, more than likely, it's some clueless Trick or Treater…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

After a couple hours, we seem to finally make it to Chicago. It's been so long since I've been here, I almost forgot what it looked like. Since I was a common face on the News four years ago, I was kept away from this place.

I'm sure there were ' _Missing'_ posters all over of me. I honestly don't know how to feel about returning to Chicago; not much emotion has been expressed in my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. Have I become numb?

"So, Kevin," Marv starts, but I continue to look out my window. "How do you feel about being back in Chicago?"

"It's great," I answer, solemnly.

"It's just 'great', huh?" I know Marv seems a little concerned about my lack of excitement. "I'm surprised you're not bouncing off the walls, like I'm used to seeing you doing. What's up?"

"Nothing,"

I answer this, because I honestly don't know what to say. It's not that I'm _not_ glad to be back in Chicago, I'm just feeling pretty solemn about this whole experience. After all, I'm just a short distance away from my family—the family I've left behind for the past four years.

"Come on," he urges. "What's up? You're going to see your family again, and you don't seem too excited. Was this a waste of a two-hour trip?"

"No!" I immediately answer, facing him.

My emotions immediately skyrocket, when he says that. I've been feeling mellow about this whole returning to Chicago experience, but once I think Marv is serious about turning around, and going back home, I immediately realize I want to see my family again.

"Well, at least that got a rise out of you. So, you _do_ wanna go back home to your family, huh?"

"Yes," I admit, truthfully, looking back out the window.

I don't know what happened there, but I'm back down in a slump again. I'm still happy to be going home, but I almost feel too tired to care, all of a sudden. I don't know what's going on with me. Depression, like what Jeff has (or _used_ to have), perhaps?

Ever since seeing that girl, I've been feeling a weird mixture of emotions, and I can't explain it. Perhaps, when I return home in Winnetka, I'll feel a lot better about this situation…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! ;) You know what to do! I'm sorry if this isn't the greatest chapter in the World! Let's hope Kevin has more emotion next chapter! I'm sure you're all wondering the same thing as me: Why is Kevin being so mellow about all this? Is he right about the depression? As for the doorbell ringing, who could it possibly be? Well, we'll just have to see! I don't think there's anything else for me to say! So, I'm going to bid you adieu! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	42. Chapter 42: Surprise

**A/N: Hello, once again, folks! :D I'm glad I'm able to type this to you, because I'm not able to talk the same way. I had some fillings in my teeth today (fucking needles), so I'm talking as if my mouth had a stroke. Otherwise, we're cool. Now that I have more time to work on this, let's get a roll on it, shall we?**

 **Chapter 42: Surprise**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

"I wonder who that could be?" Megan questions.

"Well, it's Halloween, Meg. More than likely, it's some clueless Trick or Treater, not cluing in to our lights being off,"

"Yeah. They're probably drunk or high," Megan comments.

It's still unusual, how Megan and I are able to get away with such comments now, but, after all, we're older. Back a few years ago, Mom would've washed out our mouths with soap.

As soon as I open the door, I see an older, but familiar face, looking back at me, as if he'd seen a ghost. My eyes just bulge out of my head, as the name slips from my mouth, "Kevin…"

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I can't believe what I'm seeing—a grown-up Linnie, answering the door, and looking at me, as if she'd seen a ghost. "Kevin…" she lets slip from her mouth. "Kevin, is that you?"

"Uh… Yeah," I feel tense and nervous, for some reason. I honestly have no idea why, because I should be all over my family, but I'm not.

"Oh my god," Her arms are instantly wrapped around me, and I'm left, standing as still as a statue. It isn't until a few seconds later, that I wrap my arms around her, too, but slowly. I immediately hear her start to bawl, and that's when she calls, "Megan! Come quick!"

My other sister rushes into the room, and her appearance is also that of a teenager. Her eyes also bulge out of her head at the sight of me. "Kevin…" slips from her mouth.

Linnie surprisingly pulls away from me, I guess to allow Megan to hug me next. She rushes up to me and wraps her arms around me, like her twin sister did. She doesn't cry, like Linnie, but I guess it's because she's in shock.

After a moment, I wrap my arms around her, too. I can't seem to cry right now. It's almost as if crying is a foreign thing for me to do now. What has four years with Marv, away from my family, done to me?

"Mom! Dad! Boys! Come quick!" Linnie hollers, while continuing to bawl.

That's when Megan pulls away from me, looking down at me, with concern. I know Linnie is just happy to see me, but, with Megan, she seems to be concerned as to why I'm not being too emotional right now. She must be wondering what robot took over her little brother's body.

Soon, I see my parents trot down the stairs, as if they're concerned at what Linnie's hollering about. I know Mom and Dad always did that, when something happened down here; one of us kids would start crying, and they'd be down, in an instant.

As soon as Mom catches sight of me, she freezes. Dad, behind her, does the same thing. My brothers soon make an appearance down the stairs. Now that I think about it, they all look like they've been crying.

"Oh my fucking god…"

Mom has never really been one to swear, but I don't blame her, in this case. She can't seem to take her eyes off me, as she stands on the third-from-the-bottom stair. Just like everyone else, she's frozen in place.

"Mom…"

I've almost been a robot this whole time, not knowing how to feel, but after a few moments of eye-contact with my Mother, emotions suddenly start to flow through me again. That's when I run over to my Mother and bawl into her stomach. Despite being tall enough to reach her chest now, her standing a few steps up makes it difficult for me.

I start crying in the same manner Linnie did. Mom's arms are now wrapped around me tightly. I don't hear her bawling (especially over mine), but I think it's because she's too much in shock to cry right now.

It's almost like it wasn't reality to me. It still feels that way now, but emotions have come over me, and I know that I can never separate from my Mother, or the rest of my family, again…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. What do you think of this (short) chapter? I'm sorry it couldn't be anything more (I'm going passed my cut-off time to post this), but I'll try to get into more of Kevin's reunion with his family tomorrow! Well, let me know what you think! And I'll see you again soon! :D (I didn't say much, did I?)**

 **PS: I asked out the guy for breakfast, but he's too busy this weekend. :( The fucker…**

 **PPS: I love how someone judges my grammar on a website I go on every day; meanwhile, I'm a frigging writer. Wow…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	43. Chapter 43: Surprise II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Welcome back to the latest chapter for this** _ **Home Alone**_ _**Halloween**_ **story! Last chapter was kind of emotional, but can there be more emotion in this chapter? Well, we're going to have to see! ;)**

 **Chapter 43: Surprise II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I soon hear Mom bawl, as she clings on to me tightly. It's almost like she's clinging on to me, because she fears I'm her imagination. I feel this is my imagination, too, but I have to force myself to believe it's reality. All these years, I've become numb to the idea of living with my family again. It's not until now, that I realize I've been missing what I truly care about.

"Why? Why? Why? Why did you leave? How did you come back?" Mom sobs. I don't believe she's going to let me go, which leaves out Dad and my brothers.

"Mom… I don't know… I don't know…" I continue to cry into her, as my emotions continue to escape from my body.

"You were with Marv this whole time, weren't you? Weren't you?!" She becomes aggressive. Her warm, opening, emotional state, has soon turned to anger.

"Yes… Yes, I was," I continue to cry into her.

"Where the hell were you?!" Mom's anger doesn't fade. She shakes me again, aggressively asking, "Where the frick were you?!"

"I… I can't tell you, Mom…" Mom pulls me away from her. She holds me by my shoulders, as we both look at each other, with teary eyes. "What do you mean, you can't tell me?"

"Mom, I can't tell you," I sniffle, as I become firm with her. I'm staring at her dead in the eyes, so she knows I'm serious.

"Son," Peter, my other Dad, interrupts this stern conversation happening between Mom and I.

I look over at him and just cry, "Dad…" I release myself from Mom's arms and into his. With all these years, calling Marv "Dad", there's no doubt I still love the man, who I thought was my Father for nine years.

"Where the hell were you, son?" he cries, clinging on to me.

In the nine years I've known this Father, I can count on one hand how many times I've seen him cry. I know Mom's still crying, disbelieved that I'm home, and I know she wants me back in her arms again. As much as I want to be back in hers, I want to be in Dad, Peter's, arms right now.

"I… I wish I could tell you…" I truly wish I could, but, in the long run, that would just mean trouble for Marv.

"Oh my god… He has amnesia, of some sort," Mom cries. I separate myself from Dad and look back at Mom, who's crying into her hand.

"No, Mom," I try to reassure her. "I don't have amnesia."

"Then, why can't you tell us?!" She continues to bawl into her hand, unable to control her emotions.

I step down onto the same stair level she's on and hug her. "I wish I could, Mom, but I can't. I know you won't like it, but I'm keeping a promise to Marv,"

She pulls me away from her again and asks, "What do you mean?" Her bawling has instantly stopped.

"Mom, I've been fine these past four years. Really, I have," I sniffle. "But, Marv _is_ my real Father," I look over to my Dad, Peter, and tell him, disappointedly, "I'm sorry, Dad, but that's the case," I shrug. I look to Mom again and say, "I have to keep a promise to him. These past four years, he's loved me. And now, I believe I need to return the favour."

"Return the favour?" Mom can't seem to believe the words coming out of my mouth. "Baby, you were kidnapped,"

"Maybe so, but, believe me, I was fine. I'm fine, believe me," I reassure her.

"Alright. So, if you're so fine, why the hell did he keep you away for four years?"

"Mom, he is a criminal, and he was scared," I glance between Mom and Dad, and explain, "I convinced him to bring me back home to visit you guys tonight, after seeing a girl my age at our door for good will, for some reason." I think back, and I don't even remember what she was trying to do.

"Wait, what?" Mom's disbelieved by my words. She still has ahold of my shoulders, while looking down at me this whole time.

"I haven't been going to school, Mom. I haven't really gone out, either,"

I say this, as if it's nothing to be concerned about. Though, I know there's every reason to be concerned—Marv has turned me into a major introvert, with not much communication with the human race, the past few years. I also have a mind of a nine or ten-year-old, since I haven't been able to go out and communicate, especially with kids my own age.

"Oh my god… What has he done to my baby?"

Mom pulls me into a hug again and just cries. I look at my sisters; Linnie is still crying, and Megan is just starting to. As for my brothers, I haven't been able to say "hello" to them yet.

Mom is so focused with hugging me, and getting all of this out of me in the first five minutes I've been here, that I haven't been able to hug them yet. Though, I'm welcoming Mom's hugs, because it's been four years that I've gone without them.

I wrap my arms around her again, and feel the serene moment of my reunion with my family. Though, I open my eyes, once the thought comes to me: I just told Mom I'm here for a visit, and she didn't seem to clue in to it. If I have to leave again, I don't know what's going to happen to her or the rest of my family. Honestly, I'm a bit worried as to what's going to happen in this situation…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, at least this chapter is longer than the past few previous ones! XD Let's hope the word count is up in the lower thousands, at least! Anyway, what do you think of all that was said and done? Kate seems to be too wrapped up with the sight of her son again, to share him with his brothers. Do you think there will be more of an explanation next chapter? As for Marv (I just thought of him now, actually), do you think he'll have his own part, now that Kevin's back home (for the time being, anyway)? What do you think will happen in the future, if Kevin has to be separated from his family again? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! ;) For now, ciao!**

 **PS:** **Better late than never! XD My sister's present finally came in the mail! It's been over a month! Since we thought it wouldn't come, she ordered another one. Oops… I might be getting two now. XD I finally got my** _ **Home Alone**_ **, "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal" sweater.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	44. Chapter 44: Surprise III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Well, I've written a bit of a longer chapter, so I hope it's enjoyable for you! I don't think there's really anything else I need to say, except for us to go! :D**

 **Chapter 44: Surprise III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Mom clings on to me a bit longer, before separating herself from me. I know it's difficult to do, but she has to let me go, at some point. After all, I still need to greet my brothers. Mom sniffles, wiping the tears from under her eyes, but now, she allows me to hug my brothers. I've never really hugged my brothers, especially Buzz. I can't really think of a time that I have.

I hug both Buzz and Jeff, at the same time, feeling the emotions escape from my body. These past four years, I've been thankful to not have any bullying siblings, and that counted _double_ for Buzz. Though, knowing that they're both are, including Buzz, happy to see me, that brings more joy to me than I ever thought possible.

"How you doin', buddy?" Buzz is the first to ask.

"I'm fine. I'm just happy to be here," I speak the truth.

"You're OK, though? You weren't scared or anything like that?"

"No. Believe me, I was fine,"

"I've been feeling so guilty all these years," cries Buzz, which is a complete rarity to see.

"Me too," Jeff also cries, which isn't so rare, compared to Buzz.

"Guilty? Why?" I open my eyes and pull away from my brothers. Buzz and Jeff remain teary-eyed, which is something still unbelievable.

"I told you to go away…" mutters Jeff, under his breath, while glancing down at the floor.

"And I continued watching my movie, not paying any attention to you, when you needed help," Buzz also admits.

"Oh, Buzz, Jeff, it's fine,"

I don't hold any grudges toward them. I wasn't hurt these past few years. The only hurt I've felt, is the missing of my family. At first, it was a bother, but, after awhile, it was enjoyable.

Now, with being reunited with them, I don't know how I'll ever be separated from them again. I also know Jeff deals with mental illness, so I know this has been especially hard on him. He needs to be reassured that I don't blame him for what happened four years ago on this exact day, but Harry and Marv.

" _I'm_ the one, who needs to be sorry," I look back at Linnie, curious and confused at what she's talking about. She fiddles nervously with the sleeves of her sweater, while glancing down at the floor.

"What do you mean, Linnie? You didn't do anything wrong," She, as well as Megan, were treating me the same, ordinary way they always did. So, I have no grudge against them.

"Yeah, well… About that…"

She becomes _even more_ nervous, almost reminding me of Jeff, when his attacks happen. The family and I curiously look at Linnie. I don't know about the rest of them, but I, for one, have no idea what she's talking about…

 **Marv's PoV:**

I start my drive back home from Chicago. Though, it's an awful long way out of Winnetka, let alone Chicago, just to get back to Indianapolis tonight. I must admit, it's awful lonely, without Kevin here.

Mind you, I never really took him anywhere, because it risked the wrong people seeing him, but I haven't been alone in four years. Actually, I haven't really been alone, since I met Harry.

Once Harry was arrested, I ended up with Kevin. Now that I don't have either of them, it's awfully lonely. It was nice to have a kid, _my_ kid, for these past four years, and I'm going to miss him. I just hope he doesn't spill the beans of truth about where we were all this time. (A/N: The beans of truth, huh?)

I know the family knows he's been with me—that's no secret, but I can't have them knowing we've been in Indianapolis. If Kate gets it in her mind to call the police, for me abducting her son, she will. After what happened fourteen years ago, I don't blame her for hating me. It's now that I get lost in my memories again…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Harry and I returned home from our trip to Pizza Hut, and I immediately rushed over to the phone. I grabbed it off the receiver, desperate to call Kate again. Though, Harry stopped me, "Hey, hey, wait a minute," He sauntered over to where I was standing, with the phone up to my ear. "Before you make any rash movements, do you wanna look at the answering machine first?"_

 _I was so caught up in my thoughts and feelings about Kate, I had forgotten about the answering machine. I looked down at the machine, and, sure enough, there was a red light flashing on it. Stunned by the hope that the red light meant Kate had called me, I set the phone back down on its base, not caring if I had missed it, or not._

 _I hit the button, and a loud beep took over the room. A recorded voice from the machine informed me that I had one new message. That was when the voice of the woman I loved spoke over the machine,_ "Hi, Marv. It's Kate calling, which I'm sure you've already guessed. I just wanted to know if you're available tomorrow morning again. I could meet you for coffee, before I have to work. Though, I don't start until a bit later, so we'll have a little more time together. Also, don't worry, my husband will be working early, so he won't know the difference, whether I'm gone early, or not. Anyway, talk to you later. Bye,"

 _That was when I heard a_ "click" _on her end, followed by the machine's beep. I was surprised, and quite flattered, that Kate was interested in having coffee with me again. Though, we still had to be careful. A large percent of the time, the husband/wife always find out if their spouse is up to something. I just hoped that wouldn't be the case with Kate and I._

" _So, you got a date again, do you?" Harry's voice interrupted my thoughts._

" _Uh, yeah… Yeah, I do," I tried to get out of my thoughts, but I was too stunned to do so. I just couldn't believe someone was interested in_ me _, of all people, despite being married._

" _What next, Marv? Are you gonna be the Father to her kids?"_

" _No!" I answered, defensively._

" _Just be careful, Marv," Harry warned me again, pointing that same damn finger at me. Before he walked away into the other room, he advised, "I also wouldn't recommend calling her back tonight. I have a feeling her husband's home." That was when he continued his way into the other room. I was left there, with a mixture of emotions, all because of a simple answering machine message…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! ;D You know what to do next! Well, what do you think? Kevin** _ **finally**_ **was able to greet his brothers, while they admitted their guilt to him. As for Linnie, she's about to admit the truth, isn't she? :o As for Marv, he's missing Kevin, as well as thinking of his next coffee date with Kate, that happened fourteen years earlier. What else will happen, especially in the next flashback? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! ;) Ciao!**

 **PS: In case you haven't noticed, I've been updating Friday nights (I know today's Saturday; I'm just saying), but that's because my work schedule has been changed AGAIN. Just remember, my schedule changes, and it's been Wednesday nights I've been put in, lately. So, I may be switched back to Friday nights, at some point! Who knows? *Shrugs***

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	45. Chapter 45: Revealment

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, here we are, with another chapter for this Halloween story! :D How long will it go on for? Probably until July (or not)... I don't know. I'm making filler words, instead of writing the actual story. So, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 45: Revealment**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The rest of the family and I look at the trembling Linnie, but it isn't until I glance over at Mom, to see an expression that reads that she knows what Linnie's going to say. "What is it?"

That's when Linnie starts to break down, crying. She admits, "It was me…" I become more curious, and slightly concerned, at the beginning of her story. "It was all my fault…" She continues to cry, looking down at the floor, hugging herself.

While Megan places her arm around Linnie to comfort her, I ask, "What do you mean?" I have a feeling I know what she's going to say, but I could be wrong.

"I… I know Harry and Marv…" My eyes widen. I had a feeling that's what she was going to say, but, for some reason, it still takes me by surprise. "I… I didn't _want_ to help them, mind you… They… They made me…"

"Marv? Marv wanted to abduct me, too?"

I knew Harry had something against me, but I'm curious as to where this is going with Marv. I don't think it's anything serious. After all, I spent the last four years with the guy, and he didn't hurt me.

Linnie nods, rushing to answer, "I don't know so much about Marv, because he seemed pretty harmless to me," Her crying isn't as heavy as before. So, she's able to talk fairly normal again.

"But, Harry was out to get me, wasn't he?" I've already pieced together this story, and I know that _Harry's_ the culprit.

"Yes…" She breaks down again.

"But, how are _you_ involved in this? Marv never told me any of this," I shrug, before looking at the rest of my family. "In fact, he didn't tell me anything to get me to hate you guys or anything like that. He was pretty normal, except for making me a recluse." The only reason why I know as many words and terms as I do, is because of the textbooks Marv would bring me home to read.

"They plucked me off school property about a week before Halloween four years ago," Linnie sniffles. She then goes on to explain the situation, and how she got away. I don't think Mom and Dad ever really knew the full story, because they're looking at Linnie, in awe. "I… I didn't want to do this… I swear…" She lowers her head and starts bawling again. "I was scared something was gonna happen to the rest of us, because of Harry… He seemed so threatening and scary… I just didn't know what to do…"

"But, how did you manage to tell Buzz?" I glance back at my brother, while asking the question.

"I really don't know… He was the only one I told…" For some reason, a feeling of disbelief washes over me, as I collapse to the stairs. I sit on one of the steps, with my head in my hand, thinking through the story Linnie just told me.

"Honey, are you OK?" Mom lowers herself down to my level, concerned. I just feel a little lightheaded, because of all the information I had just taken in. It's a lot of unexpected news to come home to.

"Yeah, I just don't believe this…" I lower my hand. "I just feel like these past four years could've been prevented,"

"I'm so sorry, Kevin…" Linnie apologizes.

I know she's truly sorry. I'm not mad at her; it's not her fault. By the sounds of it, Harry _really_ has it out for me, or, at least, he _did_. I'm pretty sure he's in jail right now, and I don't know what his thoughts are, while sitting behind bars.

"It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you," I lower my head, looking down at my lap. All these years, my sister was ridden with guilt, all because of something Harry did. I'm not even mad at Marv. _Harry's_ the one, who's guilty, and made him do it. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach. The idea that my poor sister was forced to be a part of it, just makes me feel this way. I can't seem to stay here, anymore, so I excuse myself, "Excuse me. I just need to go upstairs for a minute." I stand up from my spot on the steps to turn around and head upstairs. That's when my lightheadedness seems to cause me to lose balance, and I fall backwards…

 **Marv's PoV:**

I'm making my way out of Chicago, when I realize I'm hungry. I haven't really eaten much of the casserole I made tonight. I'm sure when Kevin gets home, he's going to be spoiled with all kinds of treats—something he'd be used to four years prior, which I couldn't provide him.

Christmases and Birthdays were very limited for presents. Now that he's back with his millionaire Mother and (step)-Father, I'm sure he's going to be as proud as punch to be able to have everything again. Though, for now, I'm going to try to let those thoughts escape from my mind, and stop at a nearby Arby's.

Since I've been driving for over two hours, I think I'm going to skip the drive-thru, and head on inside. Though, what surprises me, is a familiar vehicle parked in the parking lot. I sit in my idling car for a minute and ponder whether I'm thinking too far into this, or not.

It's Harry and I's windowless white van, or so I _think_ it is. There are thousands of windowless white vans out there. The chances of it being Harry's in this big city are pretty slim, especially since I've been under the impression he's been in jail these past four years.

It'd also be a coincidence, if it _was_ Harry, since _I'm_ pulling in here. I mean, what are the chances of running into him after four years? I try to shrug it off as nothing, and that it's only my imagination. That's when I see the face I was hoping not to see inside the restaurant's windows…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. Linnie's revealment happened, and now, Kevin is so full of disbelief, he just may have hurt himself! :o What will happen next chapter? We also have to see who it is in the restaurant window! Could it truly be Harry? What a coincidence, eh? :o Anyway, I think that's all I have to say! So, for now, adieu! :D**

 **PS: I'm running out of things to say in these Author's Notes, aren't I?**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	46. Chapter 46: Worries

**A/N: Hello, folks. I'm going to get more into why I'm going to be typing my heart into this, to the best of my ability. Though, basically, my heart is broken, and my anxiety is getting the best of me now, but anyway… Let's get this chapter started, shall we? ;)**

 **Chapter 46: Worries**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up to the sight of the ceiling above me. It doesn't hit me until a few seconds later, that I'm still quite lightheaded. What the heck happened? It's then that it hit me—I fell backwards on the staircase, didn't I? Did I hit my head, at all? I don't know… I just remember falling backwards, but I don't remember for what reason.

"Honey," I hear my Mom's voice. I have to give myself credit for remembering that I'm back home, and not with Marv. I could've easily been confused as to where I was and what was going on. "Are you OK?"

At side glance, I see her at the side of the bed. She's always been a worrier. That's why she constantly needed me by her side for the first few months after Christmas five years ago, when I was left home alone. She was afraid to lose me again. Then, it happened, anyway, a year later, when I was abducted by one of the very guys she had to worry about (but not really).

"Yeah, I'm fine," I nod. "I'm still a little dizzy, though."

"I'm sorry about that information that Linnie told you," Mom is sitting over me. That's when she glances up and says, "You know, I never really _did_ hear that whole story from Linnie. I don't know why," Mom seems quite confused right now. "I mean, if I _did_ hear it, I don't remember. Surely, she would had to have given it to the police."

"It doesn't matter right now, anyway, Mom," I reassure her. "I'm here now, and everything's OK."

Then, Mom brings up something I was hoping she had missed, "So…" By the sound of her voice, she already seems to be pretty disappointed. "You said you were only here visiting?"

I was hoping she wouldn't bring it up, because I can't handle my Mother, when she gets into hysterics. I can only imagine what she was like, trying to get home to me those five years ago.

"Mom, I… I don't know…" I admit, because I honestly don't know, anymore.

I thought this was going to be a visit, because I've been so used to Marv all these years. But, now that I'm here, feeling how much I actually missed my family, and seeing their reactions to me coming home, I know I need to do more than just visit; I need to figure out something, without upsetting Marv. This is where I belong. Marv took me away from my home, with very limited contact with the outside World, especially my family.

"Kevin," Mom starts to cry, which is exactly what I was afraid of. "Please don't leave me…" She's now clutching on to my arms, which are lazily laying on my stomach. "I don't think I could bear it, if you left to "visit" Marv, and didn't come back for another four years or longer. Or, maybe forever…" That's when she bawls and lays her head on me. I just look at her, feeling guilty of what I said earlier. I honestly don't want this to be a visit. I have to do something. "Your Father, Peter, and I were trying to keep it together tonight, like we do every year," She looks up at me. "I never even expected you to come home. I thought you were gone forever." She continues to choke up.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?"

"I didn't know what to think," She wipes away her tears. "I knew Marv had you, and I knew he wouldn't hurt you… I just didn't know. He could've easily snapped, and did something regretful. I don't know… You have no idea what it's like for a Mother to worry."

I know what she's talking about, because the kind, gentle nature of Marv didn't exist those five years ago, when the house was broken into. He was always the nicer one, compared to Harry, but he just snapped that night. I had no idea he was my Father.

I know the story of why Marv became a burglar, as well as the rest of the story of how he met my Mother, but he's truly not a bad guy. Though, I don't blame her for worrying. After all, she had no idea what was happening to her kid for four years.

"I know. It's OK," I reassure her again.

"I just… Please… Don't leave us again. Please," Mom begs, as she continues to cry on me.

I can only imagine these past four years of her slowly becoming worse at the mere thought of me being gone forever, while I was succumbing to stockholm syndrome. I realize now that's what happened, and I know now there has to be something done to prevent another four-year absence…

 **Marv's PoV:**

"Harry…" slips from my lips, once I see the short, chubby man return from the bathroom to sit back at the table with his food.

In _my_ opinion, that's a pretty dumb thing to do. Harry always bullied me into believing that _I_ was dumb, but he's a hypocrite of his own. For some reason, I'm secretly hoping somebody slipped some poison into his food. It'll save, not only _me_ , but Kevin and the McCallisters, from him, too. (A/N: Doesn't that sound like a name for a story? _Kevin and the McCallisters_?)

I decide it's best just to leave the Arby's parking lot, and go somewhere else. Of all the people I run into, why him? Knowing that he's here in Chicago, I almost feel fearful, for Kevin's sake.

If he's been here this whole time, and hasn't bugged the McCallisters, I guess I don't really have to worry about them. Though, I guess it's best to give them a fair warning, before something regretful happens.

That's when I leave the Arby's parking lot, and head back to the McCallisters. I just hope they don't start throwing traps of their own at me to keep me away. Now that Kevin's back home, they're going to be very stern about keeping me away. I just hope this doesn't cause any serious issues…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, Kevin seems to be OK; he just had a dizzy spell, but it's not really specified what happened, is it? I guess we'll find that out soon! ;) As for Marv, he saw Harry in the restaurant! (I know… Who** _ **didn't**_ **see that one coming?) Though, the idea of Marv warning the McCallisters is a new one! So, I'll see how that goes! For now, take it easy, folks! ;) (And don't get your hearts broken!)**

 **PS: Instead of explaining in great detail what happened, I'll just copy and paste (part of) this post that I shared on a private Facebook group:**

 **Hey, everyone. Remember how I saying I was interested in a guy, and trying to make it work with him? Well, I finally gathered my courage to ask him out. After we went out for lunch together, this is how it went:**

 **We were about to part ways, since it was his turn-off. I was like, "I'm gonna ask you this now, before I lose my nerve, but… Did you wanna be more than friends? Or…?"**

 **His reply, "I think we should stick to being friends. You're a little too young. We're eight years apart."**

" **Too young? Hey, my parents are seven years apart."**

 **I can't remember what else he said, but, basically, it was the same thing again. Though, he was glad I asked, instead of letting it bug me. I also stated that I didn't want things to be awkward, and he said he doesn't do awkward.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	47. Chapter 47: Worries II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Welcome back to this new chapter of my Halloween story! I've been missing Snheetah, lately! I always appreciate their reviews! Well, with or without reviews, I'll be updating every day (if possible)! ;) Anyway, instead of me babbling, let's get the show on the road!**

 **Chapter 47: Worries II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

My Father and siblings soon enter the room, and I can tell by the looks on their faces, that they've been concerned for me. I seemed to have just blacked out—I guess that _would_ be something concerning.

"Is everything OK?" my Father, Peter, asks.

" _I'm_ fine," I answer, glancing down at Mom. "But, I don't know if Mom will be. She's pretty upset right now."

"Kate, honey," Dad enters he and Mom's room, and is by Mom's side. "Are you all right?"

She raises her head and tearfully answers, "No…" She pulls her fingers through her bangs and out of her eyes. "I can't stand the thought of losing Kevin again… He just came back to us…" I can only imagine what Mom went through the past four years.

"Kate, he's not going anywhere…"

Dad tries to reassure Mom, but not before she interrupts, "He's only here for a visit! That's what he said! He's only here for a visit!"

Dad looks at me, questioning whether that's true, or not. He must not have heard me earlier, when I mentioned it. But, that's when I reassure him, "It's OK. I'm not going anywhere," Dad and I are the two calmest ones in this situation, while Mom is in hysterics, as usual. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I want to stay here. It seems this is my place to be. I'm sure I can still see Dad, or Marv, whatever… But, I know how much this has hurt you, and I'm sure it'll be easier on Marv. At least, I would _expect_ it to be."

"So, you're staying here, permanently?"

There's a joyful glow in Dad's hopeful eyes, as tears start to form. Again, I've hardly ever seen Dad cry, and this is the second time in one night that I've seen him do so. He joins Mom in hugging me, while crying. I never thought I'd be cried over so much, but I'm glad I am. After all, if I didn't say anything to Marv, this wouldn't be happening right now.

I've almost forgotten about my siblings, standing in the doorway. My brothers appear to be content and at peace with the news of me staying here. As for my sisters, they start crying, as well. I never thought I'd be part of such an emotional scene, but I'm glad to know I'm loved and have been missed. I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to my other Father, Marv.

That's when my siblings look back into the hall, as if they heard something. "I think somebody's here," Linnie comments.

She proceeds to leave the doorway of our parents' room to answer the main door downstairs, when Mom orders, "Hold it!" She's looking back at my siblings, mainly Linnie, while saying this, "I don't want you going downstairs by yourself right now, young lady. At least, not right now,"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just don't trust anything right now," Mom sniffles, while proceeding to stand up from the bedside. Dad attempts to join her, but she stops him, by saying, "No, you stay here with your son. I need to check this out for myself." That's when my Mom leaves the room to follow Linnie downstairs. I can only wonder who it is at the door right now, but after all that's happened tonight, I can believe anything…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Please leave a review! Well, what do you think of this chapter? Peter must've truly missed Kevin, to be crying over him (again)! As for who's at the door, that certainly is a mystery, isn't it? :o Well, I guess we're going to have to wait and see! For now, ciao! ;)**

 **PS: Well, I'm feeling better than I was yesterday, but I still have my worries! It's just my imagination getting to me about what happened yesterday, but I'm sure everything will be OK!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	48. Chapter 48: A Visitor

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, it looks like I'm back with, not only another (pointless) Author's Note, but another (not-so-pointless) chapter! XD I don't think there's anything else I need to start off with, so I guess that means we can get started! :P**

 **Chapter 48: A Visitor**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I follow Linnie down the stairs to go answer our main door. Though, just as Linnie is about to answer it, I stop her, "Hey, get back here," I snap my fingers, signaling her to stay by me. I don't want my child near the door, until I know it's OK. I've already lost my son once before, so I know I wouldn't be able to handle anything happening to my daughter now. Some may call me overprotective, but after you lose a child, you tend to be. As soon as I open the door, I see a familiar face look up from his feet, and back at me. My eyes widen at the sight of who it is, and their name slips from my mouth, "Marv…"

"Hi, Kate,"

There's a kindness radiating around him, but I don't seem to care about that. He stole my son for four years, and now, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, like I've been wanting to for a long time.

I suddenly become angry, and I know Linnie is looking up at me, curious as to how I'm going to bite off his head. She's met Marv before, so she's probably wondering how this interaction is going to go.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something,"

"Well, if it has to do with Kevin, I don't want to hear it," I brace my hands on the doorframe, firmly standing in the way, so he can't enter.

"It has to do with Kevin…"

"Then, I don't want to hear it," I clench my teeth.

"Would you let me finish?" My temper is slowly rising. I'm surprised I haven't slammed the door in his face, but something tells me, that I need to continue leaving it open.

"Proceed," I gesture my hand for him to proceed, before returning my firm stance in the doorway.

"After leaving here tonight, I was thinking of what I could do, in order for Kevin to still have access and visitation rights to the both of us,"

"That's not happening," I become firm again, because I'm scared that if I let Kevin go with Marv, he's going to disappear again.

"That's not what I'm here about," Clearly, Marv is becoming annoyed with my temper right now, but I'm willing to keep it in check, just to see what he has to say. "I stopped off at a nearby Arby's for something to eat, and I never did get in there."

I become confused as to why the man would be telling me he stopped at an Arby's. "What's your point?"

"My point is, I saw Harry there, and I know he's not going to be too friendly towards you guys, especially Kevin," Linnie is looking up at me, fearfully, because she knows what Harry's all about.

Just then, Peter and the others come downstairs. I know, because not only does Marv look passed me, but I hear Peter ask, "What's going on, Kate?"

"Peter," I don't hesitate with doing this, because I know it's going to have to be done, at some point, but I open the door wider and step aside, fully revealing Marv. "I'd like you to meet Marv." Peter's eyes widen at the sight of the man. Peter's never met the man I had an affair on him with, and the Father of his son.

"What the hell's he doing here?"

"Those were my thoughts exactly, but he has a pretty good point in being here,"

Buzz, Megan, and Jeff soon follow behind, I believe curious as to what's happening down here. That leaves Kevin all alone upstairs, wondering what's going on. I'm sure he'd be down here, too, if he wasn't still dizzy.

"Dad?" Speaking of which…

All of us look up at the top of the staircase, to see Kevin, standing there, seeming to be surprised at the sight of his (real) Father. Of course, Peter looks up at him, with belief that _he_ was the one being addressed, but he soon remembers that _Marv_ is the one, who he's referring to as "Dad".

"Hi, Kevin,"

I can tell by the sound of Marv's voice, that he misses Kevin's company. I know he's never really been alone, since he's pretty much been with Harry his whole life. So, after Harry was arrested (or so we thought), Kevin was his new company.

I go back to the original subject, "So, you're meaning to tell me, that Harry is on the loose, and _not_ behind bars?"

"That is correct," he confirms, with a nod.

"Oh, Jesus Christ…" I curse, while tilting my head up at the ceiling. That's all I need, is to be fearful of Harry returning and coming after us, more so my youngest son.

"Is that what this is about?" Peter cuts in. "Harry's on the loose?"

"Yes," Marv confirms. "I just saw him this evening at an Arby's. I didn't go inside the restaurant, because I didn't want any trouble."

It must be awkward for Peter and Marv to be in the same room as each other. After all, I never wanted them to meet. I tried to keep Marv a secret from Peter, until that horrible day four years ago.

"So, what are we going to do? I mean, how can we be so sure he's telling the truth?" I know that tone from Peter, and I know he's asking that, because he has a strong disliking for Marv. I do, too, but I'm not about to slam the door in his face.

"Peter," I start, with all seriousness. "How can we be so sure he's _not_?" Peter looks at me, I believe trying to understand my point. "I think we need to take extra precautions." As the worrying Mother I am, this is _all_ I needed to hear.

"Well, what does he expect us to do? I mean, is _he_ going to be the one to hide Kevin from Harry? I don't think so. I'm not having my son go missing for another four years or longer," When Peter doesn't like someone, he always tries to sound unnoticeably arrogant. Though, I notice it, because I'm _married_ to him.

"Peter, that's not going to happen," I become firm with my husband, seeming to be defending Marv, for some odd reason.

"What makes you so sure?" Peter and I argue, like there's no one else in the room, except for Marv, who's just awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"Because, I'm staying here!" Kevin hollers from the top of the stairs. That's when we seem to remember that we're not the only ones in the room. All of us, including Marv, look up at Kevin and wonder how his comment is going to affect this argument…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, my lovely folks! ;) (I thought I'd change it up a bit.) I believe this is the third night in a row that I've pushed staying on here later than usual to post a chapter, but I guess I'm going to have to adjust my time management! Anyway, what do you think of Marv showing up at the door, and sharing the news about Harry? I'm surprised Kate didn't punch him in the face, right then and there. Perhaps, she's holding back something? Marv's arrival would've been awkward for Peter, that's for sure! As for Kevin's comment, what do you think will happen next, because of it? I wanted to keep writing this, but I knew I had to stop at a decent time, so I wasn't on here all night and proofreading. Anyway, I think that's all that needs to be said! So, until next time, take care, folks! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	49. Chapter 49: A Visitor II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! It's nice to see you all again! XD I hope I can continue on with this scene, and make this a decent chapter. Honestly, I wanted to keep going last night, but I had to stop, because I needed enough time to proofread. Anyway, enough of me babbling… Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 49: A Visitor II**

 **Kate's PoV:**

We're all looking up at Kevin, who's standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at us. After being held in a seemingly secluded place, Kevin doesn't appear to be afraid or shy to spill his feelings of returning home to us tonight.

That's when I hear Marv ask, "Kevin, what do you mean?"

I look back at the man, and I believe he's hurt with hearing this news. Though, he's had Kevin for four years. I'm sure Marv loves him, but he kept my little boy from me for so long, I could hardly bear it.

Also, when Marv came here, he said he was thinking of how a split custody could work. Though, once he hears what Kevin says, he seems to be hurt with the idea that he may not be able to see Kevin, at all. It serves him right, because he hurt me so bad.

"I want to stay here," Kevin answers again, trotting his way down the stairs.

As for Peter, he seems overjoyed at the idea of Kevin staying here with us. I know Peter was fearful with the idea of him disappearing again, but let's hope Kevin is able to keep his decision with staying here.

"But, Kevin," Marv starts. "On the way out of town, before I stopped at the Arby's and saw Harry, I was thinking of maybe having a shared custody. You know, I take you for a few days, and then your Mom and Peter can take you for a few days…"

"Dad," Kevin still refers to him as "Dad". "I love you, and I know you wouldn't hurt me, but I can't guarantee that you'll return me here after a few days." Considering how secluded from people Kevin was, he's certainly sounding more mature than I've ever experienced.

"Kevin," If I didn't know any better, I'd swear Marv is almost pleading. "No matter what's happened, I'm still your Father."

"And, no matter what's happened, you still kidnapped my son," I intercept.

" _Our_ son," Marv points to himself.

"Look, Marv, I think it's time you go now,"

I know Peter can't handle this conversation, anymore. He's usually cool as a cucumber, but I know he's pissed at all Marv's done. Peter isn't a violent person, but I'm sure he's wanting to smack Marv one!

"Yes, I agree," I become firm, as I narrow my eyes at the man. After what I've been through with him, and after all he's put me through, I know it's time for him to leave. "Thank you for warning us about Harry, but, trust us, we'll be fine."

"That's _if_ he didn't meet up with Harry at the Arby's…" I hear Peter mutter, under his breath.

"Peter!" I hiss back at him. I don't want Marv in my presence right now, either, but he needs to keep his mouth shut.

"If you don't believe me, fine. I don't care. I'm just letting you know, I don't trust the presence of that man in this town. If he _did_ get out of jail, I'm sure he's out for blood—our _son's_ blood. So, I'd be making sure Kevin is safe, if I were you, but I'd appreciate it, if no cops were called, OK?" I glance back at Peter, as I sense him perk up at the word "police". I could've easily called the police now, but I didn't.

"Yeah, sure. I know you wouldn't want your partner in trouble…" Once again, Peter mutters.

"Peter!" I hiss again. Each one of my kids are looking at each of us, as was Kevin, but now, he's glaring at Peter.

"Again, goodbye,"

Marv seems to have run out of things to say, because he turns around and travels down the stairs, away from the house. I know he's pissed that we weren't all over him, and thanking him profusely for his warning, but he has to realize, he's hurt us for a heck of a long time.

I close the door, then turn to look at Peter. "You didn't have to be so rude!" I still speak in a low voice, despite how the man is now gone.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Kate?" Peter becomes arrogant, as if he's believing he's done nothing wrong. "Let him take away our son again?"

"Well, I'm glad you still think of Kevin as your son,"

"Well, he has been for nine years, before he disappeared!" Peter raises his voice, which is something he rarely does.

"Yes! Before he was taken away by his _real_ Father, a criminal, I know!"

"Well, aren't you going to call the police on him?! If we call now, they'll easily be able to track him!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

This is when I believe it isn't necessary to continue raising my voice. After all, all of our kids are looking at us, in awe; whereas Kevin, is just resting his face in his hands. It's hard to tell what's going through his mind.

"Because, why?!" Whereas Peter, believes he should still.

"Because, he's my boy's Father…"

There's a dead silence in the room. The awkwardness of my kids, except Kevin, staring at us, doesn't help the situation. Peter, on the other hand, is gaping at me, endlessly. I almost feel like I said the wrong thing to him…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. What a chapter, eh? :o Peter and Kate were arguing, Peter doesn't trust Marv, and what's going through Kevin's head? Well, there's only one way to find out: by continuing to read! I'm going passed my computer time (again) to do this, but I got behind! I was also working on proofreading GIJoeFan985's chapter for one of his** _ **Home Alone**_ **side stories! Don't be afraid to check it out! Well, I guess I've said all that needs to be said! For now, I bid you adieu! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	50. Chapter 50: Anger

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, here's our fiftieth chapter! This won't be the greatest chapter in the universe (I thought I had more time than I did), but at least it's something! I guess instead of having you guys read this Author's Note, let's have you get on to reading an actual chapter! OK? Let's go! :P**

 **Chapter 50: Anger**

 **Kate's PoV:**

This dead silence seems to last a lot longer than I'd like. My children's eyes are gaping at us, as Peter looks at me, startled. I glance over to Kevin, who still has his face in his hands. It's almost like he's ashamed of something, and I can only hope he's been telling the truth about Marv not hurting him.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

His comment takes me by surprise, and I face him again. "What?!"

"You heard me,"

"Peter, why are we arguing like this?" I try to calmly reason with him. After all, my son has been home for not even an hour, and we're _already_ arguing about something that doesn't even matter.

Shockingly, we didn't really argue in the four years Kevin was missing. And, while I don't have feelings for Marv, I think we should take him up on his warning, and protect Kevin, in whatever way we can. I've never known Harry to be deadly, but if he's changed his personality, out of anger, then, by all means, I believe we should listen to Marv.

"It's not _my_ fault you had an affair,"

"I don't love Marv, anymore!" I point to myself.

"' _Anymore'_?! So, you're meaning to tell me, that you _did_ love him, at one point?!"

"Yes, but I realized the mistake I was making by seeing him, and being married to you!"

"Oh, so which one of us was the mistake, huh?" Peter becomes more arrogant.

"Oh, Peter, don't be an ass…"

"No, I'm serious. Which one of us was the mistake?"

" _Him_! Alright?! But, it was too late! Once I found out I was pregnant with Kevin, I had to stop seeing him!"

"Oh, so that's why you stopped seeing him? Because of Kevin?"

"Well, yes!"

I don't know why, but that day, thirteen and a half years ago, I decided to stop seeing Marv, once I found out I was pregnant. Not only was I intimate with Peter at the time, but I ended up being intimate with Marv, too.

Though, I knew right from the start, that Kevin was Marv's, because I counted very carefully on a calendar, and then over again. I even snuck a blood test a long time ago to prove it. After that blood test, I never saw Marv again. Marv knew he had a son, but he was to never see him, until that night four years ago…

"So, would you still be seeing him, to this day?" Peter's question takes me by surprise. When Peter first found out, he never asked this many accusing questions as he is now.

"Peter, I…"

"You know what, forget it," Peter raises his hand, gesturing he doesn't want to hear any more. In all the years I've been married to Peter, he's never treated me like this. I guess that's what happens, when trust is broken. He then grabs ahold of his keys, as well as his jacket, and proceeds to leave the house.

"Peter!" I instantly become fearful. "Where are you going?" I cling on to him, in hopes it'll prevent him from leaving.

"For a drive," He opens the door and pulls away from me. "I need to think about some things."

That's when he closes the door, leaving me here to break down and cry. As for the kids, they're still in the room, probably wondering what the heck just happened. That's because they've never really witnessed Peter and I argue before.

As for Kevin, he's the first one to speak up, "Mom?" I turn around to face my youngest son.

"Yeah, baby?" I wipe my eyes and try to sniff back my tears.

"There's something I need to tell you…" My gut and heart drop, as I instantly become fearful as to what Kevin's going to tell me. After all, he's only been missing for four years; anything could've happened to him…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, what do you think will happen next? Peter seems to have more of a temper than what we thought! :o Where do you think he could've gone? He seems to be pretty accusing towards Kate! Do you think we'll have another flashback soon to show these events? As for Kevin, what do you think he'll say? Well, I think that's all I have to say! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Apparently, Michael Jackson and Donald Trump were friends back in the olden days. I have to wonder how that happened… :/**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	51. Chapter 51: Anger and Truth

**A/N: Hello again, folks! It's nice to see you folks again (in my imagination, anyway)! Well, we left off last time with a bit of a cliffy! What do you think Kevin's going to say to Kate? To be honest, even** _ **I'll**_ **find out on the way! ;) Alrighty! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 51: Anger and Truth**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I stand here, trembling, as Mom and the rest of my siblings look at me, with concern. They're wondering what I'm about to say, and by the looks on their faces, they fear it's something awful.

I guess now's the time to tell them, before they lose it, "It's not what you think, don't worry,"

"Marv didn't hurt you, did he?"

There's a fear in Mom's voice, which she has every right to have. Being abducted for four years, you'd think the worst had happened, but, in this case, Mom has to believe me that nothing happened to me.

"Oh, no… Nothing like that," I reassure her.

I hug myself, as I glance down at the floor. I've only been here for about an hour, and things aren't going as pleasurable as I would've liked. In fact, I didn't expect to see Marv so soon, either.

"Then, what is it?" There's a curious plead in her voice. I know she fears the worst, but I would be a lot worse off, if there was anything traumatic done to me.

"It's about Harry and Marv… Do you know why Harry and Marv targeted me four years ago? Any idea, at all?"

"I just assumed Harry and Marv were twisted enough to take you away from me, because it was Marv's desire to raise you, since he didn't see or know you for nine years,"

"More like eight years…" I feel like now is the time to spill the truth.

"Eight years? What do you mean? You were nine, when Harry and Marv abducted you that night?" Mom questions.

"Yeah, I know," I reply. "But, I met Harry and Marv for the first time a year before that."

"H-How?" My siblings are still curiously looking at me, as my Mom is doing all the talking. I only wish my other Dad, Peter, was here to hear this…

"You know how you left me home alone that time?" She gently nods. "Well, I met them then…" I hate admitting this, but I feel like I have to now, as I believe it's now important for them to know why Harry's out for my blood.

"How? How would you have met them?"

"Wasn't that Harry posing as a cop the night before Paris?" Mom's eyes enlarge. I think she's putting two and two together. Mom knows the history of Harry and Marv, just like I do. So, I'm sure she can piece together what I'm getting at.

"You… You mean to tell me, that this house, _our_ house, was one of the houses broken into?"

As part of the story Marv told me, he and Harry slowly became bandits, for financial reasons. Mom, of course, knew that, and that's one reason why she stopped seeing them. So, that night Harry showed up here, it must've shocked Mom like crazy. After all, it had been about eight years, since she'd seen him.

"Yeah," I admit, somberly. "You didn't know that, huh?"

"No, I didn't," Mom appears to be mostly hurt than angry. "I just feel like giving him a piece of my mind…" She lowers her head, placing her hand against her forehead.

"You don't even wanna know the rest…" Saying that, of course, is going to lead Mom into asking more questions.

"What do you mean? Why? What's the rest?" She lifts up her head. There's a new worry in Mom's voice, which I knew would be brought on by my words.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this, but _I'm_ the one, who got them arrested,"

"You what?!" Mom's eyes are now bulging out of her head.

"Yeah. Little eight-year-old me caught the Wet Bandits," I admit. I didn't want the truth to escape from my mouth for a long time, but I knew now was the time for me to do so. After all, it'll give reason to what Harry's doing.

"Well, that explains why Harry hates you so much,"

"Are you mad at me?" I don't know why I ask that, but I guess it's still the nine-year-old in me.

"Oh, god, honey. Of course not," Mom now motions herself towards me, before pulling me into a hug. "You caught two criminals. I'm proud of you. What I'm _not_ proud of, is Harry still holding resentment for that all these years, even though he did it to himself."

"There's something else I have to tell you, too…"

"What?" I sense the fear in Mom's voice.

"Oh, god…" I pull away from her and glance down at the floor. Mom and I are still in an embrace, but we're not fully hugging, anymore. "How do I put this?" I want to tell my Mom the truth, but the words can't seem to form and spill out from my mouth.

"Any way you want to, sweetheart," Mom brushes the side of my head with her hand. "Take your time."

"I… I plagued our house full of booby traps, in order to catch both burglars," The look in Mom's eyes, is everything that she's about to tell me. And, I know they're not going to be pleasant words, despite how Mom hasn't seen me for four years…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I drive into the city of Chicago, my anger faster than lightning. After all these years, I can't believe Kate is still in love with that jerk. And, if "jerk" isn't the understatement of the month… After the pain he caused her, she still loves him. After taking away our son for four years, she still loves him. I just can't believe that woman… Who the hell did I marry? And, why did I stick with her for all these years?

That's when I receive a call on my car phone. I answer it, saying the only word to come to my mind, "What?"

" _Peter?"_ Speaking of the Devil…

"What is it, Kate? You're mighty brave for calling me… What could you _possibly_ want? You know I'm not too happy with you right now,"

" _I need to tell you something. It has to do with Kevin, Harry, and Marv,"_ She sounds urgent, and I really don't want to hear it, but I know I have to, since it has to do with Kevin.

"Oh, what could you _possibly_ have to say about those losers? Not meaning Kevin, of course…" I mutter.

" _It's something very important, Peter—something that happened five years ago to, not only Kevin, but to those two jerks, as well,"_

I know the worry in Kate's voice, and I know it means bad news for Kevin. Considering how Marv said Harry's out for Kevin's blood, I'm listening with all ears, because I know this is important…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :) I'm staying up passed my time again to do this! Proofreading GIJoeFan985's other chapter, is what did it again! Lol. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? I know you were probably expecting something else to be said… So was I, but Kevin made it firm from the very beginning, that Marv did nothing to him. As for him admitting the truth of the break-in five years prior, I looked at my previous chapters, and I couldn't see anything that said Marv revealed that truth to her.**

 **Though, I said last chapter "five years" (meaning, the break-in), instead of "four". I'll say that's a little boo-boo on my part, because, for some reason, I thought I wrote that Kate knew about the break-in. I couldn't find anything that said so, and that's why this chapter is what it is. I don't know what else I would've written, if Kate already knew! XD**

 **So, I'll fix that boo-boo, when I get to proofreading my chapters a second time! Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what's going to be said to Peter, and what he was thinking! Until next time, take care! ;) (Man, this is a long goddamn Author's Note! :o)**

 **PS: (Yes, there's a "PS", even after this gigantor Author's Note! :o) Tomorrow, I'm going to be busy—not necessarily just going out for breakfast, then going to my step-grandparents, but I most-likely have to work, also… :/ And, when I say "work", I mean it's Super Bowl Sunday, and I have no idea what time I'll get out of work. It'll be a busy night, I know that, and I'm not really looking forward to it… So, if there's no update tomorrow, you'll know why! Wish me luck! Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	52. Chapter 52: Anger and Truth II

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello, folks! A funny thing happened the other night… The chapter I posted last night, was really for the night before. You were probably wondering why I was mentioning the Super Bowl on the wrong night, and that's why! When I finally got to posting the chapter, I couldn't be bothered changing the Author's Note. Of course, of all nights for FanFiction to screw up… -.-**

 **Well, this chapter is the one I wrote last night! I would've been able to update last night, if I didn't get to posting the previous night's chapter so late in the evening yesterday! Usually, when FanFiction has a hiccup like that, it lets me post in the morning, but it didn't. :/ Well, maybe I'll try this new setup of posting the previous night's chapter the next night, and we'll see how it goes! For now, let's go! ;) (You don't normally see an explanation Author's Note in the beginning, do you? Lol.)**

 **Chapter 52: Anger and Truth II**

 **Peter's PoV:**

"Go on," I urge her. "What is it?"

I slow down my speed, because it's hard to concentrate on both speeding and talking on the phone. I'm surprised they haven't made this against the law yet—talking on the phone, while driving. (A/N: Ha.)

" _Well, you know how we left Kevin home alone five years ago, when we went to Paris?"_

I'm confused by that horrible memory being brought up, but I answer, anyway, "Yes…" Though, the incident of (who I thought was) my son being left home alone, wasn't nearly as traumatizing as these past four years have been.

" _Well, that's when Kevin first met Harry and Marv…"_

She then goes on to tell the full story of how Harry was the cop in our entryway the night before we left, leading to the end, where the "Wet Bandits", as they were called, were arrested after a series of unfortunate events were thrown upon them by Kevin. (A/N: Has anyone seen that movie, _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ , by the way? It's so good!)

"He what?!"

That's the only thing to slip from my mouth, once I hear that Kevin pretty much plagued our house full of traps, in order to torment two burglars and catch them. And, one of those burglars, unknowingly just so happened to be his Father. I have to wonder how Kate ended up with this guy, in the first place… After all, he's a burglar, or at least he _was_.

" _I know…"_

I can tell her heart is broken, but it at least explains why Harry hates him so much. I'm surprised Marv doesn't feel the same way, but he's too good of a guy—regretting his decision of becoming a burglar—to hurt his own son.

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do? Try to find the guy and tell him to stop being an asshole?"

" _Peter, don't be like that…"_ I can't help but be like this. Usually, _Kate_ is the one with the red-haired temper, but not this time.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Kate?!"

" _I just want you to come home! I'm going to call the police on this matter!"_

"I thought you didn't _want_ Marv in trouble?!" I question her, as my anger keeps pouring out.

" _I don't! I want_ Harry _in trouble!_ He's _the one after my son!"_

"You know all things are going to lead to Marv, too, don't you?!" There's an awkward silence on the other end. I can see the gears turning in her head, on the other side of this phone.

" _Well, he's more innocent than Harry is… If anything, he'd be able to help us,"_

"Oh, really?" I don't believe for a minute, that Marv can help us. Despite his warning about Harry, I don't trust the guy _not_ to take off with Kevin again.

" _Yes,_ really _! Believe me, I know he'd help Kevin,"_ It almost sounds like she's pleading. " _After all, he_ did _warn us. I'm sure he can get passed his own fears of being arrested, and help us, in this case. We just need to find him first."_

"Why do you want him to help you, Kate?" I know I may be sounding like an arrogant prick right now, but I can't help but wonder what the true reason behind Kate wanting Marv to help is about. "Is it because you love him so much, that after all these years of not seeing him, you're craving to again?"

" _Peter! Would you just think rationally, and not let your ego get in the way please?!"_ I have to pull the phone away from my ear, because of Kate's high-pitched voice. " _Even though you may not be really, you're still a Father in Kevin's life,"_ That's when Kate's voice turns soft.

I think through what she says; I have to try to not let my ego get in the way, and try to help Kate and Marv protect Kevin from Harry. I may be pissed at what she's truly feeling (at least what _I_ believe), but, for my son's sake, I'm willing to help. After all, I don't want to lose him again for another four years, even longer, or possibly forever…

 **Marv's PoV:**

I start to drive into Chicago, once again, hoping to find someplace else to stop and eat. I'm getting pretty hungry, and it's now been _even longer_ , since I've had anything to eat. I'm surprised I'm still wanting to eat, because of the anger I'm going through right now. I can't believe Kate won't accept anything I said. Or, if she did, I can't believe _Peter_ won't accept it.

After all, even though he's really Kevin's _step-Father_ , he should be in full support of anything that needs to be done to protect him. I'm just begging that Kate doesn't decide to call the police, and that Kevin keeps his mouth shut about our location for the past four years.

I see a McDonald's up ahead, and I'm hoping I can turn in here for a bite to eat. It's not the best place in the World, but it's something. I haven't eaten here, since that day we brought Kevin's (half)-sister, Linnie, here. In fact, I believe that's what turned me off.

As a matter of fact, I think this is the same one we came to those four years ago. I try getting over my feelings, by pulling in here. I'll just zip through the drive-thru this time, since it's getting later, and I have to be getting home.

Just as I start pulling through the drive-thru, I catch a glimpse of a windowless white van in the parking lot. "What the…?"

As I thought earlier, it's a big city, with lots of windowless white vans, but to be running into one _twice_ , especially after the first one actually _being_ Harry, is not only coincidental, but kind of disturbing. I try to shrug it off as nothing, even though my creeper senses are still tingling.

I pull up to the speaker, and the female worker asks, " _Hi. What can I get for you?"_

"Hi, uh… Can I get a big van… Uh, I mean, a Big Mac, please? As well as a small Pepsi," I can't believe I let "big van" slip through my lips. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I _that_ paranoid that it's actually Harry's van, sitting in that parking lot?

" _Ha ha. A Big Mac and a small Pepsi. Anything else?"_

"Uh, I guess I'll get a small fry, too, please. Thanks. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now,"

" _That's OK. It's not the strangest thing I've heard all day,"_ It's great to know she has a great sense of humour about it. " _Your total is $1.50. I'll see you at the window."_

"OK, thanks,"

I pull up to the window, trying to keep my mind occupied on what I'm doing, but I can't shake that feeling I'm being followed by Harry, somehow. Once I'm at the window, I see a young, pretty girl in her twenties, working the drive-thru window. She appears to be the owner of the voice of the girl, who took my order.

I'm proven right, when she holds out her hand, saying, "$1.50," I hand her the only spare pieces of change I have, two dollar coins, for that matter, and she hands me my meal, as well as my change.

"Thank you," I try to show appreciation, despite the whirlwind my mind is going through.

"Have a great night," The window automatically closes, and I'm prompted to pull up ahead.

Out of paranoia, I look in the parking lot, and see that the van is now missing. I don't know whether to feel relieved or terrified. I never thought I'd be fearful of my own partner. Harry and I were brothers, since high school, and it's still hard getting used to the idea of feeling like he's the enemy now.

I try to shake it off as just a coincidence and/or my mind playing tricks on me, and pull out of the parking lot. I decide to wait to eat my burger, until I'm out of the busy part of the city. I feel like I need to keep my eye on what I'm doing. I try to refocus my brain away from Harry, and onto simply getting home.

Though, what I _did not_ expect to see, is a white van pull out of one of the other driveways I just passed and start to follow me. "Oh, shit…" I curse. Now that I'm being followed by a windowless white van, I know for sure that Harry's up to something, and it can't be good…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! XD Well, you got your explanation in the first Author's Note! ;) Now, that leaves me to asking about what you think of this chapter! It looks like Peter's going to set aside his ego, and actually work with, not only Kate, but** _ **Marv**_ **, too! :o If that happens, how do you think that'll go? As for Marv, is he suffering from some paranoia? He's afraid of running into his own partner. :/ Though, it** _ **is**_ **creepy that he keeps seeing white vans! It's kind of stalkerish, if you ask me… Well, I think that's all I have to say!** _ **You**_ **be the judge of what'll happen next! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	53. Chapter 53: Anger and Truth III

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, here we are again, with another chapter! :D I wrote this last night, so it's all ready to go for tonight! I just needed to proofread it! ;) Well, last chapter, you were left with quite a cliffy! I think it's time we figure out how that cliffy continues! So, if that's going to be the case, let's go! XD**

 **Chapter 53: Anger and Truth III**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I continue looking in the rear-view mirror, paranoid about that van. Perhaps, that's all that my issue is? Maybe I'm just paranoid… Though, it's hard _not_ to feel that way, when the van seems to be driving awfully close to me.

I don't know why, but I feel the need to speed up a little, causing the van to fall behind me. My paranoia causes me to feel like the van will speed up and follow closely behind, only being inches apart.

To my surprise, the van turns off on another street. My fears start to wind down a little. My hope starts to rise that it wasn't who I thought it was, and that I'm free from being followed.

I breathe out a sigh of relief, trying to regain my composure. I turn up the radio, hoping there's something interesting on. What I hear play, is _Dance Hall Days_ by Wang Chung. I turn it up a little louder, since it's a good song. It helps me relax in this situation, but so does a lot of music I listen to.

Out of paranoia, I look to my right, and see a white van pulling out of one of the side streets. My gut drops, and my body turns cold. I know for sure it's Harry, and that I'm being followed. I don't know how to shake him this time.

I guess the only thing I can do, is pull into one of these businesses, and hope there are enough people around to prevent any sort of crime scene from happening. I have a feeling that's what's going to happen: a crime scene, if I run into Harry.

I figure I should pull into the nearest gas station, because it's not unusual to get gas; what's unusual, is stopping at a fast food restaurant twice. I don't want Harry behind me to think anything unusual.

I soon see a gas station ahead of me, and that's when I feel it's safe to pull off. That white van is still behind me, and I'm expecting it to pull into the parking lot with me. Though, to my surprise, it does the complete opposite, and continues to drive right on passed the gas station.

I don't feel any sort of relief from this, because the last time the van quit following me, it showed up somewhere else. I find this to be quite disturbing, especially when I just may run into the van again in a rural area. I also think Harry knows exactly what I'm doing.

I pull up to the pumps, because I need some gas, anyway. I turn off the car, shutting off that calming song, in the process. My nerves are skyrocketing right now, as I don't feel safe stepping out of this vehicle. Luckily, I see some people around, so I'm not _completely_ alone, if Harry decides to catch me. I take a deep breath and wing it, stepping out of the vehicle.

As soon as I'm outside, the cold Halloween air smacks me in the face. I've almost forgotten it was Halloween, because of all that's happened. I guess it's getting pretty late, and the Trick or Treaters aren't really out, anymore; it's mostly the rambunctious, vandalizing teenagers that will come out at night.

Since my mind has been so focused on everything that's gone on tonight, I've pretty much completely ignored the Halloween decorations that are hanging up on the buildings around the city.

Now that I look at it, I see a " _Happy Halloween"_ poster on the variety store window. For some reason, I have a feeling that I may not be so safe, even in public, because any crime that happens tonight, people will take as a Halloween prank. That's one thing I hate about Halloween…

I decide to take my chances, and fill up my tank of gas. After all, if there's a chance I need to be on the run tonight, I'm going to need to have a full tank of gas! Out of paranoia, I keep looking around me, fearful I'm going to spot a white van and/or Harry. I whistle, in order to calm my nerves, but I'm so paranoid right now, that even my _calming mechanism_ isn't helping me.

Once I finish filling up, I go inside to pay. Of course, once I walk into the store, I look around, fearful that Harry just may have slipped in here, by chance. I pull out my gas card, since I have no money on me, and stroll up to the till.

The French, moustached man behind the counter asks, "How you tonight?" I can tell he's French by his accent.

"Uh, uh… Fine, thanks,"

The man takes my card and slides it into the machine during this interaction. I know he can tell I'm not fine. I'm acting like I'm afraid of someone, running away, or hiding. He must think I just broke out of jail or something, which isn't _entirely_ untrue, but it's certainly not the reason why I'm running now.

"Here you go," He hands me back my card. "Have good night."

"Thanks," I slip my card back into my almost-empty wallet and head out of the store, looking around me, cautiously. I'm _really_ hoping I'm just extremely paranoid…

Once I slip back outside, into the cold late October air, not only do I feel chilled, because of the temperature, but because of the feeling I have I'm being followed. I can't shake this feeling, and I don't know what to do… I can't get the police involved, that's for sure. I'm now pretty much paranoid of going back to my place, because he could easily follow me there, and I'd be _alone_.

Just when I stroll up to my vehicle, fiddling with my keys and trembling, I hear, "Hi, Marv," I jump, with my heart pounding a mile a minute. I shove my back against my car, unwillingly allowing myself to be face-to-face with Harry…

 **Peter's PoV:**

Once I hang up with Kate, I slow my speed to what it's supposed to be. I try to find a road, which I can turn around, and head back to Winnetka with. The only thing on my mind, is my (step)-son, Kevin. I want to be his Father, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect him from Harry's hands. I don't want to, but if it means working with Marv, so be it.

I turn on the radio, and Deep Purple's _Highway Star_ plays on the radio. I should've had this song play earlier, when I was speeding. This song is a great escape for me right now, because all I can think about, is pounding my fists in that little Italian man's face.

Heck, I even think about punching _Marv_ , but I'm probably going to have to work with him. So, it's not really a good idea to hurt the guy helping protect Kevin. I need to start thinking rationally, or it's going to cause trouble. It doesn't mean I'm still not mad at Kate, though. I still think she loves Marv, but I have to let that slide, for now.

"Jesus Christ!" All of a sudden, I see something or _someone_ run out onto the road. I swerve to avoid hitting whatever or _whoever_ it is, causing my car to start spinning around in circles…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow… This is weird, updating with the previous night's chapter! o.O It's all thanks to FanFiction for screwing up, and having an error code, instead of accepting my document! Well, anyway… What do you guys think of this chapter? It seems as though not all questions are answered. :/ After all, Marv seems to now be face-to-face with Harry, and he's going to do what? Well, at least he was right about being followed! As for Peter, he's trying to swerve something on the road! How's that going to go? :o I guess we're going to have to wait until tomorrow night! ;) I already have the next chapter half done, so I'm sure I'll be able to update tomorrow, no matter what! Anyway, take care, for now! :)**

 **PS: While I was typing this Author's Note, the most adorable video I have saved on my playlist of** _ **My Girl**_ **came on. :3 It's the song,** _ **My Girl**_ **by The Temptations, with clips from the movie, plus some extra cute Caulay stuff! XD (Yes, Anna Chlumsky, too…)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	54. Chapter 54: The Run-in

**A/N: Hello again, folks! This chapter was halfway done last night! So, I wrote the second half tonight! XD Since I did it this way, I'll be able to go back to what I originally did: post a chapter on the same day I write it. The only reason why this is happening, is because I couldn't figure out what second PoV to write last night. So, I just left it until tonight. :l Well, I know you're super excited to find out what's going to happen! So, let's go!**

 **Chapter 54: The Run-in**

 **Marv's PoV:**

My back is up against my car door, as my heart pounds a mile a minute. I knew I wasn't crazy… I knew Harry was following me. "Uh, Harry… This is so unexpected,"

"How are you doing, old friend?" He wraps his arms around me, which is something completely different from what I was expecting.

"Uh… Fine, I guess," He pulls away from me. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm OK. I just spent a year out of the brink, and things couldn't be much better," He shrugs, with his hands now in his pockets. I feel slightly uneasy about that, considering how he could be hiding a gun in one of those pockets.

"Oh… So, they let you go, did they?" Not only do I feel uneasy about asking that, but about this whole conversation, in general.

"Oh, no…" He smirks, while glancing down at the ground. "You know just as well as I do, how easy it is to break out of prison, when there's a _riot_ ," He emphasizes "riot" in a harsh way, almost as if the word itself brings back too many painful memories.

I, for one, don't want to go back to jail. That's why I've been pretty silent these past four years. It could've gone a whole lot worse for Harry; that's why I called off the F.B.I.. I knew Kevin's abduction didn't call for Harry being shot down in cold blood. The F.B.I. around here are kind of like that.

"You broke out, because of another riot?"

"Yep," he admits. "Only, this time, _I_ started the fight." He points to himself, smiling proudly.

"Oh? So, it wasn't like the last riot we dealt with, where all of us were holding up signs, demanding for more time outdoors?"

"Nope. I purposely interfered with a basketball game going on, and it kinda just went South from there,"

"You _do_ realize your plan could've turned sour against you, right?"

"Oh, I know," he agrees. "But, it was a chance I was willing to take."

"So, umm… What are you doing? It's just so weird, after not seeing you for four years, I see you here?" I state, questioningly.

"Oh, well, you know…" He seems to be trying to decide of what to say. "I just thought I'd come back to town. You know,"

"Oh, well, I should get going," I'm trying to let my fear ease, but it's so hard to, when I know that Harry is, in fact, carrying a gun on him.

"I don't think so," Just as I feared, Harry aims a gun at me, and my gut just drops. "Get in the car, Marv. _You're_ driving."

"To… To where?" I already have an idea of where he's talking about, but I ask, in case I'm wrong.

"You know where, Marv," My eyes widen, as I become more confused. That's when Harry seems to lose his patience and shouts, "The kid's house! Take me to the kid's house!"

"Alright, alright!" I climb into my vehicle, while Harry circles the front of it, preparing to get into the driver's side. Once he's inside my car, he orders me to drive.

"OK, but I don't get why, when _you_ can simply drive there?" Why I say that, I don't know, but that's what I'm thinking right now.

"Marv," he starts, aiming the gun closer to my head. "For God's sake, just drive."

"OK…" I answer, bewildered at why Harry wants me to drive him to the McCallisters'. Though, I have a feeling I'm going to regret this decision…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I pace the carpet in the main room, waiting for Peter to come home. For some reason, I seem to have an "off" feeling about this. Peter was only gone for a few minutes. Even if he _was_ speeding, when he left (causing him to be further than he would be, if he were driving the regular speed limit), he should've been home by now. Maybe he stopped somewhere? It's not like he would tell me.

He's quite pissed at me right now, and I'm sure it was all he could do to talk on the phone to me. That's why I'm surprised that he's willing to come home and help protect Kevin. At least, I _hope_ that's what he's doing…

"What's wrong, Mom?"

Kevin's now at the bottom of the stairs, curiously looking at me, with that adorable face of his. Despite being thirteen, he's still too adorable. He's been upstairs, spending time with his siblings, which is truly a rarity.

"Oh, I hope it's nothing,"

My knuckle is placed on my chin, as I continue to glance down at the floor. This is my worried position. I can't say how many times I'd stand in one place like this, and wonder where my little boy was. Now that my little boy is home, it's _Peter_ I need to be concerned about.

"Is it about Dad?" he asks. I'm so used to him referring to Peter as "Dad", that I don't think twice that he could be referring to Marv.

"Yeah…" I answer, with a heavy sigh. I still love the jerk, even though he can piss me off, sometimes.

"I was meaning Peter, by the way,"

"Oh, yeah. I kinda figured," I answer, feeling like I'm going to run out of breath, just by worrying.

"It's weird… Even though I've been calling Marv 'Dad' all these years, I'm still compelled to call Peter 'Dad', too,"

"Yeah, that's understandable. After all, you've lived with him for nine years,"

"You don't think anything happened to him, do you?" There's worry in Kevin's voice, as he's now sitting on one of the lower stairs.

"Oh, I certainly hope not, honey,"

Of course, there's worry in my voice, but I try to hold back having another crying fit in front of my son. This isn't the homecoming I imagined. I feel like this is all _Marv's_ fault, why this happened. If he didn't tell us that about Harry, Peter would still be here. Just then, we receive a knock on the door. I look over to it, seeing someone behind the frosty glass windows.

"Who's that, I wonder?" Kevin questions.

"I don't know, baby,"

I go to answer the door, expecting it to be Peter. Though, I'm wondering why he'd knock. Maybe he forgot his keys? Either way, I'm curious as to who it could be, other than late-night Trick or Treaters or Marv…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! You know what to do! ;P Well, Harry did what you were all expecting, I'm sure! At least, I'm** _ **assuming**_ **you thought he was going to do that! ;) Now that he's ordering Marv to drive to the McCallisters' (instead of just driving, himself), what do you think will happen? :o Is that them at the door or Peter? Kate's awfully worried, so we'll see! After all, we still don't know what or** _ **why**_ **Peter swerved. :/ Though, I'm sure you'll find out soon! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I forgot to say this last chapter, but the reason why I mentioned** _ **Dance Hall Days**_ **by Wang Chung, was because it was the song that was playing on the radio, at the time. It is a good song for soothing your issues. :3 As for** _ **Highway Star**_ **by Deep Purple, that was just a perfect highway (speeding) song. (I don't drive, so I don't speed. Lol.) Speaking of which, it came on my playlist a few songs ago! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	55. Chapter 55: The Run-in II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, I'm back to my original routine of updating FanFics! Unless FanFiction gives me a hard time (again), I'm going to continue updating my story with the chapters I've written the same night! Well, I guess if we want a good chapter, then we'd best be going! XD**

 **Chapter 55: The Run-in II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I sit on the third step from the bottom, watching Mom answer the door. I sit with my elbows on my knees, and my face in my hands. I'm worried about my other Father, Peter, because he should've been here by now.

Mom opens the door to Marv, who appears to be a bit distressed. Mom seems to be taken aback by his appearance, before asking, "Marv, what are you doing here?" She's very firm with her voice, because she made it clear she didn't want to see him.

"Uh, Kate," he starts. "We're in trouble." I can tell he's afraid, because of the tone of his voice.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Mom asks, confused. I raise my head from my hands, curious as to what this whole thing is about.

"Get inside, both of you," I hear a familiar voice order.

My eyes widen, because I immediately recognize who the voice belongs to: Harry. My first instinct, is to run upstairs and warn my siblings that we have to do something. There's a phone up in my parents' room. The cops will be able to come, and get Harry out of here, in an instant.

I see Harry enter the house with a gun, now aimed at my Mother. That's when I run upstairs as fast as lightning, so I'm not seen. I hate leaving my Mother and Marv downstairs with that madman, but nothing is going to be accomplished, if I don't do something _now_. After all, it's _me_ that Harry wants.

I make it to Buzz's room, where he and the rest of my siblings are hanging around on his bed and floor, talking. They immediately notice my panicked state. Megan asks, "What's wrong, bud?" There's concern in her eyes, but there isn't _nearly_ as much concern in her, as there is in me. I pant, nearly crying, trying to catch my breath.

"Get in there! Now!" They seem to hear Harry order, because they all look beyond where I'm standing in the doorway.

"What's going on, Kevin?" More terror is filling Megan's voice, once she guesses what's happening.

"It's Harry… He's here. He's here for _me_ ," I'm starting to cry, as I look behind me. We're safe up here, until Harry decides to go on a search for me.

"Well, there's a phone in Mom and Dad's room!" Megan says exactly what I'm thinking, while my other siblings don't seem to know what to say. She's the first to stand up, following me out of the room. The rest of them follow her lead, by standing up from their sitting spots, and heading out the door. I follow behind them, as we run to Mom and Dad's room. "We have to be quick, though!" She dials "911" within a second. Since _I'm_ the one, whom this concerns, I rush up beside her, so I can get somewhat of an earshot of the conversation.

I'm barely able to make out, " _911\. What is your emergency?"_ I guess there really isn't a point in being this close to Megan, since I can't really hear anything, anyway.

"There's an intruder in our house with a gun! He's got our Mom and friend hostage!" It's interesting that she refers to Marv as a "friend", but I guess she doesn't know what else to call him in this situation. After all, he's certainly not my siblings' Father. "He's after my brother!" There's worry in her voice, because I know that she, not only fears that Harry will shoot Mom, and hurt she and the others, but lose me again, too.

" _Alright. What is your…"_

"671 Lincoln Blvd.," I'm able to hear the 911 operator, as she's cut off by Megan.

" _Alright. Police will be there shortly,"_

"Thanks,"

Megan becomes more pale by the minute, because I know she's terrified. Whereas _me_ , my stomach drops at the thought of what's possibly happening. I'm trying to keep it together, but, on the inside, I'm freaking out at the fact that Harry could get me. It's just a matter of time, before he decides to make a trip upstairs. I just hope he doesn't hurt Mom or Marv, in the process…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D Well, you know what to do! What do you think will happen next? :o I had a different idea formed, but then I remembered: Kevin is sitting on the stairs, with the ability to go upstairs to his siblings. Now that 911 has been called, do you think the police will make it in time, before something terrible happens? D: Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait and see! ;) For now, ciao! :P**

 **PS: GIJoeFan985's new story,** _ **Three Against Three: Chaos in New York**_ **, will have its first chapter posted soon! (I know, because** _ **I**_ **edited it! ;)) So, if you've read the first story,** _ **Two Against Two**_ **, be sure to check out this one! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	56. Chapter 56: To Save Us All

**A/N: Hello again, friends! Well, we're making good timing tonight, so I won't hesitate to TRY and post a decent chapter tonight! Now that Harry's in the house, we'll see what happens! ;) Let's go!**

 **Chapter 56: To Save Us All…**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm too focused on Megan's and my own fear, that I don't notice the total hyperventilation Linnie seems to have succumbed herself to. "Linnie, are you OK?" I ask, even though I realize it's a stupid question.

"He… He's not only mad at you, Kevin, but he's mad at _me_ , too,"

I question what she's talking about, and that's when I remember that she was told not to say a word about her interaction with Harry and Marv to anybody. Though, does Harry _really_ know that?

"I'm sure he doesn't know that…"

I'm cut off by the shouting of Harry, "Kevin! Linda!" That's when Linnie breaks down into full-blown tears. I'm trying to keep my cool, and not succumb to that. "I have your Mother and Marv down here! If you don't show yourselves now, I'm gonna blow their heads off! You hear me?!" According to Harry's anger, I believe he's very serious about that. I don't want Linnie or I, especially Linnie, to give ourselves up to him, but _I'm_ willing to, if it means to protect my sister. "You hear me?! Come out of hiding! Now! And they won't get hurt!"

"Kevin…" My older sister cries into her hands.

"Linnie," I place my hands on her shoulders, sniffling back my own tears. "Let _me_ go down, OK? You don't have a part in this as much as I do. He's mad at _me_ , not you, trust me."

"That's what you just said a minute ago, and now, look!"

"I know, but I'm sure I can talk him out of hurting you, OK?"

"No, Kevin… No," she begs. "I just got you back, and I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Linnie, trust me. I know what I'm doing, OK?" My hands are still placed on her shoulders, as I try to look into her eyes. Though, it's hard to, when they're squeezed shut, crying.

"Kevin! No!" she cries out. As for the rest of my siblings, they don't seem to know what to do.

"Kevin! Linnie!" I hear an extremely pissed Harry now.

"Kevin, you don't have to do this," Buzz speaks up. "We called 911, remember? They'll be here, in no time!"

"Mom and Dad don't have that long!" I insist, while calling Marv "Dad" to my siblings.

"Kevin," Buzz motions himself closer. "You don't have to do this, alright? There's gotta be some other way to do this."

"There is," Megan speaks up. Now, all of our eyes are on her, including Linnie's wet eyes. "Kevin, what is it that you said you did to Harry and Marv five years ago?" I think back to all the traps I laid, and it gives me a swell idea…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I open my eyes, and look around me. I have a slight headache, but I'm not too concerned. I see how I'm still secure in my car seat. I'm surrounded by streetlights and lights from other buildings in this cold October night.

I don't know where I am, but I know I'm not on the road. If anything, I feel to be slightly slantways. Meaning, I believe I'm in the ditch! How could I possibly be in the ditch? What happened to make this happen?

That's when I remember: I swerved something that ran out on the road, causing me to drive into the ditch! I must've blacked out, hit my head, or something, to cause this slight headache. Luckily, I don't think it's too bad, that I need medical attention right away.

I'm easily able to unbuckle myself from my seat. I curse, because I forgot my cellphone at home, but I still have the car phone, of course. I just hope the car starts up for it to work… I try to start up my car, and it hesitates a little. I worry that I'm going to have to stand out on the road and thumb for some help.

Finally, after a few tries, my car starts. I breathe out a sigh of relief, and that's when I act quickly. After all, the car _could_ stall, because of what happened however long ago. I pick up the phone and dial "911".

I soon receive on the other end, " _911\. What is your emergency?"_

"Hi. I seemed to have driven off the road, swerving something. Honestly, I don't remember… I think I might've hit my head,"

" _Do you know where you're located, Sir?"_

"Well, I must still be on the I 94, because that's the road I was driving on, when it happened,"

" _Alright. Police and ambulance are on their way. Are you hurt, at all, Sir?"_

"Well, I have a slight headache, and I know I blacked out. So, I'm not entirely sure what that means," I chuckle. I'm in high spirits, considering how I just drove off the road. "Other than that, I think I'm fine."

" _Well, the police and ambulance are on their way, Sir,"_

"Alright. Thank you,"

I hang up, appreciative how simple it was to be able to call 911, and have emergency services on their way. I should be out of here, and sent home, in no time! That's when I remember: Kate and my kids are still waiting to hear from me. I have to call and let Kate know what happened! After all, I know she's probably already wondering where I am…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! XD Well, Kevin's PoV certainly ended differently than I anticipated! I expected something completely different to happen! And that's when my brain decided to go with the idea the PoV ended with! :D What do you think will happen next? Kevin's trying to stay level-headed, while Linnie is freaking out. Megan seems to have given Kevin a new idea, other than giving himself up to Harry. So, how will that go? I think I have a pretty swell idea of how this new plan will go. ;) After all, we don't want Marv and/or Kate's head blown off, do we? :o As for Peter, he seems to be OK, and help is coming. But, we still don't know the reason why or** _ **what**_ **he swerved, in the first place! Will we find that out soon? We'll have to see! I think that's all I have to say! So, in the meantime, adios! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	57. Chapter 57: To Save Us All II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Welcome to the latest chapter of this** _ **Home Alone Halloween**_ **story! I probably left you in suspense the last time, with Megan and Kevin's brilliant idea! ;) As for Peter, he seems to be fine, but what else** _ **can**_ **happen? Well, we'll just have to continue reading! Let's go! XD**

 **Chapter 57: To Save Us All… II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"OK, we don't have much time to do this. Find something that will work the same way as a paint can. I don't care if it's a bottle of laundry soap! Just find something that I can tie a string around!"

"Are you flying it off the staircase?" Megan asks, before leaving the room. As for the others, they proceed to hurry off to find something of use. I don't have many options, because we literally only have a couple minutes, _if_ that.

"Yes! Now, go!" I usher her out of the room. I don't want to be rude, but Mom and Marv literally don't have much time.

I run to the main bathroom to see if there's anything in there of use to me. I'm expecting my siblings to bring me a few different items for me to choose from. As for me, I'm going with the biggest, heaviest thing in here.

I look at the different bottles of shampoo, but none of them look heavy enough to knock Harry off from the stairs—let alone keep him on the floor for at least a few moments, so that we can get Mom and Marv out of the situation they're in.

I then look at the floor, and see the digital scale. I pick it up, knowing it's already heavy enough. This would be great to tie a string around! And, hopefully, thwart off Harry long enough. Though, it depends on what my siblings find, too.

I run back to Buzz's room, and my siblings soon follow. They're all carrying something of decent weight, I believe. Megan is holding her CD player. I feel kind of bad, because I know how much she loves to blare her favourite band, New Kids on the Block, on it—a band I'm not too fond of, but they're OK, sometimes. Though, she and I both know how much more important Mom and Marv's lives are.

As for Linnie, all she seems to be able to find is her favourite history book. It's a timeless keepsake, an Antiquarian, but Mom and Marv are more of a keepsake than just any old book. I've never been a history fan. Linnie's always been the smart one. She's always been so focused in her schoolwork.

Jeff brings his new video game system. I believe it's a PlayStation. I read about its release last year in the kids' magazine. All three of us boys have always been gamers, but Jeff is more into his games than any of us—a nerd, you might say. I feel terrible, because he must've been wanting this gaming system, since before its release, but I know I want Mom and Marv around more.

And, lastly, Buzz brings his… tarantula? He's holding it in a jar, which makes me shiver. I had to touch that thing five years ago, in order to save my butt from whom I'm trying to save now. I can't believe that thing is still living…

"Your… tarantula, Buzz?" I question. He must not have understood me correctly… "I need something heavy, not scary!" This is when a little bit of panic settles in, because I believe this is just more time wasted.

"Don't worry, Kev. I know what I'm doing. By the sounds of it, this worked on your Dad five years ago. Why can't it work again, but only, on Harry?"

"Kevin! Linnie! I'm not going to tell you again! Get your asses down here! Now! If you know what's good for your Mom and Marv, you will not keep hiding from me! I'm losing my patience!" He had none, to begin with…

"Alright. Well, the spider will have to do," That's when I clue in. "I can't tie it on a string!"

"You don't have to," Buzz explains. "Just throw it on him, when you run down the stairs." I feel terrified at the fact I have to touch that thing again, but I know it's for Mom and Marv's sake.

"Well, why don't we tie one of these items to a string, knocking down Harry? Then, we place the spider on him, distracting him even more, because he's going to have to get it off of himself, isn't he?" Linnie suggests.

"Well, now that I think about it, he's probably gonna kill it," Buzz speaks up.

" _Kill_ it?" Linnie isn't too fond of the idea of having the spider in her proximity, either. "Buzz, what do you care about more? Your spider or Mom? And Marv…" Linnie adds in Marv afterward, because she doesn't know, nor care for him, as much as I do.

Buzz sighs out, answering, "Mom and Marv…"

"Alright. Now, which one of our items will be best to tie a string around? We don't have time to weigh them," It's funny that she says that, because I have a scale right here.

"Honestly, I think this scale is heavier than the rest of these," I'm going by what I feel is best, and, honestly, this scale is pretty hefty on the hands.

"Let's just use the scale. We don't have a lot of time," Linnie was crying only a few minutes ago, but I know she's trying to keep it together, for the sake of thinking clearly about this situation.

"Alright. I have the string,"

I grab a spool of yarn off of Buzz's table that happens to be beside the tarantula's tank. Why he has a spool of yarn in here, I don't know, but I'm just going to accept it for the convenience. I now get to work on tying the string around the bathroom scale. I hope this plan is going to work, because it's all we have right now, until the police arrive…

 **Peter's PoV:**

While waiting for the police to arrive, I take the initiative to call Kate and let her know what happened, and that I'm OK. After a few rings, it doesn't pick up. I don't find that to be too worrisome, but I want to know if she's OK, because of all the events that have happened on this strange Halloween night. That's when Marv's warning about Harry comes back to me, and that's when I know I need to get out of this situation.

I try calling again, and I let it go to answering machine. This is when I leave my message, "Hi, Kate. It's Peter calling. I'm just letting you know that I'm OK, but I seemed to have driven off the road, swerving something. I called 911, and everything's OK. I think I hit my head, but nothing too major. Don't worry, help is coming, and I'll be home soon. Let me know if you're OK, OK? OK, love you,"

I hang up after I leave that message. It then clues in to me: I just told Kate I love her. Yeah, I guess I do, even though she can sometimes piss me off and not make sense. I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see if she calls back. For now, I'm going to leave the car running, and let some heat spread itself out in here. After all, it's quite cold, for the end of October…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, what do you think? It's kind of silly, but do you think Kevin tying a string to a bathroom scale is going to work, like the paint cans did in the movie? As for the tarantula, do you think it'll work in the plan, too? And do you think something happened, back at the house, when Peter called? :o Well, I guess we're going to have to see! We're also going to have to see how much patience Harry** _ **really**_ **has! For now, we'll leave it at this! Take care, folks! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	58. Chapter 58: To Save Us All III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Welcome back to this exciting story, where an exciting new chapter awaits you! What will happen next, you ask? Well, we'll just have to read and see! Let's go! ;)**

 **Chapter 58: To Save Us All… III**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Marv and I are sitting on the couch in the lounge room, held hostage by an insane Harry. Never have I ever, seen Harry fly off the handle like this. Marv and I's hands are tied in front of us. It doesn't do much to stop us from moving. We would've untied ourselves a long time ago, if it weren't for Harry, aiming a gun at our heads.

I don't know about Marv, but _I'm_ certainly afraid right now. I'm trying to hide my fear of being shot, but I'm trembling. As for Marv, he seems to be remaining cool. I have a feeling he knew this day was going to come, when his partner threatened to kill him.

Harry has shouted up at the kids to hurry and make a decision. I don't know what would happen, if they did, but I'm sure Harry wouldn't be easy on them. After all, he's very much pissed at them—probably mostly at my little one, Kevin.

Harry is about to shout up the stairs again, when the phone rings. My heart jumps, because it startles me. I'm worried and grateful at the ringing of the phone, because it could mean help. But, with Harry in charge of this situation, I have a feeling this phone call will be of no use to us.

"Jesus Christ…" mutters Harry, as he eyes the phone.

I know this is pissing him off—so much so, that I feel like he's ready to throw the phone across the room. Soon, the phone stops ringing, leaving no message behind. My heart drops at the mixture of feelings I'm having.

This could've been our chance to get help, but, with Harry getting pissed off, he's not going to answer the phone, letting whoever called (probably Peter) know that we're in trouble.

The phone happens to ring again, which gives me a stronger feeling that it's Peter. "Oh, for Christ's sake…"

Harry's about to knock the phone off the stand, when Marv shouts, "Harry! Just leave it!"

Harry looks back at Marv, glaring at him. I know what's going through his head, ' _How dare he speak to me like that?'_ Though, that thought doesn't stay in his mind for long, because that's when I hear the answering machine recording a message—a message from Peter…

The message says, " _Hi, Kate. It's Peter calling. I'm just letting you know that I'm OK, but I seemed to have driven off the road, swerving something. I called 911, and everything's OK. I think I hit my head, but nothing too major. Don't worry, help is coming, and I'll be home soon. Let me know if you're OK, OK? OK, love you,"_

The answering machine beeps, and that's when Harry looks back at us, with a maniacal grin on his face, almost as if he's won something. What he's won, I don't know. That's when the unusual words slip from his mouth, "I knew it…"

"Knew what, Harry?" Marv sure is brave to be speaking to Harry the way he is— _at all_ , really. I know _I'm_ not very comfortable with speaking to Harry, like I used to be.

"I knew that worked,"

"Knew _what_ , Harry?!" Marv raises his voice after Harry gives an unhelpful reply.

"That I could make Peter drive off the road,"

I gasp, when I realize that _he's_ the one in charge of what just happened to Peter. I'm relieved to know he's all right, but knowing Harry had something to do with it, I'm feeling less confident and thankful.

"You did what?!" It should be no surprise to Marv that Harry did this. After all, he's still holding a gun in our general direction.

"Cool it, Marv! I wasn't meaning to hurt _or_ kill him!"

"Oh, but you're meaning to kill _us_?!" Marv questions, condescendingly. "I was your best friend, for God's sake, Harry!"

"Magic word: 'was', Marv! ' _Was'_!" Harry then storms closer to us.

I feel like he's about to hurt one of us, namely Marv, until I hear my baby boy shout, "Hey, you big horse's ass!"

My eyes just widen and my mouth remains ajar at the words coming out of Kevin's mouth. I then look over to Marv, accusingly. He just shrugs, throwing off the blame from himself. I guess I can let it slide, this time.

After all, Harry _is_ being a big horse's ass right now. And I have to remember: my children's lives are more important than a simple swear word. I have to start worrying for the right reasons, because I've been pretty cool this whole time.

Maybe it's slight doubt that Harry would _actually_ murder someone? Whatever it is, I don't know, but I certainly need to realize that if Kevin's getting Harry's attention, there's a need to worry.

"Oh, that little…" Harry storms out of the room, and that's when the fear rises.

Though, Marv nudges me, quickly snapping me out of my fear. He's gesturing for me to untie his hands. It's easy to do, considering how maneuverable our hands are, with being tied in front like this. Once Marv is untied, he proceeds to work on my hands, easily removing me from my binds. That's when Marv whispers an idea into my ear of how to escape from this situation…

 **Harry's PoV:**

"What?!" I arrive at the bottom of the stairs, with my anger, flaring. I have my gun in my hand, ready to blow off these kids' heads, if need be. I see nobody at the top of the first staircase, angering me even more. I start cursing and muttering every insult under my breath, before shouting, "Where are you, you little creeps?!"

"We're up here, you big horse's ass! Come and get us!"

"Why, you little…"

I storm my way up the rest of the first set of stairs. That's when I'm taken by surprise, by something flying down towards my face. Before I can even react, I feel an immense pain in my head. It's followed by a bunch of stars in my vision, before I black out…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, peeps! ;) You know what to do next! Well, what an exciting chapter that was! We finally got to see what was going on downstairs, with Harry, Marv, and Kate! Peter's phone call seemed to have caused some upset, but what was that about Harry** _ **not**_ **intending to kill or hurt Peter? Also, did the kids' plan work? And what will Marv and Kate's idea be? I guess we're just going to have to wait and see! Until next time, I believe that's all I have to say! So, ciao! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: Just so you folks know, I probably won't be updating tomorrow night, because I'm going bowling with a group I'm in. (No, it won't be an every week thing.) And, yes, I'm going with the guy I like! Let's see if he remembers to start liking me! ;) (Because, trying to get him to remember something as simple as my dislike for hamburgers, is next to impossible…)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	59. Chapter 59: Escape

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Apologies for the lack of update last night, but, as I said, I was bowling! Let me tell you something: It was the best bowling night. Ever. The cute guy drove me, and I'm starting to wonder if he likes me now, because of everything that happened between us last night! ;) Though, I could be hoping for too much! But, that's a conversation for another day! I actually wrote this chapter last night, hoping to make it longer, but it's honestly fine the way it is. I'll continue on with the suspense tomorrow! For now, let's go! ;)**

 **Chapter 59: Escape**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

My siblings and I run down from the top of the stairs to see the damage done. Just like that Christmas Eve night, five years ago, Harry lays on the floor, with his head in a daze. It's time to act now, before we lose the chance, and he stands back up. If he does, _he's_ the one with the gun, and we're goners.

"Alright, guys! Do it now!"

I make Buzz run down the stairs, with his tarantula in a jar. (A/N: Doesn't that sound like it could be the name of something? _Tarantula in a Jar_. I like the sound of that.) His hand is over the top, since the lid has been removed.

We witness our brother dumping the tarantula onto his chest. It flips over, while flying its legs all around. Except for Buzz, it gives my siblings and I the creeps. I, for one, get the chills, while my sisters jump back, terrified at the scene.

"Alright. Let's go!"

 _I'm_ the first to run down the stairs, with my siblings immediately following. Buzz is on the main floor, looking down at his spider, as well as the dazed and half-unconscious Harry. My Mom and Marv soon enter the main room from the lounge area, taken aback by the scene in front of them.

Mom is able to witness the actions I was talking about earlier on, about what I did to Marv and Harry five years ago; whereas Marv, he's all too familiar with this. In fact, he contorts his face at the sight of the spider flipping all about on his used-to-be best friend's chest.

The whole point of this plan, was to stall Harry, in order for us to escape from the house. I snap back into reality and inform the others, "Let's go!" Since Buzz is closer to the door, he's the first to open it and leave. Mom and Marv soon follow behind, and so do the rest of us…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folksies (that's a new word I just came up with)! What do you think will happen next? ;) How do you think that plan went? Well, I'm just going to have to keep you in suspense for even longer, now, don't I? ;) As for Peter, I think I'll leave you in suspense about that, too! XD You'll find out all you need to find out tomorrow! For now, ciao! :D**

 **PS: If you haven't already, please check out GIJoeFan985's** _ **Two Against Two**_ **sequel,** _ **Three Against Three**_ **! They've posted the first chapter, and it's off to a great start! ;) (I'm also the one beta reading it!)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	60. Chapter 60: Escape II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, here we are, with another chapter! I apologize for a lack of an update last night, but I ended up having to work. Since it was Valentine's Day, everybody decided to go out for dinner, which, of course, brought the dishwasher (me) into work. By the way, happy belated Valentine's Day! :D I'm sure one of you has a special someone in your life, whereas** _ **I'm**_ **trying to** _ **have**_ **that special someone! ;) Anyway, enough of me babbling… Let's go!**

 **Chapter 60: Escape II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

My parents and siblings are all in front of me, running out the door. Since _I'm_ the last one in the crowd (shockingly), _I'm_ the one, who's to close the door behind us. The plan is to stay outside, until the police arrive, which should be anytime now. I just hope Harry can stay contained long enough, and not try anything to harm us.

Though, all these plans seem to go out the window, when I feel a grip on my pant leg. I gasp and look down behind me. I see Harry, tugging at my pant leg, much like how Marv was that Christmas Eve night five years ago, when I was about to head up the attic stairs. Harry seems to be too weak to try and stand up, so I have the advantage to try and pull myself out of his grip. Though, it's not as easy as I expect.

"Mom! Mom! Help me!" I holler for my family to help me, which is a nice change of events, because that night, five years ago, I had no one; only myself.

My parents and siblings look at my direction, seeing my struggle, with trying to run out the door. Before Mom is even able to attempt to start running, my (real) Dad is the first one to bolt to my rescue. As soon as he reaches the porch, he grabs on to my arm and easily pulls me out of Harry's grasp. He gives me a little push, ordering me to run, before he slams the door shut.

Once I run down the stairs, that's when I look back and see Dad, stalling on the outside of the door, almost as if he's thinking about something. "Dad! Come on!" I still have a habit of calling him "Dad", despite my feelings right now, with wanting to stay here with my Mom, siblings, and my (other) Dad, Peter. Dad soon follows me down the steps, but not without having a look of concern. That's when I ask him, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"I don't know… I just have a feeling we should've grabbed something, before leaving the house,"

I'm confused, because I don't know what Marv could possibly be referring to. He and I walk the path out to the sidewalk, where we meet the rest of the family. With the events that happened tonight, I can't help but let that one thought stand out to me: what Dad's talking about.

"Oh, thank god, you're safe!" Mom wraps her arms around me, after being startled with the fact that Harry _could've_ gotten ahold of the child she had missing for four years. Mom soon lets go of me and hugs Dad. "Thank you for getting him!" That's when she seems to let it get away from her, that she's married to my (other) Dad, Peter, and kisses my (real) Dad. My siblings and I's eyes widen at the scene, because, after all, _I've_ heard the stories of my Mom and (real) Dad being together; whereas my _siblings_ , they've never witnessed anything like this before. Mom immediately pulls away from my stunned Dad, with an equally stunned appearance on her face. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry…" is all Mom is able to spill out.

"No, it's OK," Dad reassures her, still with that same expression. "I've been meaning to feel that again for a long time."

Mom and Dad appear to be about to kiss again, when the sound of a door opening interrupts the odd moment. We all quickly look behind us to see what the noise was, only to have the sight of an angry, quite possibly murderous, Harry, standing in the front doorway of the house. Now, I know that we're in trouble, because he has his gun, which I believe is what Dad was talking about, only a few minutes ago…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I sit here, becoming bored, and in need of the radio. Though, I don't want to waste the car's energy on playing the radio. But, I think emergency services will be here soon, so I turn on the radio, anyway. The song, _Hot Blooded_ by Foreigner, plays on the radio, and I can only wish that was me right now. After all, I'm feeling a little cold.

I now also feel the need to call Kate again, to make sure she's OK. I'm feeling a little worried, because I expected to hear back from her by now. I start to feel a little uneasy, as if something's wrong at home.

I decide to take the initiative to call again. That's when the emergency vehicles decide to show up. I can only see their flashing lights, but I know they're soon approaching. I can't very well get out of the vehicle in time to inform them I'm here, since I'm afraid they'll pass me by. I decide it's best to start flickering my headlights, so that the light that's shining across the road will be _even more_ noticeable, since it's flickering.

The emergency vehicles' flashing lights soon become brighter, as they're approaching closer to me. They're coming to my left, and all I can do, is continue to flicker my headlights. Now that I'm worried about Kate and my kids, I can only hope that I'm seen by the emergency vehicles…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, I hope this chapter made up for a lack thereof last night! Harry appears to be murderous, and the cops haven't shown up yet! D: Also, Marv and Kate decided to kiss! As for Peter, will he be seen by the emergency vehicles? We'll just have to see! :o I'm sure I'll be able to update tomorrow! So, for now, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I only chose the song,** _ **Hot Blooded**_ **, because it was the only song to pop into my head, and it seemed suitable, at the time. Also, I don't know if you noticed before, but my chapter titles were screwed up. So, I fixed them the other day! ;)**

 **PPS: GIJoeFan985 reminded me to tell you that his new story,** _ **Three Against Three**_ **, is rated "M", in case that interests you, or not.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	61. Chapter 61: Escape III

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates the past two nights! I was at a bar for a fundraiser Friday night, and, last night, I didn't get home from work, until 11:30. :o Since I already had this chapter half finished, and got home from work earlier, I'm able to post it tonight! I wasn't expecting to work this weekend at all, but what can you do, eh? Well, I guess we should get going! I know you're all curious as to what's going to happen! So, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 61: Escape III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm frozen in fear at the sight of Harry, standing in the doorway. I feel like I'm in a scene from a crime or gangster movie; mostly because Harry is about to raise his gun to shoot one of us.

Who it will be, I don't know. He's pissed at Dad, Linnie, and even Mom. As for _me_ , he must hate me with a passion. After all, _I'm_ the one, who plagued the house full of traps five years ago.

Just as Harry raises the gun, I hear sirens off in the distance. Harry shoots a look over to the direction of where the sound is coming from. There's a glare in his eyes, and I know he means trouble.

"Harry, stop!" Dad catches Harry's attention. "Why are you doing this?! You're not the Harry I know! You were always sarcastic and a bit of a jerk, but not a murderer!" Dad tries reasoning with his ex-best friend. "Please?!" He seems to be resorting to pleading.

The sirens seem to be getting closer, which causes Harry to shoot his look over to the sound again. I know he's probably wondering if and _how_ they're coming here. I don't know if there will be any reasoning with Harry, because he seems to have lost it.

That's when, almost in a horror movie kind of way, Harry turns his head to face us. I know he means cold blood tonight, and he's going to get it. I just remain standing beside Mom and Dad, trembling. The scene in front of me isn't helping me, either. The gun is still raised, when I hear it click.

All of a sudden, I hear Mom shout, "Harry, no!" The next thing I know, a bullet has been fired…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I continue to flicker my headlights, hoping I'm noticed by the oncoming emergency vehicles. I turn off the radio, so I'm able to hear the sirens, if there _are_ any. Now that I think about it, since my swerving off the road into the ditch isn't _that_ big of an emergency, I don't believe the sirens will be blaring, anyway. I'm not too badly injured; only a headache, which could be a slight concussion. Other than that, I'm as good as gold.

It seems to be that the emergency vehicles are closer, and are slowing down. Their lights are still flashing, but they seem to be less aggressive with driving closer to my location. I'm proven right, when the first emergency vehicle, an ambulance, pulls over on the opposite side of the road. A police car soon follows behind and pulls over in front of it. I continue to flicker my lights, so I know for sure they can see me.

The next thing I see, is the movement of emergency workers, exiting their vehicles. The paramedics are first to exit their vehicle. They rush over to me, as the two cops exit their cruiser.

I now find it to be safe to leave my headlights on steady and exit my car. Since I haven't stood up since this happened, I'm not sure if I really _can_ walk. But, I soon learn that I'm able to walk just fine; it's just this headache I have to worry about.

Once the paramedics are over to me, I'm asked by one of them, "Are you all right, Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fix up my head, if need be, and call a tow truck for my car. I need to get back home,"

"Easy now, Sir," The one paramedic tries to stop me, as I briskly walk over to where they're parked. At the same time, he's trying to tend to my head. I cringe, because it stings. I must not have realized it, but I guess I got a cut, when I smacked my head off the steering wheel— _if_ that's what even happened. "You're going to have to sit still, if you want us to treat you."

"Oh, don't worry, I will," I raise my hand, in a way of informing him that it'll be OK. I make my way to the police car and ask the one officer, who rushes over to me, "Can you give me a lift back home? I don't know how my car is, and I really need to get back home."

"Certainly, Sir. But, you need to be treated first. After all, that _is_ why you called the ambulance, isn't it?"

"Of course. Now, can I sit in your backseat, please?" The officer appears to be stunned by my brisk behaviour, but I have no time to dilly-dally. I need to get back home. After all, I just know something's wrong there…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, my peeps! :D Again, sorry for the two-night wait! I hope this was worth it! What do you think happened in Kevin's PoV? Was anybody shot? If so, who?! :o As for Peter's PoV, it seems to be that he's finally getting the help that he (doesn't desperately) need. Of course, he's right about something happening back at home, but will he find out what it is? We'll just have to see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I REALLY hate to do this again, but… There may NOT be an update (again) tomorrow night. :( I was supposed to work, but that got switched to tonight, instead. Though, instead, I'm supposed to be going bowling (no, not with the cute guy), but with some special needs kids. I don't think I'll be too late, but we'll see how that goes! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	62. Chapter 62: Dazed and Confused

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Good news! My bowling night was cancelled, so that means I get to update tonight! :D What do you think will happen in this chapter? I guess we're just going to have to see! ;) Let's go!**

 **Chapter 62: Dazed and Confused**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I wake up, after seemingly laying unconscious. I look around me, and I appear to be on the cold sidewalk. I'm confused and curious as to what happened. "Kate?" I hear a familiar, but weak voice, beside me. I look beside me, to see Marv, appearing to be injured. My eyes widen, as my worry sets in.

"Marv?!" I try to crawl over to him, but I notice that I, too, am injured. I gasp, as I hold my stomach. I can't be shot, can I? No, I can't be…

"The kids have gone to get help… Don't worry, we'll be fine…" Marv seems to fall unconscious. At least, that's what I _hope_ he does.

I don't know why I feel so panicked, but I cry out, "Marv?! Marv?!"

I try shaking him, but he doesn't come to. Despite my anger for him causing me to worry these past four years, I'm worried the Father of my child is dead. If that's the case, Kevin will be devastated.

Marv mentioned the kids going for help, but where are they? I look around me, and, as if on cue, I see flashing lights approaching closer to us, on our street. I can only hope that's where my kids are. I want to call out for help and move, but I'm too weak and injured to even do that.

My eyes become droopy, as I start to feel tired. I think it's a sign of how bad my injury is. I have to stay awake. I have to fight. I can't end up like Marv. My kids need me. That's when I seem to hear "Mom" being called, but I'm not too sure, because I feel like I'm delirious.

Things seem to be blurry and dizzying, all of a sudden. My head just collapses onto the sidewalk. The last thing I see, are the flashing lights, and the image of someone running toward me…

 **Peter's PoV:**

The paramedic tends to my head injury in the backseat, as I'm being questioned by the one cop. The first question he asks, is, "Do you know how you drove off the road? What you swerved? Anything like that?" The policeman, Officer Jamison, has a pen and notepad, ready to jot down the necessary information.

"In all honesty, Officer, I don't even know what it was," I shake my head, unwillingly interrupting the paramedic, working on my injury.

"Was it a person or an animal, or…?"

"I think it was a person," I look back up at the officer. "Even with my headlights, the silhouette was so dark. I believe it was the shape of a person, though," I think back to what I saw, trying to remember everything about it, but there isn't much to remember. "A shape of a heavier set person, I believe." I squint, trying to remember the details. Despite my head injury, I'm surprised I'm able to remember this much.

"That's OK, Mr. McCallister," he reassures me, as he jots down the necessary information onto his notepad. "We'll look into it. Now, why don't we take you home? I know you're worried, but I'm sure everything's all right there." he concludes, folding up his notepad.

"Just a second, Jamison," the other policeman, Officer Hindley, interludes.

"What is it, Hindley?"

"There's been an emergency call from a McCallister Residence, and I don't think it's any coincidence,"

"671 Lincoln Blvd.?" I question. My stomach begins to form knots, as I'm beginning to discover that my fear is right.

"Uh, yes," the other officer, who's out of my vision, seems to confirm. I feel sick to my stomach, because it can only mean one thing: Harry.

"Get me back home. Now,"

I don't care to have treatment on me, anymore; I need to get back home, in order to see if Kate and the kids are all right. I have a feeling that this predominantly has to do with Kevin. After four years of having him missing, I can't lose him now. I need to get back home, before it's too late…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you, and left you in suspense! Well, it seems to be, that Harry shot Marv** _ **and**_ **Kate! But, what about the kids? They seem to be all right, since they went for help. :/ What could possibly have happened? I think that's all I'm going to leave you with, for now! ;) Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	63. Chapter 63: Gone

**A/N: Hello again! Wow. I keep opening with these Author's Notes, but I don't seem to have anything to say! I seem to have the time tonight to update, so we'll see where this goes, shall we? Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 63: Gone**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I wake up, and my eyes are soon greeted with a bright white light. The first thing to come to my mind, is the question: Am I dead? I then hear a muffled, echo-y voice. I feel like I'm in the afterlife, with the way this voice sounds.

"Mrs. McCallister? Kate McCallister, are you OK?" I'm able to make out. That's when my vision starts to clear, and I'm able to see the clear lighting of the inside of an ambulance.

"Say… What?"

I don't know what I'm saying, but I'm saying it. I feel I've just been relieved of some anesthetic, just like when I had my wisdom teeth removed. Only, I know it isn't any anesthetic, because I'm now remembering I've been injured.

"How do you feel?" Is he _really_ expecting me to answer that?

"Weak… Tired…" That's all I feel, because I have no pain. Whatever they're doing to ease the pain, must be working.

"OK, good. So, it's working," I guess the pain reliever, as well as being injured, are what's making me feel this way.

"What about… Marv? Kids?" I spill out, feeling like I'm speaking with a fat lip.

"Marv will be fine. He's riding in another ambulance. As for your kids, the three of them are in the back of one of the police cruisers, being taken to the hospital, as well,"

I feel relief, realizing that my kids are OK. I press my head against the pillow, relaxing about the situation. I'm glad Marv will be OK; it's just _Peter_ I need to find out about now. That's when it hits me: _three_ kids? There are _five_ kids in total. Where are the other two? My mind instantly goes to Linnie and Kevin, especially Kevin.

"Wait… Wait… Wait…" It's all I can do to stay awake. " _Three_ kids?" I question.

"Yeah, your three kids," the paramedic answers, as if there's nothing wrong, at all. At least his voice is starting to clear. I don't know if that has anything to do with the anesthetic, but I'm thankful to be able to hear clearly again.

"There's two missing…" I lay my head back down on the pillow, feeling the despair in my already-whirlwind of a mind. "Where are my other two kids?" I start to cry.

"I… I don't know," I can tell the seemingly nameless paramedic starts to feel guilty for not knowing I have two more kids. That, or he's probably thinking I'm insane. "Unless your kids told the officers they're with that the other two are missing, I don't know anything about them."

"But… Harry…" I know the man is now confused, as he doesn't know who this "Harry" is. " _Harry's_ the one, who shot Marv and I… He has to have Kevin and Linnie… He has to…" I try to cry, but whatever pain reliever or anesthetic I'm on, prevents me from full-blown bawling my eyes out.

"Should the police be on the lookout for this 'Harry'?"

"Yes… If they aren't, already… Please…" I beg, as the tears escape from my eyes. The dread fills me even more, because I've finally gotten back Kevin after these four years. Now, not only have I lost him (again), but I've lost Linnie, too…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I'm in the backseat of the police car, as Officer Jamison and Officer Hindley drive me home. My stomach is rising, as I become nervous that that emergency call had to do with Harry coming back, just like Marv warned us. I kick the back of Officer Hindley's seat and clench my teeth.

"Just like Marv told us…"

"Are you OK back there, Mr. McCallister?" Officer Hindley asks.

"I'm just pissed at myself,"

I continue to stare out the window, trying not to see red at the anger and hatred I feel for Harry right now. Despite those same feelings I have for Marv, I should've listened to him. I shouldn't have left Kate and the kids defenseless. If I wasn't kicking Officer Hindley's seat, I'd be kicking myself.

"I know, but, don't worry, we're almost there," the same officer reassures me, even though I know where I live.

It isn't long, before we pull up in front of my mansion. I exit out of the back of the police car, before the two officers even have a chance to. I run up the walkway and up the stairs, stepping up, onto the small porch we have.

I try opening the door, in case, for some miraculous reason, it's unlocked. And, sure enough, it is. For some reason, that causes my gut to rise even more, because I have a feeling this has been left unlocked on purpose—after some sort of crime had happened here.

I sprint up the stairs, hollering, "Kate?! Kids?! Marv?!"

For some reason, I find it necessary to holler Marv's name. After all, I'm sure Kate had him over here, for one reason or another. I search each of their rooms, but there's no sign of them. I rush back downstairs, and that's when I'm met with the two officers in the main room.

"No sign of them, huh?" Officer Jamison asks, already knowing the obvious.

"No, they're not here," There's sheer panic in my voice, and after rushing around, I'm out of breath, too.

"Alright. We'll get a search party on the loose. Let's move!"

The two men rush out the door, and I follow behind. I can only hope they're OK. But then, it hits me: I'm hoping _Marv_ isn't in on this. After all, he's had Kevin for _four_ _years_ ; what more could he want?

I don't know, but I'm sure he's harmless, isn't he? Unlike Harry, he's not _deadly_. That's something else I'm worrying about: Just how deadly _is_ this guy, who was partners with my wife's ex-fling? I don't know, but I'd hate to find out…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D Well, it seems as though Kate and (apparently) Marv are OK! But, Kevin and Linnie seem to be missing… :/ Who knows what happened to them, huh? Or, is it not really that big of a question? I guess we're going to have to find out, possibly tomorrow night! ;) (That depends if I work, or not.) Until then, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	64. Chapter 64: Gone II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I hope this is a good enough chapter! I didn't have as much time to write tonight as I originally thought I was going to, because I ended up having to work for a few hours. I'm feeling a little pissed off at my boss right now, so let's see if I can channel some of that into this chapter. So, let's see where this goes! ;)**

 **Chapter 64: Gone II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, not realizing where I am. I look around me, and see that I'm in the back of a vehicle. For some reason, I feel this vehicle is all too familiar. I haven't been in it before, I don't think, but it still seems familiar. That's when I hear groaning beside me, and I know I'm not the only one in here.

Once I look over at where the sound is coming from, I see a familiar body. It's mostly the hair I recognize—it's the hair of my sister, Linnie. I don't want to talk, because I don't want to get in trouble with whoever has us.

I try to slide my body over to where she is, but my hands are tied in front of me. So, I have to use my tied hands, as well as my (oddly free) feet, to help me move. I don't know what's happened, but I know it can't be good.

"Linnie?" I whisper, anyway, despite my fear. "Linnie?"

"Kevin?" Her voice tells me she's about to cry. She looks over her shoulder at me, and I can tell her hands are tied, too. "What's going on here? Who has us?"

"I don't know, but it must be Harry,"

I look ahead, and see the back of the head of someone familiar. I have very little doubt that it's Harry. I know he hates me, and hates Linnie, for spilling the truth to the family of what she knew. One thing I'm surprised about, is why _Buzz_ isn't with us back here, either. After all, _he's_ the one she ran to. I guess Harry didn't find out about that…

"Kevin, I'm scared," she admits, starting to cry.

"I know, Linnie. I'm scared, too, but we'll get out of here, I promise," Admittedly, I want to do the same thing, but I have to be the brains of this operation, just like I was that Christmas Eve night, five years ago, and get us out of here…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I'm now at the Police Station, waiting to hear any news on, not only my wife and kids, but even Harry and Marv, as well. I'm confident Harry is behind this, but I could be wrong. Once I see a new officer enter the room, I ask, "Is there any news yet on my wife, kids, Harry, or Marv?"

"No, but we're finding out what we can. Marv had vanished for four years after he broke out of prison. As for Harry, the same has happened with him. There isn't anything else I can say about that, Mr. McCallister, but we're looking into it," he explains.

Just then, Officer Jamison pops into the room. I become hopeful, because, not only is he a familiar face, but he may just have one of the answers I've been waiting for. "Hold on, there, Scott!" Is "Scott" this officer's first name or last name?

"Scott" turns to face Officer Jamison and asks, "What is it?"

"McCallister, this includes you, too," Officer Jamison informs me, which is also telling me that I need to be a part of this conversation, too. I stand up from my seat, so I can listen closer to what Officer Jamison has to say. The first thing he says, is, "Well, I have some good news, and some bad news…"

I have a mixture of emotions, because, after what's happened tonight, anything is possible. I just hope Kate and the kids are OK. As for Harry, and even Marv, I couldn't care less what happens to them…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this chapter has given you some answers, and more questions to those answers! ;) Kevin and Linnie seem to be in the back of a mysterious person's van… Oh, who am I kidding? We all know who it is! Or, do we? ;) We just may be in for a shock, with the turns this story seems to be having! But, we'll just have to wait and see! I'm sure I'll be able to update tomorrow, and we'll find out more about what Officer Jamison is going to say to Peter and "Scott"! In the meantime, take care, folks! And I'll see you later! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	65. Chapter 65: Escape Plan

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, I'm in another down mood, because of possibly having to move. :( I just feel like all these bad things are happening at once. Well, I guess we'd best get going. After all, I still have the next chapter of GIJoeFan985's** _ **Three Against Three**_ **to beta! ;)**

 **Chapter 65: Escape Plan**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I try to think through a plan on how to get out of here. I don't think Harry would be _that_ stupid to leave the back doors unlocked, would he? Probably. After all, he (and Marv) didn't give up trying to catch me those five years ago. I know Harry doesn't have much of a brain in that head of his. Now, is the time to prove it.

"Are you able to untie me, Lin?" I ask, whispering.

"I'll try,"

I know she's feeling panicked, because being in a situation like this is pretty scary. I know she had to go through it four years ago, when Harry and Marv picked her up at school. Trembling, she manages to free my bound hands.

Now, I at least have my hands to work with. I take the time to untie her hands. I just hope Harry doesn't get it in his mind to look back here, and catch us in the act of what's about to happen.

I get up on my hands and knees, and crawl over to the back doors. Linnie looks up at me, confused as to what to do. I signal for her to follow me back here. That way, when the time comes to push open the doors, she and I can jump out together.

"Kevin, I'm scared,"

There's a whine in her voice, and I don't blame her for being fearful. After all, it's all I can do to not worry about Harry discovering what we're doing. I'm pretty confident _I'm_ the one he hates the most.

"I know, but we can do this," I whisper back to her.

I look behind me one more time, to make sure Harry isn't secretly watching us. Linnie follows my gaze, as well. I'm pretty confident Harry's eyes have been glued to the road this whole time.

I take another deep breath, before I place my hands onto the one latch. Linnie follows my lead. I close my eyes, before I decide it's time to push open the doors. I want to shout "now!", but I don't want to cause any unnecessary attention.

If Harry doesn't know we're gone, until we're out the back, then we have the advantage. The next thing I know, my arms push on the latch, and the doors fly open. Since my eyes are closed, I don't know what's happening.

All I know, is that Linnie is screaming, and I hear the sound of Harry's voice shout, "Hey!" My gut drops, as I know we're in trouble now…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I look at Officer Jamison, feeling urgent about what he's going to say. I don't know what news I want to hear first, but I decide that maybe it's best to hear the good news first. I pry, "What's the good news, Officer?"

"Well, your wife and three kids, as well as Marvin Merchants, have been found,"

"Found?!" My mind automatically turns to the worst possible scenario. Also, I question him saying "three kids". I have _five_ kids, for God's sake!

"Yes. They're at Northwestern Memorial Hospital,"

"So, Marv, Kate, and three kids are at the hospital?" I question, wondering where my other two kids are. I don't know who else would be missing, besides Kevin.

"Yes," Officer Jamison confirms. "Marv, Kate, and your three kids."

"I have _five_ kids, Officer!" I exasperate.

"I know. That's where the bad news falls," He holds the clipboard against his chest, as he purses his lips.

My gut drops again, as I ask, "What is it?"

"Harold Lime seems to have disappeared, and it's been stated by your wife that your other two kids are possibly with him,"

"What two kids?" My heart sinks, because, besides Kevin, I don't know who else is in trouble, here. "One of them is Kevin, isn't it? Isn't it?!" I've become so angry these past few hours, I just don't know how to control myself, anymore. "Who else is with him?!" I'm _this_ close to having tears form in my eyes.

"Your daughter, Linnie, Sir," There's a solemn tone to his voice, and I know I need to worry even more now. Not only has Kevin disappeared (again), but my daughter, Linnie, has, too…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, it seems as though Kevin and Linnie were easily able to untie themselves, and open the back doors of the van. :/ Why did that seem so simple? What are we missing here? Is Harry going to be able to catch them? As for Peter, he's pretty pissed at the news of Kevin and Linnie disappearing, but what else can he do? The police are searching, but what else can be done? Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait and see! ;) Until then, ciao! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	66. Chapter 66: Escape Plan II

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, here we are again, with another chapter! I'm getting a slight cold. (I hope it doesn't interfere with my group meeting on Monday; after all, my cute guy will be there. ;)) Well, even though a lot is going on in my life, I still have time to update this story. I know you're all curious as to what'll happen next! So, I guess you're going to have to find out now! ;) OK, let's go!**

 **PS: Pepe, where art thou? I miss your reviews! :'(**

 **Chapter 66: Escape Plan II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look behind me, and I see an angry Harry, trying to look behind, as well as watch the road, at the same time. His eyes are glaring at me, and I know he means murder. He's about ready to pull over, and that's when I know I should take my jump. After all, I never _did_ see what happened to Linnie, when she made _her_ jump.

The van starts to slow down, as Harry tries to pull over to the side of the road. Instead of waiting for the van to completely come to a halt, I gather up my courage, and decide _now_ is the best time to jump.

"Get back here, you little…"

Harry's threat is cut short, when I jump out the back of the vehicle. I scream out, fearful of the painful impact I'll make, when I make contact with the ground. I'm pretty sure I'll receive a broken bone, for sure.

As soon as I make contact with the ground, I decide to roll down into the ditch, despite how I painfully landed on my arm. As figured, I probably broke something. Just like that night four years ago, if I decide to lay low, chances are, I won't be caught as easily. Then again, Harry and Marv _were_ able to find me, so I have very little hope it'll be any different, this time.

I hear the van screech to a stop, and that's when my gut drops. I'm terrified of being caught by this madman. As for Linnie, I have no idea where she is. Holding my painful arm close to my body, I scurry to my feet and start running, bent over, so that Harry (hopefully) won't see me. After all, I need to find my sister, before it's too late…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I lay in the hospital bed, trying to hold back the tears about two of my children being missing. As for Marv and myself, we'll be fine. They managed to get out our bullets in time, so we'll be able to make a full recovery.

Though, I'd rather die, than find out that something terrible happened to my kids. I can't believe it—I just got Kevin back, after four years of worrying, only to have him disappear the same night I get him back, and actually have a _reason_ to worry.

"Are you all right, Mrs. McCallister?" A nurse makes herself present in my hospital room.

I just look at her, with tears starting to form, as I question, "What do _you_ think?"

"I know it's hard, Mrs. McCallister, but I'm sure your kids will be fine. Kevin made it back to you after four years, am I correct?" I slightly nod, still wallowing away in pity. "Well, I'm sure Kevin and Linnie will be found. I've been told the F.B.I. are out on a search party for them. Don't worry, they'll be found,"

"Yeah, but what about all the other kids that go missing in a year? Some of them don't make it back to their families," I now look back at the nurse. "What if Kevin and Linnie become a part of this year's dead abducted kids?"

"I can assure you, Kate, that won't be the case," I feel a little surprised that she addresses me by my first name.

"How do _you_ know?" I look away from her again, allowing the tears to stream down my face. "What are you, some sort of Soothsayer, or something?"

"Actually, no, but I _do_ know Harry, and I know he would never actually kill anyone, let alone children," I look back at the nurse, in disbelief.

She purses her lips, as she holds the clipboard against her chest. I'm completely confused with what she's talking about right now. I never knew anyone else knew Harry, because I _certainly_ never knew this nurse.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she starts, feeling hesitant and sorrowful, about what she's going to say. "It's a long story." With curiosity getting the best of me, I listen with all ears. After all, I may have some hope that my babies will be OK…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I know it's short, but what do you think? Will Kevin and Linnie be caught? Is Harry** _ **really**_ **murderous? How does this nurse coincidentally know Harry? Well, I guess we're going to have to find out next time! ;) Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	67. Chapter 67: Escape Plan III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, not only am I sick with a minor cold, but I've had my house shown to a few people today. :( As a matter of fact, I had some ideas flow through my head, when it came to the showings, and I think I could use them as a future story idea. ;) Stay tuned for more! For now, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 67: Escape Plan III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I continue to remain ducked down in the ditch, trying to find Linnie. I don't know if Harry's trying to find us yet, but I'm sure he'll be calling for us soon. I have no idea how she could've gotten so far, because it wasn't too long after her, that I jumped. I so badly want to cry out my sister's name, but that would just be stupidity.

Just as I expected, I hear the Italian man shout, "Kevin! Linnie! Come on! Where are you?! Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to hang on to the two of you for four years, just like Marv did with Kevin!" My gut drops at the idea of how he knows that about what Marv did with me. Though, I know he's not serious, because I know he's out for our blood.

I continue to be bent over and run, until I finally hear a small voice say, "Kevin?" I stop and look down. I see Linnie, curled up on the ground, afraid and cold. I hope she's not injured.

I crouch down and ask her, "Linnie, you're not hurt, are you?" My voice is in a whisper, so as not to attract Harry's attention.

"I think I broke my arm…" she whines.

"Yeah, I think I did mine, too, but we have to keep going, OK?"

"Kevin! Linnie!" My gut drops further at the sound of Harry's voice. I can just tell that he's closer.

So, I pull up my sister and urge, "Come on, Linnie, please? We have to go!"

I hear the criminal's oncoming footsteps, as I help Linnie to her feet, using my one good arm. She hangs on to her injured arm, an I remain ahold of her. I decide it's best to stay bent over, so that Harry has less of a chance of seeing us. I just hope we find somebody to help us…

 **Kate's PoV:**

The nurse steps further into the room and strolls up to my bed. She asks, gesturing to it, "Mind if I sit here?" I just slightly nod, and she takes it upon herself to sit on the end of my hospital bed.

"So, how do you know Harry?"

"He and I were sorta a thing back in the day. We met at a quaint little diner. I was working there, at the time, until I went to nursing school. He seemed to be very smitten with me, and we hit it off quick," The whole time Nurse Rita is talking, she doesn't make any facial contact with me. "We were together a few years, but we never really lived together. I thought of marrying him, but that never happened," She seems to be disappointed, when she continues to speak, "I never knew what he truly did for a living. I wouldn't have guessed he was a robber—a _Wet Bandit_ —at that," She looks up from her lap. Even though I can't see it, I can sense there are tears in her eyes. Unfortunately, I ended up having to leave Marv, because of who he became. "I knew about you, though, because Harry and Marv would mention you to me, from time to time. Marv even mentioned he had a son. He told _me_ , but he wouldn't even tell Harry that. For some reason, the fact that Marv Fathered a child, remained hidden from Harry for so long."

"How do you know he won't hurt Kevin or Linnie, though?" is the first thing I ask. Even though I can't believe the coincidence of this meetup with Harry's ex-lover, my kids are the predominant thing on my mind.

"Believe me, Harry's pretty wicked. He shot you two, didn't he?" Nurse Rita looks back at me, finally.

"Well, of course," I say that, in an obvious tone.

"Well, he certainly didn't mean to kill you; only slow you down a little,"

"Oh? And what if he didn't succeed with that?"

I feel myself starting to become angry. How the hell could Harry have shot Marv and I, and hope to keep us alive? Something isn't right, here… Whether she's an accomplice or in denial, I don't think Harry meaning to shoot us and keeping us alive, is possible. He could've hit a major artery, and then what? The bullets he used certainly weren't fake.

The nurse looks down at her lap, I guess trying to come up with a way of telling me that she denies that Harry's turned into a murderer. Though, she manages to, by looking back up at me and saying, "Believe me, I know. Harry knew what he was doing,"

"You're not some sort of accomplice, are you?" I probably shouldn't have asked that, but I don't believe she's fully comprehending what happened tonight.

"Oh god, no," She lowers her head and shakes it. "I just know Harry, is all," She looks back up at me, once more. "And I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt those children, despite being pissed at them."

For some reason, I can believe she's innocent in this whole situation. What I also believe, is that she's clearly in denial. Harry _meant_ to kill Marv and I tonight. So, he means to kill Kevin and Linnie, if we don't find them soon enough…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I'm sorry this chapter isn't the greatest length in the World, but it's longer than some of the previous chapters, I believe! Well, what do you think will happen to Kevin and Linnie? Do you think they'll be caught? How does Harry know about Marv having Kevin for four years? As for Nurse Rita, do you think she's serious? Is Kate right about her being in denial? Do you think the nurse will be a friend or foe in the future? We'll have to wait and see! ;) For now, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	68. Chapter 68: To Run and Hide

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, I'll be writing this chapter, hopefully without sneezing and coughing my head off! So much for a minor cold! I just hope I'm better tomorrow, so that I can go to that meeting! D: Well, enough of me blabbing! I'm sure you're more excited to read this chapter, than you are reading these redundant Author's Notes! So, in other words, I guess we should go! ;)**

 **PS: You may or may not have noticed, but instead of using Roman Numerals for the last two chapters, I used actual numbers. FanFiction had a thing, with the last chapter having a duplicate name. I don't know what it's talking about. There's no other chapter, called** _ **Escape Plan III**_ **, but whatever. :/**

 **Chapter 68: To Run and Hide**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Linnie and I continue running low in the ditch, hoping Harry doesn't catch us. We hear him call our names, but to no avail. I have no idea where we are or how far away home is, but if we don't find at least _some_ type of civilization, we're in trouble.

"Kevin! Linnie! I'm not going to ask you again! Get your asses out here! Now!" He's never asked us to come out. He's never been as sweet as sugar, and he's never been honest about not hurting us. Harry's a criminal, and he wants our heads.

"Kevin…" whines Linnie.

"Don't worry, it'll be OK," I try to reassure my sister, but even _I_ have my doubts.

Off in the distance, I spot a car, driving our way. There's no other way for it to go, since this highway, leading into the city, is straight. We're almost to the city, so if we wait a bit longer, we can get help in a public place.

There's always the chance of Harry catching us in that time period. Though, if we jump out for the car to see us now, Harry will _for sure_ see us. Then, it'll all be a matter of who will catch us first.

"Kevin, there's a car coming," Linnie whispers to me.

"I know," I reply.

"What should we do? Harry will see us, if we try to get it to see us!"

"Well, I guess that's just a chance we'll have to take. If we don't act now, Linnie, we may not have the chance again,"

The car drives up closer to us, and I'm unsure, if it can see us, or not. Linnie and I stand up straighter and begin to wave our good arms, hoping it'll catch sight of us in the ditch. I'm just hoping a certain someone doesn't catch sight of us, doing this. My instinct tells me to jump up, out of the ditch, onto the side of the road, in order to catch the driver's attention. I know this is a bad move, because I know Harry can see us.

Though, with a slight bit of doubt that Harry can see us, Linnie and I don't say anything to attract his attention. Just as we hoped, the car slows down, at the sight of us. We immediately run for the passenger door, unknowing and uncaring that someone just may be sitting on that side.

Though, just as we _didn't_ hope, Harry shouts, "Hey!" And, the next thing that's heard, is the sound of a gun firing…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I look at the nurse, as though she's insane. If she knows this information, why hasn't she told the police about it yet? Surely, there must be _somewhere_ Harry would go, that she knows.

"Have you told the police any of this yet?" I can't believe the words coming out of this woman's mouth.

"Oh, no," She shrugs it off, as if this isn't anything serious.

"Why the hell not?!" My voice begins to rise, but I'm not going to shout, unless she says something _completely_ idiotic.

"I don't want Harry getting in trouble. After all, even after I found out who he was, I never wanted to tell the police, because I didn't want him in trouble. I'm surprised he didn't try to hurt me,"

"Rita, you need to do something about this now!" My eyes widen at this woman's stupidity. I can't believe someone would let something like this slide.

"Oh, come on. He's not gonna…"

"Rita, I don't care what you think! Right now, two of my children are in danger!" I point to myself, as I begin crying. I've already had enough of this night, but this woman is pushing my boundaries.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" She shrugs. She's acting like a small child, in constant need of a parent's help, despite being a good ten years old than me.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, before gaping at her. "Call the police! If _you_ don't, _I_ will,"

"Oh," She jolts up from the bed, as if startled. I didn't use a startling voice, but she's acting like a scared mouse. If she's _this_ scared constantly _and_ delirious, how is she able to be a nurse? "OK…"

She seems unsure with my words of calling the police to tell them what she knows, which makes me feel hesitant on allowing her to do it. This may seem like a terrible thought, but I honestly wonder how Harry _didn't_ lose his patience, and shoot her…

 **Peter's PoV:**

Knowing now that Kate, Marv, and the kids are at the hospital, I more so beg than ask, "Jamison, could you please take me there?"

"Certainly," Officer Jamison flips over the pages on the clipboard.

"What about me, Jamison?" the one, who all I know as having the name "Scott", asks.

"You stay here, and help Hindley and the others with this case. Call me, if anything happens," Officer Jamison pulls out his radio, informing "Scott" on how to call, in case of anything happening. Officer Jamison then turns to me, "Don't worry, Mr. McCallister, we'll find your kids. Let's go."

Officer Jamison abruptly walks away from "Scott", and I have no choice but to follow him. After all, he's going to take me to my family, as well as… Marv. Honestly, I feel like strangling that bugger, but not as much as I feel like strangling Harry right now…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, peeps! :) Well, what do you think? I wrote three PoV's this time, since I have too much time on my hands! Well, a shot was fired, just as Kevin and Linnie were running to a car for help! What could've happened? :o As for Kate and that stupid nurse, what do you think will happen there? Do you think Nurse Rita will call the police? If so, do you think she'll do/say it correctly? Why is she so idiotic? As for Peter, it's** _ **his**_ **turn to arrive at the hospital! What do you think will happen, once he gets there? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! ;) Until next time, ciao! :D (I end with that a lot, don't I?)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	69. Chapter 69: Caught

**A/N: Hi, folks. I'm sorry for not updating last night, but I got home from my group meeting too late. (Yes, I went, even though I was sick. And I still am!) Well, my heart is hurting, but I'll get more into that story later. I know you're curious as to what's going to happen this next chapter. So, instead of waiting, let's get on with it now!**

 **Chapter 69: Caught**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

After the ear-splitting sound of a gun firing, I open my eyes and unplug my ears. That's when I look down at the ground. I notice the sight of my little brother, laying on the ground, hopefully unconscious, and not dead.

"Kevin!" I scream his name. I'm down on the ground with him, in an instant. "Kevin?!"

After four years of guilt and tormenting worry, why does this have to happen now? The gunshot wound appears to be closer to his side than anything. I feel for his pulse, and he's still alive. Why is he unconscious? The bullet didn't hit anything major, did it?

The next thing I know, the people in the car are exiting, and rushing over to our aid. Though, that's when Harry shouts, "Get away from them! Get away!"

He's ordering the two people I haven't even looked at, because I'm too focused on my little brother. I'm only now looking up, to see Harry, ordering the two people back to their vehicles, with his gun.

"Hey, look…"

Before the guy can even say anything, Harry shouts, "Look, don't make me shoot you, too! Now, get back inside that car, and get out of here! These two are mine!" Harry's risking the police being called, if he _doesn't_ shoot them. But, instead of asking questions, I'm only going to accept the convenience. Though, that's the _least_ of my worries right now, since my little brother could be dying in front of me right now. The next thing I know, our would-be rescuers re-enter their vehicles and speed off. "Good. I just hope they don't call the police…" he mutters under his breath. That's when my eyes widen. He let two strangers go, but he shot my little brother…

"Kevin! Kevin?!" I'm only now beginning to cry.

That's when Kevin seems to come to. "Linnie… Linnie…" He's not entirely with it, and I'm terrified I'm going to lose him.

"You two! Back to the van! Now!" he orders us, pointing the gun down the road, where the van is parked a little ways.

"No! He needs help!" I don't know why I'm protesting, but I do.

"Hey! Don't make me shoot you, too! Now, I mean it! Get back to the van!" the angry Italian man shouts.

Afraid of being shot, and not knowing what else to do, I pick up Kevin in my arms. Despite how I have a broken arm, I gently lay him across my arms. I carry him the rest of the way to the van, while Harry walks behind me and aims the gun at the back of my head.

My little brother is heavier than I remember, but I know I have to carry him, since he's unable to walk on his own. Also, I don't trust Harry with him, either. I'm not really imagining what he's wanting to do, once we get to his destination. I have a feeling he's waiting to shoot me, too…

 **Nurse Rita's PoV:**

I rush for the closest phone, with my goal of calling the police. Personally, I don't believe Harry would do anything as terrible as murder anyone, let alone a couple of kids. But, I guess I'm going to have to realize that, not matter _what_ he's done, he's still a criminal, and he needs to be brought to justice.

I dial "911", hoping I'm able to gather the courage to do this. After all, I'm in such denial about all of this, I may sputter, screw up, and slam down the phone, before I can even say anything to the 911 operator.

After waiting a moment, I receive the answer of, " _911\. What is your emergency?"_

"Hi. This is Nurse Rita Smith," I nervously speak into the phone. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I don't want to let Kate down or have her kids murdered. "Umm… I know where Harold Lime is, the man who abducted Kate McCallister's kids."

There's a stunned silence on the opposite end, before the woman finally speaks, " _Go on,"_

"He's at a lake. Not just any lake, but Lake Calumet. I know, because he used to take me there all the time. That's his one special place. And, if I'm being truthful with myself, that's where he'd kill a couple kids," I'm surprised I'm saying this about my Harry, but I think the truth is starting to settle in. I can't live in this denial, anymore.

" _Oh, OK. Umm… We have the police out searching for him right now, but we'll be sure to send them to Lake Calumet, ASAP. Thank you for this information, Nurse Smith,"_

"It's no problem…" I say that, with a drift and a tremble in my voice. It's hard to accept the truth, but I know I have to. "I didn't think Harry would hurt anyone, but I guess I was wrong,"

I feel like such a robot, saying that, before hanging up. I now have to go back and tell Kate that I called the police, and informed them of Harry's whereabouts. At least, I'm _positive_ that's where he would be…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, that chapter was something else! The two would-be rescuers sure drove off in a hurry! Why didn't Harry shoot them? After all, he shot baby Kevi! :o It's all Linnie can do to carry him now. :( Where are they going? Is that Lake Calumet Rita was talking about the place? Why** _ **that**_ **place, of all places? Well, we're going to have to see! ;) At least Rita came to her senses, eh? Anyway, I'm sure I'll be updating tomorrow! Until then, adios!**

 **PS: Basically, what happened last night, was that Mr. Guy I Like, as well as the others in our group, were updating each other's dating apps, out of fun. I won't say anything more. You can fill in the blanks.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	70. Chapter 70: Information

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Here we are again, with another chapter! What do you think will happen in this one? We'll just have to find that out! ;) Well, instead of letting me blab senselessly, let's get started! (And, yes, I'm still sick.)**

 **Chapter 70: Information**

 **Kate's PoV:**

I just stare at the wall to the right of me, lost in my thoughts of my kids, when Rita reenters the room. I just look at her, while trying to sniff back the tears. "Well?" I question. "Did you call them?"

"Uh, yes," She lowers her head and clears her throat. "Yes, I did."

She looks back up at me. I can tell by the way she's acting, that she hated doing that—that she still believes Harry's innocent. But, what more does she need, to believe that that's _not_ the case—that she's wrong?

"And?"

"They're on their way there now,"

My eyes widen, as I become confused at the partial information that's been given to me. "On their way to where?"

"Lake Calumet," I tilt my head and contort my face, out of confusion. "It's Harry's special place. He used to take me there all the time."

"Oh, really?" I look down at my lap, confused as to why Lake Calumet has never been brought up to me before. I know where it is, but I'm surprised Harry never took Marv and I there. "Harry's never brought Marv and I there, is all," I continue to glance down at my lap, wondering how long this has been a special place for Harry.

"Well, maybe it only became a special place, when he met me," Nurse Rita speaks, nervously.

It's almost like she's scared to talk to me, because I was mad at her. Though, she doesn't have to be scared to tell me about this "special place" of Harry's; I don't care if it's a recent place, or not. What matters, is whether my kids are actually there, or not.

"That _is_ a possibly," I nod, while pursing my lips. It's so hard not to just break down and cry. Two of my kids are missing, but all I can do is sit here, and do nothing.

"Don't worry," Nurse Rita timidly saunters over to my bed and sits on the end of it. "I'm sure your kids will be found. I'm sure Harry wouldn't have hurt them… yet."

"Oh, I hope you're right, Rita. I hope you're right…"

 **Peter's PoV:**

I'm travelling with Officer Jamison to Northwestern Memorial Hospital. I'm chewing on my one fingernail, out of nervousness. I don't know what to expect, once I make it to the hospital.

"You know, I've never really seen a grown man do that before," I look over to Jamison, as he's still watching the road.

"Sorry. I guess I must do it, when I'm nervous,"

"Don't be nervous. Your wife, kids, and Marv are going to be fine,"

"It's not Marv I care about,"

"Well, you should _at least_ care that he didn't hurt or kill your son for all those years,"

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that. What I'm _not_ thankful for, is the constant pain my wife, kids, and I had to go through for all those years—wondering whether or not he was still OK. Kate knew Marv, but that didn't mean he couldn't have changed. Heck, Kate knew _Harry_ , and now, look," I nervously chew on my fingernail, once again.

"Don't worry, the police and the F.B.I. are out on a search for Harry's vehicle. I'm sure they'll be able to find it, in no time,"

"Yeah. Just like they found Marv's vehicle four years ago…" I continue to gaze out the window, while Jamison doesn't seem to have anything for a response to that comment.

Just then, Jamison receives a call on his radio, and he answers it, "Hello?"

" _Yeah, Jamison? Umm… You might want to be a part of this,"_ It sounds like the voice of "Scott" on the radio.

"What is it?" Jamison asks, with concern.

" _We received a phone call from a Nurse Rita Smith, informing us of some special place Harry liked to go to,"_

"OK. And?" Jamison presses.

" _She thinks that's where the kids have been taken to,"_

"What place? How does she know this?" I cut into the conversation. I'm probably not supposed to, but these are my kids, we're talking about.

" _Mr. McCallister? Is that you?"_ Now, I _know_ it's "Scott".

"Yes," I'm trying to remain calm, but it's awfully hard to, when two of my kids are in trouble, and I just may have gotten a breakthrough on their whereabouts.

" _Well, she didn't specify_ how _she knows him, but she seemed concerned for him hurting a couple of children. She also specified that he used to take her there all the time,"_

"Scott, what place?!" I raise my voice to the man on the opposite end.

" _Lake Calumet,"_ I just look at Officer Jamison, as the worst has entered my mind…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, I'm pushing my time, in order to upload this tonight! (It also doesn't help that I went on Twitter, which took up a lot of time.) Anyway, even though there's no Kevin's PoV in this chapter (I thought I'd leave you in suspense a bit longer), I hope this chapter is still enjoyable for you! ;) Nurse Rita is still being timid around Kate, but Kate seems to be calming down a little, despite how the nurse's denial was causing some trouble. As for Peter and Officer Jamison, they seemed to have found out the possible location of Harry and the kids! What will we find out next? We'll have to see! Until then, ciao! ;) (I'm sorry about this rushed Author's Note, but you don't really care, right?)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	71. Chapter 71: Time

**A/N: Hi, folks. Well, I know you've been looking forward to what's going to happen next! I'm still dealing with some personal issues, but that doesn't mean I don't have time to write! So, instead of talking, let's get started! :D**

 **Chapter 71: Time**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I'm in the back of the van, holding Kevin in my arms, praying he's not dying on me. He's fading in and out, and I just don't know if he'll make it, without help. Harry didn't tie us up, but he's pretty pissed, and serious about killing us. I don't know what to do, because I can't try to get out of here safely, with Kevin being injured. I'm not about to leave, without him, either.

"Shut it back there, will you?!" Harry shouts back at me, and I can't believe the heartlessness, coming from this man's voice. How in the hell did Mom ever spend time with this guy? I'm even questioning how _Marv_ did it, because he seems so calm and gentle, compared to his ex-partner.

I've been crying this whole time, as I look down at my brother. I shout back at the man, "How could I be?! You shot my brother!"

" _So_?! He had it coming to him! And so do you!"

"Why do you hate us so much, anyway?!" I realize now that that's a dumb question.

"Why do you think?! It all started with your little brother there, plaguing your house full of traps! He could've killed us, you know?!" I'm honestly wondering how they weren't killed, but I know Kevin isn't the enemy in this.

"Well, you didn't have to break in, in the first place!"

"You wanna bet?!"

That's not a very good response. I know Harry knows he's in the wrong, and he has no way of getting out of what I just said. He had no right to do everything he's done, and that includes shooting my little brother.

"Yeah, I do!" I don't know why I'm being feisty tonight, but I am. I need to fight to get out of this. After all, I don't know where we're going or if Kevin will make it.

"Linnie… No…" Kevin weakly begs, and I just look down at him, in awe. That's the first thing he's said, since he's been shot.

"That's it!" Harry screeches the van to a halt, I believe in the middle of the road. My gut drops, because I know I've caused trouble for, not only myself, but possibly for Kevin, too.

"Linnie…" Kevin begs again. The man exits out of the driver's side and stomps around to the back. I know I'm about to be throttled. I have to do something to fight back. That's when it hits me: the front seat is free.

As terrible as I feel doing it, I lay Kevin down onto the floor, in the back of the van, and rush up to the front. The keys are still in the ignition, so I know this will work. "Hang on, Kevin!" I shout out, as I put the van into gear. I've been trying to get my learner's permit, so I'm not _completely_ incapable of driving a vehicle. I just hope this works.

I can hear the small of voice of Kevin say, "Linnie… What are you…"

Before he's able to finish, I put the van into gear and drive off, before Harry has a chance to open the back doors. I'm scared to do this, but not as scared as I am, being in Harry's arms.

I look back at Kevin, to make sure he's all right, before continuing down the road. I don't know where I'm going, but as long as I leave Harry behind, it doesn't matter—as long as I get Kevin some help…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I have a bad feeling about Harry taking my kids to Lake Calumet. Officer Jamison is driving me to the hospital, but I don't know if he's needed right away, or not. "Look, Scott, I'm taking Mr. McCallister to the hospital. Do I need to be at the lake right away, or can I drop him off first?"

" _You can drop him off first, Jamison, but make sure to be there, immediately,"_ I just look at Jamison, fearfully.

When I hear the word "immediately", I know timing is everything. That's when I decide to speak up, "Jamison, let me go with you,"

"What?!" Jamison can't seem to believe the words coming out of my mouth.

" _With all due respect, Sir…"_

I cut off "Scott" on the radio, by saying, "No, Jamison. If this is extremely time-consuming, take me with you. It saves a lot of time, by not dropping me off at the hospital. Please, let me go with you,"

" _Well…"_

"Scott" seems to start with an unsure answer, when Jamison cuts in, "Alright. We don't usually do this, but alright," Jamison seems to be in agreeance with me.

" _But, Jamison, are you sure?"_

"Trust me, Scott. Mr. McCallister is right—the less time taken off, the better,"

" _Alright. Well, I'll let you know, if I find out anything else,"_

"Thank you, Scott," The conversation seems to end there, and that's when Jamison says to me, "Let's go." The sirens and lights are now turned on, as we speed down the city streets. I just hope this cop doesn't cause an accident, trying to save some time, with driving to Lake Calumet…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, this was an interesting chapter! Not only did Linnie argue with Harry (something you should never do), but she hijacked his van! Where do you think they'll end up? Do you think Kevin will get the help he needs? As for Peter's PoV, what do you think of his decision to go with Officer Jamison? How do you think that will end up? We still need to see what Kate thinks of all this back at the hospital! Well, I don't think there's anything else for me to say, except "ciao"! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	72. Chapter 72: Time II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I deeply apologize for the lack of an update the past two nights! I had to (unexpectedly) work! So, by the time I got home, it was too late to write an update! I started this one last night, though! So, let's see if it's worth a two-night wait! ;) Let's go!**

 **PS: Hey! Pepe le Pew is back! ^_^ Thanks for the awesome review!**

 **Chapter 72: Time II**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Rita and I just seem to finish this discussion about Harry and my kids, when a doctor rushes up to the doorway of the room. "Mrs. McCallister, we got a call from the police,"

I'm about ready to jump out of bed, despite my injury, while asking, "What's the matter? Is everything OK?!" I'm almost in a state of panic. Hearing from the police, automatically makes my mind turn to the worst possible situation.

"We're not sure yet, Mrs. McCallister, but your husband is with Officer Jamison, and they're on their way to Lake Calumet,"

"Lake Calumet? What the hell?" I'm more so confused than angry, at the fact that Peter is going with the police to Harry and the kids' possible location.

"I told you…"

"I know you did, Rita," I cut her off. "And I know you called the police, but I guess my mind is in too much of a whirlwind to say right away what I really mean. I just mean, I'm wondering why Peter is going there with them. I thought he was going to come here?"

"Well, I guess that was the original plan, but he decided to go with the police, instead,"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I pull the covers off me and proceed to get out of bed. "Let's get going! I need to get to Lake Calumet,"

"But, Mrs. McCallister, are you sure?" The doctor seems concerned about my decision to get out of bed this soon. "I mean, you're still injured,"

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy, and I'll be fine," I say that, as I gasp a little at the pain in my abdomen. I'm a Mother; I need to work through this pain, in order to make sure my kids are OK.

"Mrs. McCallister, you're not supposed to be out of here for a few more days!" The doctor now seems insistent.

"Doctor, I'll be fine!" I suddenly turn hasty. "The way I'm feeling right now, Harry wouldn't dare mess with me!"

"On the contrary, Ma'am…"

"Dr. Kobolowski…"

I start to give him my last warning, before he seems to give up, raising his hands, "Fine. Fine," He backs out of the room. "I won't try to stop you, but I'm still advising against it."

"Alright. Nurse Rita, could you grab me my coat and pants please?" I gesture my head over to the closet, where I know my clothing is.

"What about your shirt your, Ma'am?"

"Uh… I was going to wear what I've got on, because of the blood, but, what the hell? I have blood on my coat, too. So, why does it matter?"

"So, your shirt, too, then?"

"Mmhmm," I nod. Nurse Rita grabs my clothing out of the hospital room closet and carries them over to me.

Just as I stand up to get changed in the bathroom (slowly, but surely, of course), Nurse Rita interrupts me, "Miss," I turn to look at her. "I've come to the decision: I'm going to go with you, too. I need to see Harry." My eyes widen with surprise, because no way in Hell do I want to see Harry right now; I'm only doing it for my kids.

"Rita, are you really sure…"

"Positive," she answers, before I'm able to finish. "Believe me, I know Harry, probably just as well, if not more, as you do. Even though he shot _you_ , I think we _both_ need to be there."

This woman, who was in denial about the man being a criminal, is thinking it's best if we're both there. I think she believes we could talk sense into him. Though, I know that'll be a difficult case, even with the police involved.

"Rita, are you sure you know what you're saying? After all, he shot me, for God's sake!" I point to myself.

"Positive. I know Harry, and I know I can get through to him…"

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I drive further down this road, and there's nothing but trees surrounding me. Despite being almost sixteen, I'm barely tall enough to see over the steering wheel; I have to almost sit up as straight as a stick, in order to be able to see properly. It's not like I can sit up on my feet, because I need them for the brake and gas pedals.

I'm not worrying about speeding, because I know Harry won't be able to catch up to us. I don't want to go too fast, anyway, because I'm still learning how to do this. Mom and Dad have only shown me how to drive around in an empty parking lot, so this is kind of a first for me.

Remembering I need to check up on Kevin, I quickly look behind me and ask, "Kevin, you OK?"

"Yeah…" he answers, weakly.

I know he's in pain, by the sound of his voice. I almost want to tear up again, because his pain is sickening to me. I can't let him die now… Not when I finally have him back after four years of worry.

"I have no idea where I'm going…" I mutter, under my breath.

I wish I would've turned around a long time ago, but all I could do, was focus on getting Kevin and I away from Harry, at the time. I just hope there's some civilization soon. That way, I can get Kevin the help he needs…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, what do you think? I hope this was worth the wait! What's going to happen, if Kate and Nurse Rita head to the (possible) destination of where Harry was going to take the kids? Will there still be a scene there? After all, Linnie has the van! Where do you think she'll end up? Someplace for help? Well, we'll just have to see! Until then, ciao! ;)**

 **PS: Again, I apologize, but I might be bowling tomorrow night with some special needs kids (like I was supposed to the other week, but the bowling alley was closed). So, if there's no update, that's most-likely why. D:**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	73. Chapter 73: Time III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, I'm able to update, still with time to spare! I went bowling, and it was pretty good. It's different, being in a special bowling league. (If that doesn't answer your question about me, I don't know what does.) Also, MacAulay was on Jimmy Fallon the other night, and talked about the conspiracy theories revolving around him. XD It was awesome. It's on YouTube. Well, I guess if we want to get started, we should!**

 **Chapter 73: Time III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I continue to drive down this backroad, hopefully long gone from Harry. I can't help but think we're not getting anywhere, and that Harry's going to catch up to us, eventually. I hear Kevin groan from the back of the van, and I know he's in pain. If I don't get him the help he needs soon, I could lose him for longer than four years; I could lose him forever.

"Linnie…" I hear his small voice from the back, and it just brings tears to my eyes.

"It's OK, Kevi. I'll get you some help,"

"Cell… phone…"

I don't think I quite heard him correctly, so I question, "What?"

"Cell… phone… Harry's… cell… phone…"

I then clue in to what he's talking about. Since I'm not an experienced driver, I don't want to look down, trying to look for a cellphone that just may not be here. But, I also don't want to pull over, out of fear of Harry catching up to us.

I quickly glance down, trying to see if there's a cellphone in the cupholders, but there doesn't seem to be. There's also a small console that I could look in, but I'm too afraid to take both hands off the wheel. I only wish this van had a phone of its own, and I wish Kevin wasn't so badly injured, because I'd get _him_ to look.

I work up the courage to quickly look through the console, but without taking my eyes off the road. I feel through the compartment, without any luck of finding a cellphone. My only guess is that Harry didn't have one at all or he has it with him. That, or I'm missing its placement, somewhere in this van.

"Linnie…" I hear Kevin's weak voice again, breaking my heart.

"It's all right, buddy. I'll figure out something," I answer, closing the console. I'm feeling the defeat of not being able to find this cellphone. I know that if I was a more experienced driver, I could find it easier. I'm just terrified of what's going to happen, if I don't get Kevin some help soon. I know he's bleeding out. "Is there anything back there that could be used as a wrap, Kevin?" I ask, knowing he can't do very much to help me.

"I don't know… Pull over…"

"Kevin, I can't," I insist.

"Pull over…"

"Why?!" I become more frazzled.

"That way… you can look easier…" I breathe out a sigh of frustration, as my gut drops at the idea of pulling over. Knowing Harry's out there, I know nothing good can come from Harry, if he finds us.

"Fine, but I'm just looking for something for you, and Harry's cellphone, OK?"

Terrified of Kevin's idea to pull over, I do so, anyway. I'm literally scared of Harry, knocking on the window, aiming his gun at me. But, I guess that means I have to act quickly, in order to prevent that from happening…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I finish getting ready to go with Rita to meet up with Peter and the cops for my kids. I put on my bloodstained coat overtop of my bloodstained shirt. I'm taking longer than usual to get ready, because of my painful injury in my abdomen area. I'm a Mother, in need of helping my children. Though, I can't be too reckless, because I don't want anything happening to my injury, that'll affect myself as a Mother to my children.

After I finish with my basic dressing, I grab my purse and start to leave the bathroom. It's not important right now, but it's weird to be finished getting dressed, and not have my hair and makeup done, as well as not having my jewelry on.

As soon as I make it out to the hospital room, Nurse Rita is sitting on the bed, waiting for me. As soon as she sees me, she abruptly stands up. She notices my snail-like movement, as I'm still quite sore from being shot. Hopefully, this doesn't become too serious, with us going to the lake and all.

"Are you OK, Mrs. McCallister?"

"Yeah, just dandy…" I answer, wincing at the pain in my stomach.

"Do you need any help?" Rita grabs on to me, ready to hold me up, if necessary.

"Yeah, just a little bit," I can't believe how painful this is. It almost equals to giving birth. Though, I wouldn't want to be shot again. Children are a joy; whereas bullets, aren't.

"Are you sure you oughta be doing this, Ma'am? I mean, after all, you're…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer, while cringing. "I'm a Mother; my children need me."

I almost sound like Olivia Walton from _The Waltons_ , but I can't help it. In this case, I'm just like her. I need to make sure my children are OK, no matter what. Even if that puts myself in pain, just like this situation is now.

"What about your other kids and Marv?"

"They'll be fine here. I know the doctor will take care of Marv. As for the kids, they're fine. They're hanging out in his room right now,"

"Oh, they are, are they?"

"Yeah. Apparently, they wanted to get to know Kevin's real Father," I slightly chuckle, despite my pain.

"Yeah. I heard all about that, more so than Harry did," It seems to be that Rita's now coming to terms with Harry's true personality. It's almost like Harry was a bomb, ready to explode, when we both knew him. Now, the bomb has gone off, and Kevin and Linnie are within the explosion radius. "Well, if we want to make it there in time, we'd best be going." That's exactly what we do, with her helping me out of the hospital room door…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. Not only did I write a decent chapter, I had time for some other things! ;D What do you think of Linnie's driving scene? I wasn't even thinking about a cellphone; that's why it's so sudden that Kevin spoke up about it. Do you think Linnie will find anything? Will she find the help she needs for Kevin on time? Or, do you think Harry will find them first? :o Well, we'll just have to wait and see with that one! As for Kate and Nurse Rita, they seem to be pretty brave, especially Kate, for going to where the kids and Harry possibly are! As for Marv and the other kids, do you think we'll see any scenes from them? ;) We'll just have to find out! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	74. Chapter 74: Wasting Time

**A/N: Hello again, you wonderful folks! Welcome back to this new installment of the** _ **Alternate Home Alone Halloween**_ **story! I know I'm wasting time with these introductions, because, one of these days, I'm going to actually have something important to say, and it's going to be ignored. Though, I don't think that's happened yet, has it (with being ignored)? Well, I should hope not! Anyway, we should get going! This Author's Note is long enough! Let's go! ;P**

 **Chapter 74: Wasting Time**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I continue to look through the front of the van, for a seemingly non-existent cellphone. I become frantic, as I have no idea where this possible item may be. More time is ticking away, as I search through the console, cup holders, and everything and everywhere else I think it may be in the van, but I can't seem to find anything.

"Jesus, Kevin… I can't seem to find it," I'm flustered, and I don't mean to sound harsh with my injured baby brother, but I'm frustrated and terrified with this situation, as a whole.

"Just… drive…" Kevin urges me, despite his weakness. I become worried at the weakness of his voice. There has to be _something_ I can do sooner to help him, but I'm afraid, without a cellphone, I'm at a loss of what I can do.

"Kevin, I don't know what to do for you!" I begin to cry, as the true worry starts to settle in about possibly losing my baby brother.

"Linnie… Just… drive… You'll find something… soon enough…"

I can hear the struggle in Kevin's voice, as he tries to talk. He becomes quiet, and I instantly start to panic. I look in the back of the van, to see my brother, laying on the floor, with his eyes closed.

I immediately begin to freak out, as I shout, "Kevin?! Kevin!"

I have no idea if he's just lost consciousness… or worse. I don't care about the speed I'm driving now; I immediately put the car into gear, and speed off down the road. I look above the steering wheel as best I can, so as not to cause an accident, with my speeding. I'd better find some help soon, because I have no idea whether Kevin is alive, or not…

 **Kate's PoV:**

Slowly, but surely, we begin to leave the hospital. Though, we're only in the same hallway as my room, when Nurse Rita asks, "What about your kids? Are you going to tell them where you are?"

"I'll tell reception to let my kids know," I hold my stomach, as I continue to cringe.

"Mrs. McCallister, are you sure you oughta be doing this?"

"You've already asked that, Rita,"

"I know, but it's taking us forever, just to leave this floor. Why don't we just let the police handle this?"

"No, Rita," I look at her. "I need to be there for my kids. I'm not losing Linnie, and I'm _certainly_ not going to lose Kevin for good, either."

"Well, do you have a faster way of getting out of here?"

"We're going to take the elevator. I'm not about to take the stairs,"

"Mrs. McCallister…"

"Rita, please," I become insistent. "Let me do this, OK? If _you_ had kids, would _you_ do the same thing?"

Rita thinks, before finally answering, "I think so,"

"Well then, let's go,"

 _I'm_ the one in pain here, and _I'm_ the insistent one. We finally make it to the elevator, and I'm ready to go down it. I'm worried about my injury, because if I can barely move, as it is, I'm going to struggle at Lake Calumet, trying to help my kids. Though, like a Mother should, I'm going to put my kids first, and ignore the pain…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D You know what to do! Well, what do you think? Has Kevin just fallen unconscious, or what's happened? :o Do you think Linnie will find help in time? The question still remains, if Harry will catch up to them, or not. So, will he? As for Kate, is she insane, for leaving the hospital to face Harry, in the state she's in? Is that going to be a pitfall for her later on? Well, we're just going to have to see! ;) Until next time, ciao! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	75. Chapter 75: Wasting Time II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, we're back again, with another installment of this story! I'm surprised I'm not working tonight, but at least that gives me time to update! Anyway, before something happens, and I lose out on updating, let's get started now! ;)**

 **Chapter 75: Wasting Time II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I continue to speed, with the headlights on high beams, so as not to miss anything on this dark road. I'm in the middle of a secluded, treed area, with no help in sight. My little brother is dying, if he hasn't already died, and I can't find a single thing or person to help him. I feel like all is lost, and Harry has won.

Just then, I come across a dead end, and that's _all_ I need to have. "A dead end?! What?!" I'm frustrated, with tears still leftover in my eyes. I proceed to exit the vehicle, slamming the door behind me, because I don't know what else to do. I stroll toward the dead end, shivering at the Halloween chill in the air. I don't know what else to do, but, out of desperation, I shout out, into the cold night air, "Help! Somebody, help us!" The tears return to my eyes, not only from being worried, but from the cold air hitting my face, too. "Isn't anybody out there?! Please?!"

I don't know what else to do, except stand here, praying to some non-existent God, for somebody to help us. Now that it's quiet, I hear off in the distance, what sounds to be water. I listen carefully, wondering if I'm mistaking it for something else, such as wind.

Though, I don't think I am, mostly because I haven't felt a single breeze, since I've been out here. It has to be water, and it sounds like it's coming to the right of me. No wonder this is a dead end…

I can only see as far as the headlights will shine, but, in no way, am I seeing a lake; I just know I'm hearing one. I don't know what good a lake will do, but it may help clean up some of Kevin's wound, and possibly stall some of the bleeding for a bit. I decide it's best to do that, until I think of something to get Kevin the help he needs.

I rush to the back of the van and open the back doors. I see my (hopefully) unconscious little brother, laying in the same position, as he was before. "Kevin?" I gently say his name, hoping for an answer, but I'm disheartened, when I don't receive one. "Kevin, buddy?" I crawl into the back of the van and shake him, hoping to provoke some sort of answer out of him. Though, my gut drops, when I don't receive one. I become worried that the worst has happened, but my senses come to me, when I realize I can check for his pulse. Feeling hesitant, I take a deep breath and feel his neck for a hopeful pulse. "Oh, thank god…"

My hope returns, when I do, in fact, feel a pulse. He's just laying unconscious, is all. Though, submitting to unconsciousness is a bad sign of weakness, and weakness, leading to death.

I decide _now_ is the time to carry Kevin over to the lake. After everything I've been through, I don't know if I _can_ carry him. I hurt my arm, jumping out from the back of the van. I never realized the pain, until now.

I don't think I broke it; I just injured it, because I forgot about the pain, while driving. I guess the spark of adrenaline that was coursing through me, helped ease off the pain in my arm. Now, I need the adrenaline to return, so I can carry Kevin to the water, without having to worry about dropping him…

 **Kate's PoV:**

We step out of the elevator, into the hallway by the main lobby. I'm still holding my stomach area, trying to ignore the pain from my wound, but it's so difficult to. At least I have Nurse Rita here to help me, but this still isn't easy.

"Let's go up and talk to reception. I wanna know my kids will be OK, while I'm gone,"

"OK," Rita answers, understandingly.

We shuffle over to the window, where the young, blonde receptionist sits behind. She doesn't notice us right away, but when she does, she appears to be taken aback at the sight of me. After all, the last time she saw me, it probably was on a gurney. Now, it's all I can do to shuffle into the room, with a little help from a nurse—Harry's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, Mrs. McCallister," She must've learned my name from one of the doctors or paramedics. "What are you doing up so soon? You're not supposed to be out of here for a few more days!"

"I know, but my kids' lives are in danger," As soon as I say that, I gasp in pain. It almost feels like the contractions I had, before giving birth to each of my kids.

"But, aren't the police taking care of it? Why are _you_ going?" She seems concerned, as she tries to organize the papers scattered on her desk. I believe she's trying to find my file.

"Because, that's what a Mother does, Ma'am,"

"Oh… Well, what about Mr. Merchants and the rest of the kids? Are they staying here?"

"Yes," I nod. "I have Nurse Rita here to help me, so I'm in good hands. It's better than having two disabled people show up at the situation, isn't it?"

"Well, I guess, but…" I know she's still concerned, as she continues to sort through the papers on her desk.

"Just tell Marv and my kids where I am, alright? Trust me, I'll be fine," I try to reassure her, but it's hard to be reassuring, when I'm holding my painful stomach this whole time.

"Are you sure? They're going to worry," she asks that, with unease in her own voice. I know she's worried, too.

"Believe me, I'll be fine…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, what do you think? Linnie likes to waste time, by shouting out into the night air for help! Though, she can probably help Kevin a little at this mystery lake. At least we know he's not dead… yet! ;) (Why do I seem happy about that? o.O) Anyway, as for Kate, she's putting her kids ahead of herself, even if it means injuring herself even more! Also, will we get into Marv and/or the kids' PoV's? We'll just have to see! For now, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Lol. I literally forgot about Linnie's broken arm, that's apparently not so broken now…**

 **PPS: The guy I like invited me to my work to see that singer that plays every other Wednesday night, but, by the time he invited me, it was a half hour before she finished. :( I had to pass up spending time with him! DX**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	76. Chapter 76: Wasting Time III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, we're back again, with another chapter! I'm currently POed (pissed off), because I felt like the guy I like was interested in spending time with me last night, and that's why he invited me. I was told that by my manager today, anyway, because I ended up talking to him about it. Now, I've been told the guy is setting up a date with somebody! I just can't win… :( Anyway, enough of my personal problems, let's go! (I guess they're not so personal now, are they?)**

 **Chapter 76: Wasting Time III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Despite my injured arm, I pick up my unconscious brother and try my best to carry him over to the mysterious lake closeby. I don't know what else to do, because I'm stuck out here, in the middle of nowhere, with no cellphone and no help.

"Come on, buddy…" I struggle to pick up my now-thirteen-year-old brother. He was a lot lighter, when he was nine, that's for sure. Pulling him along, I try to make my way out the back of the van, but this is all so very difficult and time-consuming. "Jesus Christ, you got bigger in the past four years… What did Marv feed you to make you grow so much?" I mutter to myself, trying to ease myself of my worries.

The only thing I can think to do right now, is bring Kevin over to this lake, and hopefully wash some of his wound. Then, I'm going to somehow make my way back to town, with the bleeding temporarily stalled, and the wound wrapped up.

Now that I finally make it out of the back of the van, I take ahold of Kevin and carry him, to the best of my ability, over to the water. My arm is killing me right now, but it's not in too bad of shape, that I can't carry him. I'm pretty certain it's just a painful injury, and there are no bones broken.

I try to find my way over to where I heard the water, hoping I can set down Kevin soon, because he's not as light as he looks. Upon hearing the water again, I make my way over to it, and the sound becomes clearer, as I become closer to the location.

"I've got you, buddy," I calmly say to him, as I set down his unconscious self by the lake.

Feeling the relief from my arms now, I try to feel for the water, which I do, about a foot or so ahead of me. It's ice cold to the fingers, but I know it'll do Kevin some good, for the time being.

I can't see what's ahead of me, because of the lack of headlights shining over in this direction. So, that's why I feel for the lake ahead of me. If I could see my fingers right now, I know they'd be blue.

I wish I would've brought a flashlight over here, but I was too focused on having to carry Kevin over here; I didn't even think about it. I sigh with wonder and worry, because I'm not a nurse or doctor, by any means. I don't want to injure Kevin even more accidentally, by doing this blindly.

I know what I must do: go back to the van, and try to find a flashlight, of some sort. I hate the idea of leaving Kevin by the lake by himself, but it's really the only thing I can do. I don't want to have to carry him all the way back over to the van, just for a flashlight. At least I know where the van is, because of the headlights.

I sigh, because I know what I must do. I stand up from the damp October ground and make my way over to the van. I'm able to make my way over there much quicker, because I'm not carrying my little brother.

As soon as I make it over to where the headlights are still beaming strongly, I rush to the passenger side of the van, in order to search for a flashlight. Once I open the door, I search through all the possible locations, in order to find my hopes of a flashlight.

I'm about to open the console to look, when I hear the uneasy voice of, "Looking for this, little girl?" My gut drops, as my body turns cold—colder than being out on this final October night, without a coat. By the sound of the voice, it could possibly be my final October night…

 **Marv's PoV:**

I lay in the hospital bed, with three out of five of Kate's kids, talking to me. They're all quite friendly and funny, as they talk about all the memories they've had with Kevin and Linnie, but mostly Kevin.

I know they're trying to hide the feeling of despair that's going through them; especially with what's happening with Kevin right now. I try to hide it, but I think it's clear, that I'm (hypothetically) kicking myself for hiding Kevin for four years.

"I've heard some of the story of when you and Mom met, but not very much, since she didn't wanna talk about it. She despised you for all those years, so I don't blame her for hating you," Megan comments, as she sits in the chair, by my bed. Her elbows are on her knees, and her face is in her hands.

In a way, it kind of stings, when she says that, but I know it's true. After all, it'd be _abnormal_ for Kate to be in love with the idea of me kidnapping Kevin for four years. Though, as much as I don't like seeing it as "kidnapping", that's pretty much what it was.

"Well, what _haven't_ you heard?"

I'm feeling better—a little sore—but better, from my injury. I know I pretty have to tell the whole story I told Kevin, because I know Kate would've just told the kids the gist of what happened, _if_ that.

"Well, she said you two met in a coffee shop, and kinda hit it off from there. After a few coffee dates, you began seeing each other more, to the point of… you know… Kevin," Megan explains the brief detail of Kate and I's relationship. That's basically the gist of it, but I know I can go deeper, like I did with Kevin.

Megan continues to sit in the chair the same way, while Buzz and Jeff stand by my bed. They haven't taken a seat this whole time. Then again, other than the chair that Megan's sitting in and my bed, there's no other place to sit in this room.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you this story, don't you two think you could at least sit down?" I ask, referring to Buzz and Jeff.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," they say, monotonously, as they sit on the end of my bed. I then begin the long, detailed story I told Kevin, all over again. I just hope I remember the details as well as I did, when I first told the story four years ago…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Well, it seems as though Linnie's been caught, but by who? :o And, she left her injured little brother by the water! What do you think of that? I know when you're in a state of panic, you do some shit you wouldn't normally do, but was she in the right to leave him alone, by the cold water, like that? As for Marv and the kids, we're going to hear more of the story of he and Kate's meeting! (I've been looking for an excuse to write more of it!) But, for now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	77. Chapter 77: Flashback

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, I'm typing this Author's Note after the completion of this chapter! I don't know what I'm doing tonight, but I might possibly be going out. So, I wrote this chapter, in the hopes it's suitable for tonight! It's longer, and a different chapter from what you're expecting. ;) So, instead of me babbling, let's get this thing started!**

 **Chapter 77: Flashback**

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _It had been a few weeks, and I had been seeing Kate frequently; at least every few days or so. The more I saw her, the more I fell in love with her. It was too bad this woman was married, because I so desperately wanted to be with her._

 _I was also not the type of person to sabotage a relationship, let alone a_ marriage _, for my own selfish needs. It was up to Kate to do what she wanted, but I didn't see her leaving Peter anytime soon._

 _She had already made it clear that her husband didn't know about us, which I found to be slightly concerning, because that meant she was hiding our relationship. If she was interested in being "just friends", she wouldn't be hiding anything. In fact, I probably would've met her husband and kids, by now._

 _It was another day of meeting at the Country Style, which seemed to be our place. I was waiting for her to invite me for a more romantic meeting. Though, that would be incredibly risky, because of her husband._

 _I was sitting at our usual table, with my drink order, waiting for her to arrive. Once she finally did, she immediately knew where to look for me. She removed her sunglasses and gave a quick wave to me. I smiled and waved back at her._

 _She stood in the two-person line for her drink. I felt kind of guilty, for not getting her drink for her, but, every time we've met, she'd always order something different. So, I really didn't know what to get her._

 _She soon ordered her drink and arrived at our table. She greeted, "Morning," She then sat down her oversized purse beside her chair._

" _Morning,"_

 _For some reason, every time I saw her, butterflies would form in my stomach. It became harder to continue having this relationship with her. I knew we were liking each other more than just friends, but I couldn't do anything to wreck her marriage with Peter._

" _Well, how's everything? How's Harry?"_

" _Good, good," I sat up in my chair, trying to form the proper posture, but I was too nervous to focus on anything else._

" _You should invite him along, sometime. I've never really talked to him. In fact, the only time I saw him, was that night I gave you my number,"_

 _She was thinking back to that night of our first meeting, and she was right: there was no other time she communicated with Harry. Her meetings have always been with me, and_ me _only._

" _Oh, well, he's awfully busy in the mornings,"_

" _Doing what?"_

" _Sleeping," She chuckled, despite how it was an honest answer. Unlike myself, Harry wasn't a morning person. "Well, it's true," I shrugged. "That guy can sleep until noon, if he wanted to. He's up until at least three in the morning, watching TV. I don't even know what he watches; it's just plain TV."_

 _Kate continued to laugh at what I was saying, before speaking, herself, "You know, I haven't been to your house yet. If it's OK with you two, I'd like to come over?" I found it to be quite silly that Kate would want to come to two strange guys' house, but I knew Harry and I would never hurt her—especially me._

" _Well, I don't know…" I scratched the top of my head, unsure. "After all, Harry's very firm with his rules,"_

" _Rules?" she questioned._

" _Yeah,"_

 _I hated to admit it, but there were rules of Harry's—stupid rules, in fact. He was very conscious of who saw our house. Since we were on a limited income, it was hard to have a decent enough place._

 _Though, it was hard to explain that to someone, who clearly had enough money to suit her for the rest of her life, and beyond. Also, it would be hard to explain that, considering how I had been stopping by here every few days or so. Even going to the coffee shop added up._

" _Why are there rules? What, Harry thinks I'll judge you?"_

" _Well…" I crossed my eyes, so that I was glancing down at the floor. "Yeah,"_

" _Believe me, I know you guys are on a fixed income. Just because Peter and I do fine, doesn't mean I'm judgemental,"_

" _Well, I bet you live in a nice house, with lots of rooms and electronics…" I didn't know why I was sounding this way, but I was feeling a little bad at how little Harry and I had. Meanwhile, Kate and Peter seemed to have it all._

" _Marv, I'm not a judgemental person, I swear," She reached for me across the table. "Yes, we live in a really nice house, but, honestly, it's not everything in the World."_

" _It's safer for you to come to my house, anyway…" I muttered._

" _What?"_

" _I said, it's safer for you to come to my house. I could never come to your house, because of Peter," Kate sat back in her seat and rolled her eyes, I believe thinking about what I said, and (hopefully) not judging. "I might not even be able to meet your kids, Kate, and that bugs me."_

" _Well, what do you want me to do, Marv? I can't tell Peter about us,"_

" _Why not? Are we just friends, or…?" I was trying not to ask that in a way to give her the impression I was friendzoning her._

" _Marv, I'm married," she emphasized. "I can't be more than friends, even if I wanted to be. I also don't wanna be sneaking around behind my husband's back."_

" _Well, what are you doing now, Kate?" I asked her, because her definition of "sneaking around", seemed to be different from mine. She remained quiet, I guess because she didn't know how to answer that. "I mean, you haven't told your husband about us, have you?" She continued to glance down at the floor, not seeming to know how to answer. That was when I pried a little more, "_ Have _you?"_

" _No…" She appeared to be almost ashamed about the lack of honesty with Peter. "I don't know… I don't wanna give him the wrong idea, and lose him, you know?"_

 _I leaned closer to her in my chair and asked, firmly, "Kate, what's the_ wrong _idea to you?"_

" _Marv, I like you… a whole lot, and I want to keep seeing you, but I just don't know how to do this with Peter. I don't want to deceive him,"_

 _I then decided to take a different approach—one I had just thought of. "What would you tell your kids, if_ they _were in this situation?" She just looked at me, unseeming to know how to answer. That was when I had the feeling that I just said my "goodbye" to Kate…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Well, I'm able to write this Author's Note, because Mr. Guy I Like hasn't replied to me yet. :/ But, for now, what do you think of this chapter? Are we going to see more of Marv's flashbacks soon? Will he lose his opportunity with Kate? Well, how could he, if he and Kate had Kevin? :l I'm sure we'll discover that soon! But, we'll be getting back to our main story! For now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	78. Chapter 78: Lake Calumet

**A/N: Hello again! I apologize for not updating last night, but I was called into work, until real late. And, let's add on top of that the Daylight Savings! It really screwed me up! Well, I think we'll return to the main story tonight! So, let's flip into gear, and go!**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

 **Chapter 78: Lake Calumet**

I turn around in a heartbeat, and become face-to-face with a menacing Harry. He's dangling the small flashlight from his fingers, by the string. My heart is pounding in my chest, and I don't know what else to do. My mind is drawing a blank with how he got here so quickly.

"H-How… How did you get here?" I let slip from my mouth.

"Oh, some kind citizen drove me down here. They wondered why I needed to be dropped off before the lake, but he didn't ask any further questions," My eyes widen at the thought of Harry shooting an innocent person. "Oh, don't worry; I didn't shoot him." he surprisingly reassures me, with his cocky voice.

"Were you meaning to drive us here?"

"Well, of course, my dear," He hands me the flashlight. "This is Lake Calumet, a very special place for a very special someone," That's a nice way of bragging about himself. "And, no, I'm not talking about myself, either."

I take that back… Though, I'm confused as to who he could be talking about. I'm so confused about this "Lake Calumet" being a special spot, I don't even clue in to what he just gave me.

"Wait… Why are you giving me this?"

"Aren't you gonna take care of your little brother? He's laying unconscious by the lake, isn't he?" I'm now thinking, and fearing, of how long Harry's been watching us for, in order to know that.

"But…"

"No 'buts'. Just do it,"

With my state of confusion, I turn on the small flashlight and walk over to where Kevin is. I can only hope he's still alive. As for Harry, he follows closely behind me, making sure to watch my every move. Why is he letting me help Kevin? What's the catch?

I continue to shine the flashlight over to the water, hoping to see my little brother. Sure enough, I see his unconscious self by the lake. At least, I _hope_ he's only unconscious, and not… gone.

I look behind me at Harry, and he urges me to go ahead to take care of my brother. I was in such a rush, to begin with, but, with Harry following so closely behind me, it causes fear and anxiety to flow through me. It slows me down, to the point of wasting time for Kevin.

I rush over to him, kneeling down on the ground beside him. I didn't overly think this through, but I don't know what I'm going to wrap his wound with. I shine the flashlight down onto it, and I see the blood spot from the wound.

It's leaking through Kevin's green camo shirt. I'm not a nurse or a doctor, so I have no idea what I'm doing. And, I certainly as hell don't trust Harry with helping me. Despite how I'm already freezing, I remove the thin, pink zip-up hoodie I'm wearing and place it on the wound, so as to stall the bleeding some.

"It's going to be OK, Kevin," I say to him, gently. As for Harry, he's standing not too far away from the situation. I'm now shivering, but my little brother's life is more important right now; especially after I lost him for four years.

"How's it going?" Harry asks, and I look up at him, with confusion.

"Why do _you_ care?" is the first thing I say.

"Hey, I'm just asking," He lifts his arms, in a shrugging manner. I can barely tell, because he's standing off in the dark, away from where I have the light beating down.

"I have no idea what I'm doing. He needs help,"

"Na ah. You're figuring this out for yourself,"

I just remembered that I was going to use some of the water on Kevin's wound. It doesn't take anything to unwrap and rewrap it again, but I wish I would've remembered this sooner; especially when Harry's standing right there.

I don't know how to get water onto Kevin's wound, but the only thing I have are my hands. I look back behind me, knowing this is the only option I have. Without Harry's help, I'm going to have to figure out how to do this on my own. But, the _real_ question is: Why is Harry allowing me to do this? I thought he wanted us dead…

I unwrap Kevin's wound, and I see him twitch a little with discomfort. I think he's starting to come to a little, so I know I'm going to have to do this as quick as possible. I reposition myself, so I'm facing the water. I place my hands together and cup some water into them. It's freezing my hands, but I know it'll be good for Kevin's injury, which the man standing behind us caused.

I toss some of the water onto Kevin's injury, and he twitches, yet again. I know he's feeling what I'm doing, and I feel guilty, but, at the same time, I know it's doing him some good.

"I'm sorry, honey,"

I cringe, feeling the guilt. I don't know what else to do, except rewrap his wound with my hoodie. Once the injury is rewrapped, I look up at Harry, only to see a gun pointed down at my direction…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D Hmm. That was quite the difference in Harry, until he decided to point a gun at Linnie. What do you think will happen? Why was Harry allowing Linnie to tend to Kevin? Honestly, this wasn't what I had planned originally, but it just sort of happened! Though, I guess we'll just have to see where it goes from here! ;) Until then, ciao!**

 **PS: Since I have my group meeting tomorrow (yes, with the cute guy), I don't know if there will be an update. I'll keep you posted, though! Also, I went out with him the other night… Truth be told, he brought along another guy friend. -.-**

 **PPS: I also forgot what Linnie's intentions were over by the water! So, that makes two of us! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	79. Chapter 79: Lake Calumet II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! It turns out, my meeting didn't run as late! Well, it did, but we went out before, instead of afterwards! XD At least my dumbass guy was at the meeting, but not at the dinner. :( Anyway, I'm babbling… Let's see what's going to happen next, shall we? ;)**

 **Chapter 79: Lake Calumet II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

My blood runs cold—colder than being outside, without a sweater, let alone a coat. The idea of having the gun printed at me now, causes chills to run down my spine. "Alright. That's enough," his cold voice speaks to me, and I can't help but tremble with fear. I don't know what else to do, but stare at the gun.

"But…" I don't know why I'm protesting, but I am. To try and reason with Harry, is like trying to reason with a brick wall.

"No 'buts'. I let you wrap up his injury, and now, I'm going to shoot you—the _both_ of you, in fact,"

"But, why?" I'm confused as to what Harry's intentions are. Why would he allow me to fix up Kevin's injury, and then kill us?

"I was just fucking with you, kid," He keeps referring to me as "kid", but I happen to be fifteen years old.

"This is what you came out here to do, isn't it? Take us out to your favourite spot, just to kill us at it? Brutal," I just shake my head, trying to be brave. I have my dying brother laying on the cold, wet ground beneath me, and I'm stuck trying to reason with Harry.

"Hey, _I'm_ the one, making the decisions here! So, you just listen to me, OK?!" He's becoming more hostile, but he doesn't change the position of where his arm is, holding the gun.

"No! _You_ listen to me!" Is this dumb of me to be saying this? Most-likely, but I've already started saying it, so I might as well finish it. "You and Marv made the decision to become burglars! We didn't ask you to break into our house! Kevin was scared and alone! I don't condone what he did, but he did what he did! Let go of it!"

"You know what, Linnie—if your pisshead brother just did what any sane person would do, and just called the cops, then I wouldn't be as pissed at him!"

"Oh, _really_?" I don't understand Kevin's reasons for trapping the house, instead of calling the cops, but I know why he had to: to stop Harry and Marv from breaking in. "He was eight years old! He was taking matters into his own hands!"

Then, it dawns on me: Kevin was doing it, to prove something to, not only himself, but to others, too. He was trying to prove something to his family, and came out stronger in the end. We didn't know about this until a year later, but he was still trying to prove himself as the alpha.

"That's what the cops are for, kiddo," He aims the gun closer to my head, and I try to hide the fear that's desperately wanting to scream out of me. I don't know what else to do, to reason with the madman, standing in front of me. The only thing I _can_ do, is pray for a miracle. "Your little brother put my partner—no, _ex_ -partner—and I through a lot of misery five years ago, Linnie, and I want my revenge. And I want my revenge now." He clicks the gun, ready to fire it. I swallow the large lump that forms in my throat, as I try to think of some other way out of this…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! I apologize for the short chapter, but it's better than nothing, right? ;) What do you think will happen? Harry was just screwing with her! Is Harry literally going to shoot the kids? :o Was it wise of Linnie to become snarky with Harry? Well, we'll just have to see what the next chapter throws at us! ;) For now, ciao!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	80. Chapter 80: Lake Calumet III

**A/N: Hello, folks! Well, here I am again, updating tonight! What could possibly happen in this chapter? :o We seemed to have ended on a nice cliffy last time! So, what's going to happen? I guess we're just going to have to find out! Let's go! ;)**

 **Chapter 80: Lake Calumet III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

The gun is aimed at me, as I prepare myself to be shot next. I tremble, not only from the cold, but from the fear of being killed. I tried my best to save Kevin, but I guess this is where it ends. I can't even cry out for help, because there's no one around… No one around to help us.

I glance down at my little brother, feeling the heartbreak of having us both die, when it could easily have been prevented. My little brother continues to lay unconscious, unaware of what's about to happen to him.

I'm almost afraid of him slipping into a coma. I fear that, because of an episode of _Little House on the Prairie_ that I watched, where Jason Bateman's character slipped into a coma, after being shot in the same area as Kevin. Though, I only have reason to fear that, if we _do_ come out of this, alive.

"Well, you had your time spent, girly. Now, it's time for _me_ to put it to an end,"

"Wait, what are you mad at _me_ for, anyway?"

It hits me: I don't really know the reason _why_ Harry's so mad at me. I know he said he'd come after, not only me, but my family, if he found out I told them about our conversation four years ago, when they picked me up (abducted me) from school.

"Think about it, Linnie," he questions, tilting his head. "What promise did you make to Marv and I… You know what, screw Marv. What promise did you make to _me_ four years ago? The day we picked you up from school."

"More like abducted…" I mutter, glancing down at my unconscious brother.

"What?"

"You abducted me! You didn't just pick me up!" I raise my voice back to him.

"Well, whatever!" he exasperates, taking the gun's aim away from me for a second. "What thing did you promise me four years ago, Linnie?!"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything to them about our conversation, but how do you know if I did, or not?!"

"Easy," He shrugs. "You threw away that device, remember?" It's all starting to come back to me. "And then, you submitted it into the police, didn't you? They didn't do anything about it. I know, because I heard it."

"So, what were you planning on doing? Listen to every word I said and everything I did, just to be sure I didn't say anything to my parents?"

"Well, not _all_ the time, but the worry was in you that I would be," Defeat starts to fall upon me, when I come to the realization that Harry knew exactly what I did that day I ran to Buzz for help. "I know everything you did, so there's no use in denying it, anymore," He aims the gun straight at me again. I'm sure his arm is getting tired after this lengthy conversation. "So, I've said it once, and I'm going to say it again: I want my revenge, and I want my revenge now," I really can't think of anything else to do, not before the gun clicks. "Goodbye, Linnie." is the last thing I remember hearing Harry say. After that, I just see red…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Whoa! Linnie's seeing red? :o What could that** _ **possibly**_ **mean? Do you think she'll get Kevin and herself out of this? There's only one way to find out: keep on reading! ;) One question: What do you think of me ending on chapter eighty, and then doing what I did with my** _ **New York**_ **and** _ **Vegas**_ **stories? Meaning, I separate this into two different stories/parts? It wouldn't be for very much longer, I don't think. But, what do you guys think? Let me know in a review! Until then, ciao! ;)**

 **PS: I just spent a little over an hour, listening to a podcast on Caulay's new website, Bunny Ears. XD Who knew so much could be talked about? Surprisingly, I want to listen to more! XD**

 **PPS: Do you think it's possible that the guy I like, likes me back? :/ Even though he said "no", because of our ages, doesn't mean he doesn't… Right? Or, am I just hoping for too much?**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	81. Chapter 81: Determination

**A/N: Hello, folks! I'm starting this later than I was expecting, but I hope to at least be able to get a decent chapter written! If not, I'll try again tomorrow night! XD Well, instead of me babbling (and taking up time), let's go!**

 **PS: I've decided to keep this as a single story, and I'll tell you why in the ending Author's Note.**

 **Chapter 81: Determination**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Nurse Rita helps lead me out of the hospital, into the parking lot. It's cold and dark, and the chilliness instantly hits me. I shiver, despite having my coat on. I guess just feeling more feeble than usual, has caused the cold to go right through me easier than normal. I should be used to this cold, since it's not unusual for a Chicago Winter.

"Are you OK there, Mrs. McCallister?" Nurse Rita asks me, concerned the way a nurse should be.

"I'll be fine. Besides, you should call me 'Kate'. It's easier,"

"Alright, Kate. As you already know, I'm Rita,"

"Right," is all I say, as I continue to shiver away.

I can expect to catch my (real) death out here, if I don't reach somewhere warm fast. I just hope my kids aren't in this, without their coats. Considering how evil Harry seems to have turned, I'm afraid that just may be the case. Especially if he takes them to this "Lake Calumet"; it'll most definitely be cold there.

"We're almost there. Just take it easy," My mind is so focused on my missing kids, I try to ignore the cold air surrounding and running _through_ me. If Nurse Rita hadn't come into the room, when she did, I don't know what would've happened. "Just up here." Rita gestures to her vehicle ahead of us, and I don't really notice what one she's talking about. Either way, I hope we get to Lake Calumet soon…

 **Peter's PoV:**

The lights continue to flash, while the sirens are blaring. I know I'm going to get tired of the loud noise pretty quickly, but I have to try to ignore it, for my kids' sake. Since I have no idea where this lake is, and my nerves are getting to me, I ask the officer next to me, "How far is this 'Lake Calumet' from here?"

"We should be there in another few minutes," he answers. I know the time is getting to him, but he's trying to keep himself together. He starts to make conversation, by saying, "I'm surprised you've never heard of Lake Calumet? It's a pretty big body of water in Chicago."

"I've heard of it, but it's never been a major importance in my life," I answer, not seeming to really know the reason why my family has never heard of this lake. "We've always really done our business in Winnetka, and only went into the main city of Chicago, when we needed to."

I then think back to those Summer trips to the lake, and how Lake Calumet was never the lake we'd go to. We'd always go to Lake Michigan. Now, after tonight, I'm afraid the kids will never want to go to a lake again.

"Hm. That's interesting," Officer Jamison comments, I believe not knowing what else to say.

"What?"

"It's just that, I'm surprised you've never been there, considering how you live so closeby,"

"Hm," I shrug. "I guess it's never crossed our minds to go there." I continue to look out the window, wondering if the kids would ever want to go to a lake again, let alone trying a new lake, like Lake Calumet…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! My apologies for this being a filler chapter, but I'm sure you wanted to see what was going on in Peter and Kate's PoV's. Will we continue on with the major plot next chapter? We'll just have to see! ;) I don't think there's anything else for me to say, but please read the "PS" below this Author's Note! Otherwise, I bid you adieu! :)**

 **PS: The reason I decided to continue on with this story as one, instead of separating it, was because, to be honest, this story will almost be done, one way or the other. I don't know how many more chapters it will be, but I think I'll be done, before I reach a hundred chapters. Once that happens, I'll tell you my future plans! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	82. Chapter 82: Flashback II

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely peeps! It was almost a question whether or not I was going to update tonight, because I thought I had to work! XD Well, tomorrow night, I do! So, just a head's up! ;) Now that that's been said, we can go!**

 **Chapter 82: Flashback II**

 _ **Flashback…**_

 **Marv's PoV:**

 _Kate continued to stare at me, as if I just told her to sell her soul to the Devil. She was completely shocked that I would bring up such a thing. But, she told me the most surprising thing—something that made me rethink everything I had just thought, "I'd tell them to go with their gut, and to be with a loving, caring man, or woman, no matter what,"_

" _But, what I'm saying, is: Would you want them to cheat on their spouse? I mean, come on, Kate, you have to be feeling_ some _bit of guilt for seeing me behind Peter's back,"_

" _Of course I do," She rested her elbow on the back of her chair and looked out the window, shaking her head. "I love Peter with all my heart, but there's something about you, Marv, that I can't stop seeing. I don't know_ what _I'd tell my kids in this situation."_

" _I wanna keep seeing you, too, Kate, but you can't be going behind Peter's back like this; it's not right,"_

" _What'll happen, if I tell him?" She looked back at me, with her arm still resting on the back of the chair._

" _What'll happen, if you_ don't _?"_

 _She faced the floor, feeling almost at a loss as to what to do. By the way she was shaking her head, she appeared to be in a disagreeance with me. I could just tell, by the look on her face, that she wasn't going to say anything to Peter._

" _No, Marv… I can't tell Peter," She almost looked like she was hiding something, but I had no idea what._

" _Why not, Kate? It'll make things easier, won't it? It won't seem so sneaky,"_

" _I'm afraid I'll lose him,"_

" _You'll lose him, anyway, if he finds out, without you telling him,"_

" _No," Kate became firm. She abruptly stood up, grabbing her purse, in the process. "No, I can't tell him."_

" _Why? What are you so afraid of?" I became defensive, because I was afraid of what Kate was saying._

" _I'm afraid of Peter finding out. Isn't that enough? Now, I have to get to work. I'll call you, but I don't know when,"_

 _She then placed on her sunglasses and left, without touching much of her coffee, or saying anything more to me about the situation. I was left here, baffled, wondering what Kate could possibly be afraid of…_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D My apologies for the length, but, hopefully, the next time I update, it'll be longer! This was just finishing what I had started writing with the last PoV! ;) Will we continue on with Marv's memories, and with the story in the hospital? We'll just have to see! Remember, this story's time is almost up, but I don't know when! (It probably would've been finished by now, if the chapters weren't so damn short! :/) So, for now, I say "ciao" to you! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	83. Chapter 83: Anger II

**A/N: Hello, folks! My apologies for not updating last night, but I did warn you that I'd be working. :) Well, happy St. Patrick's Day! Let's see if this chapter is as happy as all these Irishmen are on this day! XD**

 **Chapter 83: Anger II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Anger flashes before my eyes, and I lunge for Harry, knocking him to the ground. In the process, the gun manages to fire, and I have no idea _where_ it fired to. I just hope it didn't hit Kevin again.

The next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Harry, trying to wrestle him. How is a small fifteen-year-old girl supposed to fight a large forty or fifty-something-year-old man? I don't know, but my anger thinks I can.

"Why, you little…" I hear him mutter, as he tries to wrestle me off of him.

With all the anger coursing through me—predominantly about what's happened to Kevin—I feel like I'm fighting this easier than I would be on a normal day. I've never been the athletic type, so doing this is especially new to me.

All of the anger I'm going through, starting from the idea of Harry and Marv breaking into my family's house, the two of them abducting me from school; Harry wanting Kevin dead, to Kevin disappearing for four years, and now: Harry trying to hurt, not only Kevin and I, but the rest of my family, too. It's been suppressed anger for all these years, and it's only now starting to show its ugly side.

"Get off me, you little punk!"

He grabs on to my shoulders, trying to fight me off of him, while I do the same thing. I'm not a killer, and I have no intention of trying to strangle him, even though I seem to have the advantage right now.

"No! You shot my brother! This is not gonna end your way, Harry!"

The anger continues to course through me, as I continue to try and fight this man, without killing him. Tears are streaming down my face, as every emotion and pain I'm feeling tonight continues to come back to me. I don't even care if I'm injured; I don't care about the pain right now.

"Why, you little…" Harry gains the advantage of throwing me off of him, causing me to scream.

He's about ready to attack me, when I hear off in the distance, "Harold Lime! Freeze!"

The loud voice seems to be coming from a loudspeaker. The man, appearing to be ready to punch me, freezes in this position. I can see the anger and hate in his eyes, which I hope won't be taken out on me. I feel tense, but I'm trying to feel relief from this, because I'm hoping, whoever this person speaking through the loudspeaker is, helps Kevin and I. Right now, I continue to lay on the cold, damp ground, in fear.

The speaker shouts, "Harold Lime! Step away from the girl and put your hands in the air!" This is when I realize that I just may be safe, after all…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D My apologies (again) for the length, but there were a few things that I wanted to catch up on tonight. I hope the length will be better tomorrow! :) Though, we seem to be getting a start on the police coming to the rescue! Linnie and Harry were attacking each other, but someone, talking through a loudspeaker, interrupted the commotion! :o How do you think this will go down? I don't know, but I'm aiming for a hundred chapters (or less)! ;) For now, let's put an end to it, as I bid you adieu! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	84. Chapter 84: Found II

**A/N: Hello, folks! Man, am I tired! I was at a photoshoot in my town today, and I was outside for FOUR HOURS for a five-minute shooting! Ugh… Who knew that could be so tiring? Anyway, I'll try my best to make this a good chapter! So, we'll see what happens! Let's go! ;)**

 **Chapter 84: Found II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Harry lowers his fist, causing my body to feel more at ease. I breathe out a silent sigh of relief, hoping that this is the end of the violence, and that Kevin and I will be safe. "I'm not going to tell you again, Mr. Lime," the voice speaks through the megaphone. (I finally figured out the name of those things today.) "Step away from the girl and put your hands in the air. Don't make us have to do this the hard way." When the man says "us", I know there's more than one involved. I know these are officers, but I don't know why I'm having my slight doubts.

Harry mutters under his breath undistinguished, before deciding to remove himself off of me. I'm finally able to breathe again, as I hold my chest, trying to hold back the tears. The man stands up, and I know he's regretting not killing Kevin and I sooner. I know if he ever gets out of jail, he'll be coming for us. But, hopefully, we won't have to worry about that.

"Good," the megaphone user speaks. "Now, put your hands up in the air."

I witness Harry doing this, all the while placing my hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath. It doesn't help it's freezing out here, but I honestly don't care about that right now; the only thing I care about, is the life of my brother. Before I know it, I hear footsteps approaching where we are. I soon recognize the one officer's voice as the one, who was speaking through the megaphone.

He, as well as another officer, are over to Harry, forcing his arms behind his back, and arresting him. "You're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder," the man then continues to say his usual arresting spiel, as well as tell Harry his rights… Like he's got any.

My hand is still placed on my chest, as I continue to start breathing heavily and finally allowing the tears to escape my eyes. I glance over at my brother, who's currently laying (hopefully) unconscious by the dark lake.

"Kevin… Kevin?" I try to say his name through my weak-sounding voice, but I know he's not going to answer me.

Just then, I hear an unexpected voice call, "Linnie! Linnie?!" I look back, and notice it's my Dad, running toward this way.

"Dad?" My raspy, crying voice questions. Once the realization settles in that it's truly him, I feel relieved. "Dad…"

"Baby," Dad rushes over to me and lifts me up from the ground. He loosely holds me in his arms, as he hugs me from behind. "Are you OK?" I hear the tremble in his voice, as I realize he's about to cry.

"I'm fine…" I answer, feeling exhausted. I look down at my injured little brother and explain to my Dad, "It's _him_ you need to worry about," I can't see it, but I know Dad's looking down at Kevin. Just then, one of the officers rushes back over to the scene.

That's when Dad informs him, in a panicked state, "Jamison, get the paramedics over here. Now,"

I look down at the frightful scene of my shot little brother, and fear the worst has happened to him. The paramedics must've already been here, because it isn't long, before I see two paramedics and a stretcher by us. I have a nervous gut, as I try to hold back the tears of fear of my little brother's well-being…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I know it isn't the longest chapter in the World, but I believe it's longer than the previous one! XD Anyway, tell me what you think! Linnie and Kevin are finally saved after Harry's arrest! Though, is Kevin** _ **really**_ **OK? Are we going to find out before my hundred chapters are up? ;) Well, there's only one way to find out: by continuing to read! For now, take care, my friends! :)**

 **PS: The photograph that I, as well as almost twenty other people were in, was originally supposed to be hung in the Louvre in Paris, but things had to change, and it's now going to be in Germany. It's still pretty exciting, though! :)**

 **PPS: Since they had to use a megaphone today, that's how I finally figured out the name of that thing! XD Would it still be called a loudspeaker, though? :/**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	85. Chapter 85: Found III

**A/N: Hey, folks. I'm pretty POed, because of the news of having to move. :/ Why is it that crap like this happens? I don't know, but I'm sure there's an answer to it. Just like there may or may** _ **not**_ **be an answer to your questions from last chapter, this chapter. ;) Well, I'm going to try to ignore my feelings, and write this chapter as best as possible. For now, let's go! XD**

 **Chapter 85: Found III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Dad and I are in the back of the one ambulance that was brought to the scene, while looking at Kevin, who's on the opposite side of us. There's one paramedic checking me over to make sure I'm OK, but he's mostly focusing on my arm. He told me there was a slight fracture, but nothing to worry about. And, frankly, I don't really care, because my focus is on Kevin, who the work is mostly being done on, right now.

"Is he going to be OK, Sir?"

I can hear the distance in Dad's voice. I've never heard him sound so empty before. I know he cried a lot, during those four years of Kevin's disappearance, but I've never heard him sound so empty before.

"I don't know. We're trying, but the bullet is in a bad spot, and… It's just been too long, without help,"

"I… I tried to help him… Honest…" Those words slip from my mouth, as the fear arises that I'm going to lose my baby brother, after four years of terror and wonder of where he was.

"I know you did, sweetheart," The paramedic places a hand on my arm—my injured arm, in fact. "It's going to be OK."

I continue to stare at the scene in front of me. I know I would never be able to forgive myself, if Kevin doesn't make it. It's my fault, for stopping at Lake Calumet, instead of turning around at the dead end, and making my way back to civilization. I would've seen the flashing lights approaching, and Kevin could've been helped a lot sooner.

The beeping on the monitor seems to be steady, before the alarming sound starts to fill my ears. It's the sound that warns the paramedics that something isn't right—that they're possibly losing him.

"We're losing him!" the one worker hollers.

I know he's fearful of the outcome of this situation. Though, as soon as I hear those words, I become tense. Dad holds me tightly, as I hold my breath. I'm trying to hold in the cry that's been wanting to burst out from my lungs for so long…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! My apologies for the length, but I hope the next chapter will be better. :) I'm still aiming for a hundred chapters! So, don't you forget it! ;) Well, what do you think will happen? Linnie seems to be OK, but Kevin seems to be another story! D: Do you think he'll make it? I don't know, but we're going to have to find out! For now, take care! :P**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	86. Chapter 86: The Call II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, here I am again, with another chapter! What do you think will happen next? I guess there's only one way to find out! Let's go! ;) (Wow. That was a short Author's Note!)**

 **Chapter 86: The Call II**

 **Kate's PoV:**

Nurse Rita and I are on our way to Lake Calumet—where she thinks is the location of Harry and my two kids. She even told this information to the police, but I fear she's wrong. Surely, Harry would choose a different place to kill a of couple kids, wouldn't he? I'm in mid-thought about this, holding my painful, after-surgery abdomen, when I hear a cellphone ring.

Thinking it's Rita's, I don't bother trying to look for it, until I'm told, "I think that's you,"

I collect my thoughts and try to find my phone in my purse, despite how painful it is, just to reach it beside me. It's sitting on the console, so it's easy for me to reach. I manage to grab it and set it on my lap. I search through it, and I'm easily able to find it, because of the ringing.

After fiddling with it, I manage to answer it, "Hello?" I sound a bit pained, because of my physical and emotional pain.

" _Hello. May I speak to Kate McCallister please?"_

"That's me,"

" _Hi, Mrs. McCallister. This is Officer Jamison calling,"_ My heart sinks, when I realize this is an officer, calling me.

"Oh, hi, Officer," is all I really know to say.

" _Hi, umm… We've got some good news and some bad news,"_ My heart sinks, and my stomach tightens. I worry what _both_ pieces of news will bring.

"What?" I ask, with emptiness in my voice. Rita just eyes me, while keeping her eyes on the road. I know she's curious as to what's going on.

" _Well, your kids have been found, and Harry has been arrested,"_ I take it, Rita hears the news, because she halts to a stop.

"Where… Where were they?"

" _At Lake Calumet, Ma'am,"_

"I knew it!" The feeling of euphoria seems to overtake Rita.

"At Lake Calumet?" I question. "What happened there?"

" _That's where the bad news come in, Ma'am: While Harry was arrested, and your daughter, Linnie, seems to be OK, your son, Kevin…"_ My heart stops, and Rita looks over at me, fearfully.

"What is it, Officer?" There's a tremble in my voice, as I fear the worst.

" _He's not doing so well. If they haven't arrived already, they're on their way to the hospital, where you and Mr. Merchants were admitted. Are you still there now?"_

"No. Uh… I convinced the one nurse to drive me to Lake Calumet, since she knows of Harry's favourite spots, and that sorta thing,"

" _Well, get back to the hospital. Your son needs you,"_

I feel like the officer is about to hang up, but I stop him, "Wait! Officer… W-What happened to Kevin?"

There's a small pause on the opposite end, before Officer Jamison answers, " _He was shot in the abdomen, Ma'am,"_

My heart sinks at the thought of my son—who was missing for four years—being shot in the same area as me, and is worse off than me. Officer Jamison hangs up, once he tells me the news.

I then turn to Rita, who asks me, "So, should we go back to the hospital?" I just nod, because I'm at a loss for words. "Alright," she simply answers, before putting the car back into gear. She turns around and starts to head back to the hospital…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Sorry, guys! It's not a Linnie's PoV, but at least we know what's going on with Kate and Nurse Rita! What do you think will happen next? The question still remains whether or not Kevin will make it. Do you think he will? :o We'll just have to see! ;) Ciao for now! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	87. Chapter 87: At the Hospital

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, I'm back again, with another chapter! Last night, we kind of had a disappointing (but not really) Kate's PoV! So, what will we see tonight? I don't know, but it all depends on how much time I'm given! ;) So, before we waste any more time, we should go! :D**

 **Chapter 87: At the Hospital**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

Once we arrive at the hospital, the paramedics remove Kevin from the ambulance as fast as lightning. They whiz through the emergency section of the hospital, with Kevin, laying on the gurney. Dad and I just look out the back of the ambulance, feeling a mixture of shock and worry. They rushed out of here with him so quickly, that I know his situation is critical.

"Dad?" The tears form in my eyes again.

"I don't know, baby," he answers, before I can even ask. He wraps his arm in front of my chest, holding me close to him. I know Dad's trying everything in his power to avoid crying, but I know he's failing at it, because I hear his voice trembling. I hear him sniffle, before he tells me, "Come on. Let's go see Mom."

"Can you please step out of the vehicle, Sir?" The driver comes around to the back and speaks to us.

"Yep. We're going," Dad and I step down from the ambulance. I haven't looked up at him yet, but I know the tears are starting to seep through. Dad and I enter the hospital, and arrive in the waiting room. The receptionist, who appears to be the only one in the room, sits behind the window. Dad has to ask her if we can go up and visit Mom, before we can do anything. "Excuse me?" he asks her.

"Yes?" She looks up. This is the first time Dad and I have been here, so we're _really_ going to need to be granted permission.

"Umm… I'm Peter McCallister, Katelyn McCallister's husband," He then places his hand on my back. "And, this is my daughter, Linnie."

"Are _you_ the one, who was missing?" The lady appears to be amazed.

"Well, my brother and I were. He's just been rushed into emergency now," I say, somberly.

"And your brother's name is?"

"Kevin McCallister," Dad answers for me.

The receptionist does some typing on her computer, before informing us, "Unfortunately, Mr. McCallister, your wife and one of our nurses left here not too long ago. They went out looking for you," She nods her head to me. "And your son."

"Why in the hell would Kate do that?"

"Motherly instincts, I guess," She shrugs. "You're welcome to go upstairs and see Mr. Merchants. He and Mrs. McCallister were both checked in here together, correct?"

I can tell Dad hesitates to answer, knowing and hating the truth, but he answers, with a quick sigh, "I guess so,"

"Alright. Well, as far as I'm concerned, the rest of your kids are in there with him. So, if you want to see them, you'll have to go to Mr. Merchants' room," I can tell, by the sound of her voice, that she realizes this is a sour situation between my Dad and Marv.

"Thank you,"

Dad walks away from the window, almost reminding me of a robot, the way his expression and attitude are. I know he doesn't want to see Marv, despite how my other siblings are up there with him. Also, not only does he have to worry about Kevin, but he has to worry about Mom's well-being, too. After all, she left here, injured, did she not?

I soon follow Dad to the waiting room chairs and sit beside him. He rests his face in his hand, unsure of what to do. I'm worried about Kevin, because of what we've been through tonight, but I'm still trying to hold back the sob.

"Why did he do this?" I hear coming from Dad.

"Who did what?"

"Harry… Why did he have to start all of this?"

"I don't know, Dad," I shrug. "It just did," I don't know how to answer this, either, because I'm wondering the same thing. Kevin's only thirteen, and he's only been reunited with us tonight. He doesn't deserve to die now. Not ever. I'm caught off-guard, when I see, at the corner of my eye, the front doors of the hospital open. As soon as I realize who it is, my eyes widen, and I call out, "Mom!"

Both my parents' heads shoot up as soon as I call that. I stand up from my chair and rush into Mom's arms, only for her to quickly pull me away. The look on her face, expresses that of sorrow and pain.

"I'm so sorry, Linnie…" By the looks of her, her injury appears to be in her abdomen area. "It's just that, Mommy's injured right now,"

"It's OK, Mom. I'm just glad you're OK," I hug her from the side, and she wraps her arm around me. Knowing my Mom's OK, I feel a little more relieved.

"Thank god you're OK," I can tell Mom's relieved. I'm not sure whether she knows about Kevin, or not.

"Katie," Dad is over to Mom soon after, and they both share a kiss. "I'm so glad you're OK."

"I'm fine, honey,"

Mom and Dad pull away from each other, and that's when Dad decides to tell her, "Kate, Kevin…"

"I know," She nods, and I can tell she's trying to save herself the hysterics. Though, I can see the tears behind her eyes.

That's when we notice the other woman, who's with her. "Hi, I'm Nurse Rita," She shakes hands with Dad and I. "Kate decided to take it upon herself to try and find you and your brother, but since you're already here…"

"How is he?" Mom asks Dad. I don't think she means to cut off Nurse Rita, but she does.

"Not good. Not good at all, Kate,"

That's when Mom and Dad carefully hug each other, and start to sob their long-awaited cries. As for me, I just look at Nurse Rita, showing her the fear I have of losing my little brother again. But, only this time, it'll be permanently…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. I wasn't expecting this chapter to be this long! But, hey! I hope it makes up for the shorty chapters I've been posting the past few days! ;) Anyway, what do you think will happen? Kevin seems to be in rough shape, Peter, Kate, and Linnie have finally been reunited; and we still need to figure out how the rest of this will go! Honestly, I'm writing it, as it's coming to me! I don't know how much longer this will be, but I'll sure try to do my best to make it an ending worthwhile! XD In the meantime, ciao! :P**

 **PS: I have to work tomorrow night, so I may not update. I won't be working that late, but things always like to change, so… We'll see what happens! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	88. Chapter 88: At the Hospital II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! My apologies for not updating these past two nights, but I had to work. Last night was unexpected, though. But, it wasn't a complete disappointment! I wrote a little bit! That's why it was so quick to finish this chapter tonight. I'm glad I did, because I needed to look up some online courses for writing. Well, enough of my blabbing! Let's go! XD**

 **Chapter 88: At the Hospital II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

It's a long and quiet wait in this Northwestern Memorial Hospital waiting room. My parents are sitting next to each other, holding one another, waiting for the news on whether or not Kevin will be OK. Mom's head is resting on Dad's shoulder, as she stares into the abyss. I can tell it's not going to be pretty, if we find out anything we don't want to find out.

As for my other siblings and Marv, we still have yet to see them. I think Mom and Dad are too focused on what's going on with Kevin right now to worry about that; especially Dad, when it comes to seeing Marv.

Finally, after all this time, a doctor appears into the room, asking, "Are you three the McCallisters?"

Anxiously, Mom and Dad stand up, and rush over to the man. I soon follow behind. "Yes, that's us!" Mom answers, feeling the same anxiousness as us all.

"Well, Mr. McCallister, Mrs. McCallister…" the doctor starts, while Mom and Dad hang on to each other, anxiously. "I have some news on your son," I can tell that, not only do _I_ hold my breath, anxiously awaiting for the rest of the doctor's words, but I know Mom and Dad are, too.

"What is it, Doctor?" Mom anxiously asks, before holding her breath.

"Well…" He seems tense, which makes me all the more nervous. "He's in stable condition. We were able to remove the bullet, but he's still not awake yet. It'll be a little more time, before we know for sure. But, for now, everything seems to be OK,"

Mom breathes out a sigh of relief, before bawling into Dad's chest. Dad asks for Mom, what she isn't able to ask, herself, "Can we go see him, Doctor?"

"Absolutely," He nods. "I'll take you there now, but, just remember, he won't know you're there." Mom quickly nods, while the tears still stream down her face.

As for me, I become hopeful that Kevin's going to be OK. I have yet to cry about this better news, but I know I will, once I lay eyes on my brother. After all we've been through tonight, and the elongated wait for Kevin to get help, it'll be a miracle, if he recovers from this.

The doctor, whose name I'm unsure of yet, leads us down the hall to Kevin's room. My stomach is rising, as I wonder what the sight of him will be. Mom is trying to hold back her crying, as she hangs on to a mellower Dad. I'm just trying to keep my nerves down as best I can. Once we turn the corner and face Kevin's room, my parents and I are taken aback by the scene in front of us.

I look at him, in front of us, with disbelief, as the name silently escapes from my mouth, "Kevin…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, guys! :D I hope this chapter is OK, and (kind of) makes up for the lack of one for the past two nights! DX I hope the next one will be a bit better, but I don't know when that will be. My group is having a game night tomorrow night (yes, the group the cute guy is in ;)), and our meeting is held Monday nights. So, it all depends on how late those two things end, whether or not I'll be updating those two nights. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you again soon! Ciao! XD**

 **PS: I'm still in love with the head chef from my work, because I nearly lost it, when I saw him, and said "hi" to him, today! XD That's two guys in my life that I love. :) Actually, make that** _ **three**_ **guys, because of Caulay! XD Yes, I'm weird, aren't I?**

 **PPS: Did I ever mention Caulay's 'Bunny Ears' website and podcast?**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	89. Chapter 89: At the Hospital III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, tonight was an interesting night! We played some board game, ate some pizza, and watched some Curling. My guy wasn't there, though, because he isn't even in the country right now! :( What a… Nevermind. I won't say it! Anyway, I guess we'd best be going, since I have this time tonight! XD**

 **Chapter 89: At the Hospital III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

My little brother is hooked up to equipment, which is hopefully helping him recover. He's unconscious, which breaks my heart, because he won't know that we're here. "Kevin? Kevin… Oh, baby!" Mom cries, as she rushes over to Kevin's bedside.

As for Dad, he remains in the doorway, beside me. He places his hand on my back and holds me close to him. I can see it, in his eyes, that he's trying to hold back the tears. I know they're neither tears of sorrow or hope, because Kevin's condition is still a question, at the time.

Mom cries into Kevin's chest, which he has no way to control. It's been a long, terrifying four years, and the idea of losing Kevin, on the first night he's returned home to us, is unbearable.

"Go get the other kids, will ya?" I hear Dad mutter to me, as he rubs my back.

He then proceeds to make his way over to where Kevin and Mom are. Before I head to where Marv and my siblings are, I witness Dad standing beside Mom, rubbing her back. I know, despite the unbearable truth of Marv being Kevin's Dad, that _my_ Dad, Peter—Kevin's actual step-Dad—has worried about Kevin these past four years, and still is.

I know he loves him, like a real son, because, in actuality, Dad has been more of a Father to Kevin than Marv ever has. Marv was just trying to prove a point these past four years, is what I think.

I rush out of the room to find my other siblings and Marv, but I don't know what room they're in or what floor they're on. I know a nurse or a doctor will be around here, somewhere. In fact, I could ask the receptionist!

Since I know where to find her best, I rush to the front window, so I can ask her for directions to where their room is. As soon as I make it to the waiting room, I see the woman, still sitting behind the window, doing paperwork.

"Excuse me?" I ask, once I reach her window.

She looks up from her task at hand and replies, "Yes?"

"Which floor and room are Marvin…" I think back, trying to remember Marv's last name, until it hits me, "Merchants, and the McCallister kids?"

"You're one of the McCallister kids, right? Kevin McCallister's sister?"

"Yes," I confirm, nodding.

She looks through her paperwork, and then checks on the computer, before answering, "Second floor, Room 12,"

"Alright. Thanks!"

I sprint from the counter, over to the nearest elevator in the hall. I have to make sure I'm not too rambunctious, though, because, after all, I _am_ in a hospital. I'm so excited to see my siblings again. After all, I haven't seen them, since Kevin and I's rescue.

I'm still nervous on whether Kevin will truly be OK or not, but I'm anxious to see my siblings, at the time being. I'm looking forward to telling them the news, but I just hope it remains good news…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! XD I'm sorry for another short chapter, but it's all I can come up with! I want a hundred chapters to be my deadline, so I hope I can do what I want to do, before I reach that. What could possibly happen in ten chapters (or less)? :o Well, I guess we're just going to have to see! ;) After all, we're not** _ **entirely**_ **sure, if Kevin is going to recover, or not! Anyway, I think that's all I have to say, besides there being a slight doubt of me updating tomorrow night. Other than that, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184 (When should I change my username?)**


	90. Chapter 90: Information II

**A/N: Hello again! Wow. This chapter is longer than I thought it was going to turn out to be! (Yes, I'm writing this Author's Note** _ **after**_ **I wrote the chapter! XD) Well, it seems that my group meeting (and the after gathering at my work) didn't seem to take too long! So, that's why I'm able to update tonight! XD Well, let's see where this chapter goes! Let's go! :)**

 **Chapter 90: Information II**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I find Marv and my siblings' room, Room 12, on the second floor. Marv appears to be laying in the hospital bed, telling my siblings the story of how he and Mom met, and how Kevin came to be.

In the midst of that story, that's when I seem to be noticed. "Linnie?" Marv questions, once he catches sight of me. Once he addresses me, my siblings look over to where I am, too.

"Marv! Buzz! Megan! Jeff!" I rush over to where they are and hug them. "Oh, I'm so glad you're OK," I breathe out a sigh of relief. My arm is hurting in the process of hugging my siblings, but I'd rather feel this pain, with hugging my loved ones, than not at all.

"We should be saying the same thing to you!" expresses Buzz, separating himself from me.

"What happened? Where's Kevin? We were so worried about you!" Jeff speaks, in the same way as Buzz.

I can see the look of concern appear on Marv's face, as if _he's_ the only one, who truly knows Harry's evil ways. As for my siblings, they're eagerly awaiting for what I have to say about tonight's situation.

"Well, guys…" I start, feeling the hesitation of how Marv and my siblings are going to react, once I tell them the story about tonight. "Kevin is hanging in there, but I don't know if he'll be OK. Things are looking fine now, but that could change," I feel _even more_ hesitant, while explaining this to four of the people, who care about Kevin the most.

"What do you mean, it could change?" As a concerned Father should be, there's worry in Marv's voice, because he has no idea what's happened to Kevin and I tonight.

"Well, he was shot, pretty much in the same area as you and Mom were…"

"Kevin… Kate… How… How are they doing?" I can see the dread on Marv's face, as he looks down at his lap, feeling the worry about, not only Kevin, but Mom, too.

"Mom's fine," I confirm. "She's taking it slow, but she's fine. She even tried to find Kevin and I, with one of the nurses here tonight, but that changed, once they were informed that we were found. She's going to be fine, though," I look down at my feet, before looking up at Marv again. "As for Kevin, we're still waiting and seeing." I start to rock back and forth on my feet, feeling the anxiety of my little brother still being unconscious from his injury, and the procedure, thereafter.

I can see the hurt look in Marv's eyes, as I can tell he's about to become upset. "Dear God…" I can see him trembling, but he's not done asking questions yet. He looks up at me and asks, "What about Harry? Where's he?"

"He's been arrested. He's gone now,"

"That's not very comforting…" A cold feeling drops in my stomach, because _I_ was feeling comforted, knowing he was going to prison.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry and I have broken out of prison before, Linnie; it could easily happen again. In fact, Harry's done it _twice_ before. So, he has one up on me,"

"Well, what else would you want to have happen?" I ask, knowing I might regret asking.

"Dead," Marv looks up from his lap, with tears in his eyes. "I'd want Harry dead. I don't care about me. I care about Katie, but, most of all, I care about my son," He then becomes dead serious. "He shot my son, who probably has a fifty-fifty chance of living. He doesn't deserve jail. He deserves the death penalty…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. Marv seems to be having a full-blown hatred for Harry now, because of what he did to Kevin! :o Will that have any meaning in the future? I guess we'll just have to see! ;) I don't see any problem with updating tomorrow! So, we'll see what happens next then, I'm sure! For now, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	91. Chapter 91: Information III

**A/N: Hey, folks. I feel very disappointed right now… I was trying to sign up for college in the Fall, and I completely overlooked something. Now, I'm going to have to wait a few years, before I can sign up for it! Ergh… I'm not too impressed right now. Anyway, let's get started on this chapter, before I lose any more time. Let's go!**

 **Chapter 91: Information III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I look at Marv, shocked. My siblings are looking at him the same way. In total, they've probably gotten to know him longer than I have, despite how I've met him once before. They've gotten to hear these stories from the past from him, and he seems to be this fun, caring person.

He just went down the wrong route a few years ago, and I think _Harry_ is to blame for that. So, to hear that he wants Harry dead, is actually quite shocking to me. I wonder what Kevin, and even Mom, would think about that.

"Marv… You can't mean that," My chest is heavy, as I feel like I'm about to cry. I don't know why I feel this way; I guess it's just all of my emotions from all that's happened tonight coming out of me.

"I _do_ mean it, Linnie," His voice is calm, but I know there's seriousness in it. "Someone, who I thought was my best friend, shot, not only me, but two people I love. I know I wasn't in the right mind four years ago, when I disappeared with Kevin, but, honestly, I would do _anything_ for Kevin. That's why I brought him back home, isn't it?"

"Why did you wait so long to bring him back?" Buzz asks. "Surely, he wanted to go home sooner,"

"Honestly, I was so focused on having him be my own son, at the time, that I didn't even care. I still loved him, of course, and we became used to each other, to the point where he started calling me 'Dad'," Marv is glancing down at himself the whole time. I think he's feeling guilty of all the negative thoughts he's thinking, and everything bad he's ever done; especially of what has to do with Kevin. "It took him seeing another girl tonight to make him realize how much he missed home."

"It took him seeing another girl?" Buzz questions.

"Yeah," Marv answers. "A girl, about Kevin's age, showed up tonight, asking for a donation. I think Kevin was attracted to her, and I think that's what made him realize how much he missed being with other kids."

"You mean, you never sent him to school?" I question. I guess Kevin's four-year disappearance never came up in Marv's stories.

"No," He shrugs. "I was too scared of having him noticed in public, that I never really took him anywhere. So, no, he's never been to school. I homeschooled him, to the best of my ability."

"But, why keep him secluded like that for so long?" Buzz asks, feeling concerned for his little brother's well-being.

"I guess it was just a selfish act," He shrugs again. "I don't know… I can't really explain it. As long as he comes out of this alive, then everything will be OK. As long as I can see he's going to be OK, that's when I'll step out of his, and Kate's, lives forever."

"I can't say for Mom, but I don't think _Kevin_ will want you out of his life. After all, you're his Father!" I express.

"Nah, I think it's best," Marv speaks, disappointedly. "Besides—I wasn't even thinking about this—but I may be going to jail for abduction and burglary."

"I'm still sure Kevin won't want you out of his life," I shake my head and cross my arms, speaking with legitimacy.

"Linnie, you have to realize, that if I continue to see Kevin, I'm gonna have to continue to see Kate, and I know she's not gonna want that; especially with her being with Peter, still. Plus, I don't think Kate will ever trust me again. I broke her trust twice now… Actually, _three_ times, if she knows about the attempted break-in at your house. Once that trust is taken away, it'll never be back," (A/N: I say that from experience, peeps.)

"So, what are you gonna do? Just…?"

I trail off, trying to think of how I'm going to finish my question, but Marv answers, anyway, "I don't know. I guess we're going to have to see what happens, once I get out of here. Though, like I said, I'm not going anywhere, until I find out if Kevin is going to be OK, or not,"

As if on cue, the doctor, who led Mom, Dad, and I to Kevin's room, appears in the doorway of Marv's room. "Linnie, kids, could I see you for a moment?" My gut suddenly drops, because I become instantly nervous about what's going on with Kevin.

I don't know about my siblings, but I'm about to walk over to the _still_ unnamed doctor to speak with him, until Marv interrupts, "What's up, Doc?" (A/N: Lol.)

"Uh… I think I'd best talk to the kids about this," the unnamed doctor speaks, almost hesitantly.

"Is it about Kevin?"

"Why, yes,"

"Well then, I have every right to know. I _am_ his biological Father, after all,"

"Alright, then. If you _really_ want to know, Kevin has taken a decline for the worse,"

There's an uncomfortable silence in the room, as we all stand here (except Marv) and gape at the doctor. My palms become sweaty, and everywhere else becomes cold. I have a feeling that everything else is going to take a turn for the worse…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! Wow. I wrote a little more than I thought I was going to! ;) Anyway, what do you think will happen next? It seems to be that Kevin has taken a turn for the worse. :( How are the McCallisters going to react? How is Marv going to react? :/ I guess we'll just have to see! :o I believe that's all I have to say, but please read the note I'm leaving at the bottom of the Author's Note. In the meantime, ciao! :)**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: Just so you know, I probably won't be updating the next couple nights, because of some other writing commitments I need to attend to. It's a long story, but I need to begin these things (and quit procrastinating), as well as attend to some other things I have waiting for me! XD So, I think it's best I put FanFiction aside for a couple days, so I can focus on these things. ;) (Heck, procrastinating has caused me to miss a trip coming up in a couple months with that group I'm in, because I didn't give myself enough time to pay for it. :l)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	92. Chapter 92: Anger III

**A/N: Hello again, folks! My deepest apologies about the last few nights! As I said the other night, I was going to catch up on something other things I needed to do. Plus, it gave me a bit of a break (I know, so close to the end of the story, too). As for last night, I went on an Easter Egg Hunt in the dark! I wrote this chapter last night, and I thought I'd post it tonight. That way, you're not waiting a** _ **fourth**_ **night in suspense! :) Anyway, enough of me blabbing! Let's see what this chapter has to offer! XD**

 **Chapter 92: Anger III**

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I don't think any of us know what to say. I bow my head and tremble. I clench my fists, resisting the urge to cry. After everything we've been through tonight, it can't end like this. I lift my head, trying to restrain the tears.

I ask the doctor, "Can we go see him now?"

"Of course. But, I must warn you, your parents are pretty emotional right now,"

I look over at Marv, who's Kevin's true Father, as I see him reacting the same way I am. I know he's withholding a lot of anger right now. If something happens to Kevin, I know exactly what Marv's going to do: probably make it his life mission to kill Harry.

My siblings step out of the room to see Kevin, but I remain standing beside Marv's bed. I try to withhold the tears, but it doesn't seem to be working. I'm probably going to regret his answer, but I ask the doctor, anyway, "He's not gonna die, is he, Doctor?"

"I certainly hope not, Linnie. My assistant is with him now, trying to tend to his wound. It seems to be bleeding again,"

"Bleeding?!" My head shoots up to look at the doctor. I widen my eyes, fearing the worst. "He was in surgery! How is he bleeding again?!"

"Complications after surgery happen more than I'd like to count, but, might I add, there are more positive results than negative,"

"How is he bleeding again?! I didn't think complications could happen this soon!"

"I know, but something went wrong, and they had to reopen the wound again,"

" _Oh_?! So now, it's _reopened_?!" I'm confused, because, a minute ago, this doctor made it sound like the wound started bleeding on its own, despite there being stitches. I'm not usually one to be rude, but I'm angry enough to be. "What kind of doctor are you?!"

"I'm sorry, darling, we're doing our very best," The doctor seems to be compassionate, but that's not enough in my mind.

"How much is Harry paying you to kill Kevin, Doc?"

"Excuse me?" My gut drops, and my body turns cold. As if in slow motion, I look over to Marv, who raises his head, seemingly in the same way.

"You heard me," Marv always seemed to be this goof, even though I haven't known him that long. Even so, it's still weird to see him acting this way. "How much is Harold Lime paying you to kill my son?"

The doctor just stares at Marv, with his mouth agape. I have no idea what to feel right now. Is Marv paranoid, or is there some truth behind what he's asking? Either way, there's an elongated pause, before something is finally said…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! I'm sorry for the length, but it was all I could muster up last night! Plus, tonight, I had to work… So, here we are! What do you think of what happened—especially the final word from Marv? Is there some truth behind what he's saying? :o I don't know, but we have up until the hundredth chapter to find out! Until next time, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	93. Chapter 93: Lies and Worries

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, here we are, on the ninety-third chapter of this story! XD Honestly, I've never reached this many chapters in a story before, and I'm pretty proud of that fact! ^_^ I only have seven more chapters to do what I want to do (or, at least, what will come to mind, when I'm writing it)! :o So, I'd best not waste any unnecessary time, and get started! I'd best not waste any chapter time, either! *Side glances* So, I guess we'd best go! :D**

 **Chapter 93: Lies and Worries**

 **Marv's PoV:**

Linnie looks at me, with a look of fear, that I may be right in questioning the doctor, in terms of his connection with Harry. I just nod and gently tell her, "Go on and see your brother, OK?" She has a mixture of unsureness and worry, as she looks at me. That's when I reassure her, "Go on. It's OK," She rushes out of the room, bypassing the doctor, on the way out. The doctor looks back from her, over to me. From the look on his face, I don't think he knows what's going on or how to answer. Now that it's only the two of us in the room, that's when I address him, "Well, Doc? What's the truth, here? What's going on with my son, that he suddenly has to be cut open again?" I'm trying to stay as calm as possible, while trying to contain the fumes slightly bursting inside of me.

"I told you, Mr. Merchants, it's from complications after surgery,"

"I don't believe that. You're so full of shit, and you know it,"

The doctor now has that deer-in-the-headlights look. I know he's hiding something, and I demand to know what. After all, as long as I've known Harry, I know when something's not right, and he's been up to his tricks. Only, lately, it's far more worse.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mr. Merchants, but…"

"Tell me the truth, Doctor. Heck, I don't even know your name yet. Usually, a doctor introduces himself, when he enters the room. You didn't do that, did you? Heck, I bet you didn't even introduce yourself to the McCallisters. Now, what are you hiding, that I should know about?"

"I… I introduced myself," I know for a fact he didn't.

"Ah. Well, I seemed to have forgotten. What was your name again?"

"Archibald. Dr. Jacob Archibald,"

"Oh, OK. So, Dr. Archibald, what is it you're not telling me, that I should know—that the _McCallisters_ should know, in fact? I may be Kevin McCallister's Father, but _they_ have more right to know what's going on with him than _I_ do. After all, when all of this is over, and if he makes it out of this alive, he's going back to Chicago with the McCallisters, where he belongs. I've been selfish for the past four years, and took him away from where he really belongs. But, all of that doesn't matter. What _really_ matters, is the truth about what type of bribe Harry gave you to make you kill my son,"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Merchants. There's no connection between Mr. Lime and myself, and I don't know what you're trying to get out of me. You can talk yourself blue all night, and you're not gonna get anything out of me,"

"How do you know his last name is 'Lime'?"

I'm taking a shot in the dark here, but I'm trying everything I can to get the necessary answers out of the doctor. After all, I know he's guilty. I can't get out of this bed to run over and strangle him, but I can try to question him, to the best of my ability.

"I heard the story about the encounter at the lake," Dr. Archibald becomes firm with me. "Now, I don't know what you're trying to get at here, Mr. Merchants… You can try all you want, but you're not going to get anything out of me."

"Then, how is it, that my son's condition has started to deteriorate?"

"Well, you _were_ warned that he was stable, but that could change,"

"No, I wasn't," It's true. He never told me anything. It must've been the McCallisters he told.

He thinks back, before finally saying, "OK, fine. I told the McCallisters, but the point being, is that his condition could change at anytime. He had that type of gun wound,"

"Can I go see him?"

I'm done asking this liar questions, because I can't think of anything else to get answers out of him. I know he's guilty, somehow, but the only thing I can do, is request for a different doctor to be in Kevin's care. Right now, the only thing that matters, is seeing my son, before anything happens to him.

"Fine. I'll go get a nurse to help you out of bed,"

He begins to walk away, but I stop him, by asking, "What's the matter? You can't do it yourself, _Dr. Archibald_?"

I even emphasize his name, because I know what a lowdown liar he is. I don't know what else I can do to save my son, but there has to be _something_. As for Dr. Archibald, he just rolls his eyes, before fully leaving the room. I have to wonder—what's it going to be like, visiting my son? Not only because of his condition, but because of that no-good doctor, being around…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, peeps! ^_^ Wow. Marv tried to get answers out of Dr. Archibald (yay, we finally know his name), but didn't have any luck. :/ (By the way, the last name "Archibald" came to me from an episode of** _ **The Magic School Bus**_ **. XD) Well, what do you think will happen, in the few chapters we have remaining? I'm sure this story will be done by the end of the week! Once that happens, I'll tell you more of what's going to happen with my future plans! Until then, I wish you all a very happy Easter and a happy April Fool's Day, as well! Take care! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	94. Chapter 94: Lies and Worries II

**A/N: Hi, folks! I'm very sorry for not updating last night! I totally would've, but I forgot to remind you that I'm going to be working on Camp NaNoWriMo every other night, like I did last year. That's what I was doing last night. So, I guess that means this story won't be finished by the end of the week. :l Or, will it? I really don't know, but anyway… I'm hoping, with the way this chapter goes, I'll make it up to you! For now, let's get started! XD**

 **Chapter 94: Lies and Worries II**

 **Marv's PoV:**

A nurse soon steps into the room to help take me to my son. She appears to be perfectly normal, when it finally clues in: I seem to recognize her, somehow. She wasn't looking at me, when she walked in the room, but she is now.

She appears to be startled, when she says, "Marv?"

"Rita?" I'm wondering if this is the nurse, who went with Kate, to help find Kevin and Linnie.

"Oh my gosh," She strolls over to me, bends down, and hugs me. "How are you?" Once she pulls away from me, she states, "I knew you were here, but I didn't get to see you. How are you?"

"Well, I'm in a hospital. Doesn't that say enough?" There's a little bit of sarcasm in my voice, but I know Rita means well.

She smiles, lowering her head, and replying, "Yeah, I guess it does,"

"Otherwise, things have been the way they have been," She looks up at me. "And, what I mean by that, is I've had my son for the past four years, keeping him away from his true home," I shrug. "I don't know how else to explain it."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Rita looks behind her, before facing me again and stating, "I've been told by Dr. Archibald that I need to take you to Kevin's room. He seemed quite pissed about it, too."

"Yeah, I said some things that may have pissed him off, but he had it coming to him. After all, there's just something about him I don't trust,"

"Well, I've worked here for the past ten years, and there was never anything unusual about him. I guess you never know who you can trust in this World, huh?" Rita then grabs ahold of the wheelchair by my room's closet and wheels it over to me. "Are you able to get up, yourself?"

"I think I can, with your help,"

I don't want to be babied by a nurse, especially _this_ nurse, but I can't do everything myself, either. I lift myself up from my bed, with her bracing on to me by my shoulders. I use all of the energy I have in my arms to lift myself up, out of bed, without hurting my abdominal injury. I'm able to gently plop myself into the wheelchair, without much pain or discomfort. I have to wonder, if Kate used a wheelchair, while trying to exit the hospital?

"Did Kate, by chance, use a wheelchair to get out of the hospital? After all, she and I share the same injury,"

"As a matter of fact, she didn't," Rita replies. "She was in such a rush to leave the hospital, she and I _both_ didn't even think about using a wheelchair."

I just roll my eyes at this news. I still care about Katie, and I don't want her injuring herself; especially with forgetfulness. Rita pushes me out of the room, over to the nearest elevator, since Kevin's room happens to be downstairs.

Not ridding myself of the idea that Dr. Archibald is associated with Harry, somehow, I mention this to Rita, "If my suspicions are correct, I believe that Harry's paid Dr. Archibald to kill Kevin. After all, why would he say that Kevin's wound started bleeding, and then change it to them having to cut him open again, because of complications?"

"I don't know, Marv," she answers, just as the elevator dings.

The doors open, and I'm wheeled in. Knowing that I'm going to see my son, injured, is making my nerves wind up inside me. I know Peter must be upset, because he's been more of a Father to Kevin than I have. As for myself, though these past four years may have been poor ones, they were the best, because I got to spend them with my son; as well as keep clean from burglarizing.

My nerves begin to turn even more, once we reach the bottom floor. We're almost to Kevin's room, and I don't know what his condition is going to be like. I haven't seen him, since I took him back home tonight. It isn't a long time, compared to the four years his family has been apart from him, but I still don't want that to be the last time I see him.

"Are you OK, there, Marv?" Rita lowers her head, so that her face is beside mine, when she speaks.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous to see Kevin, that's all. I don't know what his condition is going to be like,"

"I'm just hoping it's not anything too serious," Those are Rita's last words, before we turn the corner, and appear in the doorway of Kevin's room.

I don't really know what's happening in front of me, but when I see Dr. Archibald injecting a needle into Kevin's arm, I have to interject, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Dr. Archibald jumps nearly a foot, as I catch him in the act. Now knowing that I was right with my suspicions, this is the time I have to confront the doctor. Though, considering how I'm currently disabled, I'm going to need Rita's help to do it…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! I apologize for not posting this chapter last night, but we had a thunderstorm** _ **and**_ **a windstorm, combined, which knocked out the Internet. So, what I said in the beginning Author's Note, pertains to two nights ago, now.**

 **Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Is Marv** _ **truly**_ **correct in his assumptions about the doctor? Or, is he just paranoid? I guess we'll have to find that out, not tonight, but tomorrow night! XD It has nothing to do with posting this chapter today, but because of me having to work on NaNoWriMo tonight (which is so much quicker to do, if I end up going out with my guy friend tonight ;))! Anyway, I think that's all I need to say! So, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	95. Chapter 95: Lies and Worries III

**A/N: Hello, folks! This is going to be a quick Author's Note (and chapter), because I was sidetracked, cutting my time shorter for tonight! I had an eventful day today, but let's mention that later! ;) For now, let's get started on this chapter!**

 **Chapter 95: Lies and Worries III**

 **Marv's PoV:**

Dr. Archibald looks as though he's seen a ghost, when he looks at me. He's now holding the needle about an inch away from Kevin's arm, as he's frozen in position. I don't think he can gather the words right now, but I'm dying to hear an explanation.

My temper is rising, even though there's not much I can do in my current situation, except shout at him. But, for now, I calmly confront him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The "doctor" fumbles for words, but he can't seem to figure out what he's trying to say. "Uh… Uh, nothing,"

"Then, what's the needle for, Doc?"

"I'm trying to sedate him after the scare we just had. He's in stable condition now, Mr. Merchants. Now, I don't know what you're trying to imply, but I wasn't trying to kill him, if that's what you're getting at,"

"Then, why were you so scared, Doctor?" I still have my suspicions, and I'm pretty positive they're correct.

"You just startled me, Mr. Merchants, that's all,"

I try to take a different approach, by asking Rita, "Rita, do _you_ believe him? After all, you've only worked with him for ten years,"

"You _did_ seem a little skittish, Dr. Archibald. As a matter of fact, you _still_ do. Now, I'm not the best judgement of behaviour, considering how I didn't believe that Harry would go as far as to kill a couple of kids, but I'm believing what Marv is saying about this situation now. And, I feel that you're guilty of something, Doctor. Now, is it true, what Marvin said before? Is it true that Harry's paid you to kill Kevin?" There's an awkward silence between the three of us, before Rita adds, "I've known you for ten years, Doctor, and you've never done anything like this. Why now? Why kill an innocent kid, who has his whole life ahead of him, now? What's the matter with you?" I must say, Rita's keeping her cool a lot better than I would… I was just warming up to blow up at him.

Dr. Archibald can't seem to form anything else to say, and that's when I believe he's guilty as charged. If he truly _was_ innocent, he'd prove it, but he has nothing to fall on for innocence now.

"Well, Dr. Archibald?" I question. "Do you have anything to say on the matter?" I raise my eyebrow, hoping to get an answer out of him. The man remains quiet, remaining in the same position as he has been during this whole confrontation. Knowing I'm not going to receive any sort of reply from him, I tell Rita, "Rita, get that needle from him,"

Rita bypasses me, as I sit in this wheelchair. I only wish I didn't have to sit in a wheelchair, because I would've wrestled the "doctor" for the needle, by now. Little did I know, that asking Rita to take the needle from Dr. Archibald, would be a bad idea, because, the next thing I know, the needle is being stabbed into Kevin's arm…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :) Well, I have four more chapters, until I reach the hundredth chapter mark! Will I do all that I want to do, before that mark? :l I don't know, but I'm hoping to! What's going to happen next? It seems as though the doctor isn't so innocent, after all. :/ What's going to happen in the next chapter? Are Marv and Rita going to make it? Is anyone else going to be involved? I don't know, but we'll have to see! ;) I won't be updating tomorrow night, because, not only do I work, but it's my night for NaNoWriMo (which is a whole lot quicker to do than this, depending)! Well, I think that's all I have to say, for now! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I've been insulted twice, while out walking. :/ I don't know what's going on with people! There was also a knife threat in a nearby park, over an unleashed dog… Again, what's going on with people? Oh, yeah… I went out with that guy friend of mine last night. Let's just say, I'm going to have to try to move on from him. :(**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	96. Chapter 96: The Feeling of Loss

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Yay! I'm updating! :D Well, I got some good news today! I can stay in my favourite town for a bit longer! ^_^ We don't have to move out of town right away! Also, I'm sorry for not updating last night, but, as you know, it was NaNoWriMo night. I also didn't have to work, because they called me off. :/ Well, I only have a few more days left, until I complete this story. So, let's see what happens next! ;)**

 **PS: The song,** _ **Pop Goes the World**_ **, is playing, and I'm about to write an exciting scene. Way to fit the mood, radio. Way to fit the mood.**

 **Chapter 96: The Feeling of Loss**

 **Marv's PoV:**

As soon as I see the needle being stabbed into Kevin's arm, I shout, "No!"

The next thing I know, I fly out of the wheelchair and tackle the "doctor" to the ground. I have him in a chokehold, and I'm about ready to murder the son of a bitch, until I'm pulled off by a set of arms. My mind is in such a fury, I don't even realize it's Rita.

"Marv! Marv! Stop it!" She pulls me away from him. The man looks at me from the floor, wide-eyed, as if he did nothing wrong. I see red, as the anger courses through me. "Can we get some help in here please?!" Rita shouts, I believe toward the direction of the doorway. Rita shouts for assistance to help get rid of this so-called "doctor". There's no way a true man would kill anyone for money, especially a kid.

The next thing I know, a pang hits me in my stomach. I clutch said area, as I collapse to the floor. I feel the agony, as I hang on to my abdomen area. I was so angry about the site of my son being murdered in front of me, I forgot I even had an injury.

I look at my hand, and I see the faint colour of red on it. Worry suddenly courses through me, once I realize I aggravated my injury. Though, nothing compares to the complete despair I'm feeling, about seeing my son injected with that needle.

Nobody seems to be answering Rita's call for help, so she shouts for it again. Only, this time, it seems to be in slow motion. I don't know why, but I feel dizzy and out of the ordinary, all of a sudden. I soon collapse to the floor, and the next thing I hear, are the protruding footsteps of help arriving…

 **Kate's PoV:**

My head is leaning on Peter's shoulder, as I cry. My hand is against my mouth, while I do so, because I just don't know what else I can do. There _is_ hope my baby boy will still make it, but he almost died in the back of the ambulance. Something could _still_ happen.

As for my kids, they're sitting in the seats beside me, hugging each other. Buzz, Megan, and Jeff are trying to hold in their tears, but _Linnie_ seems to be on a whole new level of upset. I think it's because she witnessed everything, and tried everything she could to save her little brother. If he doesn't make it, I don't know what'll happen to her.

All of a sudden, I hear a shout for help, coming from one of the nearby rooms. Instant fear hits me, because I worry it's coming from Kevin's room. Sure enough, after another cry for help, a few doctors rush into, what appears to be, Kevin's room. Out of instinct, I bolt up from my chair and rush for the same direction.

Peter shouts, "Katie! Wait! No! Your injury!" I had completely forgotten about my injury, until Peter said something. Though, that's not important to me right now. What's important to me, is if my son is alive or dead.

As soon as I enter the doorway of Kevin's room, I see a bunch of doctors, including Nurse Rita, gathered around, not only Kevin's bed, but someone—more than one person, actually—laying on the floor. A pang hits me in my stomach, not only from aggravating my injury, but from the sickness I'm feeling, from the scene I'm witnessing in this room.

Without even realizing it, I'm collapsed to the floor on my knees, holding my stomach, in pain. My hand appears to have blood on it, when I look at it. "Mrs. McCallister!" one of the doctors shouts, as he rushes over to me.

Some of the other doctors soon follow. And, before I know it, more help is called for. The next thing I know, I collapse into one of the doctor's arms. The last thing I see, is my husband's concerned face, as well as my four kids behind him…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! XD Wow. I didn't expect things to turn so depressing so fast! :o Well, I only have a few more chapters left to do this! What do you think will happen next? I don't know, but we'll (hopefully) find out Monday! It all depends on how late my group meeting goes! Tomorrow night would normally be NaNoWriMo (it still might be; I haven't really decided yet), but there's yet** _ **another**_ **writing project I need to work on for a contest! So, we'll see how that goes! ;) For now, I bid you adieu!**

 **PS: While writing the first bit of this chapter, not only did an unfitting Michael Jackson song come on (no, not** _ **Black or White**_ **), but the song,** _ **Kiss Me, You Fool**_ **, played, too. (My Canadian readers should know that song.) So, yeah… Way to go, radio. Way to go.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	97. Chapter 97: The Feeling of Loss II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! My apologies for not updating last night, but, as you know, it was my night to work on some other writing! (In this instance, it was a writing contest that I submit to my town's library.) Also, since my meeting group didn't go out anywhere afterwards, I'm able to update tonight! ^_^ Anyway, I suppose we should get started on one of the few remaining chapters of this story! So, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 97: The Feeling of Loss II**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I wake up, with blurry vision. My eyes soon clear, and that's when I realize I'm looking up at the ceiling of a hospital room. I don't know what's happened, but I think what got me here, was an injury to my stomach, was it not?

"Thank god, you're awake," I hear a familiar voice, even though I'm not sure _how_ it's familiar.

I look to the left of me, and see that it's Rita Smith. That's when my memory strikes me: She's a nurse here, and she helped me. That also causes the memory to flood back to me: There's a doctor here that tried to kill Kevin, isn't there? Is he OK? What about Kate? I think something happened to her, too!

"Rita… What are you doing here?"

"I work here, silly. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, but… I guess what I meant say, was, 'What happened?'" My mind isn't entirely in order, since I just woke up from whatever unconsciousness I was in.

"Umm… Dr. Archibald, as you know, tried to kill your son," I can see the look in her eyes, and I know she's not joking about this.

"He did, didn't he?" There's an emptiness to my voice, once I hear the truth. The memory floods back to me, where I'm attempting to strangle the so-called "doctor" to death, but then I'm pulled away by Rita. "How is he? Is he OK?" A lump forms in my throat, as I hope for something I know may not be true.

"Marv…" She tries to hold back the tears, as she looks down at her lap. "Marv… Kevin didn't make it. I'm sorry," The tears stream down her face, and I know she's not joking.

"No… Come on, Rita, don't do this to me," I'm now beginning to cry, as the news hits me about Kevin.

"I'm sorry, Marv, but there's nothing I can do,"

"No!"

I cry out, as I pinch my eyes with my fingers. I'm not really one to cry (more so than Harry, but that's not the point), but I can't control this urge. The son I didn't know for nine (technically, eight) years, is now gone. I've loved him, since the day I took him four years ago.

"Marv, I don't know if you'll want to hear this, but…"

"No!" I shove my hand in her direction, pushing her away, if need be. My other hand is still over my eyes, so I can't see what Rita's doing. "Don't tell me any more! I can't handle it!"

I'm now becoming angry, as I continue to cry, feeling the dread, anger, and resentment towards Dr. Archibald. I know that, if he didn't interfere, Kevin would've made it. That also leads to the anger and hate towards the monster, who used to be my best friend, Harold Lime.

I'm not going to stop, until my mission is complete of making Harry forever suffer for what he did to Kevin. I also blame myself, because I was there that Christmas Eve night, too. I was there, and did nothing to stop it.

In fact, I wanted my son dead, probably even more so, than Harry. Now, I regret absolutely everything I did that night, but I mostly regret becoming a Wet Bandit. That was Harry's idea, and I hate him for it. If we didn't start burglarizing homes, Kevin would be alive today.

"Marv, please!" Rita insists, as I now sense her presence over to my bedside. "I hate telling you this, but…"

"Well, don't!"

"Marv, Kate's dead!"

I become numb all over, once I hear this news. I don't know what else to feel, but anger, resentment, and hate. I hate Harry for everything he's done to me and the McCallisters. Not only did he kill my one and only son, but he killed his Mother, Kate—the woman I still love.

I'm not going to rest easy, until I know Harry pays for what he did to Kevin and Kate. For now, I'm going to remain sitting here, frozen, while trying to comprehend everything I've just been told tonight…

 **Peter's PoV:**

My kids and I are sitting in the waiting room, all completely numb. I remain sitting here, trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened tonight. That, and hope everything to be OK with Kate and Kevin. All of my memories are flooding back to me about them. The four years Kevin was gone, absolutely killed me. I'm not his _real_ Father, but I don't have to be to love him the way I do.

"Mr. McCallister," A new doctor enters the room, holding a clipboard. He looks sincere enough, but so did the last doctor, who tried to kill Kevin.

"Yes?" I stand up from my seat, urgently needing to find out about my son and Kate.

"Mr. McCallister…" Tears form in his eyes, and I know it's serious; especially when he must deal with this sort of thing every day. By now, my kids are right behind me, feeling the same way I am. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do to save your wife or step-son,"

"No…" That's when I squeeze my eyes shut and cover them, with one hand.

"The wound just bled out too much for Kate. As for your son, whatever was injected into him, was obviously toxic enough to kill him within minutes. There was nothing we could do. I'm so sorry,"

"Oh my god, no…" I collapse to the ground, feeling the anger course through my body. "Kevin! Katie!" I cry out.

I thought the news of _one_ death would be hard enough, but I don't think I'm strong enough to handle the deaths of _two_ people I care about the most—let alone have one of those people be the boy, who I thought was my son; but I love him all the same. I finally got him back tonight, only to lose him an hour later. Why has fate done this to us?

"I'm so sorry, Mr. McCallister," the doctor apologizes. The next thing I know, I hear the sound of footsteps, running out of the room. I'm too lost in my own grief to look behind me, to see what happened. Though, my question is answered, when I hear the doctor shout, "Jeff!"

That's when I look behind me, with my teary vision, to see that Jeff is no longer in the waiting room. Though, looking behind me, I see my kids, standing in shock; but _Linnie_ seems to be the one, who's in permanent shock.

After everything she's been through tonight, I don't think there's going to be anything to shake her of her guilt. I don't know what's going to happen, but it's going to be a long and winding froad. A long and winding road, without my Katie and Kevin…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D Wow. I actually wrote a longer chapter tonight, but I wanted to show how both Father figures would react to Kate and Kevin dying. Holy shit! Did I say that right? :o Did I really kill off Kevin and Kate?! What the hell was I thinking?! D: Did you expect just** _ **one**_ **death to happen, if** _ **any**_ **? How is this going to go next chapter? Yes, that's another thing I need to talk to you folks about… The next chapter, Chapter 98, will be the last chapter to this story. (Yay! We're finished ahead of schedule! :D) I'll get into more detail about what I'm going to do next, once I post it (on Wednesday)! :) It's getting late, so, for now, I bid you adieu! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	98. Chapter 98: The Feeling of Loss III

**A/N: Hi, folks. Again, my apologies for the lack of update last night, but you all know the reason why! Well, I got some bad news today: we probably won't be able to move into that new house I thought we were going to. D: I was really hoping to stay here, in this town, too! D: Well, I guess we'll just have to see where life takes us! For now, let's finish with this story!**

 **Chapter 98: The Feeling of Loss III**

 _ **One Month Later…**_

 **Peter's PoV:**

It's been a month, since Katie and Kevin's deaths. Their funerals were about two weeks ago, and I just can't seem to pull myself out of this slump. If I'm going through the Five Stages of Grief, it seems to be taking its sweet ol' time, passing. I'm still in depression and denial mode, and I don't know how to come out of it.

I spend most of my days in bed, only getting up to use the washroom. My kids fix me a sandwich, soup, or the like, and bring it up to me. They have a quick visit, and they go back to doing their own thing—whatever it may be.

The days I try to push myself out of bed and go downstairs, I find the kids to be sitting in the living room, watching TV. Every time. They're always watching TV. I've noticed it to be some sort of documentary on grief, well-being, and happiness. I don't know where that channel came from, but it seems to be all they watch. Either way, it doesn't seem to be helping them any.

I feel so empty, without my Katie and Kevin. I know I had to spend four years, wondering where Kevin was, and worrying whether he was OK, or not. I finally had my dream come true a month ago; Kevin finally returned home to me— _us_ , for that matter. Then, all in the same night, he was taken away from us again, just like that. I just feel so tired, lately. I don't know what to do to contact help, though. Everything just seems so lost…

One of these depressed days, I receive a knock on the door. All I do is lay here most days, but I don't mind any one of my kids keeping me company. I answer, "Come in," That's when I look behind me, and see that it's Linnie. She smiles, before closing the door behind her. "Hi, honey." I greet her.

She doesn't greet me back, because, ever since that night her brother and Mother died, she's been in shock. I hate to compare it to this, but she's acting exactly the way Cassandra Cooper did on that episode of _Little House on the Prairie_ , when she witnessed her parents die. Though, things worked out for she and her brother (Jason Bateman's character); they got to live with the Ingalls, in the end.

She sits on the end of my bed. Every time I have a discussion with her, she ends up nodding or shaking her head, when she answers. So, basically, all I can ask her are "yes and no" questions. I wish I could get her the help she needs— _all_ of my kids, the help they need—but I can't be bothered reaching out for help, myself.

"Have you and your siblings been watching TV today?" She nods. "Another one of those documentaries?" Again, she nods. "How are Buzz, Megan, and Jeff doing?" She shrugs. "They've been quiet, haven't they?" She nods again. "But, not as quiet as you, right?"

She glances down at her lap, I guess answering my question. I know Megan is taking this hard, too, but I'm also mostly worried about Buzz and Jeff. Aside from their Mother dying, Buzz was always the bully, since he's the oldest.

He mostly treated Kevin like a jerk. I don't know what kind of feelings he's going through, since nobody's talking to each other. It's been like this ever since this happened. We ended up having a service here, because we couldn't pull ourselves to go to the funeral home. Heck, none of us have been able to go to work or school in the past month, and I don't know if we ever will again.

As for Jeff, he felt the _most_ guilty the night Kevin disappeared, because _he's_ the one, who shooed him away. I don't even know what kind of guilt Jeff is going through right now, because nobody's talked to me about it. Then again, am I very approachable, right now?

I then pat Linnie's leg and tell her, "Why don't you go call the doctor, or something? Let you kids be checked out,"

"What about you, Dad?" Buzz's voice comes from nowhere. Linnie and I look back, and see him in the doorway. I didn't even hear him come in.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. What about you, Dad? Are _you_ going to see the doctor? I think you need some antidepressants, or something. We _all_ do,"

"I don't need any antidepressants…" I mutter, facing away from my oldest son.

"Why not? You're certainly…"

"Because, I don't need any!" I snap back at Buzz. I didn't mean to snap at him, but a burst of anger suddenly panged me, and I had to react. I'm angry right now, because I miss my Kevin and Katie so damn much.

"I'm sorry, Dad…" Buzz lowers his head, feeling guilty.

"Just go call somebody, OK? Get Linnie in there, too, because she's not talking,"

"Dad, I'm a little concerned with Jeff…" Buzz trails off, forcing me to look back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been acting very arrogant, lately. He's measuring up to the way I used to be. He's been disappearing a lot, too, lately. I don't know… Something's wrong,"

"Oh, fuck…" I roll my eyes and inform Buzz, "Get him to the doctor, ASAP. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's certainly in the anger stage of grieving,"

"Do you _really_ believe in the Five Stages of Grief, Dad? Because, I feel like we're gonna be like this forever. We're acting very depressed and full of denial right now. _Jeff_ is the only one acting irrational,"

"Where the hell is Jeff, anyway?"

"He's downstairs with Megan,"

"Has he blown up at any of you, lately?"

"Well, he kinda did yesterday," Buzz answers. "He called the show we were watching 'bullshit' and left. He was gone for probably over an hour, before returning. When he did, he seemed more mellow. I guess a walk did him good." He shrugs.

Something doesn't feel right about this… I don't like Jeff disappearing in these angry spurts. I know there's trouble involved in this. "Just get the doctor on the phone, OK? Don't worry about me,"

"But, Dad…"

"Just do it!" I pretty much lose my temper with Buzz there, too. That's when he leaves the room, shaking his head. As for Linnie, she looks at me, unsure of what to do. It's almost like she's a lost puppy. I speak calmly to her, "You go join him, OK? We'll get you into a doctor, ASAP. Now, go on,"

Linnie stands up from the bed and leaves the room. I just hope they'll be OK. I thought I had to worry about Linnie the most, but it seems to be that I need to worry about Jeff equally as much. After finding out/giving out this information, I roll back over and return to my slump…

 **Marv's PoV:**

It's been two weeks, since Kevin and Kate's funerals. Of course, I went to both of them, without much, or _any_ , welcoming from Peter or the kids. I was really getting along with them that night in the hospital, but I think, since their brother and Mother died, they're blaming _me_ for it.

I'm not saying I'm _completely_ innocent, but _Harry_ is the one, who truly killed them. This wouldn't have happened, in the first place, if Harry and I didn't decide to try and burglarize the McCallisters' home.

I knew who it was, from the start, and I did nothing to stop it. Sure, it crossed my mind, especially since I still loved Kate, and had a son I had never met. Though, I tossed those thoughts aside, because of what Harry wanted.

I was stupid for going along with these plans… Why did we start burglarizing, in the first place? I know why Harry wanted to, but I don't know why _I_ ever agreed to do such a thing. Look where it's brought us.

I'm currently on my way to the Metropolitan Correctional Centre, here in Chicago. That's where Harry's currently being held, where he's been held twice before, and where _I've_ been held once. I don't think keeping him in this same prison is a very good idea, considering how he's escaped (twice) before, but that's not going to matter.

There's a friend that I, and only I, had made in prison. For some reason, he didn't take to Harry, because he had something against Italians. I don't know what the racism was about, but I know that he and I got along good. I ended up keeping it a secret that I'm Jewish, because I needed at least _one_ friend in prison. After all, I had no idea if he had something against Jews, or not.

The only reason why I know he's still in prison, is because he called me out of the blue the other day. I asked about Harry, and that's when the idea came to me: Why don't I just set him up to kill Harry, and make it look like an accident?

Despite how I've been to this prison before, I've been clear of all charges. That's _one_ thing Peter McCallister was kind enough to do. I don't know why, but I guess it was some sort of sympathy, since I'm Kevin's real Father. I didn't hurt him, in the four years I had him. Either way, I'm allowed to be a visitor at this prison, since I'm cleared of all charges. I just hope this plan will succeed…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again, folks! :D I'm so very sorry for my lack of an update for a week! :o My intention was to have this finished on Wednesday, but I wanted to make this chapter longer than all the rest of my chapters! And I'm still not going to end this on Chapter 98! I'm thinking of going the full hundred, instead, because of what all I decided to do! So, this may be awhile yet! It doesn't help that I have two other contests to write for. I'm almost done the one for my town's library, but I have to get caught up on NaNoWriMo! So, don't fret, folks! This story isn't over yet! ;)**

 **What do you think will happen next? Will Peter end up going to the doctor, as well as the kids? Will they be OK, especially Linnie? What about Jeff? What's going on with him? As for Marv, what's this "big" plan of his, with going to the prison? Why would Peter drop the charges against him? I guess we'll just have to see! ;) In the meantime, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I would've worked on this story sooner, but I got home too late Thursday night, because I had to work. I also ended up working almost a full eight hours (which I'm not used to) on Friday the 13th (an excessively busy day in my town). So, I was too whooped, when I got home. Saturday, I wanted to devote the time I had to my other writing projects, including GIJoeFan985's** _ **Three Against Three**_ **chapter, since I was called off from work that night. So, tonight's the night for me to finally update! XD (Wow. This Author's Note is comparable to this chapter's length! XD)**

 **PPS:** _ **Live and Let Die**_ **came on, while I was writing this the other day. I thought it was quite the appropriate song to come on. XD Also, what I said in the beginning Author's Note, pertains to last week; I just can't be bothered to change it. XD But, we managed to get the house, even though, for a second time tonight, we almost lost it,** _ **again**_ **! It's extremely stressful.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	99. Chapter 99: The McCallisters' Loss

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Do you still remember me? I didn't die, I promise. I can't apologize enough for the two-month delay of this chapter, when it was only supposed to take a few days to write. :( I've just been incredibly busy with work, visiting my sick Grandfather, and proofreading/editing other stories outside of FanFiction (and not just my own). So, this was placed on the back burner, and I wrote a scene when I could. I'm deeply sorry, and I'm hoping this makes up for it (I hope the ending isn't too rushed).**

 **I'm going to be posting one last chapter, making this my first FanFic to ever reach a hundred chapters. Though, I'm warning you now, that I don't know when that'll be. With that being said, the other story I had in mind—the one that would have Marv's flashbacks and memories of meeting Kate—will have to be put on hold; simply because it's becoming too late in the year, and** _ **Home Alone**_ **just isn't a focus this time of year for everyone, anymore.**

 **When I get the chance, I'll write them up, but they won't be posted, until the Fall. Next chapter, I'll get back to you about what my plans are for then. I would've written that particular story now, but I just didn't have the time to. The other short story I was thinking of writing will also have to be put on hold until further notice, but we'll see what happens! ;) For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This will also be the first chapter I've written (in a very long time (seriously)) that doesn't have an ending Author's Note! XD Let's go!**

 **Chapter 99: The McCallisters' Loss**

 **Peter's PoV:**

A few minutes later, I receive a knock on my door, and I answer, "Come in," The door opens, and I look back, to see that it's Buzz and Linnie. Megan must still be downstairs, and Jeff must still be gone somewhere.

"Well, did you call the doctor? Any luck?"

"Yeah, we have an appointment for 1 P.M. tomorrow," Buzz answers.

"Is your sister getting in first?" I ask, referring to Linnie.

"Yeah, she is. Followed by Jeff, myself, and Megan, in that order,"

"Good, good. That's good," I nod.

"What about you, Dad?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Well, aren't _you_ going into the doctor tomorrow? After all, you'll have to take us there,"

"No, kids," I roll back over. "You'll have to take some sort of public transit or get someone we know to take you."

"It's not really right, Dad. You wanted _us_ to call the doctor, so that we could get out of our slump, but _you_ won't. I don't find that very fair, Dad,"

"I know, but you're my kids. I have to put you first, just like I did with Kevin and Katie,"

"Yeah, and by putting us first, means you have to get yourself better, too, Dad. This isn't fair to any of us. We miss Mom and Kevin every day. We feel like dying, too, but we have to find ways to cope and move on," There's worry and upset in Buzz's voice—something I'm not very used to seeing or hearing.

Though, when Buzz tells me I have to move on from Kevin and Kate's deaths, I instantly snap, "How dare you?!"

" _Dad_ ," Buzz emphasizes my parental name. "I'm not trying to be mean, but you have to be there for us, too. It's been a rough few weeks, but we have to find ways to cope. We can't keep going on like this; especially Linnie and Jeff. God knows where he goes, and God knows if Linnie will ever speak again," Linnie looks at Buzz, with question in her eyes. I'm sure she's wondering the same thing: whether she'll ever be able to speak again.

"I don't think I could ever properly work again, feeling the way I'm feeling, Buzz," I roll back over, so that I'm facing away from them. "As for you guys, I don't think you're in any condition to go to school yet."

"At least it's worth a try, Dad,"

This is the most sincere I've ever heard Buzz. He's always been an arrogant jerk, but everything that's happened, starting with Kevin disappearing for four years, changed everything. I knew that, if my kids found out that something happened to him, they'd never be the same. This is a prime example.

"Well, give me a couple days to figure it out. If it works for you, it works for me. If not, well…" I drift off, because there's no point in saying anything else. Buzz and Linnie will get the hint. "Go downstairs and find something to do, for now. Let me know when Jeff comes home. He needs to go to that appointment tomorrow. If not, he'll be hearing from me,"

There's a small gap of silence, before Buzz replies, "Alright, Dad," That's when he leaves the room, closing the door behind him…

 _ **The Next Day…**_

 **Buzz's PoV:**

It's the day of our appointment, and my siblings and I have to take the bus, in order to get there. Dad is still sick in bed, and, according to him, if we have a successful appointment, he'll consider giving it a shot, as well.

"How long is the bus going to take to get here?" Megan asks me.

"I don't know, Megan," I answer. "Soon, I hope." I don't really know the bus schedules, because we've never had to take public transit before.

"I don't see why I have to go to this appointment," mutters Jeff.

I just look at him, because I can't believe how much he's reminding me of myself. Jeff has never been a purposeful jerk; only really when I've made him do something to Kevin or our sisters.

"Well, Jeff, it's going to help us, in the long run. We can't keep going on like this forever,"

"Why not?" During this whole interaction, he's rocking back and forth on his feet. "I mean, _I'm_ certainly having no problem, going on with what I'm doing,"

"Just what _are_ you doing, Jeff?" I ask, with suspicion, but not full-on accusation.

Jeff looks at me, as though I had just asked him to sell his soul to the Devil. He then defends, "Nothing!"

Megan, Linnie, and I are all looking at him, knowing he's just told one of the biggest lies. Jeff has only lied, when I've told him to, but not like this. "Uh-huh… Sure, Jeff," I know he's going to be upset that I've said that, but what does he want me to do? This is why we're getting help now, so that Jeff doesn't turn completely crazy, and we lose him, too. At this time, the bus pulls up to the bus stop. I can see, at the corner of my eye, Jeff, inching away from me. But, I grab a firm hold of his arm and make sure he stays put. "Well, the bus is here. Let's go."

Once the doors open, I allow Megan and Linnie to go on the bus ahead of us. Then, I take Jeff by the arm and board onto the bus, myself. I hand the driver the money, which covers all of us, before following my sisters to the middle seats of the bus, and sitting down. I make sure Jeff sits on the inside, so that he doesn't try anything stupid to escape…

 _ **Later…**_

My siblings and I make it to the building, where we're seeing the psychologist. My two sisters step down the bus stairs first, and I take Jeff by the arm, who begrudgingly cooperates. It's a simple brown, brick building, which looks like your average medical office. I just hope we know what we're doing.

Megan, Linnie, Jeff, and I enter the building. The first thing we see, is the sight of a blonde woman, possibly in her forties, wearing reading glasses, behind the glass window. Once she catches sight of us, she asks, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes," I answer, nervously, since I'm not used to doing this. "Brian, Jeff, Megan, and Linnie McCallister. We're here to see Dr. Mike Lison (Lee-son)."

She looks it up on her computer. The information she's looking for must appear on the screen, because she turns back to us and says, "Why, yes. Dr. Lison should be out here soon. He's just in there with another patient, at the moment,"

"Thank you," My siblings and I proceed to sit down, but that's when the receptionist says, "As a matter of fact, I think it might be someone you know…"

Sure enough, as soon as the woman says that, a familiar face exits the office. The familiar face belongs to Dad, who, appearing tired, smiles, once he sees us. "Hey, kids,"

"Dad? What… What are you doing here? You were still in bed, when we left," I'm confused by Dad's sudden appearance.

"I left, shortly after you did. I wanted to surprise you. I was thinking about it last night, and decided that I need to move on with my life, too. I miss Katie and Kevin like crazy, but I can't let that stop me from being a Father to you four. I miss you guys so much, and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," Dad becomes teary-eyed, once he admits the truth. He's been through a lot these past few weeks, that's for sure. "I was already dressed, when you left this morning. I wasn't asleep, when you came into my room to check on me. That's why I was able to get here so quickly."

"But, why are you done so soon?" Jeff speaks the most sane thing I've heard from him in weeks, which causes me to look at him, with awe.

"Actually, I haven't even started yet," he begins to say. "I was waiting for you four to come in, so we could all talk together."

I can see Jeff turn pale, as soon as Dad says that. I know he's hiding something, and it's going to be next to impossible to get it out of him now. In fact, the way I was planning on doing this, was each of us would see Dr. Lison separately. That way, we'd have privacy with the doctor.

I was actually going to let Jeff go first, to save him from running out of the building, while waiting in the waiting room. Also, besides Linnie, he seems to be in the worst of shape. Though, knowing Dad is going with us during the appointment, I think it makes it more difficult, but, once the truth spills out, it helps clear the air, too.

"Well, why don't you guys all come in? We'll have a sit-down and talk. I even have some coffee, water, and cookies to help break the ice," the kind doctor speaks. He has short, dark hair, a five o'clock shadow, and is wearing spectacles. Also, he's oddly wearing a lab coat overtop his blue blouse. I guess that makes him feel more professional.

"What are you waiting for, guys? Come on," Dad still has tears remaining in his eyes, as he leads us into the psychologist's office. I have a lump in my throat, as I become nervous for how this meeting is going to go…

 _ **Inside the Psychologist's Office…**_

We all sit down inside the psychologist's office. Jeff and I share the couch, while the twins share the matching chair in the room. It looks uncomfortable, but it's not the weirdest thing they've done. As for Dad, he sits in the remaining client chair. Dr. Lison sits down in his own chair, before the meeting begins.

"So, how is everyone feeling today?"

The twins look at the doctor. Linnie can't talk right now, which leaves Megan unsure as to what to say. Jeff sits on the opposite end of the couch, practically in the corner, with his arms crossed. By the appearance of his attitude, he doesn't want to be here.

I'm not sure if I should say anything, which leaves Dad the only one to answer, "Umm… Well, things have been pretty rough these past few weeks, Doctor," Dad lowers his head, before he continues to speak the truth, "I've been dealing with some pretty deep depression. The only reason I'm still around, is for these guys."

"Really?" I know there's concern in Dr. Lison's voice. "How bad is the depression, Peter? Uh… May I call you 'Peter'?" Dad nods, before the doctor continues, "Do you stay in bed all day, or what?"

"About ninety-five percent of my days are spent in bed, Doctor,"

"And, what about you guys?" Dr. Lison speaks to us kids. I turn to Jeff, since he, alongside Linnie, is the one I'm most concerned about.

"Go on, Jeff," I urge him. I know he's not going to admit the truth. I slightly squint, as I eagerly wait for him to say whatever for his answer.

After a moment's pause, the doctor intervenes, "Well, Jeff? Is there anything going on with you?" We're all looking at Jeff, especially Dad, which I know places my brother under pressure. He's not the same Jeff I know, and this is the only way we can help him.

"I… Nothing's been going on," He readjusts himself, and I know he's uncomfortable with this situation.

"How do you feel about the loss of your Mother and brother?" It pangs me to hear that, so I turn my head away, trying to hold back the tears. I can tell that question makes Jeff uncomfortable, too.

"Of course I miss them,"

I know there isn't a full truth to what he's saying. He's hiding something, and I want to know what. As a professional, I'm sure Dr. Lison can tell something's _even more_ wrong with Jeff, too.

"But…?"

"'But…?' But, nothing," I can feel Jeff readjust himself again, out of discomfort. "What are you getting at me for, Doctor? I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," Dr. Lison answers, which causes me to look over to Jeff.

He appears to be shedding some tears. I know he feels guilty for that Halloween night four years ago. I know he feels that, if he didn't tell Kevin to go away, this wouldn't have happened.

It's hard not to think of it that way, but that show we've been watching has taught us this quote, "What's meant to be, is meant to be." I try to live by this every day, but it's difficult to, when you've lost the two closest people in your life; especially when one of them, you haven't seen in four years.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Jeff suddenly bursts to the doctor, with anger.

"Hey!" Dad shouts at him. That's when Jeff bolts up from the couch and tries to race out of the room. Though, just as he's about to leave, Dr. Lison grabs a hold of him by his arm.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jeff tries to pull out of his grasp, but the doctor is stronger than he looks.

"Not so fast, son. You're here for your own good, thanks to your Father's recommendation. Now, if you want help during this obviously difficult time, then you're going to have to stay in this room, until you're finished. I may not look like it, but I've been at this for a long time, son, and I know you're hiding something. I can only guess at what it is, but, for now, I'm not going to play guessing games with you. So, you need to sit and relax, while I help, not only you, but the rest of your family, too, OK?"

"This isn't my entire family, though," I hear Jeff mutter. "My Mom and brother are up in Heaven! Can't you accept that?!" Jeff has a small burst of anger again.

"Yes, but can _you_ accept that?"

This causes Jeff to pause and think for a moment. I have a feeling Jeff is starting to realize what the doctor has been trying to do and say all this time. It takes a moment for Jeff to realize he's not going to get anywhere with this situation, by running out of the room. So, he decides to sit back down beside me. He still looks uncomfortable, and pissed off about this situation, but I believe he's willing to listen and accept what Dr. Lison has to say…

…

Dr. Lison looks over to Megan and Linnie now, and they have a panged look on their face. I don't know what it's going to take, for Linnie to talk again, but I hope this session helps. "So, Megan, Linnie," the psychologist addresses them. "How are you two feeling? I can tell, just by the way you two are sitting in that small chair, that you're pretty close. I know you'd hate to have anything happen to one another, but how are you feeling now, with the loss of your Mother and brother?" I glance over to Jeff, who looks away, feeling the pain, loss, and sorrow of losing Mom and Kevin.

"Well…" Megan starts to speak. "It hasn't been easy. Buzz and I seem to be OK—more OK than Jeff and Linnie, that's for sure," She then looks over to her twin sister. "I don't know what's wrong with her, Doctor, but she hasn't spoken in weeks. I don't know what'll make her come out of it. Other than that, she's functioning fairly normal."

"I've learned that twins can sense each other's feelings. Are you able to sense Linnie's, Megan?"

"I can," Megan looks sorrowfully over to Linnie. "I can feel the pain and guilt of the loss of Mom and Kevin."

"Guilt?" questions Dr. Lison.

"Yeah," Megan lowers her head. "This'll come as a shock to you, Doctor, but Linnie was a part of Kevin's abduction. It was unwillingly, though. Please don't be mad at her."

"Oh god, no. Why would I be mad at her?" Dr. Lison asks, with worry in his voice.

"Because, she helped cause a lot of this trouble. She didn't mean it. It's just that… I don't wanna lose her," Megan then looks over to Jeff. "I know Jeff is feeling the same thing: guilt. We're all feeling something, but it's mostly just Jeff and Linnie, who feel guilty."

"Why do you feel guilty, son?" The doctor now redirects his attention to Jeff. Dr. Lison already knew, right from the start, that Jeff was feeling guilty, but I don't think he knew why. Now, is his time to find out why.

Jeff shifts his body, feeling uncomfortable about the question, and about the entire situation, in general. "Nothing…" he mutters. "Why would you think that?"

"Jeff, I already know you're feeling guilty of something. Now, come on, what is it? We're not going to accomplish anything, without your cooperation,"

"It's just…" Jeff begins to speak, but I can see him tremble, at the same time. "It's just that…" He's trying to work up the nerve to spill out the truth, but I know it's difficult for him.

"Come on, Jeff," I encourage him. "What happened that Halloween night, four years ago?" Now that I've brought up that Halloween night, I know I've caught the doctor's attention even more.

"I… I…" Jeff tries to speak the difficult truth. That's when he shouts, "I told Kevin to buzz off, because he was being annoying! If it wasn't for me, he and Mom would still be here right now! And, I'm sorry…" Jeff begins to cry, as I know the ice has now been broken…

…

Now that the doctor realizes the truth, he says, somberly, "I see…" He lowers his head, before jotting down a few things. "Umm… And, how are you dealing with this guilt, Jeff? Surely, you're hiding _something_ from your family,"

"Poorly…" He readjusts himself, as he now refuses eye-contact with Dr. Lison. "It's nothing, really. None of your business," Jeff isn't trying to be rude, but I believe he's more so scared of spilling the truth to the psychologist, in front of us all.

"Come on, Jeff," I try to encourage him. Throughout the years of practically forcing Jeff to do my dirty work for me, I've always loved and cared for him; especially now. "You've been getting into some pretty bad stuff, haven't you?"

"What?!" Jeff whips his head over to me. "What are you talking about?" He's being a little defensive about this, but I know he's guilty.

"Is it true, Jeff?" Dr. Lison questions. "Is it true you've been doing some unusual things—things you wouldn't normally do?"

We're all looking at Jeff now, especially Dad. Out of us all, _he's_ looking the most concerned. I know Jeff is extremely uncomfortable with all of this, and I know he's about ready to burst out of the room.

Though, he finally says, almost monotonously, "I don't know what you want me to say… I haven't broken any laws, or anything,"

"I'm sure you haven't, son," Dr. Lison leans forward and places his hand on my brother's knee. I think he's trying to be more caring and understanding. After all, we've gone through a lot—not only in this past month, but these past four years, too. "Come on, now. Just answer the truth, Jeff. Have you or haven't you been getting yourself into some trouble? _Minor_ trouble, that is…"

"I… I… Yes…" Jeff finally spills the truth.

We all look at him, with surprise that Jeff's been doing this. But, honestly, it was expected, from the start, with the way he's been acting. I'm curious as to what kind of trouble he's been getting into, and how serious it is. I just hope he hasn't caused too much damage, that it's irreversible…

…

Jeff looks at us all, I believe feeling ashamed of the truth he's just admitted. In all honesty, Jeff is a good kid, and I know he wouldn't do anything wrong, unless he was forced to. He's kind of weak and impressionable that way. In this case, he's in a deep depression, and he's trying to save himself from it.

"Just what kind of things are you doing, son? If it makes you feel any better, your family can leave the room, and you can tell them when you feel better, doing so. This can be strictly confidential, and I'm going to help you, in any way I can, Jeff, but you have to trust me on this,"

Jeff still doesn't seem too sure on what to do, but he reluctantly answers, "Alright… But, as long as my Dad and siblings step out of the room first,"

Dr. Lison then looks at Dad, my siblings, and myself, with compassion. "Mr. McCallister, kids, do you mind stepping out of the room, for now, please?"

"Alright," Dad answers, in a soft voice, before standing up from the chair. The rest of us soon follow pursuit, and leave the room, behind Dad. This leaves just Jeff and Dr. Lison in the room, by themselves, now…

 **Jeff's PoV:**

I nervously sit here, leaning back into the couch. My arms are crossed, and my legs are twitching. I don't like the idea of being here with this man, alone, but it's better than having my Dad and siblings hear about it. I know they're eventually going to hear about it, but I'm not ready for them to know just yet.

"So, tell me, Jeff, how've you been holding up these past few weeks?"

"What do _you_ think?" I lower my head. I'm not an arrogant person, but something's happened to me… I'm not thinking straight, anymore.

"I think you're doing some things you're not supposed to be doing, because you're trying to rid yourself of the grief, loss, and guilt you're feeling. But, it's only making you feel worse, isn't it?" I don't answer; I just continue to look away from the doctor and twitch my leg. "Well? It's true, isn't it? I mean, after all, you're not acting your usual self, are you?"

"No, I guess I'm not,"

"Well, tell me what's going on, and I can help you through it, Jeff. I want to help you through this grief you're feeling, because I damn well know what it's like. I lost my Mom only a year ago—a year ago tomorrow, actually—so I damn well know what you're going through,"

"But, did you kill your little brother, at the same time?" I glance up at the doctor, as I ask that. I'm so riddled with guilt, that I'm going to ask him that question.

"Jeff," he becomes firm with me. "You did not kill your brother. It happened, OK? He died, because of some sick criminal, killing him; not you, OK?"

"But, this wouldn't have happened, if I didn't tell him to buzz off that night!" I snap at him, as the tears start to flow. That night keeps playing in my head, over and over, and I can honestly say, I can't make myself see it any other way. It's _my_ fault. _I'm_ guilty of killing my little brother.

"Jeff," Dr. Lison leans closer to me. "Were you a part of the men, who, not only abducted your brother, but killed him, as well?"

I think about it. No, I wasn't a part of the Wet Bandits, but I still feel like Kevin's abduction and death could've been prevented, if it wasn't for me. In fact, _Linnie_ has more of a connection with the bandits, than _I_ did. I didn't have _any_ connection with them!

"Well, no, but…"

"But, nothing," Dr. Lison cuts me off, before I have the chance to answer him about the rest of my guilt. "You. Are. Not. Guilty. Of. Your. Brother's. Abduction. Or. Death."

"But…"

"But, nothing," Dr. Lison starts to jot down some things, before saying to me, "Now, I can't help you, until I know what it is you've been getting into. Now, tell me, what is it you're getting into? Drugs? Vandalism? Petty theft? Don't worry, this is strictly confidential."

My gut churns at the thought that he's mentioned one of the few things I've been doing. I don't want it to escalate any more than it is, but it's my only way to help myself escape from this prison of guilt and sorrow I'm in.

"You seem pretty pushy…" I mutter.

"You're right. I _am_ pushy. That's because I want to help you now, while you're here. I don't want you damaging yourself, anymore, Jeff. You, as well as your siblings, need to start going back to school again. Your Father needs to go back to work again. That's why I'm helping you now, while I have the chance. You can't be destroying your future over some guilt that doesn't exist. You're going to be sad, sure. You're going to be depressed, yes. But, that's why I'm here—to help you get through this. Trust me, I know what it's like to lose someone. It's not easy, I know. If I can help you now, while I have the chance, so be it. So, if you want to tell me, fine. Take your time. I care about you enough to help you through this, OK? So, whenever you feel comfortable, just tell me,"

This doctor has really placed the pressure on me. He seems very adamant on knowing what's happening. Usually, therapists give you all the time you need, but I guess he's pushing to help me now—to help my whole family now—while he has the chance. I just don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with doing that yet.

"Umm…"

I start fiddling with my hands, out of nervousness. I really don't want to tell him what I've been doing, because this has been a secret for the past few weeks; I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell him yet.

"Go on, son. Take your time," the psychologist gently tells me. I begin trembling, because I'm just not prepared to speak the truth yet. We sit here for a good awkward minute, in silence, while I putter around in my head about what to do. Though, the silence is soon broken, when Dr. Lison asks me, "It's drugs, isn't it, son?" I shoot my head up at him, horrified that he's come to that conclusion. "You're on drugs, aren't you?" That's a very blunt way of putting it. Though, I don't give it away just yet. I have to question him first.

"What?" I look confused, but I'm actually nervous. I'm sure the doctor can see that, because my twitching worsens.

"You heard me," He's serious, because he knows the truth. This doesn't help my twitching, trembling, or sweating any. "With all my years in this practice, son, I learn to see the signs. I knew it from the very beginning; I was just waiting for you to tell me. I think you were going to, but it would've taken you a bit longer. I want to help you now, instead of stalling. After all, we all can't be here all day. I'm sure we'd all like to go home, at some point."

I don't know why, but I start to break down and cry. It hits me, all of a sudden, and I don't know why. But, I guess if the doctor knows how to help me now, at least that's a start with helping me come to terms with Mom and Kevin's deaths…

 **Buzz's PoV:**

Dad, my siblings, and I are sitting out in the waiting room, waiting for Jeff to finish with Dr. Lison. The door to the office soon opens, and I swear the sound of faint crying escapes from the room. Dr. Lison stands in the doorway of his office, ready to speak with us.

My remaining family members and I stand up, so we can greet the doctor. As we become closer to the room, the crying becomes a tad louder. This confirms my question, and I soon realize it's Jeff, who's crying.

Since there's no one else out in the waiting room, and the receptionist is out of earshot, Dr. Lison starts to speak to us about Jeff, "Well, I've just had a rather blunt conversation with Jeff, and I got him to admit the truth,"

"The truth?" Dad seems confused. "The truth about what?"

"About why Jeff has turned rebellious," he begins to explain. "Your son is on some kind of drug, sir. I haven't gotten it out of him yet about what kind of drug, but I'll work with him shortly. My next main concern, is Linda here," The doctor then eyes Linnie, who's looking at him, remaining silent.

"Oh my god…" Dad lowers his head. "I kinda figured it was something like that. Of course, I was too depressed to do anything about it, and watch him," Dad remains calm during this interaction between himself and Dr. Lison.

"Well, after this session today, we're going to learn more on how you can cope. For now, I'm going to let Jeff out of the room, so I can talk to Linnie," Linnie shoots up a look at Dad. I know she's feeling a little concerned with seeing the psychologist by herself.

"Don't worry, honey. It's OK. He won't bite you,"

"Darling, I've been doing this for many years now. It's OK," Dr. Lison offers his hand. "We'll try to get this whole thing sorted out, OK?"

"Go on, now," Dad urges. "It's OK."

Linnie looks up to the doctor, as he smiles kindly down at her. Since Linnie hasn't spoken in a few weeks, she doesn't say anything to protest or accept going into the psychologist's office, herself.

I just wish Dad would've been with us the past few weeks, to help us through this, but I understand his loss, of course, because I've been wanting to do the same thing these past few weeks. Though, I've been trying to remain the strong older brother I know I need to be.

A moment later, after Linnie steps into the office, Jeff leaves, with tears in his eyes. I know he's shaken up about everything, but that's what Dr. Lison is here for: to help us. Dr. Lison closes the door behind him, once he trades one child for another.

Now that Jeff is out in the waiting room with us, I'm expecting him to make a run for it, but he surprisingly doesn't; he slunks over to the waiting room chairs and just sulks. A feeling of pity enters me, and I saunter over to my brother, to see if I can be of any help to him…

 **Linnie's PoV:**

I sit on the couch in Dr. Lison's office, and he sits in his office chair. I know I would really be the first one to speak, but I'm unable to, because of this dreaded feeling inside. I guess it's some type of shock, but I'm able to function normally, otherwise.

"So, Linnie, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Lison is the first to speak, and I just sit here, unable to say anything. I wish I could speak, though. My way of communication is through body language and facial expressions. So, my way of answering Dr. Lison, is to just shrug. "I understand you've been quiet these past few weeks. What is it that's bothering you?" What do you think? "It's the loss of your Mother and brother, isn't it?" I nod, trying hard not to cry. After Mom and Kevin's funerals, I haven't been able to cry, let alone speak. Even though the truth came to be with the funeral, I was unable to cry.

"I know you're upset about losing them, but is there anything else internally that's bothering you?"

I want to say it so badly, but it's so hard to. I want to spill the truth of how I feel guilty about losing Mom and Kevin. I was a part of the Wet Bandits' plans, despite my resistance. Then, I witnessed Kevin die in my arms, pretty much. As if that wasn't enough, Mom had to die soon after.

"You feel guilty, don't you?"

I've been avoiding a conversation like this for the longest time, because I wouldn't be able to face the guilt that's been tearing me apart on the inside for these past few weeks. Now, I think it's time to come to terms with the truth.

"Come on, Linnie," the doctor urges me. "Answer the question."

I lower my head, feeling the guilt building up inside. I haven't been able to cry since this all happened, but now that this is happening, I don't think I'm able to hold it in, anymore. The truth needs to come out, and it needs to come out now. Dr. Lison has urged me enough.

That's when I start crying. This simple emotion is something I haven't done in quite a few weeks, and yet, it seemed so hard to accomplish. I thank Dr. Lison for making me come to terms with my truth, even though I hate facing it, at the same time.

"It's all right, Linnie," the doctor kindly tells me. "Let it all out, honey."

It seemed so easy to cry, all of a sudden, but it's all I can do to finally be able to speak again, "Y-Yes…" After I've spoken my first word in weeks, I continue to cry, letting out all of the emotions I needed to back then, at Mom and Kevin's funerals.

"Good girl," Dr. Lison nods. It seemed so easy, after being in this office with Dr. Lison for just a few minutes; he must be a miracle worker. I then hear the sound of a Kleenex being pulled from its box. I look up, and see Dr. Lison handing me the tissue. I blow my nose, as I continue to let out my grief of losing Mom and Kevin.

"I was guilty! I was in on it with Harry and Marv, but I didn't want to be! They forced me into it!" I sob into the Kleenex. "If I would've said anything sooner, something bad could've happened to my whole family!"

"It seems as though you were in a no-win situation, weren't you?"

"Yes!" I exasperate. "Now, look where it's led me! Look where it's led _us_!"

"Alright, honey," Dr. Lison starts to speak. "Let it all out. Afterwards, I'm gonna give you a few exercises to do, to help you overcome your grief, guilt, and depression. These exercises will work for the rest of the members of your family, too. As for Jeff, he needs, not only these exercises, but an intervention. Not a major one, mind you, but one that's enough to place and keep the idea in his brain that what he's doing is wrong, and harmful to his body. Now, here's what you can do…"

 **Buzz's PoV:**

"Hey, big guy, are you OK?" I ask my younger, sulking brother. I place my arm over his chair. I know he hates the idea of being caught with drugs, but I think he hates the idea of having to live without Mom and Kevin, even more.

"What do _you_ think?" Jeff asks me, sarcastically.

"I know you aren't, but I just thought I'd try to talk to you, anyway,"

"Well, don't,"

He brushes my arm away and stands up to leave. That's when I hear heavy sobbing, coming from Dr. Lison's room. We all shoot our looks over to the office door, where the sound of Linnie's perpetual crying emanates from.

"Oh my god…" I hear Dad mutter.

"Wow," I begin to comment. "I haven't heard that in weeks… since Mom and Kevin's deaths. He must've gotten through to her."

"Well, if he's broken into Linnie and Jeff," Dad looks back at his second eldest son, once he mentions his name. "He can break into anybody," Dad then faces the office's door again. "Come on, let's wait for them to open the door. Surely, Dr. Lison must have _something_ to say to us."

Dad turns out to be right, because, a few minutes later, Dr. Lison's office door opens. Exiting the room, is a distressed Linnie, holding up a tissue to her face, and crying into it. She ends up walking right passed us, and outside of the medical building, entirely. Soon after, Dr. Lison makes an appearance in the doorway. Once he does so, he waves us over.

Dad seems to be in a panic, when he asks, "Dr. Lison, is she OK?"

"She'll be fine, Mr. McCallister," The doctor holds up his hand, with reassurance. "It was relatively simple to break through to her, but she's just holding in a lot of grief and guilt. So, I thought I'd give her some exercises to do, to help with this. This goes for all of you, too," Dr. Lison explains to us. "As for Jeff, he can go through these treatments, too, but he needs to have another special kind of treatment; an intervention, if you will."

"I don't need a fricking intervention…" Jeff mutters under his breath.

"Jeff!" Dad quickly scolds.

"No, it's OK, Mr. McCallister," the psychologist kindly says. "I understand the resentment and anger that's going through Jeff right now. Don't worry, he's going to be fine."

The doctor seems to be so sure of himself, but I don't think so with Jeff—not with the way he's acting. I look back at him, feeling concerned about his well-being. He stands, with his hands in his pockets, acting like a shadow. The only look he's giving me, is one of resentment. As for Linnie, I just hope she's OK, being outside on her own.

Dad turns back to face Dr. Lison again, before asking, "So, Doctor, what are these exercises you're talking about?" I know Dad is eager to find us a way to get better again. After all, we can't stay locked up in the house, depressed, forever.

"Well, Mr. McCallister, here's what you need to do,"

The doctor shows us a booklet of exercises for the depressed and anxious mind, and the tricks to help cope with the feeling of loss. I only wish Linnie was here to see it, but I know she's going to be fine. We'll just have to show it to her later, when we get home.

After all this doctor has helped us with, I know she and Jeff, as well as the rest of us, will be OK. I know we will be. It's just going to take a lot of hard work, but, with the family we now have left, I know we're broken, and still strong. I know we can do this; for the sake of Mom and Kevin, we'll move on. I know we can…

 **THE END: PART 1**


	100. Chapter 100: FC: Marv's Revenge

**A/N: Hello, folks. Do you still know who I am? It's me, Majora's Mask Freak184! How's everything been? I'm SO sorry for not updating in months! I know you guys have been looking forward to this chapter! I'm hoping it's worth the wait… I've just been busy with work, and other things, such as other writing projects I have. I worked on this a little bit at a time, when I could, but it was still difficult to do this, with all I had to do.**

 **This is the last chapter to this story, but I** _ **am**_ **planning on writing something else, before the Winter starts (that's when I'm going to talk to you guys about something I've been planning, since last year). Despite how it's been a long time, I don't think there's anything else to say, except for us to go!**

 **Chapter 100: The (Absolute Holy Shit) Final Chapter: Marv's Revenge**

 **Marv's PoV:**

I'm on my way to the prison, where Harry, my ex-partner, is being held. I've had this plan set in my mind this entire time, ever since Kevin and Kate's funerals. My plan is to get even with Harry, and make him suffer the same fate Kevin and Kate did.

After all, I have nothing left to live for, anymore. My son is gone, my former lover is gone, and my former best friend is in prison for killing two of the people I care for most. I must do this. I must finish him off.

I'm not planning on breaking into prison. After all, I don't want to risk being put behind bars, myself; especially since Mr. McCallister was kind enough to drop me of the charges, but I do have another plan on what I'm going to do to get my revenge.

Once I make it to the prison, I see that it looks the same way it did when I was in it five years ago—when Harry and I were arrested for robbing private homes. They know I'm coming, and I'm surprised they're allowing me in, considering what I was charged for in the past.

I know exactly what to do to get in here, because of one of the only visitors I had come in: my Mother. She was funny and caring. She didn't approve of what I did for a living, but she was always kind enough to Harry and I; especially when we were in prison.

The one thing she wouldn't do was bail us out. She couldn't, because she didn't have the money to do so, anyway. She died about last year from natural causes of heart failure. If I could have my revenge on heart failure, I would, but I understand her death better than Kate and Kevin's.

A year before her death, I worked up the courage to finally introduce her to Kevin. I was too afraid she'd freak out over me abducting a child. While she didn't agree with me doing it, she actually didn't hate me for it.

She actually adored Kevin, and he seemed to really enjoy her company, too. Unfortunately, that was the only time they got to see each other, before her death. I could see something was there between their relationship; my Mom's longing for a grandchild, and Kevin's longing to see his Grandparents again.

Even though she was his real Grandmother, he didn't think of her as such. He's been so used to Peter's parents, that they're his real Grandparents to him. Taking Kevin to see Mom was one of the only times I took him out somewhere, besides the grocery store…

…

Now that I'm here, I must board off the bus accordingly. I would've traveled here in my own car, but visiting hours are today, and I'm only supposed to visit Harry, when other people are visiting the other inmates.

I'm one of the last ones to board off the bus. There's a security guard directing us where to go inside the building. I must stay in line and not wander astray, or I could get in trouble. They know me, and I'm sure they think I'm trouble.

This is why I'm surprised I'm even allowed here, in the first place. I'm even surprised Harry's been placed in here again, considering how he's broken out of this prison with me before. I'm almost inside the building, and my plan shall begin…

…

As soon as I enter the prison, the guard does a brief search on the people in front me of me, which makes me nervous, because of what I have held with me. I don't know if I'll be able to get through security with it. These are innocent families and spouses in front of me. As for me, I'm a former criminal, so they may peg a drug-sniffing dog or a metal detector onto me.

I also happen to be carrying a cake this whole time, as a gift to Harry. This is where I have my secret little "gift" to him hidden. This prison seems to fail in more than one way, so I'm not expecting to be caught with it.

I'm next in line, and I'm shaking like a leaf. It appears to be a perfectly innocent vanilla chocolate chip cake I'm holding (Harry's odd favourite), but I'm not sure if this prison has cracked down on its searches, since I was last here. Four years is a long time for things to change. I just hope they don't somehow X-ray this cake…

"Next?" a young but fit woman asks.

She waves her arm, trying to move the line along. I step up to her, and she searches me. She pats me from my shoulders down, which is too uncomfortable for my liking, but I know it has to be done. It could be worse—it could be like when I first entered this prison… She takes a closer look at the cake I'm holding. It's currently sitting on a plastic plate, under a plastic dome.

"Can you lift that up for me please?"

I'm not that bad guy, anymore, but I have the vision of using this lid, and smacking her right in the face with it, as soon as I remove it. I wouldn't do anything like that, but still… The vision is there. I snap off the lid from the container, and allow her to inspect it further. I'm actually surprised she doesn't have a drug testing tool or metal detector with her.

"Alright. You're clear," she says.

This news surprises me. I'm either really lucky, this prison needs to crack down on its searching systems, or both. As soon as the search guard says that, I'm on my way to the guard to allow my visitation. I'm _this_ close to visiting Harry, but only if this final guard goes well…

…

"ID?" the male guard, who looks to be very familiar, asks. I'm not sure if he remembers who I am, since he has to deal with hundreds of faces in a week.

"Uh… Yeah,"

I pull out my wallet, so that I can remove my ID from it. There's a line of people behind me, so I don't want to take too long, doing this. I'm feeling a little nervous, doing this, because I'm afraid that if he recognizes my name, he'll refuse me access to Harry.

"Hmm. Marvin Merchants…" He muddles over my name. I believe it's because he recognizes it, despite dealing with so many people, doing this job. "Why does this name sound familiar?"

"Uh… I don't know. I guess you must've seen it before," I try to lie (not to much avail), because I don't want to reveal that I was a former prisoner here.

"Hmm," Then again, I think he knows exactly who I am. "Well, everything seems to be in order," I nervously look back at the line of people behind me, who are patiently waiting. "You may go in, Mr. Merchants."

He hands me back my ID, so I can be on my way to see Harry. I'm almost nervous to do this, because it may not work out. I'm hiding paraphernalia in this cake, and it'd better make its way to the visitation room…

…

Myself, as well as the rest of the visitors, make our way to the visitation room. There's a guard, standing at the end of the hallway, waiting to guide each of us to the correct area, just like with the people he did ahead of us.

"The visitors' room is just at the end of this hall, on the left," I nod, as do the others behind me.

The only reason why I know this, is because I'm looking around nervously, hoping I won't be caught. This is twice I've been lucky that this prison doesn't have stricter security; especially since they should know who I am by now. I've been off the hook, since Mr. McCallister cleared me of the charges, but I'm still terrified I'll get into trouble again. I'd have every reason to be, with an illegal cake, like this.

I stroll my way down the hallway, until I finally make it to the visitation room. All of the inmates are sitting at the tables, dressed in orange, waiting for their friends/family members to arrive. The ones who have arrived are hugging their friends/family members. I look around to see if I can find Harry. I hope he didn't skip out on me; he knew I was coming.

Finally, I see him at the end of a long, lonely table. Nobody is sitting at the table with him, and I can only wonder why. "Hey, Harry!" I call out.

He looks up at me and jerks his head at me. He doesn't look happy to see me, at all. In fact, he didn't seem too keen on the phone to have me here. I go up to him to shake his hand. The least I can do is be civil to him, right? Even though I'm trying to keep my cool with seeing him, I know my hand will start trembling with anger, if I were to touch his.

The fact is, as soon as I laid eyes on him, my blood began to boil. This is the man, who was supposed to be my best friend. My supposed "best friend" killed my son—the same boy of the woman he knew for a good year: my precious Katie. Him killing Kevin doesn't overlook the fact that he also killed the woman I loved. In fact, I still love her, and I believe I always will.

Even though I offer to shake hands with him, he doesn't accept it. Instead, he points to the bench on the opposite side of him and orders, "Sit down,"

Feeling nervous, I comply to his order, setting down the cake in front of me. The nervousness is actually trying to overtake the anger I'm feeling about this man, but I don't let it. I'm also being bossed around like how he did, when we were still working together, but I don't let it bother me.

"Hey, Harry. How have things been going?"

I'm trying to make friendly small talk with him right now, despite how I'm feeling, but Harry doesn't allow it. "Cut it with the crap, Marv. Why the hell are you here right now? I thought you hated my guts,"

" _What_? No! Come on! Why would I hate your guts?" I lean back on the bench, obviously denying the truth.

"Marv, you're not very good at lying," Harry says, plainly. "You never have been, and you never will be. Again, cut it with the crap, and tell me what's going on."

I immediately stop my sarcasm, as I realize this is a serious, cold-blooded killer I've never known before. What's happened to Harry to turn him this way? Did he really hate Kevin that much to murder him? Let alone what he did to Kate…

"Well, Harry," I begin. This is all part of my plan… "I've come to make peace with you." Harry looks a little baffled for a second, but it doesn't last long. He's back to his stern look he's had before.

"Go on. Maybe then, I'll believe you," Harry urges, still with the same look on his face. I gulp, as I look into his eyes. He's serious right now, and I know it's time for me to be just as serious with him as he is with me.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about what happened a few months ago… I've been holding a grudge against you ever since," I begin to explain. "I miss Kevin and Katie like crazy. I loved them, you know?"

"I know that, Marv," Harry says. "You don't have to tell me that."

"If you know that, then why did you do it?" I ask, my emotions flaring up.

I'm trying to keep it cool, and continue to try to "make peace" with him, but the sadness I've been feeling deep down inside is beginning to resurface. I can't have it show that I'm still holding hate towards him; then, my plan would be too obvious.

"You know I wasn't in the right state of mind, Marv," Harry tries to explain to me, but I have very little belief for it. "You know me… You know I would never kill anybody, let alone a kid, in my right state of mind."

"I find that hard to believe, Harry," I start to say, bowing my head. "But, it's no matter," I continue to say, before Harry interrupts me. "I'm willing to forgive you, anyway; despite how I love and miss them so."

"What's the catch, Marv?" Harry becomes skeptical of me, and I really don't blame him.

"No catch," I try to act as innocent as possible. "I'm just trying to make peace with my brother, that's all. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well, no, but, for as long as I've known you, Marv, you've never kissed and made up with me, unless you wanted something in return,"

" _What_?!" I exasperate. "When have I _ever_ done that?!"

"In our robbing days… When we'd argue, we wouldn't talk for an hour or more, even if the argument was caused by something _you_ did. Finally, when you were ready to make up, you'd apologize, but there was always a catch…"

"Like what?" I have no recollection of this, so I'm hoping he'll jog my memory. Then again, he could be making this up…

"'Harry,'" he begins to mock me. "'I'm ready to forgive you now, but only if you take me to Dunkin' Donuts.'" I think back, and I really don't remember a situation like this.

"I… have no memory of that," I stare at him like a blank page. I know he's full of shit.

"Oh, _really_?" he asks. "Well, what about that time we got into a huge argument about Katie? When you found out she was pregnant with _your_ kid, remember?"

"I remember the argument, but I don't remember…"

"I know, I know," He holds up his hand. "You don't remember it, but _I_ do." He points to himself.

"What did I do that time to want something in return?"

"It wasn't anything like going to Dunkin' Donuts after an argument… It was something bigger— _much_ bigger,"

"I'm confused…"

"You don't remember it, do you? It's literally what you went through for eight years of your life,"

"I still don't…"

"You told me that if I were to bring up Kate or Kevin again, you'd leave. That's when you stopped seeing Katie, remember?"

"Oh… Well, that was different,"

"It's basically the same, Marv. We argued, but then you wanted something in return," Harry then thinks aloud, "Well, then again, it was for good reason…"

"Anyway, we're getting off topic here, Harry," I wave my hands, trying to change the subject back to what it originally was. "I'm here to forgive you, Harry, and here. Look," I slide the cake over to him. "I even made you a peace offering."

"You made me a cake for your peace offering, Marv?" Harry questions, snidely. "Well, I shouldn't be too surprised, considering how you and your fruity personality are,"

"What fruity personality?!" I suddenly become defensive.

"Except for your anger, Marv, you have a fruity personality,"

"I'm not here to argue about my personality, Harry," Again, I try to change the subject back. "I'm here to make peace with you."

"You seem awfully stern about that, don't you?"

"Well, yes, of course I am. What'd you expect me to do? Come crying to you with all my sorrows and emotions? No, if anything, _you_ should be crying to _me_ ,"

"Oh, _really_?" He snickers.

"Really," I slide over the cake to him a little further. "Take this. It represents that I forgive you."

"Like I said, Marv, you and your fruity personality…"

Harry slides the cake the rest of the way over to himself, without question, surprisingly. This is all going according to plan. Harry opens the plastic lid of the cake tray, revealing the entirety of the cake.

It's a simple vanilla chocolate chip cake, but I know it's Harry's favourite, which is why I know he'll eat it, and this plan will work. I'm still a little nervous, because I fear that Harry's going to catch on to what I'm doing. I'm surprised he hasn't commented on how suspicious this "peace offering" cake is.

"Well, what can I say? Thank you, I guess," Harry looks back down at the cake. Harry takes his finger and takes a swipe of the icing on top, confirming that it's good. "Hmm. That's good. You did a pretty good job there, Marv." It's nice to finally have a compliment from Harry, after all this time.

"Thank you, Harry," I sit here, as I watch Harry look around for something to eat his cake with, which causes me to remember. "Oh! I brought plates and plastic forks with me."

I pull said items out of my bag, thankful that the forks passed through security. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring a knife into the prison. It now crosses my mind of why I brought paper plates, when Harry could just eat it right off the tray. I know for a fact that I'm not going to want this cake…

"Here," Harry slides the cake back over to me. "Since I'm feeling so generous, why don't you have the first slice, Marv?" Is he serious? Is he actually being nice to me, after what he did to the woman I love and my son?

"Oh, no, thanks, Harry," I kindly deject. "It's all for you."

"You know I can't have this much sugar, Marv. It's gonna give me diabetes,"

"Well, you'd die happy!" I try to joke, despite how diabetes may not actually kill you. Surprisingly, Harry chuckles a bit at my joke. "Fine. If you don't want to have any of my cake, I'll eat it myself, then,"

He slides the cake back over to himself, not seeming to be suspicious of what I just said. In fact, what I said about him dying happy, is almost a dead hint to my plan, but I won't give it away.

It's almost as if the time flew by, because the next thing I hear, is, " _Alright. Visitation time is over in five minutes. You'll all be ordered to then leave the visitors' room, and head back out to the bus,"_ The voice is heard over the speaker.

"Wow. Is it _really_ that time, already?" I question, in disbelief. "I can't believe that time flew by so fast. I didn't even get to see you eat your cake, either!"

"Don't worry about me, Marv. I'll eat it later. Except for right now…" He grabs one of the plastic forks I've pulled out and takes a chunk out of the cake with it. He then speaks, with his mouth full, "This is so good, I might eat it all now,"

I chuckle, seeing as how the old Harry seems to be back. "Well, I'm glad to see that!" I look around me, seeing the other visitors hugging the inmates and saying their last "goodbyes". "Well, until next time?" I say, beginning my "goodbye".

"'Until next time', what, Marv?" Harry questions, with a mouthful of cake. "We still have a few minutes left,"

"I know, but…"

"Don't you want to see me?" he questions. I'm hoping the cake keeps him happy, so that he doesn't have an irrational outburst. "I thought you forgave me? That we're on good terms now?"

"We are, but I really need to get going, Harry," I'm internally pleading, at this point. "I could only fit this in today, as I have other things to do."

"Hm? Like what?" Now, I know he's purposely keeping me here. He's still chomping down on his cake.

"Well, I've been trying to start my life over again, and move to somewhere else. So, I sold the house,"

Harry pauses his eating and stares up at me, stunned. "You sold the house?"

"Yeah. I mean, I thought it was time for a change, so…"

"How could you do that, Marv?" Harry's more so disappointed than angry. I think it's the cake helping him keep his cool. "I was hoping to go back to that house after I've gotten out of here,"

" _If_ you get out of here… You have a pretty hefty sentence, Harry. I mean, you murdered two people, whom one of them was a minor, so…"

"Let's not start on this now, Marv," Harry waves his hand in a dismissive manner. "I'm too busy enjoying my cake."

" _One minute until visiting time is over,"_ the voice over the speaker says.

"Jesus Christ… _Already_?" I look around, seeing some of the visitors standing up from their benches.

I'm about to do the same, when Harry says to me, "Hey, where are you going, Marv?"

"Like the P.A. said, it's one minute 'til…"

"I know, but what's your hurry? We still have one minute left,"

"I just wanna get out of here now, while I still have the chance," This isn't entirely a lie.

"Whatever, Marv. Just get out of here," He flicks his hand at me, and I feel he's now mad at me. Though, it's hard to take him seriously, when he has a mouthful of cake. I was hoping to end this on good terms; at least, in _his_ mind, but I feel like I screwed up that.

"I'll see you next time, Harry," is all I have to say. With that, I step around the bench to walk away from the table. Though, the last thing I hear Harry say, is, "I know what you did, Marv, and that's OK. I'm not afraid to die. After all, I have two life sentences for two first-degree murders, one of them being a child. If it wasn't for you coming to visit me today, Marv, I would've hung myself in my cell tonight," Those words send chills down my spine. "So now, knowing I have this wonderful cake to feast on, I know I can die happy." The chills continue running down my spine, as I try to catch on to what Harry's saying.

" _Alright. Visiting time is over. Would all visitors please clear from the visitors' room?"_

I follow the order over the P.A., and file myself out of the room with the other visitors; all the while thinking about what Harry said. And, it doesn't take me long to conclude that Harry knew I poisoned the cake all along.

As chilling as it is, knowing that he knows this, at least my revenge has been fulfilled. Now, I have to move on with my life, after poisoning my former best friend, and living with the loss of the woman I love and my child…

 **THE  
(FUCKING)**

 **END**

…

 **A/N: And, that's it, folks! Thanks SO much for reading! I thank all of you for hanging in there and waiting 'til I finished this! These "thank yous" go to GIJoeFan985, AvidMovieFan16, Huda, and all the readers/reviewers/favouriters/followers! I also thank anyone for any ideas I've been given this past year for this story (I don't recall, but I'm thanking you, anyway)! Also, S Lila, if you've been secretly reading this, I thank you, too! ;)**

 **So, as I said, I'm planning on writing another thing or two, before Winter comes, so we'll go about that, when the time comes. Around that time of year, my work hours should slow down. So, I should have more time to write these things! Anyway, I guess that's all I have to say, except that I hope you're all having a great Summer (I wish there was more I could say). So, I'm going to exit now, by saying "adios", folks!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


End file.
